New Reality, New Revelations
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: When a mad genius by the name of Zack replicates the plans for a portal device, things don't pan out as intended. Zack is thrown into a new world inhabited by creatures thought to be fictional. Join his journey as Zack and his new teammates rebel against opposing forces, evil sinners and even the law. (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1 - New Revelations

One could consider Zack to be a normal 21-year-old, but that would be boring. So, let's get down to the gritty details, shall we!

His real name was Zackary but most people would end up calling him Zack for simplicities sake. The man liked it, thought it sounded sharp and intelligent which reflected him with an astounding accuracy.

Zack's eyes took on a dark hazel hue that seemed to contain the entire cosmos and his hair was a black that contrasted heavily with his pale, beige skin. There's no need to keep describing this character as you'll only be stuck with him for the rest of the story. Plus, I'm guessing that you already know what a human looks like so, moving on.

Zack's mind is… not ordinary… if anything, this averagely troubled man, is about as far from normal as it gets. Zack diagnosed with a rare case of…

Well… The nurse who I asked for Zack's medical file from was more eager to show me the door than the actual documents…

All I know of his condition is that it gives Zack the ability to work out complex problems, plan gargantuan projects, and do mathematical calculus like Einstein all in his head.

Good, right?

Well, you're off by a long shot. This condition drives him insane every day. _You_ try sitting at the breakfast table and look at the telly with what he has…

Actually, let's start right there.

* * *

"They're wrong. Just like they always fucking are!"

Zack yelled, staring up at the weather report as the daily news scrolled across the screen.

"Sunshine of up to…"

"Bullshit! can't you see the converging currents? That would create a completely new wind pattern in the west. dumbasses. I thought computers did your job, but it seems like even the computer sucks ass."

Zack couldn't go one morning without this. He felt as if he had to correct everything in the world around him. Zack was always right, justified in his actions. His ability comes with its righteous dose of cockiness.

"Calm down Zack. you don't have to recite your little drama _every_ _day_ …"

It was his father. The older man that looked after this insane man-child hadn't even bothered to peer a glance past the tablet he was reading from.

"I swear if they keep getting it wrong them I'm going to lose it." Zack stated.

"Good! So, you _do_ know that you're going to the looney bin." Zack's father sarcastically chirped from behind the same article that he had pulled up, over ten minutes ago.

This is how the average morning went for Zack;

wake up,

complain about how his room is a mess but don't do anything about it,

shower,

complain that the boiler hardly works but don't do anything about it,

have breakfast,

complain about the weather report every day but don't do anything about it,

get car keys back from father for arriving home late the previous day,

complain about curfew but don't do anything about it,

go to university

complain about how it's all a government sham but don't do anything about it.

I'll give you a minute to spot the pattern.

Arriving at university was no different than any other day for Zack. Driving into his usual spot…

" _Hey Zack!"_ Was all the poor man heard before slamming the brakes to his old, but well-kept, MX-5 to see… his best and only friend, Leonardo, the Asian with hobbies of questionable legality, pressed up against the car windshield.

"Hey. What's happening?" Leonardo managed to spit out while metaphorically peeling himself off the car.

"Howdy Leonardo. Any new developments with the world, other than crazy Asian people trying to commit insurance fraud?" Zack calmly edged in before Leonardo spilled his life story for the thousandth time.

"Well, Zack. We can't talk now but…"

Leonardo paused while fished out a document from a binder he held, handing over a neatly presented slab of paper stapled together, and continued in what little time they had.

"A private company just signed a contract for a supposed 'dark energy influx field' or something like that. A portal device, basically."

"So, I give a damn, how?" Zack shrugged. Leonardo continued with his random demands.

"Can you… build it?"

Wait what? Zack had conjured up a variety of junk that was _slightly_ ahead of this generation, but this… this sounded like it was straight out of a movie or even in some science fictional novel. It was absurd but Zack just couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Leonardo. You know I can't say no. Give me some time and I'll see what I can do."

Zack fished out a scrunched-up ball of paper and handed it to Leonardo. It was a list with some items, software that Zack needed, and a bunch of movies he wants, but can't be bothered shelling out cash for. The two said their goodbyes before splitting ways.

* * *

"In this equation; X equals five pi over six and Y is at the value of… negative three, although sir, with the method you're using your having to do a lot more work and your making yourself vulnerable to human error." Zack blurt out while walking into maths.

Despite him despising the school system, Zack still showed up to class early. It was the only way he could set up his books at the back of class in a way that let him draw foxes and other animals in his jotters without getting caught. Nobody expects the first guy in to be a slacker. Do they?

"Have you even done the homework Mr. Atles?"

Mr Montgomery, the teacher, spoke in a very flat manner as if he already knew the answer. Zack pulled the cheesiest grin and replied in the kindest way possible.

"Nope."

It was a task in itself to get Zack to complete his homework. Mr. Montgomery just sighed as he sat down and looked once more at the board.

"Well, at least you figured out the problem that I was trying to solve."

The older man detailed his statement with a disheartened sigh. Zack sat himself down, pulled out a tablet pc, and slapped a book on the desk. Zack launched his email, instantly spotting a message from Leonardo.

"Gt the software & movies u wanted also ordered teh crystal artefact you were tlking bout. btw are u sure teh design for the battery will wrk? –draco555"

Zack only smiled at his friend's message. Leonardo was as resourceful as his spelling was atrocious.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

* * *

It was dusk when Zack got to his inventing shed. It was away from where Zack lived, in that it hid in a field behind his home. The metal building was neither small nor large but was plenty enough space for the duo to work comfortably. Zack's head was buzzing from sitting still all day and Zack had developed the Itch to make something.

"Hey Zack. what's was hold up?" Leonardo enquired from behind a computer monitor while the man in question strode in.

"Had to stop by the scrap yard for some spare parts. How's your stock market 'persuasion' coming along?"

"Got myself another property in Alaska!" Leonardo said with a big goofy grin. Zack looks completely unimpressed. Leonardo had the ability to do wonderful things and did completely pointless deeds with his talent.

"What do we even do with that? Also, where is that stuff that I wanted?" Zack hurried over to his designing desk. This is where he would put his thoughts onto paper before they were actually built. It's nice to have a memento for when said machine breaks down and needs parts to be rebuilt.

"It's on the middle table… I know! We could rent out the property."

"You do that Leonardo…"

Zack was only half paying attention to the conversation he was having with his friend as he walked to the main workbench. Looking into the bag on the workbench, Zack smiled before withdrawing a hexagonal black crystal which Zack liked to call, wait for it… Zackromium!

It's a powerful little crystal. Zack was careful placing the relic into a hexagonal case marked with a caution sticker. 'Warning, Danger of not being alive due to you prodding this.' This did not faze Zack as he was the one who put the comedic sticker there.

Taking the case, Zack walked to a bulky suit of armour that stood against a wall. The suit of armour and weapons was a nerd's dream, a machine ripped right out of a sci-fi game. Smooth chrome helmet and visor, light, but strong, graphite exoskeleton and finally… the arm cannon, a work of miracles, that could belch flames of thermite or freeze anything with nitrogen. This was a mean combo, armour resistant to most physical matter attacks such as bullets and an electroplate shielding lattice underneath for when things get electrifying.

Why did Zack make it?... he had no Idea but he was sure that it would be useful eventually. He slowly slid the cell into a backpack compartment and rotated it into place, finally stepping back to look at his own work.

"I wish I was tall enough to use it..." Leonardo said in awe, his pale face lit up by the monitor he was sat at as his eyes scanned the suit.

"Leonardo. Run the program." Zack asked of his friend.

"On it!"

Nothing but keyboard clicks followed.

"Ok… we're live." Leonardo confirmed but still the suit did nothing… maybe a command?

"Engage!"

Zack's yells echoed around the shed walls. In response, the suit stood up, falling onto the floor after being up for only a few seconds. Both Zack and Leonardo had looks of triumph at the chunk of metal currently panicking as it tried to get up but failed once more.

"It worked, Zack. It worked! It's still a little derpy, but it worked, kind of!" Leonardo exclaimed while jumping towards Zack.

"What now?" Leonardo wanted to know what they were going to do with such a machine.

"Now, we test it." Zack stated calmly.

Two old abandoned cars were the main subjects of the duo's antics. One of the motor vehicles was left as a glowing molten heap of various liquid metals, the other car was currently thawing out under the night sky as dawn settled down and a cool night air covered the area of the field that they were in. And to top it off, several pots of either boiling or frozen water saw the two young men sitting on a nearby wall.

"So, what do we call it?" Zack heard the voice through the suits intercom. Leonardo peaked over a laptop with the word 'success' plastered on it. The programmer looked happy with the results and a gleaming smile was a testament to this.

"Hmm not sure, we shall name it some other time." Zack noticed that it was now dark out.

"What time is it?" Zack's eyes widening as Leonardo showed his laptops time…

" _Shit, I'm so fucking dead!_ " Bolting like mad Zack sprinted to the shed, undressing himself from the suit, leaving it resting lazily and lopsided against a wall and the ran to get to his car.

"Zack Atles I raised you better than this; you leave for school and return at three in the morning… you know what, keys" Zack's father looked extremely annoyed and frustrated by his son's dismissal of the curfew.

Zack's father had become overprotective of his son ever since his wife died… which will remain a story for another time. Zack knew better than to argue, already being used to the cycle; go home late, lose car, get keys from father in the morning once he realises that Zack needed to go to school. Zack was basing an actual theorem on why someone of his age still had to abide by a curfew.

'Yeah, great planning as usual dad.' Zack was sure to keep his father going for the least amount of time possible and after a full five minutes, Zack was freed from the row. Zack wasted no time jogging off and upstairs, rolling his eyes as he made it to the landing.

* * *

 **One week later –** **At the shed**

* * *

Today was the day. The private project hosted by a rich billionaire tycoon that Leonardo had been talking about was aired on TV. News of the foreign company's failure of their version of the portal riddled every news outlet as pictures of a building burning up was used over and over as if it was still freshly burning after a full five hours.

"Results were inconclusive as the electrical fire broke out while the machine was charging up, most escaped but several individuals were never found. A lot of the data on the project was lost in the fire. Information on the death of…"

It was your not so average day.

The private investors found out that the portal works… when you hook it up to a city's power supply. But Zack and Leonardo had replicated a scaled down version of the vertical ring, one that could run on the cell Zack made. Just. Anyway, Zack was late for school. This was rare for him.

"No, the coding doesn't work because you put the function to the calculation in the programs notation format not the actual program." Zack blurted out as he sat down.

Many people don't like Zack, this previous example is a perfect reason. Zack nags about peoples shit, bitches be hating, rinse and repeat. Zack was a little quieter today, see he had a plan. Fifth period Zack would sneak out at the end of lunch as well as Leonardo, the portal was almost ready, just one last simulation on Leonardo's part and then to add the power core that had been charging for a _little_ longer that it should have been.

"Well are you going to make it?" Zack quietly screamed down his phone that was carefully tucked into a shirt pocket, the earbuds trailing up the back of Zack's neck and looping to the speaker in his ear. Leonardo couldn't make it, he instead opting to work from his desk at the back of the class.

"Zack, I'll just use the net to remotely operate the device. Just turn my computer on by the mains, hit the power button on the tower then give it a minute and I'll be in control!" Leonardo whispered before hushing himself.

"Got to go, will call back." A monotonous tone followed as the phone cut off.

Zack had now left and was making his way to his beloved sanctuary of technology.

"Well then" Zack stated as he pulled up to the shed, he sighed at his loneliness but that would change shortly.

Zack went in and wasted no time pulling a large tarpaulin from atop the portal machine (Zack had no reason to put a cover on other than to take it back off in a badass way). Zack looked onwards with delight. Frantically he yanked the power cell from the bust outlet and plugged it into a box situated next to the portal device. Next Zack moved to Leonardo's desk and pressed the power button to Leonardo's pc.

"Welcome Zack" spoke the pc in a smooth but obviously artificial tone before the machine made a clicking noise and after a minute or two of waiting the computer chirped up.

"Remote assistance activated."

"Shut it. You dumb piece of… Oh. hey Zack"

The on-screen Leonardo stared at the area below the camera before mustering a feeble sentence of assurance.

"Ok… we're live I guess. You really want to do this now?"

"Yup." With an unsure tone, Leonardo told Zack to do as the screen told him. It was now up to Zack. One window lay open on the computer and begged to be followed.

'Press any key to begin simulation'

And so, Zack did. It was a simple task but with devastating consequence. It was a simple but horrific mistake to have done as he did.

"Warning, portal now engaged. Finding target…"

And with the keystroke, the portal clicked twice, the innermost ring started spinning counter clockwise. Zack did a double take as it wasn't supposed to have started moving yet. Both him and Leonardo still had the test simulation to do! The portal devices inner most ring had gained a lot of speed, the light surrounding the portal had started to slowly bend around the gap and into the centre, meeting at a darkening core until Zack saw it, a tiny little black mass within the very middle. Zack's vision warped as his mind faded into nothing…

* * *

 **Techz: Well there we have it folks, the start of an epic adventure full of… adventury things. And we've only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Reality

Zack was experiencing a blistering sensation rampaging through his head. Zack snapped his dry, crusted eyes open and managed only a couple of words.

"What the…" Zack managed before he was forced to turn off his back and empty his last meal on the floor in a lovely turquoise gelatinous puddle.

Zack was clearly not somewhere he knew. Feeling tired, exposed, and sick he looked around. It was hard at first but he overcame the feelings of lethargy and unwilling for his body to respond to his commands.

Zack was in a thick forest with tall grass everywhere and a talking fox, dog… thing? Wait.

"Vulpix!" the small bronze fox yelped.

"Wait, what the hell?!" Zack half shouted, half screamed.

His throat was on fire and felt as if he had just eaten a tray of scalpels. Now Zack is usually calm in normal circumstances and all, but this far from normal, even for Zack. Fox like things don't talk! His brain made him move before thinking.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out." The fox just looked at the human with a puzzled look. Zack on the other hand had already done a full one eighty and was running for his life.

It was about ten minutes later when he stopped. Zack's heart pounded erratically, his stomach in sheer agony and if to top it all off, he had a migraine that was really, really painful. Zack was losing an internal battle to stay awake.

"I can't, I c-can't…" was all the poor man could mutter before watching the ground rush up to meet him.

Zack felt weird, like he was in a state of limbo, no pain or suffering was felt. 'Am I dead? Nope can't be, I'm still thinking... I think therefore I am' he quoted as his mind fogged for one last time.

He felt strangely refreshed.

"Ugh what the fuck just happened Leonardo." Zack asked while slowly sliding to a sitting position on something soft.

'Oh yeah, the portal… well shit I'm lost, not only on another planet but probably in a different reality or even a different universe.' That would be my best guess. Zack tried to open his eyes, squinting a bit at the intense light before slowly opening them, everything was slowly coming in to focus.

What he first lay his eyes on was in a pristine cave like structure lavished with basic furniture. Examining further Zack was able to make out quite a few things like a kitchen equip with the basic food prep equipment like a sink, an oven, there were even knife shaped instruments made out of flint. These tools were well crafted. But that was not his main focus, a bowl of soup sat on a dining table. It lay there, just begging to be eaten.

Zack made his way on weary feet over to the table, seating himself on one of the three seats that patiently waited for him to choose one. He took the spoon provided. It tasted semi-warm 'good enough.' Upon further tasting he concluded that it was actually really good!

Not having eaten since he got here and having removed most of what he had eaten the day before getting here remained in his mind, slowly consuming the dish while further inspecting the area around himself. A living room with some couches fashioned out of old logs tied together with vines and covered with dry moss.

'Hang on'. Zack slurped up the remainder of the soup. Zack then awkwardly moved to what he presumed to be a coffee table with his phone on it.

Taking it off the table Zack looked at the screen. It looked like it was trying to locate itself, failing miserably at one of its core functions.

"Error, location services unavailable" his phone chirped. That only confirmed his queries.

"Well if I'm not going to find answers here…"

"Oh my Arceus you talk!" said a somewhat soothing feminine voice in Zack's head. He sat absolutely still, bolt upright while holding his breath.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I found you passed out a while away from here." He slowly started breathing and finally spoke.

"Umm yeah, wait, who and where are you?" I looked around scanning the environment, finally stopping by the cave entrance.

"Ok, w-who… what are you?" It was just above a squeak, she never answered. From the voice, he could make out that it was possibly a she. It stood slightly taller than Zack and posed a dark and thin figure covered in large shapes of grey fur with a massive, and I mean a gargantuan amount of red hair trailing down her back. It looked like a tail of some sort held together by an aqua hairband. Her face was long and pointed with a calming canine smile spread on it, her mouth and eyes possessed crimson red blotches around them. Talking about her eyes… they were these shining cobalt spheres that twinkled every time they glazed over Zack… wait a second… is she staring at me?

He suddenly broke the awkward silence.

"Eh, hello?" she suddenly jumped when Zack said this. Composing herself she then proceeded to question him.

"What are you, where you from and what is your name?" The fox then took a seat at the dining table just looking attentively while waiting for Zack to respond.

"Hmm twenty questions already… I'm a human I guess? I'm from the planet Earth and my name…" This took a minute as his head was still adjusting to the new environment.

"My name is Zackary, but most call me Zack." He sounded as far from confident as anyone could be, then again who would be bold in these circumstances?

"Well, hey Zack the he-you-man? My name is Sarah, I'm a Zoroark and welcome to the Johto region!" Zack was baffled at this point.

'A Zoroark? What even is that? The Johto region? Well shit I'm confused.'

"Ehh?" was all I could feebly reply with. 'Even she, I mean Sarah had troubles figuring out what I meant.'

Zack's phone buzzed, causing them to both jump a few feet. Zack fished his phone out his pocket from between some fluff and an empty packet of polo mints, finding it, he whipped out his phone and unlocked it.

"Oh emm gee, how is that even." Zack stared in disbelief.

"Seven missed calls and one new message from leonthelion555." Sarah just pointed at the phone with an inquisitive look on her muzzle. Zack tried his best to explain the device.

"Well this is a phone. It lets you receive written or verbal messages to other people with a similar device." She let of a 'aha!' of understanding as he hit the read aloud button. Sarah was visibly surprised when a voice suddenly came from the phone.

"Dude where are you? I lost connection during start up and when I got there you were gone! I'm worried dude. If you get this then I'm going to fire the device up again, same place as before but two weeks ahead. Don't miss it!"

"Message complete" His phone added.

"Zack?" The man in question just stood there like an idiot.

'Now for a phone to pick up a message the signal you need two things. First the message to exist and have been sent, next the message needs to have reached you. This one had achieved both. Wait… this means that… in theory, this planet is in the same universe as mine! But wait, it took days for something that travels at the speed of light to reach me and I don't have a satellite to send a message back. Well I guess I only got one shot at this… I'm wasting time sitting here... but Leonardo gave me plenty."

"Sarah?"

"Yes, what is it?" This was the question that would determine his fate.

"Do you remember where you found me?" Zack bit his tongue waiting. Tears built up as Zack was anticipating the worst.

"Hmm, roughly yes" Sarah replied hesitantly.

"Great take me, take me, and take me!" Zack was at this point dancing like a looney around the dining room table doing a victory dance but this was far from a success. They still had to travel there as well as find out where Zack had originally started before his running.

Before Zack could make up the full plan Sarah was about to talk but stopped herself, as if unsure if he would respond normally.

"Is there something you would like to discuss?" Zack questioned as he lay his phone on the table.

"So… how did you get here exactly?" Sarah sounded curious but also nervous.

'I needed to keep this simple…'

"Well… we were working on a device that would allow someone, or something, to cross to a different world. That is how I got here" he calmly explained.

"Wait… We?" Zack mentally face palmed. He couldn't believe that he hadn't told her about his life in the other world.

"Back in my own dimension I have a friend called Leonardo. He and I do everything together, we own a shed where me and him always hang out… and build stuff we really shouldn't. The stuff we build ranges from simple computers to well… portal machines as demonstrated by myself" Zack took a bow trying to make it sound as cheesy as possible and this earned him a smile from the Zoroark. Hey he may not be a social outcast after all… well, as long as it's out with the human population anyways. Zack continued talking for a good while, until he found it appropriate to ask her another question.

"So, what's your life story? Also, why don't I see anyone else here?"

Right, this is where his condition is a curse, Zack can be a little insensitive. Sarah was looking at the floor. In fact, if he didn't know any better, she looked like she was about to break down.

"You ok there?" Zack asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. While providing what he believed was adequate comfort. Zack was right she just broke down, taking him into a hug, her in his arms while babbling.

"T-There a-all d-d-dead a-nd it's a-all my f-fal-fault"

Zack was a little taken back by the claims of the vixen before him.

'Well that escalated quickly.'

"Right calm down and start from the beginning" Zack was trying to be as calm as possible, it was working to some extent.

"We u-used to be part of a group, a p-pack of sorts." She paused to collect herself.

"I was a Zorua back then and some people came along and asked if I could show them my clan. I was naive and so I decided that I would show them. They k-killed everyone a-and" Sarah broke down again. Zack was feeling the effects of this event. Depressed? Yes. Close to tears? Definitely. While wiping his eyes he slowly pulled them over to the couch and sat them both down. Sarah took some time to calm down but after that she just cuddled into Zack's chest, no words were exchanged, they just sat in each other holds before the effects of the day took over and a comforting quiet lulled them to sleep.

 **[version 1.3]**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Relation In A Lake

Grammar Notes: Delete after reading maybe delete suggestions Other

"Ugh" was all Zack could manage. 'Last night's dream was… Wait where's Sarah?'

Sarah waded into the lake, gazing into the body of water. She spotted what she was after and froze,

'Wait for it… NOW'

She plunged her claws into the cool liquid,

"I almost… got… it!"

*Swoosh* A fair sized Magikarp lay in the claws of the Zoroark.

'This should do nicely'

Thought the Illusion fox aloud. Sarah hauled the fish over her shoulder and turned towards the mountains. 'Hopefully he will like this' was her final thoughts before setting off home.

Meanwhile, Zack had already gotten up and checked the house.

"Maybe she went out to do… whatever Zoroarks do first thing in the morning."

Content with his thesis, he went to check on his phone.

"Wait… no, no, no, _no_ "

He pressed the button to take the phone off standby. Nothing. It was dead…

" _shit_."

Was all he could respond with. There is nothing like being stranded on another planet without some form of communication.

Sarah rushed in looking worried with a Magikarp in tow.

"What's wrong? What happened? I heard yelling." She asked frantically.

"My phone died."

She had a look of annoyance and concern. If looks could kill, he would be very dead right now.

"Are you kidding me, really?"

Zack stood there like an idiot scratching the back of my head. He quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, what is that called?"

He was pointing at the fish.

"It's a Magikarp."

'Right I've lost it; this world has some really weird names. You see this world may exist in a game of some kind but I've never actually played it. It's like taking a history exam without reading so much as the blurb on the back of the text book. If only Leonardo was here. He is the nerd between us, he probably has a book or some archive of all these creatures.'

"How do you come up with these names?" Zack asked with a bewildered look.

"They used to name us. Archive our abilities… That was before the end of the civilisation…"

Zack was shocked.

'A form of civilisation… that went out of their way to document these creatures? There was only one kind of species I knew that would do that, but wait, they met their doom.'

"How? I needed answers!"

"How, what?" She was utterly confused.

"How did this… civilisation meet their demise?"

Sarah hauled the fish onto a counter before telling him.

"There was an outbreak of some disease, they couldn't cure it, prevent it, or even slow it down. In a last-ditch effort, they made some sort of craft and escaped this planet." She had taken out a tool that represented some form of flint carving knife.

"Where did they go?"

At this point she had removed the edible parts of the fish before disposing of the other parts in a hollow cylinder. Sarah went over to the oven, placed the fish on a stone tray before striking her index claw off of the carver, creating a spark and lighting some charcoals.

"They talked about these names, three of them. One of them was Mepharon, this place was supposed to be a planet made of water. It sat as close to the sun there as we did ours, ok for living on, but there was no land.

The second one was weird, can't remember the name, but it sat really close to its star and didn't rotate. Boil on one side or freeze on the other. There was a small area in-between that was good enough to live on. But the last one was the most interesting. It was a lush planet teeming with life but that wasn't the one.

The one they were interested in resided next to it. It was slightly too cold, but they predicted that this cool planet would thaw out and become like its brother. They called this one Terra. No one knows if they made it to any of these planets. In fact, most say they never launched one of them successfully. Destroyed itself in the first few moments of starting."

Zack sat down on the largest sofa, folded his legs up and held them close. he was baffled, confused and disturbed. His whole world was created by some form of what he guesses would be humanity fleeing from its own destruction, one last ditch attempt to save itself.

'That was some serious mind fuck, I'm confused, very confused.'

A sliding noise followed by a loud clank.

"I made you breakfast Zack." Sarah detailed with enthusiasm.

"Oh, cool, smells good" Sarah's face warmed up a little when Zack said this, he didn't notice.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

She slid two plates on each side of the table. Zack shuffled into his seat before eyeing up his meal. Looking at each side of his plate he noticed there was no utensils for him to use. He then glanced over to Sarah who was nibbling on a piece of Magikarp that was speared on one of her claws. Once done she sliced another bit with her claws and started looking up. Zack, surprised by this, tried to quickly pick up the whole thing. A dull splat sound could be heard and when Sarah eyes reached Zack, she saw him holding half a Magikarp and the most discomforted look she had ever seen plastered on his face.

"What happened? Eat too fast?"

Sarah then placed her clean paw over her mouth after connecting the dots. She was holding back a wave a wave of laughter as Zack produced the rest of his meal from under the table, off his lap. This was too much for the poor Zoroark. She burst out in fits of laughter and rib hurting giggles.

'Oh man, this is too much now she has lost it, looks cute but still… wait what?'

Zack was sitting there awkwardly staring at Sarah. The only other time something like this happened was when his ex-girlfriend managed to make him squirt milk from his nose in the middle of the school cafeteria.

After the whole 'Breakfast' ordeal, Sarah thought that taking a bath in a nearby lake would help with the emanating smell of fish coming from the poor kid. It was a half hour walk before they got there. Now with Zack never having left the cave since he had first arrived welcomed the change in scenery. No words were exchanged as Zack trailed behind Sarah. Pushing aside a large bush Zack gawked.

"Wow…"

Was all he could produce as he scanned the area around him. Lush, lavish trees created a form of enclosure to a massive lake that matched the colour of Sarah's eyes. To put it simply this place was gorgeous and covered with natural beauty. While I was admiring my surroundings, Sarah had become acquaint with the temperature of the water. Zack proceeded to strip down to just his boxers before jumping in.

"Cold, cold, cold."

Zack repeated as he got farther in. He dipped his head underwater, looking around he saw a pair of furry legs and with an evil smirk he stalked over to his target.

Sarah had removed her hair bead and was separating the bundles of hair and letting it all hang loose.

"Hang on where did Zack…"

She didn't finish as she was suddenly submerged in the water. She couldn't see anything and this made her panic. Zack meanwhile was above the surface had broken out in hysterics while pointing at the water.

"Hahaha l-look who's turn it is to laugh now!" Nothing. Zack had calmed down rather quickly and was waiting, nothing happened, no struggling. Then he saw it, bubbles rising to the surface…

" _Oh shit!_ "

He exclaimed. He dove in and swam straight down. He saw a faint figure floating down near the bottom of the water.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, please be alive…'

He gripped hard at Sarah. She had her eyes shut and wasn't moving. Her left ankle was wrapped in foliage that was quickly broken by Zack's incessant tugging.

Zack's vision was blurring around the edges. He was running out of air and his struggles were only wasting the valuable resource. He wrapped Sarah's arms around his waist before swimming up and up and up. He didn't know if he would make it, it seemed too far. He shut his eyes and pushed as hard as he could upwards…

On the surface, all was calm before something large broke the surface. Zack gasped and hacked as he finally escaped the water, but that wasn't his main concern. Hoisting her onto the lakeside he took his hands and placed them on Sarah's chest before pushing in rhythm of his thoughts. Nothing.

He was panicking. She was going to die and it was all his fault. 'Wait!' he heaved in all the air he could before holding her nose and giving her the kiss of life. Zack on response got a lungful of water in his system causing him to gasp momentarily before continuing.

"UGH"

Sarah's eyes shot open before she sat up, emptying her lungs of the deadly fluid. Zach kneeled over Sarah, patting her back while supporting her.

"Are you… ok?"

Asked Zack. She nodded weakly, this gave Zack some reassurance that she would live. His mind began thinking about how he almost drowned someone with his little 'prank', pathetic, he couldn't even be around others without almost killing the only person that he truly likes.

"Sarah, please don't be mad with me. I didn't mean for this to…"

Sarah just held a finger over Zach's mouth shushing him.

"How were… you… supposed… to know." Sarah was still heaving the last of the water from her lungs while I said this. "But I just drowned you!" Zack told the fox in a rather exasperated tone. She thought to herself 'I didn't care that he almost killed me, it's what he did to stop me from drowning that ran through my mind. I've been to that lake many times. I know how deep it is, he risked his life just to keep me safe… wait what is this feeling?'

"Sarah, Sarah? SARAH!"

She finally responded.

"Are you alright?"

He was really worried at this point, she had answered him once and had fallen silent for the last minute while staring at the ground. She was scaring him.

"Yeah… I'm fine"

She had now looked up, their eyes meeting one another's. Zack had never noticed it before but when she had her hair flowing lose, wind making it flow like it had its own thoughts, and her eyes were… staring right into his.

They kneeled inches apart, they could feel one others breaths. Sarah closed the gap. It was awkward getting into it at first, her having a muzzle, him the flattest face ever known, but they soon got into it. Zack was really getting into it when suddenly, the weight shifted. Sarah was now on top and they kept going. The kiss was like none before it, this one had passion, care and most of all… love.

Zack believed that he had fallen in love with her… another worldly creature… a beauty.

Breaking for air, Sarah lay upon Zack, gasping when she felt something move beneath herself…

 **[Version 1.3]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet, Sweet Sex

Zack shifted his leg position so that he would be more comfortable. Sarah was curious about what he was hiding but she had a job at hand. Sarah went in for another kiss.

This one was more hot, steamy, and passionate than the last. Zack felt Sarah's tongue press against his teeth. He opened his jaws in order to allow access to the warm canine tongue that, as soon as it could, tasted every part of his mouth that it lay itself upon, he tasted like fish. Not the bad kind but the well prepared kind.

Zack had noticed that Sarah became more courageous as night time enveloped around them. As Sarah was getting a feel for Zack's jaw line, he suddenly fought back and lunged his tongue into her maw and placed his hand on the back of her hair, which had transformed colour into a dark crimson hue thanks to the moonlight shimmering off it, he pulled her even closer.

Sarah was being increasingly turned on by his dominant attitude. She slid her claws slowly and carefully down Zack's torso and back, getting a feel for his chest. She found it to have a decent amount of muscle, probably due to the constant exercise of running around. Sarah had to break the kiss, several trails of saliva were strung out between the lovers before they split and fell one at a time.

"I have an idea"

Zack was dying to see the Zoroark's idea.

"Lie still"

Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing, there she was grabbing the waistline of his underwear in between her teeth before gazing at Zack with those half lidded cobalt spheres. Sarah went to tug down the nylon prison, releasing her prize as it made its entrance to the scene. Sarah froze after seeing it for the first time.

"Sarah what is it?"

Zack had become worried as Sarah was just staring at it.

"I-its… wow. Really… big."

She stated while staring at Zack's seven-inch member. Sarah was shivering just by thinking about it.

She went in for the kill. Sarah wrapped her long flat canine appendage around the large tool, making Zack gasp audibly, followed promptly by the rest of her mouth. She got roughly two thirds of the way down before stopping for a second. Zack was curious as to…

" _Oh god_ …"

He said closing his eyes as she swirled her head, going anti clock wise as far as she could before switching direction. Her rough tongue was creating a very pleasurable experience. At this point, Sarah started moving her maw up and down at the same time. 'She can't possibly be a virgin' Zack managed to squeeze this thought out as Sarah continued more vigorously.

" _Ah, I'm gonna_ …"

He never finished his statement before his lover pulled her head back before jerking him to tipping point.

It shot out in copious amounts, landing in various places. By the time Zack had finished he had opened his eyes and inspected his work, her paws, face, and mouth were caked in the white stuff. Zack couldn't help but watch as Sarah worked her dexterous tongue around each claw before wiping the majority off her face and placing it in her mouth.

"Mm, rather sweet." She said, matter of faculty fashion.

"Sarah, you got some… on your… chest" Zack pointed out.

"Why don't you get it for me." She said in a low seductive growl.

"It would be my pleasure."

Not waiting another heartbeat, he grabbed her furry chest and realised:

'Wow, so she does have boobs!' Zack worked his hand over her right breast.

" _Oooh…_ "

Sarah started moaning when he tweaked one of her nipples while massaging the other with his left hand. Zack placed one on the now engorged nipples in his mouth. Moving his now free hand down, tracing down her hourglass figure hidden beneath a layer of velvet heaven, going down further and further. He soon got to his target and traced his index finger around her lower lips until he started teasing her clitoris.

"Stop being a tease."

Sarah half demanded, half begged. He stopped teasing her momentarily before shoving two finger right in as far as he could get them.

" _Oh Arceus_!"

Sarah yelled as she felt waves of pleasure entering then leaving herself continually. He had had enough, he needed to taste her! He moved away from licking her breasts before moving to her womanhood. At first, he couldn't taste anything but after a few seconds of going at her insides, Zack got an overpowering taste.

'Amazing! It tastes like raspberries and blueberries, at the same time!' Sarah had begun fondling her own breasts and was close to release.

" _Oh, Zack, I can't take much more_!"

She panted between gasps. It only took a few seconds until…

" _I'm coming_!"

Sarah screamed in an ecstasy fuelled high. A wave of liquids sprayed into Zack's face, drenching his face, chin and neck in her love fluids.

After about three minutes, Sarah had come down from her high and Zack was tasting the remaining fluids that were on his cheek.

"Hey Zack…"

Sarah lustfully rolled off her tongue. Zack's head whipped round to look at his partner.

"Yes?"

He knew fine well what was going to happen, but wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me."

Zack was a little taken back by her bluntness and straight forwardness but soon began to love this new sexy beast within her cute cuddly shell.

"Right here, right now."

She stood up before facing away then kneeling on all fours, her hair moved aside, giving the eager Zack a perfect view of her soaking flower. He always wanted to use this line, now was the perfect time.

"Only if you say please!"

Zack boldly stated. Sarah was at her limit and wanted him in her badly, she was hornier than she had ever been previously in her life, her thoughts were lustful clouds that demanded to be pleased in every way possible.

"Please Zack, please fuck me now!"

He decided to give the Zoroark the thing she wanted and went behind her, kneeled down and lined himself up with her quivering, dripping vagina. He gazed towards her. She was staring right back at him. Her face showed a look a look of sheer determination, lust, and fulfilment. He pushed in, wait… was that… her hymen? 'She really was a virgin like me, yet so perfect!' He confirmed once more that it was ok to continue.

"AHH"

She screamed as he plunged straight into her. He stopped and waited for her to recover. Blood stated trickling down his shaft, he was a little spooked but expected this to happen.

"Just go"

She demanded with a look of pain across her face. Zack did as he was told and pulled back before plunging in again. They both moaned in unison. Wanting to feel more of this pure, raw pleasure, Zack sped up, going faster and faster. He had never ever gotten close to this kind of pleasure before, this was a new level. He adored Sarah and for once in his life he knew that he could do something or someone right.

"Harder… Deeper!"

She slipped out between gasps and moans. Appeasing his new-found life partner Zack plunged in as far as he could go, while using both hands that were placed on her rump to rock her back and forth in rhythm to his own efforts.

They had been going at it for a while when Zack felt a building up signalling his release.

"Where do you… want it?!"

She was quick to reply.

"I-inside!" Sarah commanded and Zack followed, blowing his load straight into Sarah.

" _I love you Sarah!_ " Zack screamed while still going.

" _I love you too Zack!_ " Sarah confessed while reaching her orgasm and causing a rush of liquids to escape and dribble down his length. More spilled out when they separated, gushing out and all over them both.

 _ **End of lemon**_

They went into the lake to wash themselves after their 'activities'. Nothing was said while they helped each other clean up. Once done Zack went and washed his clothes off, lying everything down on the river bank before laying himself in the embrace the dozing dark fox.

"Good night" he whispered into her ear. It promptly twitched before her soothing voice finished with;

"So, does that mean we are mates now? Zack could only smile and admire her for who she truly was as not only a species, but also as a person.

"Yes, Sarah, if you would like." She purred before holding him closer. Well it is official, they were a couple. That was the only thought accompanying Zack as he fell asleep in his lovers embrace.

 **[version 1.3]**


	5. Chapter 5 - Power Problems

Zack woke with a start as something was tickling his nose. "Ugh, why you do this?" he groggily spoke. Zack's assumptions were in fact correct. Sarah was lying on his chest while she held the end of her bushy mane and was brushing it across Zack's nose. "Sarah… stop it" at this point some the fur went up his nose, making him sneeze.

"Aktoo" now sitting bolt upright, Zack looked to Sarah to see her on her back while laughing her ass off.

"Ha ha, you've had your laugh" he sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, the last time you pulled a prank, you got way more than a laugh!" Sarah pointed out while calming to a light snicker. Now, Zack couldn't argue with that. Every time they had a debate, she would win.

The pair were thinking about leaving to get the location that Leonardo had told Zack. The human put on most of his clothes, minus his shirt. Zack tip toed to where Sarah was. Seeing her putting her hairband back on, he went up behind her before grabbing her around her arms and waist while shouting.

"Gotcha!" She went mental, trying to escape Zack's grasp which just kept getting tighter. She started falling backwards and was soon free of his hold. Zack was lying in tall grass, Sarah was lying on his stomach, back towards him.

"Eager, aren't we" Zack said while awaiting Sarah to move.

"Really, because I have something we could try…" she got off him and slowly walked a few steps before turning around.

"But not now" Sarah added, instantly destroying Zack's hopes.

"Oh, you're such a tease!" Zack was annoyed but Sarah stalked towards Zack and silenced the madman with a kiss.

"We should probably get back to the cave" she prompted.

"So I've been thinking… I have been here for five days" Zack was wondering if she would realise something.

"And?" Sarah asked, clueless as to the topic.

"Well if we got the deadline of two weeks, five days ago, and it takes three days to reach it then…" he waited.

"Then… we still have six days before we have to go!" Sarah finally realised that they had some time together before Zack had to go back.

"So is there any good tourist spots?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm… the only good places around here are the fields and the ruins, you have already seen the lake and the forests." She explained.

"Oh wait… I'm busy for the rest of the six days… sorry." Zack explained while shrugging.

"But how? What could you possibly be doing during that time?" Sarah was becoming irritated by this sudden change of plan.

"Well this really cute girl has sorta booked me up for all the free slots…"

"Tell me who! I'ma show her…!" Zack intervened quickly, seeing as she didn't get the joke.

"Show yourself what?" Zack smugly spoke.

Sarah finaly figured it out. The Zoroark proceeded towards him before punching his shoulder.

"Don't you ever make a fool of me." Sarah pouted.

Zack pulled her into a bear hug, saying sorry and kissing her neck, she shivered at this. "Let's just get home" she said while facing defeat.

It was about midday when we got there. Everything was as we left it.

"How can you leave a place with no lock and still have everything?" Maybe she knew the ultimate secret to home security!

"Well, it's mainly because no other Pokémon that live near hear… or at least, those that do can't turn the handle without thumbs" Sarah kept it simple as she explained the dull truth.

Zack remembered to the small ginger fox that I had stumbled across at the start of his venture, it didn't look capable of opening a very simple but effective security measure! If only humanity was that reliable… petty thieves, the scum that believed they were entitled to another's belongings.

"You mentioned something about ruins?" Zack spoke up, eager to think of something other than his species corruption.

"Yes" she went over to the couch, sitting and them patting the spot next to her. Taking this as a prompt, Zack sat down.

"There are these large towers. Almost like ruins, really tall, anyways they say that if you can reach the top then you can find its secrets… all anyone has seen is a bunch of sealed boxes and flat black squares? Oh! There is a bunch of buildings that have these flat sheets with some ancient writing on them and then there are cuboids with more sheets! These people were crazy about writing… wait, your phone thingy had some of the symbols on them! You can read the language!"

Zack's ears were bleeding after all that… Zack was unaware she could be so enthusiastic about some ruins… A thought ran through Zack's head.

'Wait what was that about symbols on my phone? I need to charge the thing to find out.' Zack had an idea.

"I will go" Zack was going to continue but Sarah started squealing in delight.

"Yay, I always wondered what the ruins say, I went with my family… but they didn't know what it all meant and now that you're here, I will finally know!"

Zack put a hand over Sarah's muzzle making her stop.

"But in order to translate these documents I will need some things." Zack theorised.

The fox shuffled closer, listening attentively.

"Do you know what a metal is?" she shook her head.

"shiny cold hard material?" she perked up at this and ran to a cupboard in the bedroom before coming back with a large cardboard box.

"I remember, here are some trinkets from the ruins that match your description." she proudly stated before gently placing the cardboard cube on the table. The vixen was delicate, like the box contained the universe.

"Here it has the weird thing but in different colours… is it useful?"

Zack laid his hands over some covered cables, a weird pencil, a square of glass with some plastic at the side with a few buttons and… wait is that… a numeric keypad? It had your average numbers from zero to nine in a grid with two other keys, one with three circles on it and another with an arrow pointing down.

"ehh?" further raking through the box it had some sort of half assembled desktop pc with only one port… weird…

"Aha!" bulling a bunch of copper cable and different coloured materials and a Tupperware dish.

"Ooh…" Zack remembered when these saw a boom in the market.

"Try our tantalising fruit cups today." Zack spoke aloud. The fox seemingly entrances as Zack reminisced in all of these… Earthly objects. It was an advert that advert plagued the minds of so many. Zack pushed the thought out of his head, he had a battery to build

Taking the copper wire, He tore a few strips out of it. Sarah looked hypnotised to see this ancient equipment used by none other than her mate. Zack took the Tupperware and asked Sarah to fill it with water. She was confused but assumed he knew what he was doing.

"Right copper and…" he looked for another strip of metal to see none…

"The pencil!" he exclaimed making the now present Sarah jump, almost dropping the liquid that she had fetched.

"Oops sorry, I always get carried away and forget that there are other people… I should stop with this nonsense" he halted what he was doing and sighed. This was pointless. All he was doing was peeling Sarah' stuff apart.

"No! Keep going… please?" Sarah begged, childishly staring up Zack as she was enticingly close to finding out the secrets of these objects.

Zack was surprised at this.

"But what about your things?" Zack tried to reason but Sarah was too far down the rabbit hole, like a young kid learning something life changing that would shape their path in life.

"Please, do it for me?!" Wait… she was begging Zack to continue?

There was this new feeling, like that of belonging, after years of discouragement, determent and even bullying, someone finally wanted to see what Zack could do. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the genius. It was Zack's first chance to have his significant other impressed by what he does and teach a new species about how stuff works.

"Ok, I will do it!" she perked up, while admiring Zack's new found determination. Picking up the pencil, he tried to snap the plastic but failed.

"Hey Sarah. Do you see this grey thing in the middle of this stick." She nodded.

"I need it out of the outer shell. You have claws and I don't" Zack pointed out, hoping that Sarah might catch on. The dark type did.

She grabbed the pencil and placed it back in Zack's hand, two half shells and a pole of graphite. "How did you…"

"More building, less words!" she protested. Taking a strip of coper and tying it to the graphite, he dipped it in one end of the water. The other piece of copper wire just went straight in the other side of the tub. Zack placed the copper wires carefully onto the back of his phone (which supports wireless charging) and waited… nothing.

'What was I missing?' Zack pondered

"Hmm…"

"what's wrong Zack" instead of replying he just wiped his hand off his brow and placed it in the water.

"Bzzt." It was weak but it was the phone, trying to run on the bleak voltage that started to crawl into its veins

"Quick, spit in the water." Sarah stood there, Zack was confused.

"Here, I have an idea." Sarah said while holding her paws, she moved towards Zack while grabbing his cheek and kissing him full on. There they were in each other's grasp, relishing the moment, completely forgetting what they were doing…

Breaking for air, Sarah spat into the dish, the phone responded with a louder buzz. Zack did his. The phone buzzed twice before it glowed with its welcome message. Then it went on to standby to suck up as much juice as possible. Meanwhile, Zack and Sarah were sucking at each other's mouths in another kiss. This one was tender, loving, and celebratory of their recent success.

"Now that we have tried your idea, can we try mine?" Sarah provocatively stood before him. Damn, she had her seductive look on, half lidded eyes, crossed arms, swaying her hips and pouting, oh god the pouting!

"Let's move this to where we can enjoy It more."

In one swift move Zack had the fox in his arms bridal style and carried her through the archway to her room.

 **[version 1.3]**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blue Daba Dee Daba Die

**Lemon warning.**

Chapter 6: New Reality

Zack was lip locked to Sarah's muzzle. It lasted for what felt like forever, but even forever only lasts two minutes. Zack raised an eyebrow. "So, willing to let me know what you're going to 'do', the anticipation is making me tense." Sarah lifted a claw to her lips before giving a sarcastic puzzled look. "Hmm, it's hard to explain. Let me demonstrate, take off your clothes and take a seat." He did as he was told, doing so on the bed and moving back to allow room for Sarah to experiment.

She sat in front of Zack while leaning back. He was unsure of her intentions until she lowered a hand down to her folds and rubbed slowly. It shot up and Sarah went on with her plan. Moving her feet over Zack's rod, she placed them on gently, creating a warm, soft sensation.

"Oh my…" he mumbled as she moved her gel like paw pads up and down slowly, Zack had never felt anything so amazing.

"Wow, how do you even…Ugh" Zack was getting close at an alarming rate due to this brand-new feeling! Sarah anticipated this. "Cover me in your seed!" Zack wondered where Sarah got all of her kinky ideas, and decided to ask her later.

" _I'm coming!_ " when Zack met his release it was like a firework, quick, loud, and uncontrollably messy. It went all over her, covering her legs, tummy, and wet vagina.

"Yes, oh my Arceus!" Sarah yelled while getting off to the scene that had unfolded not a second ago.

It took a while for the couple to unwind from our highs but once they did they instantly went for one another, kissing and groping each other, this was broken when Sarah declared;

"You know, there is a second part to the plan, if you want to try it."

Zack had to ask.

"Where do get all these ideas come from?" she just tapped her snout before laying Zack down on his back.

"Can we try a different hole?" She inquired.

"You mean… anal, right?" She nodded. Slowly creeping up and positioning herself above Zack, she looked towards him, put her paws on his chest, and took the plunge.

"Ahh, eep!" She wasn't prepared for how tight it would be and instantly froze when she got to the bottom of his shaft. She stayed like that for some time before moving again. She was so tight, it was hard for Zack not to release again immediately.

"S-Sarah I'm not… going to last… very long like this!"

Sarah moaned at the sounds Zack's words and moved his hands to her cunt. He started massaging the area around her clit and around her entrance. Three words summed up the noises she was making. she loved it. Sarah's moans and cries were so loud that Zack could feel them traveling through him.

Sarah was the first to go.

" _Zack!_ " was all that came out her mouth. Back curled, claws digging into his chest. She was still going as Zack took over trying to reach his peak.

" _Almost…_ " Zack reached his high, gasping and yelling as Sarah watched with a half-awake expression on her face. She collapsed into a hot pile of fur and cuteness on Zack's stomach, not bothering to pull out.

Next morning

Zack woke with a start, and a mouth around his dick.

"Could you have at least woken me up first?" he asked Sarah while she continued with utmost determination to get her mate off in the next ten seconds. She did. He sprayed his seed into her waiting maw. She took three large gulps before cleaning the rest off the tip with her tongue.

"Well that's breakfast for me." She said with satisfaction.

"Now it's your turn, Zack!" Sarah commanded while she placed herself above his face before Zack could protest and lowered herself down. She was drenched, this was a new level of horny, even for her. She had become a sex beast that could only be tamed by exhausting her primal, feral desires.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sarah was becoming agitated by Zack's lack of motion but her barking soon got him going at her again. He pushed his tongue in slowly, swirling it around in the attempt to get a reaction. She was shivering and squealing, she looked ready to burst! Zack didn't get any warning when she came, surprising him. He nearly inhaled the nectar, but was quick enough to stop this happening. Sarah was now truly spent and Zack's heart was racing. At least she was satisfied… for now.

 **End of lemon**

 **Later, later**

"Well that was something." Sarah groaned. Having woken up for a second time today, she managed to pull herself far enough up Zack's body to kiss him. She smooched gently but before long she felt him kissing back. Afterwards they just lay together, faces pressed together.

"As much as I like lying here with you, we still need to explore those ruins." He said half excited, half reluctant to get out of bed. But as soon as Sarah heard the word 'ruins', she jumped up out of bed and was already heading towards the bathroom. He meanwhile was lying in bed holding his very sore area, after Sarah inadvertently elbowed him in the process of moving.

It took the couple around two hours to get ready to go. Zack had cleaned his clothes in the bathtub and was wearing slightly damp clothing, but the weather outside looked okay from the open door. He could also see Sarah hanging from a tree, signalling for him to approach. He ran inside and grabbed his phone before jogging to the door. Zack closed the door behind him and ran down the mountain to catch up to where he saw Sarah up in the tall branches of a thin tree. "Sarah, I'm here, let's go" A whoosh was heard as she made her way down the tree in just a few moments.

"So where are these ruins, I didn't see them from up the mountain." Zack asked, he genuinely didn't know where this sacred place was. "It's around the other side, silly!" he facepalmed at his stupidity. "Fine lets head and be on our way." The couple had slept in to about ten that morning and two hours spent getting ready, so half the day was already gone by this point.

They started walking on a dirt path that was hard to find if you didn't know where to look. Zack and Sarah had been walking for well over half an hour in thick forests, nothing but trees, and the hike was getting boring.

Zack heard yelling.

"No please, no don't do that, no stay away… AHH" An aggressive howl and barking emanated from the forest on his left.

"What the…" and before Zack even acknowledged the noise he started to run towards it, someone was in trouble. He felt obligated to help whoever was yelling. Sarah was right behind Zack as he ran.

"Where are you going? We don't need to help her!" Sarah yelled to him.

"I know I don't need to, I _want_ to help them!"

She had nothing else to say. Sarah simply tagged along.

 **[Version 1.3]**


	7. Chapter 7 - New Revelations

**enjoy, this story is now over 10,000 words in just over two weeks! [insert achievement here]**

Chapter 7: New Revelations

* * *

"Help please, anybody!" the voice was met by several barks and then silence, wait 'shit they know I'm here!' I thought, but I was wrong they resumed barking. "Hey shitheads!" Why did I do that? I confuse myself at the best of times. Every one of these dark hounds were now looking at me and now I could see that I was totally and royally… where is Sarah?

Sarah's pov:

I dropped down from my vantage point behind the furthest most Houndoom, hitting it abruptly in the back of the head and knocking it out silently, before jumping up again to move on to a different assailant.

Zack's pov:

Now that I was actually thinking I looked around, there was a blue creature lying in a ball near a great oak tree guarded by two… make that one of the hell hounds, as I noticed Sarah knock one down before giving the thumbs up and jumping away out of sight. "Right you leave whoever you are pestering alone and I might not eat you for my tea!" I know I sounded like an imbecile but I needed to buy as much time as possible. "You and your immoral outlooks on life are demeaning and somewhat disturbing, that is why only five of you remain." I said calmly. The remaining five looked around to see about eight others in a state they thought was death.

Two panicked and scrammed but three still remained and boy were they pissed "Hound Houndoom!" two stepped back before belching plumes of flames which caught to my shorts. "FIRE, FIRE, AHH!" I yelled while dropping and rolling. Sarah had picked a fight with the remaining beasts and before Zack had the chance to put out the fire, they were lying in a heap in an unconscious state. "IT BURNS" he screamed while seeking the closest body of water.

Sarah had walked over to the creature and identified it immediately as a Lucario. "There is no need to worry now, we will take care of you." This seemed to make the Lucario turn her head towards Sarah, she had a short snout with your average black stripe and these eyes that looked like the fiercest ruby colour that one has ever seen.

"Ah" Zack sighed while sitting in a small pond. "Nothing like aqua to get fire off your backa!" While Zack was sitting between some lily pads he heard people approach. "Who dares enter my domain" He bellowed knowing fine well it was Sarah. "Me" said Sarah nonchalant. "Aww you ruined the fun" Zack remarked. He then noticed a strange blue and black creature. "So" he moved on. "who is this that I see?" I don't know yet I just went to find you. "Ok guess I'm the operator. So what is your name?" Zack got an answer but not the one he was looking for. "Lucario cario, Lucario" She said in a shy tone. "I'm sorry but for some reason I can't understand what you're saying…" Sarah leaned over before whispering in her ear. The Lucario cleared her throat before a voice could be heard in his head. "H-hi I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, my name is Jullie but most call me Jewl because of my eyes…" Well he could see that the name Jewl fit perfectly as her eyes seemed to cast their own glow.

"Is there anywhere we can help you get to, like friends or relatives?" Jewl's face just sunk as I said family. "Well if you don't have anywhere to go currently, you could stay with us!" Zack stated. Sarah glared at Zack before looking towards Jewl, she looked slightly relieved at the fact that she had been given support by complete strangers but felt that the Zoroark was somewhat reluctant of her friend's decision. "Well then Jewl, I hereby make you an honorary member of the outcasts, you are now one of us." He said in a goofy semi-official manner. This made Jewl giggle while Sarah rolled her eyes at his childish display. "Well as much as I enjoy waiting around, I really want to get going! By the way, I'm Zack and this is my partner Sarah!" he added, Sarah cheered up a bit at the word partner.

* * *

Later later later

* * *

The morning had progressed into day, spitting its stifling rays upon the now weary travellers, they only had a couple of miles worth of forest left until they reached the temple. Zack's ankles were burning as the two girls were ahead talking about stuff. Zack couldn't hear them and was failing miserably at interrupting their conversation when his phone buzzed with excitement. He whipped it out before looking at what grabbed the devices fancy. "New message from Leothelion555" he thought it as urgent enough as to shout out for Sarah with some level of urgency. "Sarah, I got a message! Come quick it may be urgent!" she promptly paused the conversation between herself and Jewl and ran over to see what all the fuss was over the talking light brick. "What happened?" Sarah inquired while Jewl finally caught up. "I got another message from my friend in the other world" this sparked up questions in Jewl's head. "Who is the other friend?" After some lengthy story, we finally got to the question she originally asked "The friend who is called Leonardo, is in control of the portal that can get me home, and he is only firing it up once so that is why him sending a message is a big event just now" Sarah nudged me and this triggered me to read the message aloud. "Dude I have now contained the portal and have added a second power cell, if my calculations are correct then the portal will stay open for around forty minutes so make sure your there. Btw yer da is mad :/ " this made me panic, my father knows I'm gone, way to go Leonardo! You know what… Call the fucking press why don't you! I hadn't realised that the story and my mental ranting had lasted not only to the ruins but it took all evening… wait is that…

This wasn't a set of ruins, it was an abandoned city. "Sarah!" She was away over picking up an old newspaper off the street and already had a massive pile in her arms before putting then in a pile with stacks of others before running over, grabbing my wrists and guiding me towards the pile before begging with one word "Translate" I was startled but realised that she lived next to this abandoned fairy tale for years and now I was here with the ability to make sense of a lost sentience that had locked away all its secrets in a bunch of intelligent scribbles that only the educated could learn from. I picked the nearest article up which had a picture on it with a bold title in some form of language… wait is this Japanese? I recognise it from some of the anime I used to watch… it's an art form _not_ a kid's cartoon, why can't people just accept that? Any way I pick it up and hold my phone and start reading the article aloud before clicking the screen, selecting English and letting the phone do the work. "Last days spent archiving last files!" Yes Leonardo I knew that making a translator would help with something other than my illegitimate copies of blueprints!

Sarah was visibly shaking and was smiling while holding her breath. "Do… it… again" she murmured. I did as instructed and read another passage, the phone took longer as I had read more but the results were breath-taking!

"As the remaining either gather in their homes of in groups of friends, we see complete neutrality in society as those who are not celebrating the last days against the neural pathogen archive the last of humanity's greatest achievements and hope that project [translation unavailable] will be a success" "So project M and T do exist!"

* * *

 **Sorry readers but… I smashed my tablet (rest in pieces) and it will take some time to repair… all stories will have to be done on my laptop which I can barely use due to my lifestyle keeping me moving, so until a couple of weeks are through then updated will grind to a maximum of one update per 5 days at best** **hope you enjoy what I have so far. Techz out!**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Reality

**Hi readers, I'm here with another chapter to NRNR and am soon bringing out a brand new one-shot so keep your eyes peeled for that, without further bum shuffling and waiting for me to finish… let's go!**

Chapter 8: New Reality

Sarah was having the time of her life. Her thirst for knowledge was being satisfied by this small talking machine and was pouring information out with the aid of Zack speaking into it. "Last people leave planet, new hope for those left!" was one of the headlines being read aloud but Zack had a better plan. "Hey, Sarah, I was thinking about this place and it looks a lot like the cities we have back in my world, can we check it out fully before translating every piece of paper on the ground?" At this Sarah had looked up at Zack with large puppy dog eyes and was giving him the greatest challenge and heartbreak of his life… "We might find Twinkies." I referenced. Sarah having no idea what this was, took this as an opportunity to see greater and more knowledgeable things around this desolate wasteland and what its secrets were, that and she wanted to find out what a Twinkie was…

"Hey Jewl, you tagging along?" I shouted to the Lucario who was wandering around the place, randomly looking at things with no particular goal when he called her. "Sure, where we going?" Zack shrugged before walking to what looked to be an abandoned cafe.

Opening the doors revealed a large decrepit interior with most of it being decayed. Then the stench hit. "Ugh. What in the fuck is that?!" Exclaimed Zack while covering his mouth with his rather old 'but doesn't stink of the dead' polo shirt. Jewl nope'd the hell out of their and said she would look at some lively things while the other two went inside to investigate. Zack lead on as Sarah held his arm as the smell reminded her of her unsettling past but not enough to stop her.

"Why is there a smell but no people?" Zack was confused as he walked past the rows of seats while finding nothing but some empty cups of old mouldy… is that coffee? The resemblance of Zack's home world made him rather intrigued and depressed. He was so close, yet so far. Sarah noticed Zack starting to slow down as he slunk into his emotional rollercoaster and decided to distract him. "In your world, where would you find the Twinkies?" Distracting him momentarily, Zack walked over to the inviting, desolate counter as if someone was waiting for him. He jumped the counter and went to the stock room. Empty. "Why do you have to be so cruel reality?" Zack pondered while Sarah spoke up. "There were these shiny objects like the metal you were talking about but their all round." Sarah held the one she grabbed up while displaying the letters on the front. Zack not being able to recognise the exact translation, looked at the bright pictures of various Pokémon on the side before gesturing Sarah to pass it. She did so and Zack not being all the sporty kind managed to drop it. It started pouring out of the can in a thin trickle before running into a nearby drain. "You said there were more?" Sarah walked towards a vault contraption with an open door and various objects in it, several cans were lying about with some weird currency and a rolled up note. "No Twinkies, damn." After pocketing the paper, Zack made his way to the front door with Sarah waiting their but as they both exited Jewl ran up to them and with an exasperated tone began to speak, "I found something you may want to see, it is a large box with a whole load of lights and a weird box thing with letters going across it, what is it?" Zack followed Jewl, fully knowing about what she had found but wanted to confirm his suspicions.

The building wall a large converted library that looked to have been amidst some form of chaos into some form or bunker to withstand age, not warfare, a peaceful demise where no one cared who you were but rather what you were doing. "Holy shit I'm right!" Squealed the exited young boy as he ran up to the dimly lit but surely present supercomputer. This was likely to contain _all_ of the civilisations research, history and plans, an evolutionary save station on an uncomprehend-able scale, truly something only appreciable to those smart enough, he was. "Oh boy beets a crappy PC with four gigs of ram, wonder what games it has… oh yea, tons of undiscovered data!" Sarah was looking in at the boxes worth of circuits, processors and various other important computer pieces. "What does it even do?" Asked the dark fox who had just been enlightened as to its workings. "Well this is known as a type of computer, used for storing, processing or sorting data. This is a rare kind as it is built to do incredible tasks at speeds far faster than most of its kind, with it being several thousands or millions of times more powerful that this!" Zack held up his phone before walking over to the salvation of another race but was disappointed when a low power symbol came into view. "This thing needs more energy." "Can't we use your phone?" Jewl inquired. "It doesn't have enough power to get this going."

"So what now…" asked Sarah who was rather disappointed by this new factor. "Well it needs power to display when it needs more, so there must be a source of power large enough to get the supercomputer running… follow the power cable!" After Zack had said this they walked over to the back of the machine, it was dark so Zack activated the torch on his phone. The rather bulky cable snaked its way to the back of the room and into a smallish door with a yellow sign with an upside down triangle with a large bolt running through it. "Bingo." As they entered, there was nothing but shelves of old boxes and a large curtain. Zack walked over to the curtain and removed it to see an oversized battery holder with a petit slot for a very slim battery. "I'm totally going to patent their battery design, looks cool." They all started to look around. Boxes and shelved were checked and emptied until Sarah found what they were looking for. "Is this for the machine?" Jewl had walked over and had inspected the completely metallic case with a sticker on it. "Hey what does that say?" Now it was Jewels turn to ask questions. "Why that is a symbol used to describe something as radioactive Jewl, and is very…" He never finished as he took it and realised, this wasn't a battery holder. It was a nuclear power station, in a closet! "Quick put that into the slot and let's see what happens." Said Sarah as Zack was taking a minuet as to the possibilities as to how he could add this to his creations. Upon addition of the fuel rod, the machine whirred into life almost immediately, lighting went on and various noises of mechanical whirring could be heard next door.

Sprinting through to the main hall, the group saw in amazement as the computer awoke from it eternal rest. "言語を選択するか、起動デバイスを挿入してください" the screen said while the background shifted through various colours. "Well then, we better plug my phone in. Anyone got a spare charger?" He asked rhetorically as he walked around to the last side they haven't seen to find a selection of very strange cables, Zack recognised a couple of the cables one being a weird plated form of USB but that wouldn't work… he needed a micro USB. "Don't you hate it when your friendly neighbouring alien race don't have a spare phone charger?" Zack asked while browsing more of the cables. He finally found a very deformed but usable cable. "Welcome Zack" The computer stated about halfway to plugging it in, this just turned the computer from cool to creepy. "How does it know my name without me plugging it in?" Zack asked the two Pokémon, they both had different ideas as to how they would confront this situation, Sarah was calm and was trying to be reserved while Jewl had withdrawn a stick made on bone "Your device supports wireless, does it not?" asked the text on the screen. It had gone from being creepy to cool in less time that it went the opposite way. Sarah wanted to ask a question, she had it formed from the beginning of the trip and was not going to lose this moment. "Umm, d-do projects M and T exist?" Zack wanted to know to, whether he was a creation of another species. Jewl was just as clueless but wanted to learn about what all this commotion was about, so tuned in.

 **Ha! Cliff-hanger, now to watch everyone hate me in the comment section :D and its 00:20 so I'm tired -_-**

 **Ok I realise that it may not be the nicest move but is necessary as it is part of the plot. Sorry about this chapter being all technical but it is for the build-up to bigger events and readers, leave a comment, there is a lot of you people and barely anyone is standing forward and giving me advice or asking for a story (I take requests but not 500 at a time) so other that that.**

 **Techz out!**


	9. Chapter 9 - New Revelations

**Sorry for lack of updated, so I bring a longer chapter, I also finished my other story. Won't talk much, enjoy!**

 **chapter 9 - New Revelations**

* * *

"Searching…" Sarah was tired of waiting, of longing for the answers to three tales of her deceased parents and as to why that story in itself became a tale to stand the test of time. Zack walked closer to Sarah and embraced her close, he too wanted the truth. After several seconds of standing and listening to the whirring of several components, some sounded damaged. "I'm sorry, I can't answer that for you as there are over ten thousand missing entries, totalling seven terabytes. Would you like to try and recover missing files?"

"Ye…" "No." Sarah interrupted. Realising what she said, she walked over to the box behind the screen before punching the side and leaving a large dent. She slumped onto the floor and holding herself close, embracing her legs and sobbing. Zack felt as if he should do something, despite having little to no idea as how to comfort the cute but surprisingly powerful, emotionally distressed being in front of him. "Sarah, is there anything at all that I can do to help you?" Zack knew it wasn't the smartest move but sometimes it helps to allow someone to specify the problem as to help with selecting an accurate solution. "A hug?" Zack suggested. Sarah looked up and looked at him and with no words or movements, invited him to do so.

Her fur felt strange to Zack, it no longer had a soft feel and was slightly rough with a heavy feel to it as he put his arms around her. Her now cobalt eyes had become a darker shade with the shadowing provided by the celling light, her irises seemed to roll down her cheek before further dampening her arms. Why would a question like that be the source of such emotional stress? I understand the whole second civilisation but not the whole scene of violence and breaking down. Zack wanted to ask Sarah what this all truly meant to her but didn't want to upset her to the point of her leaving him stranded out here on his own. The last time he asked his significant other what was wrong, she left and it was just him and a computer… 'Don't let history repeat itself' Zack internally screamed, he didn't fare well after the first breakup.

They sat there for a while holding each other close, really close.

"Got it!" exclaimed Jewl while looking at the couple. "What? We're busy having important character development here." said Zack before looking back to the Zoroark who was staring at Jewl as if she knew her pain and had the solution to all her problems, as if the world was at balance again. "I have the answer to your question, I just can't read it… Zack could you?" He had the dilemma, stay with Sarah and console her physically or end the cuddle session and mentally console her… which one… "Both" he whispered before picking up the light vixen and carrying her bridal style towards Jewl.

Upon the screen was a single question. One test that would determine fate, existence and being. The question of them all, the finally that would change not only Zack and Sarah but also this planet, the history… you're bored aren't you…

"Would you like to open ?" Zack read aloud. "Yes" Sarah selected this time. The computer started loading with sounds of soft vibrations and of violent cracking from the wound left from Sarah's blow as components failed to work. "Reading… Done." The system started telling its legend in a calm masculine tread.

"If you are listening to this then you must be here for answers, who we are, what we do and what we have gone through as this is the last message that will be uploaded to this archive. First, who were are. We are known as Trainonians and we were top of the food chain, despite being surrounded by sentient life, we remained at the top due to our undying passion for knowledge. We never knew when to stop, we formed alliances with these creatures, partnerships and some went even further, that moves us to the second answer."

"What do we do? We document our surroundings in order to better understand them, research was our main priority as we had easy ways to document. But as we went on we discovered more about the unexplained, like the mysterious creatures and why some have their abilities, Energy and its properties and finally space travel. Most of the documents are complete like applied energetics but some like space travel are rushed as explained in the third answer."

"This message was plan B, we originally thought that with the creation of three vessels built to survive space. We had never built anything like these, several kimas long and larger than our second smallest continent but had to build it to survive… our people were sick. It was a toxoplasmosis virus that wiped two thirds of us out, turning them into vegetables with violent tendencies, they would do nothing upon interaction but enter within ten meters and they will combust in every direction in a messy goo that infects that person. We created a single society which was walled off, checks made to enterers and leavers for contamination. We had the idea of building some form of space time capsule to preserve the human race. We faced damnation when the infected started walking, big cities went first, followed by smaller towns then remaining compounds. The last of us set to the task of completing the second and starting the third capsule." A video promptly started up without any explanation.

 **Flash back**

The video was of great quality but the lighting was poor mixed with rain.

[Sir their heading straight for us] it was a strange series of clicking behind the camera being subtitled. It sounded panicked as the camera wobbled while being pelted with rain. In the distance a variety of strange mutated creatures heads towards a tunnel that was off to the side. This person was really high up, on the wall in fact. [Fire the canons at one one three and one two one!] At this a large shockwave cracked the lens while removing all rain within a radius of a small turret gun that appeared, a large energy pellet hit some of the mutants while creating a dense explosion, like a nuclear bomb just went off. [OH F***, The launch isn't supposed to happen yet] the voice was unassured as the face swivelled onto someone and moving away, the poor lighting of the night sky didn't reveal their identity.

Looking at the city, a large vertical craft seemed to be humming gently before a large jet sounded over all audio. The ship looked to be struggling against its holds, like a wild animal that was petrified and was willing to do anything to escape. It lurched forwards, the distinct sound of metal being torn. It was slowly but surely escaping, the writing **マーク** _III_ was now visible on the side. It was going but about thirteen seconds later the craft stopped climbing as one of the three engines failed. It started rolling towards the large crowd of mutants before going overhead and crashing behind them. [IT'S GOING TO…] the screen showed the final seconds of the craft as it combusted, the camera feed went white as the instrument had been bleached of its ability to detect colour. The screen faded as the camera shut down due to the sheer power of the explosion.

End of flashback

The video ended with the three individuals who asked the questions standing staring at the text "Activate satellite?" No one moved, if a pidgey flapped its wings you would hear it. Nothing happened, complete silence. Zack was the first to move, he confirmed with the machine then walking around the room he found a small trolley with several shelves on each side. They were labelled as were the different storage units in the computer. He opened a small glass pane that had a lever, pulling it caused the massive case of the machine to open and reveal several boxes with the same markings as the trolley.

Umm… Z-Zack what are you doing?" Jewl was concerned by his actions as he unplugged the boxes one by one, loading each into the cart. Sarah had stepped in front of Zack as he went to grab another server. "What are you doing, you can't just do that!?" Sarah looked at his bland expression as if he had died inside. "I need to take this home with me, my people need to know the truth." He wasn't thinking and didn't get the chance to before barking arose from the distance.

"Hound, Houndoom" one spoke while walking to the entrance before barking loudly. It was one of those mutts from earlier, the ones they had defeated on the way here. "Zoro" said Sarah in her native tongue while standing with claws poised towards the door and Jewl chirping in with a bark of her own. Zack grabbed the metal cover from the computers case and held the handle like a shield, good for some blunt trauma, not good against fire.

"Lucar Lucari" Jewl said before rushing the first cretin. It attempted to shot a ball of fire at her, she swiftly dodges it while closing the gap. Sarah has now started towards several more dogs who entered the fight. Jewl gathered an aura sphere before launching it at a Houndoom that was inhaling for a flamethrower, it hit it in the mouth causing the thing to howl in pain before dropping dead. Another had dove straight towards Jewl, she backhanded the creature, puncturing its head with the spike. The Houndoom was dead before it hit the floor. Another two filled in.

Sarah had gone for a group of three that looked like they were fighting among themselves. The Zoroark slammed her balled fist against the head of a dog. Its face slammed of the ground, it yelled. A large cracking noise could be heard as the canine went silent. "Lucar luc [a little help here?]" Jewl exclaimed while running from a column of fire. A thud noise could be heard, then the rolling of a heavy object.

"Move bitch get out the way" Zack sang as he wheeled the full trolley, himself included towards a dozen of the hounds. One tried to flamethrower him but he used the shield of metal to absorb the heat and flung the melting plate at the one who fired the shot. It made a large hissing noise as it bonded to the hound and cooking it internally at the same time, it wasn't going to survive. He promptly ploughed the original lot, taking out a lot more of them that he thought.

Sarah saw Zack's trick and quickly helped out Jewl, stabbing the Houndoom through its sides before pulling her hand out, it was soaked in blood. She yanked Jewl and rand after the bulldozing cart, throwing the squirming Lucario on before pushing it down the stairs. "ya, ya, ya" Zack said with each step. They got to the bottom and Sarah gave the trolley one large shove before rolling across the road, she hopped on and they made it to the edge of town. Several Houndoom chased after them but as soon as they got to the slope at the edge of town, they were sailing away from them while enjoying a bumpy but enjoyable ride down the thin path they came from.

"We did it" Zack said while high-fiving the smiling and laughing Sarah, the wind was flowing through her hair and generally made her irresistible while her charisma... but Zack knew they had to get back to the house first before _that_. They only had four days left together, then it was decision day… he may have to leave her behind.

 **Right readers, that was another episode of NRNR, hoped you like the backstory and the fight, if there are any questions you would like to raise as to the plot or what my favourite colour is, don't be shy. Did I mention that my second story 'Sinking Hearts' is complete… Go check it out now!**

 **Techz out!**


	10. Chapter 10 - New Reality

**Right readers I'm back with the tenth episode of NRNR, you guys seem to like this but recently the visitor counter has reset :( so I don't know how many people are viewing this any-more, I will continue on the assumption that this series is still popular. Now by demand I give you another chapter of NRNR - I'm with this guy**

* * *

The trolley roared as it veered down the path, Sarah was enjoying the wind as it brushed through various bunches of hair. Jewl on the other hand has a sight to behold. "Do you always do that Jewl?" he was referring to her tongue that hung out in the wind, flailing around. "Hey! It's fun… Sarah you give it a try." The fox was curious as to what kick Jewl was getting out of this. Zack fell on his back while laughing his ass off as both of them had their tongue flapping around. The trolley continued down the path but was starting to slow down due to the decline lessening. "Phahaha, I had no idea you guys could do that, I need to show you the miracle of the car. You would love it."

Later that trip

It had been one night under the stars and three toilet stops later, they had passed all the fields to get to the forest, leading to the cave that Sarah resided in. the cart had become excess weight but wasn't left behind. Jewl was slowly going ahead leaving Zack and Sarah to their own devices.

The fun was over and they had to now push the cart as they were on a flat pathway that was becoming progressively harder as the surface became uneven and mud patches were in the way. "Ugh what even is this?" Questioned Sarah as she and Zack pushed through a particularly bad spot. "It's all the information that the computer back at the town had, I will take it with me and have my friend Leonardo sort all of out." Sarah looked at it once more. "Well, if you must." Jewl was wondering ahead as she thought about various things such as the fact that there may be more of Zack's species. Did they all look the same, what is their evolution line and most importantly, could she find herself one of these charismatic creatures for herself? She looked back to see Zack and Sarah laughing while Zack taught the Zoroark about one-liners. They had this charm about them that was unshakable, so care free, so relaxed.

"The two wheelie bins went straight into the neighbour's car, he lost the bet and we had to run over ten blocks, the old fart was a persistent little bugger but we never got caught." Zack gloated to the Vixen that had asked for a good story. "Hey Jewl you haven't seen the house yet have you?" Jewl answered Zack's question with a "nope" before slowing down and allowing the two lovers to overtake while stalking close behind.

It was really late when they got back. They were all tired after hauling the cart up the steep hill face, it now stood next to the entrance under a small shelter. "Jewl, you take the bed through that archway, while Zack and I take the couch." Zack made a grunt of protest as the plan was suggested but realised that being in the couch means that he and Sarah could be _really_ close… oh that sly fox had a plan.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the couch, I mean there is two of you and one of me?" the couple shook their heads simultaneously at the end of the question. "Well, if you can't be persuaded otherwise." Jewl shrugged before walking through the doorway. ' _Wait for it_ …' they heard the bed creak as Jewl laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. Zack instantly took his shirt off before joining Sarah on the sofa for a make-out session, making sure to keep quiet Zack lay upon the now infatuated adorableness that was kissing back fervently.

Lemons ahead, beware 2spooky4me

"So my love, what will it be tonight?" he whispered in her left ear. A small purr was followed by "We should keep it simple, if you put that in me then I can't be held responsible for the noise I make. How about we get each other off before moving to oral?" He liked the way she thought and got to work.

He took his left hand and groped one of her breasts, rubbing his index finger over the nipple causing them to become erect. While his left hand went into autopilot, his right hand slowly made its way down her stomach, going around her wide sumptuous hips before making it to her snatch.  
Sarah was panting while receiving ever increasing pleasure. He took his middle finger and slipped it in. "Mmm" Sarah squirmed while holding in her rising euphoria levels. A second finger joined the party and started its rampage against her walls and G spot. "Ugh, Zack I can't hold out much longer!" she moaned just above a whisper. At this the eager man wanted to take her way over the edge and plunged a third soldier into the front line. Her back arched as she let out a small whine of pleasure, the juices were like a tidal wave as it came out at all angles, spraying his hand and her legs in the fluid. It took some time for her to come down from her high.

Sarah didn't waste any time getting them flipped, her hair acting as one big veil as it hung over them both. "It's your turn Zack, you don't know what waiting does to a horny creature such as myself." She snaked herself down towards Zack's little friend who was sitting attentively, waiting to get its game on. Sarah took time to lick each claw of hers before gripping his member and slowly moving her hand up and down while twisting just to add more to the feeling. "Ugh, Sarah don't stop" It was barely audible but it was heard. She took this as a motive to go on, bringing her head down and wrapping her implement around his crotch and winding around it as well as the usual pleasure inducing movements. He was holding back both the feeling of pure delight and his groaning of satisfaction. It was too much for the poor human. He blew his load right into her throat, anticipating this the vixen swallowed a few times before lifting off of Zack and going upwards for a kiss. They went violently at each other's tongues, mixing each other's fluids and grabbing each other and sliding their hands over the others backs.

"And now I present the grand finale, the duo duster." Zack took the chance to flip over upon Sarah and flipped himself upside down so that he faced her nether region and vice versa. She got back to work on another round with her mouth but shivered when he sunk in his mouth muscle, moving it around, in and around the outside. Sarah had to distract herself or run the risk of crying out so she doubled her efforts to get him off. "I'm getting close" Zack plunged in again. They both acted with a level of silent vigour, being careful and caring to one another. "Oh god" it was two words spoken under his breath as they both orgasmed onto each other's faces, backs arched and tensed limbs. Zack was the first to return to a normal thought process followed by a tired and somewhat sluggish Zoroark.

End of lemons

They both lay satisfied on the sofa, embracing one another. Sarah mover her maw next to her partners ear before licking it and wishing him a goodnight. They both quietly lay there until the day's activities caught up with them. Sarah grabbed her hair, once again using it as a blanket for them both. Jewl lay wide awake, her canine hearing being the bane of her sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed another chapter to the series NRNR, we are about a third of the way through it and I hope to do several other series after this on top of requests, I experienced a few account issues but will press on despite this. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Techz out!**


	11. Chapter 11 - New Revelations

**Now it's time for another episode of NRNR, please enjoy.**

* * *

It was late when they awoke, Zack and Sarah being first and Jewl waking an hour later. "So darling, what do we have planned for our four days?" He embraced her from behind and buried his face in her hair, it was soft, plush in texture and retained its smell of fresh air. Jewl walked into the kitchen to see the happy couple, Sarah preparing some form of meal consisting of vegetation while Zack clung on as if he had nothing better to do.

"Well… I had the idea of us spending a day in the fields or we could go to the cave that was near the waterfall that I showed you, Zack. We didn't see the first time as I never pointed the path out before we had… anyhow, we could go to whatever of the two you want." She focused on her work and Zack's breathing into her mane, making sure not to move her head much as the feeling of a draft on her back was comforting somehow. She felt secure in his hold, if anything posed as a challenge, he would fix it with his vast knowledge of the world around him while still staying young and enthusiastic.

In a muffled fashion Zack mumbled something into the crimson hair that was inaudible. "Can't hear you." Said the Lucario who inspecting the sofa. "I said that we should let you chose, Jewl." Both the human and Zoroark looked at the jackal who was now sitting down with arms crossed in thought as to what they could do. "Well… umm… We could go to the caves? If its ok with you guys." She sounded uneasy, like this was her first time deciding something. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me." Zack stated with a nod before delving back into the ocean of velvet. "Well it's settled, were heading to the cave." Said the busy Sarah as she served the various portions to the intended recipients.

* * *

Later

* * *

It took a while but they headed out before midday. Plenty of time to get there and plenty time to get back, they would have roughly five hours at the cave. The trip was a semi-familiar trip, his memories went back to their first trip to the waterfall, where he and Sarah became partners. Zack was still baffled by the cave, how it was on a path yet he did not spot it. Jewl on the other hand was talking to Sarah about the area. "So, how did you find this place?" "It was a spot that my family used to visit… I still remember coming here as a child." It was disheartening and Jewl sensed this so didn't press on about Sarah's family. "Ok were coming up to the turnoff, it should be around here." The dark fox searched the nearby bushes, nothing. "I'm sure it is around here, just before the lake, a little turnoff that was easy to find… If you knew where to look." Zack had started looking around while Jewl was moving various foliage around.

"Ha found it!" stated Sarah with a gleeful expression as they followed a very hard grass path towards the target. "Should be down this path, it may take a while, path wasn't that bad the last time I checked." The confused Zack and the nimble Jewl followed Sarah as she traced the path.

They arrived, finally after running into several thorny bushes and other of nature's various traps left by time. The place was a large opening with vines wrapping around the edge and a couple going into the cave itself. "Well, that's not something you see every day now, is it" the Vixen proudly stated as she stood triumphant by the entrance. "So, how are we going to see in there, I've got a torch, don't know about you two." Sarah had opted to stay with Zack but as they went to ask Jewl. "No way, what is that! Is it some weird energy, some device from the city?! Tell me your secrets!" The object in question would be an aura sphere, no larger than a ping pong ball but as cool as anything to Zack. "Umm…" "Wait don't tell me… It's a ball of magic energy that uses the arcane magic and witchcraft to summon a miniature spirit!" Jewl was disgruntled while Sarah face palmed. "Not, really. It's a ball of energy made from the life force inside of every living things like people, animals and even plants." Zack didn't see the scientific logic behind such event. "So it's magic, right?" Sarah doubled over while it was Jewl's turn to face palm. For the simplicity of moving on, Jewl replied "Yes, it's magic." A small yell of victory was heard from Zack. Sarah and Jewl shared a glance at each other, the silence spoke one thousand words. "I'm yet to show him my ability." Sarah declared quietly while Zack was distracted by his theory's and making lines with a stick in the ground. "Good luck with that" They both shared one last glance before heading onwards and into the cave. "Wait for me!" Zack ran towards the cave.

Nothing was of particular interest as they first entered, odd rock here, stalactite there. "Zubat!" It was from above. "Oh Shit, an ugly bat thing." Zack screamed while ducking. Sarah was fast. She jumped up about a meter and got the creature before it had the chance to attack or even take flight. Falling to the floor, Zack saw it and was relieved that it didn't get him. He was rather frail. Jewl just watched the whole commotion unfold, it took her a minuet to mentally catch up. "Are we going to run into these things every seven steps or something? If that's the case we better hurry things up."

It took a solid hour to reach a fork in the path. "The left path looks enticing… but so does the right…" Zack stroked his chin, stubble had really built up, he must have grown a beard without realising. "Well I'm sensing a larger area to explore down the left side... Yes its magic." Jewl had caught Zack as he pointed towards her now floating hair. Jewl started towards the selected tunnel while Sarah following and finally Zack tagging alongside her. The tunnel got harder to navigate as the floor became uneven, the canine paws of the two ladies were not suited to this kind of trekking. The cave got wider and a small light could be seen some bit down the passage. "What is that?" Jewl squinted at the distance where some form of discussions took place, a lot of talking, rambling even. As if a whole town was gathered or something. "Let's find out" Zack ran ahead.

* * *

 **And another cliff hanger appears, thank you for reading. I would really like to hear more input from you guys and gals… It gets a little worrying when nobody tells me 'you doing amazing' or 'you fucked up' or something in-between. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Techz out**


	12. Chapter 12 - New Reality

**Hello one again to the (surprisingly) popular NRNR, thank you loyal readers for staying with me so far, I have a new character (one that November Red Angel created)**

* * *

The tunnel stretched on for a while as the lights became brighter and the running had become a race to get to the source. The colours split into various different shades as they exited the tunnel, it was too bright to see and it took a while for their eyes to adjust, bleared and watering as the heat produced from said light now pelted them. It was not hot, more a warm and rather relaxing sensation.

The view was something to behold! It was like a miniature kind of civilisation, housing lined the caves walls while a selection of light bulbs of great variety. There was a great lake at the centre with biomes of elements, the first water in the centre followed by fire, ice, electricity, plant, night, telekinesis and ribbons? The cave full of strange quadrupeds that looked like a mix between a cat and a dog. They looked distinct and fitted into nine type of beings category, matching the segments. One saw beings made of ice, diamond encrusted and tinted blue. One pawed past with pink fur and a glowing red gem wedged within its forehead. A group of yellow coloured ones stayed at the back, each with a crazy style of hair.

"What are these called?" Zack questioned a little louder than originally intended, many of the creatures stopped what they were doing and stared at the three beings that had waltzed in unannounced, some stared with disbelief, some shock, curiosity or anger but one stood above all. A bundle of ribbons pushed its way forwards, electing a few ouch and watch it's as it pushed past the rest of the crowd that had by this point circled the three. The creature was a shiny Slyveon, bearing long flowing ribbons and a light almost alluring smile that was contagious. "Hello travellers. My name is Bell. What brings you here on such a fine day?" She had a level of dialect that showed a level of formality and causality, the perfect combination to be takes seriously and both lightly.

"Hello, my name is Zack. Myself, Sarah and Jewl here are just exploring these areas before I head back to my original planet." Wow, way to not sounding like a Martian. Only a few giggled at my statement before Sarah said something, similar length in the native language before the whole crowd burst out in hysteria. "I told them that me and Jewl were chasing after an alien and we were going to catch it." The poor man just sighed as the onslaught of humour continued to wash over him.

"Umm, we have so many of these…" He pointed at the crowd "Eeveelutions" Bell chirped in. "Why than you. Eeveelutions staring at us, what do we do?!" Sarah saw the discomfort brought on by the several hundred sets of eyes trained on him. "Don't mind us, were just minding our own business, just ignore us." Jewl then translated closely behind Sarah. The group took a minute to disperse to just a small group of Umbreon and a few Jolteon and of course Bell remained as she still wanted to talk.

"So Zack, What type of Pokémon are you? What move set do you have? Is Sarah your mate? cause you two seem close!" The questions were overwhelming, the respective Zoroark blushed at the last question and Jewl had started wandering. "Believe it or not, I'm not actually a Pokémon, I'm a human, beings of intellectual nature, using machines and other devices and what not." Bells face turned to one of sheer terror at this revelation. "No, no, no. this can't be. Your one of the 'trainers' aren't you, enslave my ancestors in small spheres and show us off like some kind of trophy for display, I'm not letting all our efforts in hiding go to waste!" Zack was confused as to the Slyveon's sadistic idea of his kind… 'Mabey there was more to this civilisation hidden in the archives back at the Sarah's' Zack mentally noted before trying to confront the now aggressive but still adorable creature, it reminded him of his mother. Before she passed away. She would always be on his back about something while making sure that he was also happy and didn't spend too much time in the shed. 'I think the reason that dad is so clingy is because he doesn't want to lose those closest to him, now look where I am'.

Zack hadn't realised until this point, that he wasn't the only one yearning for his return, he had his father and few friends that would worry about him. He missed the smell of polished metal and his insane chatter as he worked away while talking to himself.

It was all too much for him, reality sunk its blade in deep and he could now feel the emotions pour out. Tuning towards the nearest wall, he reeled his fist back and launched it at the rock. His hand rebound with an audible crack as the wall left cuts. He sat against the wall of while sitting with his hands clasped on the rear of his head and placing them on his tucked in knees. Feeble sobbing could be heard before he spoke to himself "I'm sorry, If I was there when you… You would still be here, I could have saved you and I would have never created such a stupid machine and marooned myself FIFTY FUCKING TRILLION MILES FROM HOME!" He yelled further rantings to himself, the gentle embrace of Sarah calmed his stupor as he just mulled it out in his mind.

Sarah was holding a mental private conversation with Bell as she cowered away from the explosion of emotion as the fragments were thrown around. "I am so sorry, I didn't think he would…" Bell couldn't finish "Well you thought wrong." Was Sarah's response as she glared at the stationary eeveelution, frozen with regret. She felt awful for treating someone, no matter how little she knew about them, like dirt. A complete disregard for the Humans feelings, if only there was a rewind button, sadly those didn't exist.

Bell tried to apologise, not with much confidence but with all the sincerity she could muster. "Look Zack, I'm really sorry about back there, I let my emotions go and now someone got hurt because of it." She looked like she was cracking up "Can you find it within you to forgive my foolish act? Please, you don't have to like me, forgiveness is all I'm asking for." Zack had heard and was mustering a response, he sniffed in removing unwanted congestion before starting.

"I admire your compassion for your own people, willing to sacrifice one for the good of many. I see you had the best of your kind in mind but do remember that from the mystery can come hope. You are not to blame, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry for going off on one… it's kinda hard not to feel anxious when you have left your whole life by accident. I see no reason not to befriend you. Just slow down and think before you go accusing me of kidnapping your kind kay?" He mustered a small smile as he finished, he was still recovering but was ready to move on from this, he held out and Bell took it before shaking his hand.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the vast area of caves, many placed branched off the central gathering area. After the tour was done everyone wandered separate ways. Jewl had gone to talk to some Glaceon and Vaporeon as he found the colouring to be appealing. Sarah had made acquaintance with a group of Leafeon, trading secrets about growing flowers, she was thinking about growing some to fill her cave but couldn't find any suitable ones until now considering the darkness. She also found some Espeon to see what the town gossip was. Zack had found some cult of Umbreon who liked finding new ways of expressing themselves, Zack taught them about photos and the miracles of music, playing a variety of different genres and styles as they taught him dancing styles. He later visited the nesting ground of a few Jolteon as he found the manipulation of electric through statically charged fur to be cool, "So you just lie on the copper coils and they then power the lights, never heard of anyone with that ability… how much do you charge per hour?"

They well overshot their original time to return home and said their farewells. A fair group had gathered to see them off. "Wait." Bell said to the trio as they tuned to part. "Y-you don't have room for one more in the group do you?" she said with a hint of desperation.

It was late when all four of them arrived home, pitch black with no light. Sarah struck her claw against a wall mounted lantern that dully illuminated the room. They all said goodnight. Jewl opted to take the sofa this time around. This gave Zack and Sarah the bed. Bell decided that the bottom of the bed was the comfiest as it reminded her of her old bed, she enjoyed the light breathing of the couple above as the synchronisation of their inhaling and exhaling provided a soothing melody to her sensitive ears. Today was both a lesson and an experience, what you remember is up to you.

* * *

 **There was another chapter of NRNR, Bell is now part of this group, with over a day left to the return what will they do…**

 **Techz out**


	13. Chapter 13 - New Revelations

**Sarah: *walks in on Techz sleeping in front of laptop* look what we have here *rubs hands together maliciously***

 **Techz: OH SHIT, THAT IS COLD AS FUCK! IT'S ON MY HEAD!**

 **Sarah: Shut up and write the chapter already, we have all had enough of your antics. *throws empty glass away***

 **Techz: you and who?**

 ***Zack, Jewl, Bell and Leonardo walk in***

 **Leonardo: Hurry up and start the new section, I want to meet these Pokémon. I heard you got info for me, plus Zack's father has lost his marbles, I can't hold him off much longer and some stuff is happening over here…**

 **Techz: Ok I get it, I get it!**

 **Without further ado, I bring chapter one with a two… I suck at rhyming. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and that I can *looks over shoulder* satisfy your petty wants. *gets strapped to the chair with ribbons while Zack opens up MS word***

 **Sarah: We need more lemons**

 **Techz: you guys are really, really *thwacked on the back on the head* Ok! Ok! Don't hurt me.**

* * *

It was an early start for Zack as he was explored his mind for an answer to the ultimate question. No not life the universe and everything... he still had to answer that. The actual problem was the fact that he would have to choose between here and his life back home.

He stayed lying there awake for around half an hour mulling over his thoughts. If he stays then he will lose his past and all those who he used to know. If he leaves then he will lose his friends and most importantly the love of his life. He had failed before and really didn't like the idea of fucking up again. He slowly slid his legs from under the sleeping Bell who smiled and let out a tired "No don't go yet" there was no need to panic as she looked like she was still recovering from yesterday's hike.

He made his way out the bedroom, past the sleeping Lucario and to the bathroom. Hr looked at his reflection for the second time since being here and despite his mentality changing he also noticed that his body had changed to adapt. He housed a fair amount of stubble that was close to being a beard and he had lost weight, he didn't have much to star with but found that getting up and about was a great contrast of being cooped up in the shed of his. His face looked vivid as he was content with the current style of life of getting up next to the one he loves the most and going on a new adventure into this new world. He was surrounded by opportunity but at the cost of a clean slate.

Zack was coming to a new revelation, new reality or old?

He was imagining past the limits of his mind. "The simplest solution is usually the right one" but why was it so difficult? What was he missing? Something to bring them together…

He lost the staring competition against himself as he went outside with a plan in mind. "Step one breakfast" he told himself while pacing towards the forest

* * *

 **Roughly two hours later**

* * *

It had been tough for the now exhausted human as he sat next to the waking Jewl who couldn't quite wake up for some reason. Bell was still sleeping on the legs of Sarah as the two canines dozed in the low lighting of the bedroom. Sarah was in for a surprise when she woke.

Her snout twitched as she woke up to the intense smell of cooking, if her memory served her weary and wavering mind correctly then it would be… "Waffles are ready!" ehh? Is that another weird invention of his? She got up from the empty bed before walking through. To her bewilderment she spotted the other three of the team sitting eating some variety of different vegetation that have been very craftily shaped. "Sarah come and sit down, I have a proposal for us all." She seated herself next to Zack and looked at some radishes that had been cut onto thick slices with a criss-cross pattern cut out the inside. Carrots had been made into long cuboid sticks that looked appetising and finally some apples that had been cut into the thinnest slices available. To put it simply the meal was well presented and had been well thought out in a way that made it simple to look at but combined it looked like a masterpiece and boy was she starving. She wolfed (or should I say Foxed) it down as she found that she was slightly more hungry than she originally thought.

"I was thinking about the fact that I have to return back home in four days after a three day trek. The going will be tough and I thank you in advance for bearing through it but most importantly I have a question for all of you." He said with a smile and a hint of insanity.

"Which of you are willing to travel to my world, see what it has to offer and introduce yourself to a few other humans, but not too many at once. Will you travel the depth of space and the fabrics of time with me?" He now stood with a smirk on his face. Everyone saw no harm in doing just that. Either that or stay in the same old world without this new face of hope, salvation from a devastated past and the loneliness left in its wake.

"Yeah I will go" Jewl casually stated as Bell gave off a nod before adding "I would also like to see the sights" "cool, how about you Sarah?" Zack looked at her with the face of beckoning. What should she say? The same dilemma played itself in her head, the same one that plagued Zack.

"I-I will go with you, but promise me one thing." Sarah had spoken with uneasiness and sincerity.

"Anything, my sweet queen of the night."

"Promise me that no-one gets hurt." This took them all back a bit at her remark. Why would she think that? "What are you talking about?" Zack asked with concern for her. She just looked at her plate. "My friends used to go on about these people, they match your description Zack, and they had the good ones and the bad ones. Some that would take another life for no good reason, force themes upon others and would take what they owned without second thought. I might be mistaken but I think they were referring to your kind." Zack could see her point but also the wall of worry. "No, they were not" He was scarred of the truth himself, his race had become both a force of unstoppable achievements but also the ultimate vessel of destruction. A chaos that is self-contained but leaking out the side.

"Well then, I guess there really is nothing to be worried about. I'm ok with the whole idea" Sarah said while looking at the others. "Right I believe we still have the fields to prance about before our epic journey."

With that the group headed out of the door and towards the awaiting plains of life awaiting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading another chapter leading up to the merging of the normal world and the Pokémon world, how will they mix?**

 **I am looking for an antagonist for NRNR, the only requirement is that this character must be human. PM me for the chance to include your character (will be named at start of chapter as well as creator) or if you have any other sub characters (any character species) you may want to include as I feel that you as the readers should have a say in what happens. Dead line is for 25/Sep/2015**


	14. Chapter 14 - New Reality

**Sorry readers for the lack of update there. Im going to try to stick to my three day upload frequency. Does anyone ever leave comments anymore? Yknow… It gets kinda lonely in the void of text when I'm the only one talking. Fine, I'll give you the lemon I can hear you screaming for… Lets go.**

 **Loading…**

* * *

The fields were huge. Each covered with there own form of plant life. "So Sarah, what shall we do now?" No time was wasted as Bell lurched forwards and tagged Jewl. "What the… Oh, you get back here!" The lucario bound effortlessly over the crops while the Slyveon weaved under it all. They were away in the next field before Zack and Sarah even had the chance to decide.

"Tag" Sarah had a plan. It would start with a game before turning into another. Zack was slower of course and so Sarah held back a little to allow him a chance. "Haha, Gotcha! Tag you it!" He darted towards the thickest field with the Zoroark hot on his heals. He kept going and managed to weave in and out of her reach. She would go for the tag but he would turn rapidly and avoid it. It took a while but she finally caught up with him. "Nice try but you will have to move faster if you want to outrun me!" She taunted before she retreated. Her bushy mane ducked below the overgrown land, rendering her invisible. 'Now for the plan'

It took him a while before he gave up. He had wondered around for ages. Systematically checking each field yielded no results. He was going to call out but heard a quiet purring. 'She is messing me around' he slowly crept up to the ears before jumping and… going right through them? He got up and turned around.

She pounced on him and threw him off balance. He fell with her landing on top. "Im tired of playing that game, how about we try one that I made?" She had a look of seduction in her eyes as she waited for a response.

* * *

 **Lemons up ahead 3spooky5u**

* * *

It was his turn to be on top and so he flipped them over and placed his mouth to hers. They went into a fiery kiss. There saliva mixed as zack went full out on the sexy she-wolf laying below him. They pulled each other closer and rummaged around one another's maws. The need for air caught up and they both sighed with content as they broke apart.

Sarah's hair had splayed out and created the cutest picture as she lay bare and exposed. He slowly remover his shirt and tossed it onto her face. She yelped as Zack removed the other garments. They were now ready for what was to come.

Zack reached towards one of her nipples that hid beneath her fur and tweaked it around. His mouth moved to another sensitive area. Her sex. He took his free hand and spread her lips and placed his mouth on her moist lips. Sarah moaned as she felt zack lick her up. He went further and faster as she now groaned rather loudly as she was prepared. Zack sped things up and targeted her G-spot. He arched her back and gave a howl of affection as she came all inside of his jaws. He drank every single drop that rushed out.

He moved into the next position as she looked up at him. "I was wondering… Could we try anal again?" Zack was totally up for anything as she shifted onto all fours.. He lined up and prepared to enter. She was still as tight as the fist time as he sunk in before withdrawing. She started rubbing her needy slit with her paws as she felt Zack inside of her ass. It felt wonderful as he sped up and added more force to each thrust. "O-Oh god, I don't… Know how long… I-I have left until I!" He never finished as he sprayed her insides with his juices, her walls clamping down on his member.. She also reached her orgasm as she was held up by Zack as her chin lay against the floor unsupported.

It took a minute but they both agreed on another round. She would be on top this time. He lay on his back and watched the sunshine glazing against her fur and making her illuminate with lust as she grabbed his cock and slid down it as she murred with joy. She looked at him with the most loving and caring smile. She started moving her hips up and down as her spread legs gave a rewarding view as it engulfed his length before sliding off again. They kept at it for a good amount of time. Both enjoying being so intimate with the other. "Z-zack I" "Hush, just l-let it happen" Sarah groaned into the winds as she went off into another episode of ecstasy. Zack pulled himself up for the last few trusts that would take him to heaven. They both felt the bolts of electricity fire through their spines. Neither moved for ages as they basked in the afterglow.

* * *

 **End of lemon**

* * *

Both Jewl and Bell were exhausted as they both returned to the entrance of the fields. Jewl found the couple embracing and was told to go ahead without them.

The lovers retuned home a few hours after the other two. The whole day had flown over their heads as it was late and the two canine Pokémon took the liberty of making tonights dinner.

They conversed about various things as the sun set off in the distance. The trip overall was great but one thing ran through Zack's head 'how on earth do I explain that I did an anthropomorphic creature… Does that make me a furry? How will they even react to all this? I can only hope that Leonardo kept the news local.

Zack and Sarah decided to take the sofa and let the other two have the bed. They would have to be very quiet tonight as they were still raring to go…

* * *

 **Techz: That all for today**

 **Sarah: Hey Zack I found a double bed in here! Come see.**

 **Techz: No! That would be mine!**

 **Sarah: *** **suggestively*** **whats wrong with sharing?**

 **Zack: are you implying we let him… with us?**

 **Sarah: yes darling. twice the fun. come on you two don't keep me waiting! *** **walks out room***

 **Techz: Well readers I'ma have to leave now, see you next time.**

 **Techz out**


	15. Chapter 15 - New Revelations

**Techz: Hello again and welcome to another episode of NRNR I would like to clear up some misconceptions that people have.**

 **Sarah: Me and Zack still have a long way to go yet!**

 **Techz: Just because they have reached the portal doesn't mean we have to stop. Right?**

 **Zack: Hells to the yes it don't!**

 **Techz: without any further delays I give you what you have been waiting for. Zack's venture to his reality.**

* * *

It was like any other day. Everyone got up in unison and went around their morning tasks. There was a sense of reluctance as everyone dreaded the three day hike while towing the box full of not only information but also vital supplies that were loaded into some free shelves.

"Right" Sarah started navigating as they left the cave. "We will travel left of morning for two days before heading towards sunset until we reach the spot." Everyone understood after a glance of the cloudless sky that they would travel north then west. Zack had his doubts but trusted Sarah.

"So roughly how long is two days?" It was Bell. Everyone looked with surprise at her as she watched everyone's reaction. "What?" Jewl answered "did you live in a cave your whole life or something?" They were even more surprised when she nodded back a confirmation.

It was a great conversation starter, that's for sure. Bell had lived in a society of Eeveelutions her whole life. They created the underground community to escape the colony that previously inhabited this planet. They would use tiny spheres to store them and have them fight until the other is unable. It sounded like a sick joke really. "And what exactly did they hope to achieve by doing this?" Zack asked to the Slyveon lying on the trolley he was pulling. "They could earn money." After which Sarah added "I heard that they did it for fame." Jewl also joined in "They had these bonds with them and strengthened it through victories. I wonder if they had the kind of relationship that you and Sarah have." Bell asked. Silence followed as gears turned. "Probably" Sarah guessed with mutters of half agreements from the others.

"So Sarah… What were you doing when you found me?" The question cut the silence as they continued along the grass planes, the occasional tree or pothole diverted them briefly. "I was just exploring the area and admiring a view I found when you appeared in a rather loud crash." She sounded unsure, probably due to it being a long time since she was there.

Dead silence was all that accompanied them as they looked at the wildlife around them.

"I sense a foreign presence." Jewl said with caution as she looked to the right. "Multiple to the right, not friendlies." Everyone stood still while waiting. A rustle no louder that a whisper but surely not from the group. One of the server boxes started on its own with a frantic whirring as if sensed danger. "Fuck they know were here now, thanks you wireless piece of crap!" Zack looked back to the forest.

It was sudden. Three Houndooms jumped out ready for a fight. The forest path was narrow and unsuitable for a fight. Sarah bared her fangs and leaped at the middle one, she clamped around its nose and held on. Jewl ran to the furthest of the three on the right, impaling it through the head with a strong backhand right between the two halves of the skull. It stood perfectly still before promptly falling over dead. Zack scouted for a weapon. "Aha" he took a decent sized branch lying beside a tree and sprinted towards the last one. It bound up to him and just stared happily at him. Zack slowed to a stop before looking with confusion at it. Bell wrapped her ribbons around its neck. Its expression turned to pure rage as it bit down on the cable like constriction. Bell winced while holding on. A loud audible pop was heard at the beast let go slowly, Bell unwrapped three of her appendages. The fourth lay in the maw of the deceased foe. "Oh no!" Zack reeled in terror at the Slyveon who was badly bleeding from a stump of former glory. "Tie it in a bow!" She yelled at him. Jewl was countering against two hell hounds while Sarah was warding away three, they were heavily outnumbered. Zack took the leftover ribbon into his fingers and tied it like he would a present. Bell let out a blood curdling scream as he pulled the knot tightly to stem the blood.

Zack defended bell from a rather bulky Houndoom as he swung the stick down. It missed before bouncing off the ground. The canine leapt at his face and he lifted the branch back up to protect his face as large teeth punctured the wood and just missed his face. Sarah had finished punching one of them into submission before slapping another. She left three solid gashes across its face, one landed in its eye. Jewl energised an aura sphere before jumping up and firing it the canines below. Two were knocked out while another mildly concussed. The numbers were diminishing slowly. A dozen remained.

Zack took a splintered fragment from the stick he was previously using and held it like a dagger. He ran towards the hound that was stalking him, faking a jump before ducking down. The Houndoom hadn't expected such and leaped to copy, the dagger was wedged into the beasts belly before being violently yanked out. Defeated the canine slammed face first into the ground and submitted to death.

The odds were in their favour. The Houndoom were fading in numbers and knew it. The two that didn't run away were quickly taken out by Sarah and Jewl in a joint effort, clashing their heads together and landing with a thud. "That will give them something to think about!" Jewl remarked as the group of four reunited again at the box.

"Guys, Bell had one of her ribbons turned into dog food. I don't know if she will be alright, I stopped the bleeding but she isn't responding."

Sure enough the poor creature was out cold but her chest was rising and falling with each breath. Bells new bow was drenched in old congealing blood. "If we clean it and wrap it, keep her warm and stay with her, she should make it." Jewl said as she tended to a few cuts and a shallow bite marks of her own.

"I know where a river is, we have to make it to the first checkpoint about three miles ahead, if we make it before nightfall then that should give us time to also build a fire." Sarah walked a few steps ahead while Zack placed Bell on the box and Jewl helped push.

It would take them the better part of a hour to reach their waypoint but it was already getting dark.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first part of the epic journey that will decide if Zack makes it home.**

 **Sarah: No lemon?**

 **Techz: Is that all you think about?**

 **Jewl: She and Zack are in every one of them. Of course she wants the screen time dude.**

 **Techz: Hey Jewl, I would be careful. I have one planned for you as well you know!"**

 **Jewl: What?!**

 **Techz: Eeyup, just you wait…**

 **Techz: *** **spins towards you** *** Unfortunately for you guys, I'm going to Switzerland and will be back 2/10/2015 so, hope you can survive with SSAR, which I will post before my departure.**

 **Techz out**


	16. Chapter 16 - New Reality

**Techz: sorry about not posting SSAR, these were delays as the plot is adapted (for the millionth time) but for now all I can offer is another chapter of NRNR.**

 **Sarah: Let's go already!**

 **Jewl: she has a point, you fell off the face of the earth for a while…**

 **Techz: I know! Sheesh, I'm giving you another chapter, calm it.**

* * *

Rain soaked the group as they trudged on. They had just arrived at the spot Sarah had described. A large grass circle that was open to the skies above. Jewl tried to look for a good cover from the rain and hauled the box under a tree. Zack looked into his arms, stained red with the diluted fluids running off Bell. She lay still with the slowest and laboured breaths. Tears welled up as the prospect of losing her was too much for the weary Zack.

"What do we do? There is no way we can start a fire, stop the rain or even provide any cover whatsoever, I don't think Bell is going to make it, I honestly think she won't."Jewl sat herself under a large tree and called out to the others "Over here!" They all gathered under its thick branches as the occasional rain drop made it past and onto the snout of Sarah, sneezing before shifting towards Zack. "Is there anything we can do for her?" Sarah asked before looking up from the pile of ribbons towards the meditating Jewl.

The Lucario said nothing as she sat legs crossed and a feeling of uncertainty. Her plan might work but at the cost of her own safety, transferring the damage to herself wouldn't harm herself as much thanks to her larger size but will still severely hurt her. 'She never wanted any of this, she doesn't deserve to die.'

"Place her next to me." It was a command. Zack obeyed and placed the Slyveon directly in front of Jewl.

Jewl placed her paws on the limp body and held absolutely still. It took a minute but surely her paws started to glow. "No… She can't be…" Zack looked in marvel as he witnessed Bell's cuts and even the missing ribbon grow back, slowly but surely, fizzling into existence once more. "No Jewl, don't you dare do this to me!" Sarah had begun begging and pleading to the jackal. Zack soon realised what was actually happening. His smile turned to absolute dread as Jewl slowly gained cuts and bruises all over her body, the spikes on her hands and chest disappearing and being replaced with open wounds, her body wasting away.

Bell opened her eyes with a tired yawn, sluggish and dreary she looked around. "H-hey what happened to me?" Zack and Sarah looked as if they had witnessed death or something. Bell was clueless to what was unfolding so she turned around to see what the fuss was about.

Silver eyes stared back as Jewl stood, blood trickling from every cut and wound her body had consumed. Her knees gave out as she toppled forwards. Sarah rushed towards Jewl and grabbed her and held her close. Zack meanwhile had pulled Bell close and was looking at the now repaired appendage. They would both be fine, some minor long term damage for Jewl but nothing too bad. "Is Jewl going to stay like that?" Zack was talking about her spikes and eyes, having previously been red. "I have no idea." was Sarah's honest answer.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

It had taken some time but the rain had stopped, allowing the group to camp in the slightly damp but moonlight patch of shortgrass. Jewl and Bell were sleeping, curled up together. It would be cute had the previous events not happened. Sarah went over to Zack who was holding his phone, the screen dimly illuminating his face. "So… what does it say?" Sarah was curious as Zack's expressionless face.

"Well, it seems that a lot of people are awaiting _our_ return." Zack looked up from the screen to the joyful Zoroark who knelt in front of him, happy that he was popular. "That's cool, so… why all of us?" Sarah was unnerved by Zack shiver as he went through a horrible scene including a dissection table in his head. "My people… don't exactly care about individuals but instead… the entire population. To keep long story short, they are afraid of you." Sarah was now more confused than ever until Zack showed her a picture.

It was a snapshot of Zack, Sarah and Jewl all staring slightly below the camera while Zack was pressing a few keys of an off-screen keyboard, the same computer that they had been hauling the servers from. "Humanity is _unbelievably_ dumb, to the point that they fear what they do not understand and will do stupid things. Fortunately there are some who know of your kind from mythical tales and a game that we made up…" Zack started to think really long and hard about where he was, if he was on another planet, dimension or in some fat kids back pocket.

"These people… we will call them professors, know about not only what you are but also your full entirety and will warn the others that you mean no harm." Sarah had some closure but was still cautious about her opinions on the human race. *Beep* it barged into Sarah's thoughts as Zack looked back at his phone. "So… loading… You are a Zoroark about five foot three… little off but meh and you can… oh… there is no way in hell you can actually do that… can you?" He was like a child with his question.

"Can you create realistic illusions to fool people?" It was like a game of taboo. Sarah looked at him with a look of complete despair. "Zack. You have _no_ idea." She stood up and walked over to the sleeping form of Jewl, examining every aspect of her before walking back. This was it, the true marvel of mystery and the shredding of a lot of theories of many famous mathematicians. Sarah stood upright with a neutral pose, inhaling then exhaling. Zack observed as she started to glow in a fashion that sucked in all light rather than exert it. Zack looked away as he couldn't comprehend the shade of black he was looking at, confusing his eyes to the point of irritation.

When he looked back he gasped. "T-that is impossible." He put emphasis on every word as he stared at an imitation of Jewl in a better condition than the one lying on the ground. "Well… this feels awkward." Sarah was referring to her shorter height and also her slightly smaller 'endowments' she squeezed them together while Zack averted his gaze away from her. He was a gentle man from upbringing and felt that it was wrong to take advantage of the situation.

"You can look now." Zack was cautious but looked to see Bell staring at him with a slightly more serious look on her face. Sarah wasn't going to waste one moment of her power but was starting to feel its effect in the form of tiredness, she transformed again. "This is definitely wrong on so many levels." Zack was looking at a complete copy of himself. Everything from him was mirrored directly. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a large scar, there was nothing on the doppelgangers arm for a few seconds after copying his actions but after a few seconds one appeared. He looked at Sarah for a while, his face looked crusted, mistreated and his eyes looked maddening as if he had been freed from one nightmare into another. Had he?

"Stop, enough." He couldn't stand the sight of himself. Sarah changed back to see Zack staring at her. He moved quickly towards her before hugging her tight. "Why do you love me? I am a monster!" he pulled back to glaze into her perfect glowing eyes. He slowly broke down into silent tears. She pulled him back into her arms, and consoling him. "The reason I love you is…" she let Zack calm down so he would fully absorb what she was about to say. "Because you are you. It's that simple." Zack stated something that had been bothering him.

"But you saw me as a crazy and untidy mess, it was clear by your image of me." Sarah was swift in crushing his misconception. "No. Where you see crazy, I see bold and daring, unafraid of life! You travel to this new reality and just suck it up and live as if you belong here, just another day in the life of Zack. Your adventurous with priorities that give you character. I couldn't ask more from you, I love you Zack." They stood there while in each other's embrace, the silent sounds of wildlife around them mixed perfectly with the glow of the night created a serene atmosphere.

Zack and Sarah spent the rest of that evening just sitting together, Sarah resting against his shoulder and him resting on her head.

* * *

 **Techz: Well, that seems good enough for now**

 **Jewl: You had the audacity to almost kill me and you find that 'good'?**

 **Techz: Um… hey, it could be worse, you could have died and you wouldn't exist later in time to get your own romantic screen time. Consider yourself lucky!**

 **Vennus: You think I enjoy being *Techz covers his mouth***

 **Techz: No, no, go back to your own plotline!**

 **Sarah: he has a point, you did *Techz repeats***

 **Techz: Right! That's enough, no more spoilers please!**

 **Everyone: Fine!**

 **Salem: *Walks in with his sniper and threateningly points it at Techz* you have a week for that sequel, I need to know what happens.**

 **Techz: Fine *Glares at Vennus* You'll get your closure. *looks at camera* Right that's all from me guys so bye for now… Get that gun out of my face you!**

 **Techz out**


	17. Chapter 17 - New Revelations

**Techz: Well, that's sharp shooters sequel done.**

 **Sarah: Just hurry up and keep rolling out chapters!**

 **Techz: Wow, you are impatient… fine! Here you go.**

* * *

Zack had a nightmare "Zack wake up" Sarah watched as he jumped up and looked around, panting madly as if he had just ran somewhere, looking to see if she had found him, her demonic glare as she wields a knife. He spotted Sarah staring at him. He calmed down as reality sunk in, he was with the group in the middle of a forest. "You ok?" Zack noticed that it was Jewl that had asked, Sarah approached him and held his hands. "Y-yeah, just a crazy dream. We should start… Jewl, why are you standing? I thought you had…"

He stared as he saw that Jewl had her spikes on her hands back, a short fur covering the spot where the chest spike had previously sat. He made eye contact, one having returned to its red colouring while the other had stayed silver. Jewl shrugged, it looked a little stiff, not that she looked hurt. Zack admired the whole group "you guys never cease to amaze me." Sarah perked a smile, Jewl looked mildly happy with his remark while bell was just confused.

"Let's just go already." Bell said before jumping onto the server box, sitting as she waited for someone to push. Sarah ended up pushing, making small talk with the shiny Sylveon. Zack and Jewl conversed, strolling a few meters behind.

* * *

"So Jewl… It's not magic, is it?" Jewl shook her head. "No it definitely isn't magic." Zack rubbed his chin before asking "So… What exactly is it?" "It's Aura, a natural life force that everything has and some can harness, every living thing runs on it."

"So a tree dies every time you use enough of it?" Jewl didn't know how to respond. She had no idea if anything is actually affected by her power. "But… No… I can't see how…" "So by theory, it's blue and black anthropomorphic canines using flower power to save people that is dooming the climate?" Jewl sighed in defeat. "Sure, whatever." Zack was somewhat unsatisfied with the whole idea but at least he knew the true source of climate change.

"Hey Zack" Sarah called out. "Yeah" Zack looked up to Sarah. "What's your thoughts on a threesome?" Zack did a double take as Sarah openly talked about… Wait maybe she means something different? "What do you mean?" Zack was hopping she would come out with some other random topic. "You me and miss mystery getting it on." Nope, he was right the first time. "May I ask who this mystery miss may be?" His question made sense considering the size of the group. Bell was way too innocent and Jewl just wasn't his type. "No!" Sarah chirped as she went along the beaten path. "Threesome, yes or no?" 'Since when did the foxy… Fox become miss kink?' "Yes?" Zack was unsure… but also a guy. "Yay!" Sarah exclaimed. Jewl just looked at Zack, they both shrugged, he had a smile.

* * *

The walk dragged on even more. "So, what are we going to do to pass the time?" Bell inquired, snapping the rest of the group out of their trances. "I spy?" "Lame" Sarah interjected Jewl. "Fine! How 'bout a game of never have I ever?" Zack suggested, two rounds wouldn't hurt. "How do you play?" Bell asked while glancing up from her sleep. "Well what we do is, is we say something like, never have I ever… been set on fire. This would allow me to claim a point because I have been set on fire before. If you have been set on fire or whatever it is then you get a point." Jewl stuck up her hand "would I get a point then?" Zack stared at Jewl with worry. "Yeah… I guess so… you have been set on fire right?" "Yes, yes I have." Everybody looked at the Lucario with a puzzled and slightly worried look. "So…" Sarah added as she waited for Jewl to go on "Oh. I was a Riolu back then. Me and some friends of mine decided to try our luck against a fire type. It was going well but the Arcanine got a little too pissed off and it ended up using flame wheel. It would have been funny if we didn't end up running into a muddy puddle." Zack could imagine a smaller version of Jewl messing around with… He looked at his phone before letting out an exasperated "Ah" Bell just giggled as Sarah said "I managed to get away from a Pyroar!" Gleaming in a victory and looking at Zack. He being oblivious to the dangers involved with facing such a large carnivore.

It was Sarah's turn. "Never have I ever… eh…" She thought with the wrath of a nasty plot. Her lips spread into a smile "Sucked a guy off." Sarah grinned at Zack, knowing that he was out for this round. "I have." Both Jewl, Sarah and Zack's jaws dropped at the innocent Sylveon claim. "You… went and… to a guy?" The Sylveon just smiled and looked at the confused bunch. "Yeah, I used to have a guy of my own. I dumped him of course but still, we got physical every now and then." The image of Bell had been forever changed for the human and canines. Zack was right… the game only lasted two rounds and it didn't get to the point of mentally scaring… well, for most. Jewl was surprisingly quiet after the game.

* * *

It was about midday when they finally arrived at the start of some desert. It looked to be the dead wasteland that anyone would expect. "So… who's got the sandals?" The Illusion fox questioned while poking at the sand while standing on a particularly dry patch of grass. "Well, since my shoes don't fit anyone else, if you all sit on the box…" Zack was interjected halfway through his speech "Yeah, you push us all honey. My feet are killing me!" The Zoroark hauled Jewl up onto a place next to her. Bell budging over to make room for the duo. Zack was about to complain but stopped himself. He was doing it for Sarah after all.

He was grateful that the sandy plains were smooth, compacted into a solid surface with age. The three of them were fairly heavy. Zack felt something at his ankle. An Electrike. It looked harmless and was sniffing at Zack's ankle. "Hey there, can I help you?" No response. I stared at him with beady eyes as if expecting something. "Is there something you want?" It looked down at his ankles and sat down. "You want me to sit?" It shook its head. The discussion was between them as the rest of the group was napping on the box.

"What are you trying to tell me?" The Electrike stood up and shook the sand out of its fur. "What are you doing?" It kept going, static built up, causing the creatures coat to puff out. It looked somewhat funny as it stood looking at him with expectant eyes. His phone went. 'Hello – Ike' "Is that…" The Pokémon chirped at Zack's revelation. Another chirp. 'Do you have food? – Ike' "So your name is Ike?" A nod was given in response. Ike became impatient as the static started to die down. 'Follow – Ike' Zack smiled at how well that message pieced itself together. "Sure lead the way little guy."

They arrived upon a downed Pokémon, more specifically a Manectric. It lay on the ground. Not moving or breathing. "I'm sorry but you do know that… it's… gone?" The Electrike stared at Zack once again. Ike appeared to be crying but with no tears forming. "Was it you're…" He didn't dare finish as he dared not to upset the poor creature even more. 'Mother – Ike'

Zack had no idea as to how old Ike was, where he came from or how long he's been out here, alone. Zack wiped a tear from his eye as the memories flooded his mind. "Come here." He invited Ike into his open arms. Ike felt strange at first but soon let his feelings out. He whimpered into Zack's arms, the human letting out tears of his own. "Don't worry, I feel your pain."

Sarah woke in the blistering heat. They had stopped and she could hear light snoring mixed with an adult male sniffing. Subtle change to the previous time she checked what was happening. "Hey, what's going on?" Sarah leaned over the side to see Zack embracing an Electrike, confusing as hell but ok. "Who is this?" Zack looked up while holding the sleeping Ike. His eyes were red but he had a contempt smile. "Meet Ike. He is part of the group now." Sarah found his acceptance speech to be cute with the almost childlike way he said it.

Zack stood and walked towards the cart. Placing Ike onto the lap of Sarah and looking back to the deceased mother. They would have to go. Zack truly never got over his mother's death. He remembers standing over her corpse as she sat in the car seat. The rain poured over the poor woman. She sat slumped at the wheel, the shrapnel cutting into her soft face. His father held him close but felt as if he was miles away, as if in another dimension.

The day played on as the sun set for another day. The group had all awoken into their dreary hazes but were comfortable riding atop the box. Zack was really, really tired and sore with all the pushing. Night was approaching and the air became cooler. Tonight was sure to be a long one.

* * *

 **Techz: That's it, I'm done for this week!**

 **Sarah: Week?!**

 **Techz: That's right! I have stuff to do and not enough time or energy to do it. I will see you all soon with another chapter of NRNR, please leave feedback, even if it's a flaming rant *Pulls away from seat and into bed* Night y'all, im too tired to keep this up but you guys are great for sticking with me so far. keep it up.**

 **Techz out**


	18. Chapter 18 - New Reality

**Techz: Now for another chapter of your favourite mediocre e-book**

 **Jewl: What exactly are you planning with all this… I can't help but feel there is something more sinister behind your scheming.**

 **Techz: Silence… you will meet him soon enough… just be patient!**

 **Sarah: When can I have a threesome with Zack! It's been a whole week without *makes crude hand gesture*!**

 **Techz: Calm it! Without any more delays, I bring you another chapter to this tale**

* * *

Zack dragged his feet along the sandy plains. His shoes has long been filled with the fine grainy substance that made walking uncomfortable. "When can we stop?" Zack couldn't take much more of this continuous pacing. "We will get to a grassy area, then we rest." Sarah answered to his query. Ike had picked up a conversation with Bell. Zack wasn't fond of the fact that he couldn't listen in due to the language barrier. There is nothing like steamy hot gossip to fuel motivation, to keep your mind ticking over while you work at whatever task it is that you're doing.

Zack moved his attention over to Sarah… who was currently having a private chat with Jewl, yet again in their own language. Zack was disgruntled by all the secrecy around the group. To be honest, he knew perfectly well that they could understand each other. Bell and Ike looked up at Sarah and Jewl, saying something and then blushing before Jewl went back to speaking with Sarah. Bell and Ike had fallen silent. "¿hablas español?" Zack asked with a grin. "sí" Sarah states, conversing with Jewl once again. He was done with trying to converse or decrypt their languages.

* * *

Zack had plunged into the dark recesses of his mind. He was thinking of several things. Zack wondered how his father was getting on. Zack laughed as he thought to himself 'didn't think you were adopting the 'special' one, did you?' He chuckled to himself as he remembers all the times that his father had defended him from the onslaught of insults not only made by others his age but also by some… uninformed delinquents. While kids used to play their games Zack would draw comics. When they watched T.V he would be absorbed in an anime like death note or something alike. 'The ending is complete bull, there is no way that that should happen'. Most of all, in secondary school he wouldn't be out making friends, oh no. He would be found by himself either drawing blueprints or scheming when he could next browse the web for porn. I hear you all shouting either "eww!" or "what kind is it?!" To be fairly honest, you have it right as to the type that he looked at… he was indeed a furry. He would browse all night for the best images and would store them in a removable drive in case the time be to destroy all evidence arose.

Strangely he wasn't into the whole Pokémon franchise, never truly knew about it and steered clear of the mature content due to some of the more disturbing concepts he had come across. As a kid he had been raised had been through poverty for the most of his life until he was passed to his father at the age of twelve, then receiving his first NX Nintendo system that didn't have Pokémon. He previously had no reason to start.

Zack was discreet about his fetish, going as far to shun Leonardo for being a furry himself. Leonardo was _far_ from discreet. He literally had a desktop background picture of… holy shit. Zack looked at Jewl. His mind was imprinted with the image of one of her species laying on its back, lying on a water bed while one of its paws was underneath its shorts…

"Hey Jewl?" He waited for her to reply. "Yeah, what is it?" Zack took this opportunity to take his phone out and look for a specific picture. "Would you… go out with… him!?" Zack showed a picture of Leonardo by a pool side, the picture had been deliberately taken in order to impress another girl. Zack was trying to hook Leonardo up as he was always cooped up behind a computer screen and quite frankly needed to get off his 3DS and get laid.

The picture showed Leonardo in his swimming shorts while sitting with a massive smile on his face and was dripping wet. His tan skin and confident smile was surely a winner. If you didn't know Leonardo then you would have thought him to belong to the anime Swim.

Jewl thought about him, knowing him as the one who helped Zack here. She let out an audible gasp at the picture, composing herself back into her 'I'm a confident individual' appearance. She failed thanks to her massive blush that Jewl was unaware of or desperately trying to not acknowledge and the fact that she seemed to be thinking really hard about what she had just seen. Damn, Zack didn't expect Jewl to be into his Asian friend to such a degree. "It really depends on what he l-likes." Jewl looked nervous as if what he told her would change her. Zack kept it blunt "He is fond of your species over his own." This made Jewl freeze in her tracks. The thought that someone was willing to be with her instead of a probably plentiful supply of other people. Zack couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that a Lucario was fantasising over a human. 'How ironic, Jewl is worried that Leonardo will deny.'

Sarah caught on to what was happening and decided that now was a great time to both surprise her lover and her friend. She called out to Zack and took her hairband out.

Everyone looked at Sarah as she swayed her hips, seductively looking to him, her hair spreading into its beautiful volume of reds and greys. An aura emanated off of her of warmth and passion while she stalked towards Zack. Approaching him, she took his face in her claws and pulled their mouth together, lip locking and grabbing him in a tight hold. They both had closed their eyes as Zack lifted Sarah up and she wrapped her legs around him in the most heated and sexualised kiss they had ever had. Grunting and moaning could be heard from them.

Jewl had long left the land of reality and was imagining herself in Sarah's position and Leonardo holding her, caressing her and…

Sarah and Zack's make out session continued, even after Zack fell backwards and now had a Zoroark straddling him as they French kissed but as all good things do, they had to break for air. The duo just stayed there and stared at one another. "Hurry up with organising the threesome, would you?" Sarah laughed at Zack's predicament, his thoughts on par with the bulge in his pants. "Sure."

Sarah got up, lending Zack a hand so that he could do the same. "And that is how you please your man before you let him in the cave!" Sarah finished her speech and looked towards her Lucario friend. Jewl stood motionless after their live demonstration. Zack chuckled at Jewl as she realised that she was covering up her feelings horribly. "I will take that as a yes." Zack stated while throwing her his phone with an album of random Leonardo photos in it, parties, events and some business outfitting's.

Jewl looked at the phone and blushed a full beet red. "You can have as long as you need, the battery is running low so if you're not looking at it then remember to press the button on the side to turn it on and off." Jewl looked briefly before pressing the aforementioned button and stuffing the phone into her shorts. 'I knew that those things were shorts!' Zack mentally said as they moved on again to the resting site. It was a little ways off but was visible in the distance… wait... is that a…

* * *

 **Techz: Ha! Cliff-hangers galore, dun dun dunnn!**

 **Sarah: Hey Techz**

 **Techz: Yes?**

 **Sarah: why did you leave yourself signed in to ?**

 **Techz: *eyes the Zoroark behind the computer* why?**

 **Sarah: I've ordered some lemons for the next chapter, that's why!**

 **Techz: That's not how it works. How many did you buy?**

 **Sarah: Two crates worth**

 **Techz: Arrg! *knocks over laptop***

 **Techz out!**


	19. Chapter 19 - New Revelations

**Techz: *walks on with clipboard and plops himself down behind computer* some people seem to be questioning some plot points… It's time to show some of the plans or at least answer some queries. *** **cracks knuckles and places fingers on keys** *** Right, plot and lemons, here we go!**

* * *

Zack rushed towards the distant green-lands. Everyone on the cart was disturbed as Zack wheeled it as fast as the small swivel wheels could go. "Water!" Zack ditched the cart and ran to a small river. Sarah and Jewl first hopped off followed by a sluggish Bell and Ike. "Where are we?" The Eeveelution questioned while walking at the back of the group.

Zack ran and dive bombed into the wide but shallow river, regretting his decision almost instantly. "Ouch" it was deadpan as Zack got up with several gashes up his back. Jewl covered her mouth while Sarah looked concerned. "What?" No-one told Zack why his back stung like hell.

They scouted the area for somewhere to camp. Sarah refused to stay away from Zack. The Zoroark looked at Zack with both lust and regret. Zack wondered around, searching for whatever could shelter them, when he felt Sarah drag her tongue over his shoulder. "Ack! What are you doing?!" It surprised Zack as the appendage roamed around his neck before moving lower.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Zack barked "You seem different! One minute you seem fine and the next you're talking about crude topics that are taboo and planning threesomes, not that I have a problem with threesomes but seriously! What has happened to you?!" Sarah looked a little hurt but before she could snap, Jewl ran in from the distance when she heard Zack rant. Jewl cut in, figuring that he hadn't found out what was happening to Sarah. "He can't smell it, I don't think." Jewl informed Sarah. This confused the poor human even more. Jewl spun around to confront Zack. "Do you know what 'heat' is?"

Zack stood with the most idiotic and dumbfounded face that was humanly possible. "No." Jewl sighed. "It happens roughly once a year and makes your mate, in this case Sarah, super eager to get with their partner and, well… mate. It lasts for about a week and gets worse day by day. Right now, she can barely think because of it." Zack looked over at Sarah whom seemed to be uncomfortable and shifted around while holding her left arm with the other. Locking eyes briefly with Zack showing distress and anxiety.

"What can I do to help it?" Zack didn't like the thought of her suffering one bit. It had been a while since their last time behind the bush and Zack had no intention of making her wait for too long. "You have to satisfy her desire. You literally have to fuck her senseless." The straight forward bluntness from Jewl showed how serious she was being. Shocking Zack while also sealing his fate. Sarah's face turned the same shade as her hair. They kept going but no more words were exchanged. The search continued.

The lake was a few miles away from the original place that had been planned but with the navigator a little out of whack, here would be a good spot. A small cave had been found by the help of aura. A fire pit glowed gently as they had a perfect view of the river as the dusk settled into the quiet darkness that was night. Zack was poking the fire with a stick, running over his life in his head when he heard Jewl clear her throat in a hushed manner. He looked up to see Jewl look back at him, nodding to him, then Sarah and then the cave exit. He knew what had to be done.

"Sarah." The Zoroark spun her head away from the flames and looked at her mate, she had been sitting beside him in an incredibly quiet trance. "Yes?" He gestured for her to follow.

* * *

 **Lemon alert – if you're old enough to do it, you're old enough to view it.**

* * *

The dusk had set upon them, creating a beautiful shadow cast on the couple as Sarah was led by Zack to a private and secluded clearing. Sarah finally got what was going on. "Are we going to?" Sarah asked the dark form as he swivelled around and faced her, the moon resting on his shoulder as he whispered his sweet acceptance.

"Great." Sarah took a step back before a white light engulfed the area. Zack had to look away, when he looked again, there were two Sarah's. He could tell which one was her by the way that the clone's hair was slightly darker. Sarah looked at her clone then back to him "I'm sorry that it's not very good. It's just that I…" "Hush. Its ok, you don't have to apologise. I was the one who kept you waiting too long." Sarah couldn't help but admire his willingness to take the blame.

Zack stepped into a kiss with Sarah. Locking lips they both melted into their intimate gesture. As Zack allowed entry for Sarah's Tongue, she did the same. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. They battled it out for dominance with the vixen coming out on top both figuratively and literally.

"Stand up for a second" Sarah requested with Zack following orders he rose to his feet. Sarah stepped back with the clone stepping around him and grabbing him from behind. Zack felt his shirt being lifted and so he raised his arms, allowing the copy to undress him.

Zack watched as his trousers were slid down and stepped out of them. He now stood in just his underwear. Sarah once more confronted Zack and let her illusion step away from behind him, waiting as the real Sarah pulled down the final layer or cloth.

Sarah's prize sprang up into view. She visibly drooled at the sight of it, her mind fogged as her instincts kicked in. Sarah kneeled down before grabbing the tip and dragged her hand down his length and then going back up in rhythmic patterns. "Did I ever tell you… that I may be… bi sexual?" Zack couldn't take his eyes away from what was unfolding.

As Sarah put him in her mouth, the secondary lay down under her and pried her delicate and puffy folds apart. It took a deep whiff before licking it experimentally. Sarah shivered, moaning and squirmed as she was eaten out by another Zoroark. Sarah gazed up at Zack from his shaft. Zack couldn't stop staring as his love was scooped out by… herself. Zack suddenly arched his back as Sarah payed much more attention to him; turning her head and moving her soft paws around his balls. Her double then started to violently tongue Sarah in an attempt to bring Sarah to her peak.

They kept like that for a good few minutes, sucking and licking at the appropriate area. Sarah felt the effects of all the work build up in her and she was now so close to her release. Sarah took her head up from Zack's rod before yelling out, the double still eating Sarah out as she orgasmed. "Sarah are you ok?" Zack worried for Sarah as she came down from her ecstatic high. Sarah had tears run down her face as she smiled. "Oh Arceus… I needed that." Zack still hadn't got off and Sarah was going to change that. She gave the clone a nod before moving into position.

Sarah pushed Zack over before moving above him, lining herself up and sliding down. Sarah stayed down as the second fox moved behind Sarah and leaned over into a kiss, one hand on her right breast the other on Sarah's clit. The two vixens started to move in sync. Sarah knew that Zack would love this show as much as she… "Oh!" Sarah was now being struck in her G-spot repeatedly. Zack gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back. Sarah on the other hand was moaning through the half-hearted French kissing session that she was having.

Zack came first. He unloaded himself into Sarah as she bounced faster and deeper, also going over the edge. They both stopped due to the full force of the orgasms. Sarah clamped down really tight around him, increasing his pleasure and sating Sarah's need for seed. "Thank you." Zack told Sarah as she sat on him. "Oh, were not done yet!" Sarah and her double grinned mischievously.

Zack could only sum up the evening in three words; "Best threesome ever."

 **End of lemon – don't be sour about skipping**

Both Zack and Sarah awoke in each other's hold. They kissed once before getting up, Zack clothed himself while Sarah fixed her hair. "I elect you to be group leader, for all groups." Zack stated with a casual reference to last night. "Better?" He asked as they moved to the cave with the others. "Definitely." Sarah grabbed his hand and swung it in time with their pacing. They soon arrived where the others had slept. Everyone was awake and glad to see them and more importantly Sarah back to her usual self.

"Where now navigator?" Jewl joked. Bell and Ike jumped back on the cart. Bell adding her comment "C'mon cap'ain." Sarah rose an arm into the air before lowering it while pointing west. "Thata way crew!" And with that they were off. That had been the last stop. They would reach their destination by evening. They all held a sense of unknown as to this new Reality, even Zack. He knew that Pokémon was a game and surely if his father knew about where he was, so did the rest of the world. 'I suddenly hate internet rule 34.' He knew that there had to be someone out there who would do anything to obtain Zack's friends… 'Wait, I have a plan but it will have to wait.' Zack looked at Sarah. He was met with her casual hello and a loving and lust free smile. "I'm glad your back Sarah."

* * *

 **Techz: Well, I hope your glad Sarah. I just lost 40 bucks out of pay-pal.**

 **Sarah: Shut up! You know how I was.**

 **Techz: True that. Well I'm guessing that you will be a lot calmer now that you are no longer in heat. Care to do the outro?**

 **Sarah: *Sticks tongue out* Sure. Thank you people who are watching and supporting me and Zack's antics. You can comment on what you liked and what you didn't or just ask us questions. Read and review or whatever. See you all next week! *waves before walking out of room***

 **Sarah out!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Old Reality

**Techz: well… it seems that we have reached our periapsis in the orbit to a core rocking journey to the centre of the unknown… you know what, less space analogy and onto the story. At last, I bring you… return to Zack's world.**

* * *

It was quiet save for a few footsteps and scuttling of the portable server racks wheels. Zack was beginning to question why he had brought the device with him for Leonardo. "Well, he is going to like these, I guess." It was more to himself, Zack talks to himself when no one is around but sometimes you forget that there is anyone there. An argument soon flared the attention of everyone as Jewl was the first to come out with a response… "Wait a second?! These aren't even for you but instead your friend? We hauled that all the way here so that you can pass it on? What is so important that we had to drag it home if your going to discard it?!" Jewl sounded pissed and Zack had easily become annoyed himself. "Jesus! Calm down, I thought he might like a gift. I'm trying to make up to him. Be nice to someone. For once stop being a…." Zack ceased his counter argument as he had just crossed the line. Past the point of no return. "Finnish it. I dare you, you coward!" Jewl's aggression was getting on Sarah's nerves. "What's the problem? He was just thinking aloud so leave him alone." Sarah had an edge to her voice and Zack could feel the friction between them. Bell stayed with the box, deciding not to take sides. Ike had run to Zack's side, joining Sarah in defending the human but more importantly to defend his saviour. Bell decided to end this. "What is wrong? Why are we all feisty all of a sudden? Zack wants a gift that is for his friend…" Zack's phone went off a dulled fashion. Saved by the bell… buzz… whatever.

Zack looked at his phone as Sarah and Jewl continue to bicker in their own language. 'Language is arbitrary, productive, creative, systematic, vocalic, social, non-instinctive and conventional. Comprised of different pitch, volumes and latencies.' Zack had been listening for long enough "Zack, Za! Zack?" This shut the pair right up. They had stopped everything as they understood what he had said. A simple 'you two, quiet! Please?' it worked to a greater extent that he had originally intended. 'Genius sixty two, Insanity… seventy four'. He would work on that later.

"Hey Zack, Don't know where you are but I'm firing the portal up three days from now and…" Zack dismissed the rest of the message and took the box, pacing off as the group watched. Sarah asked "Zack, where are you going?" He stopped, turning around to answer the burning question. "The portal is open." With that he kept walking. The two anthropomorphic canines ran up beside him with the Electrike hopping beside Bell who had perked up at the word 'portal'.

"If I'm right, the tunnelling device has around three hours and eleven minutes of juice. After that the inverted reality field or IRF… I like that name, I will keep it… Will close of its own accord or destroy reality as we know it, take your pick." Zack finished his display of knowledge and scouted onwards. "What do you mean 'destroy reality'? Are you mad?" Jewl asked with genuine concern and anger. "Clinically diagnosed if you must know." Zack charismatically stated as if it was his only achievement.

They marched on up a step incline. Every minute felt like an hour as they trudged through the ever thickening grass. "So Sarah where did you…" Zack never finished as the box's front weels collapsed forward, bell and Ike scrambled to jump off just in the nick of time. He had run it of a cliff. How had he not noticed that was there?

"Shit fuck!" Zack screamed after the box. It tumbled down before free falling. "No, no, NO!" It was about to hit the ground but just disappeared… Vanished out of thin air. Noone else had witnessed what Zack had. They thought the box destroyed. They stood there with the human glaring at the bottom "Zack…" It was Sarah's turn to talk "this is where I was when I found you… You appeared at the bottom then ran south a bit before collapsing."

It only took twelve seconds for Zack to reply "Sarah. Why were you at the edge of a cliff when you found me?" Zack had mixed the loneliness with the being so far from home and another twelve seconds to find an answer. He hated being gifted, both with intelligence and the experience of failing himself…

Sarah looked down. It took even longer before everyone knew everything about what was going down. Shock on Jewl's face, disturbed on Bell's and Ike… he looked scarred. Sarah was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I had been lonely for years and I thought that maybe it would all just stop if..." Sarah looked at Zack with pleading eyes "please forgive me?" Zack looked at Sarah in a new light. She was about as depressed as he was before they met. He outstretched his arms for a hug. She run up and held him, gripping the back of his stained white shirt. They held each other as tears hit the floor. "Shh, don't cry. We have all been there, just not everyone would admit it." Zack comforted her, swaying them back and forth in a rhythmic pattern as the Zoroark poured eyes out. "Let's move on and find this portal shall we." He whispered into her ear. Sarah nodded as Zack moved on. He confronted the group as one, he knew where it was.

"Right everyone… Jump off this cliff." This infuriated everyone. "What the hell!" "Zack, you really are a nut case." "But why?" Zack smirked as he told them how "it sucked up the box. When it fell, the trolley vanished without a trace. If I'm right then the portal is at the bottom of this cliff."

Everyone peered sceptically of the edge to see nothing. "It's only a couple of millimetres wide, you can't see it." Zack demonstrated his theory in the only way he knew how. Grabbing himself and Sarah he pulled them into a kiss, toppling over the edge while doing so.

It was a long way down. They continued to kiss even when faced with the imminent threat of death. Sarah opened her eyes and began to panic. "Wait a second…" Zack never finished as they vanished into nothing.

Jewl faced the others "So… Who's going next?"

* * *

It was dark for a couple of seconds but soon the world clicked into action. Large whirring and the groaning of some kind of machinery. It was bright like before. Very, very bright.

Zack lurched forward and ejected his last meal into, yet again, a nice little gelatinous puddle which was briefly scooped up by white legs before being taken away. There Sarah was, lying safe and sound, she made it. Soon Jewl was ejected into a yoga mat. 'Conservation of momentum between portals is a bitch'. Jewl landed relatively unharmed. She seemed to be coming to as she followed Zack's idea of ridding lunch.

"Welcome." It was a tall man in a black suit. Zack looked around with his eyes finishing recalibration. This was his shed but with a wall missing and a large lab situated through the gap. Leonardo could be spotted on a large computer with several towers, frantically typing away as if unaware of his friends return. He noted how through the gap in the wall, scientists were poking the suit he had made, examining and notetaking. "Zack." Zack swivelled his head to meet the man in black who was looking between him and these various foreign creatures laying around. "Do you know who you are?" "Zack Atles." It snapped out of him like an automated response. Zack let his brain talk as he got up. His legs felt weird once again as he stood upright. He walked over to Sarah and lent her a hand. He signed a couple of gestures before moving to Jewl, Ike then finally Bell who was the last to leave a charming pile of cerulean mess.

"Hello. Welcome to earth, a planet mainly inhabited by…" "They can't speak." Zack interjected. "And by law, since I discovered this new world, it's now property of myself, itself and everything included." Zack stated while pointing at his friends. He realised that it was cruel to state possession of them but when your friends are the hot topic of anyone who has access the news… precautions must be taken to protect them. The man just smirked casually before moving on. "Fine, fine. Still, your one lucky man, I must tell you. You have one huge fan base already." The man seemed more friendly that some 'we now own you' government agent.

At the conversation, Leonardo peaked over the monitor of his computer. Jumping up he ran to Zack inspecting him before saying "Wassap?! You will not believe the shit that has gone down here, unlimited budget, science teams of vast numbers and Twinkies galore! Wait… is that a… Lucario?!" Zack nodded, the Asian ran up to the blue creature, lifting a paw and inspecting it. They met eyes and Leonardo finished it with a simple "hi" He jumped over nothing as if talked to by her. "What are these people even doing Leonardo…" Zack couldn't explain it but he didn't feel so good all of a sudden, he faced back where his whole team was collapsing one by one, Leonardo catching Jewl. "Help me…" Zack fell forwards and faded out of conscience.

* * *

He felt somewhat better as he got up from a rather soft bed. He noted a tugging sensation on his arm. He pulled out the IV and stood. He was wearing a hospital gown that felt like the bare minimal.

The room was small on inspection but the walls were comprised of. Walking through a curtain revealed Ike and Bell being contained next to each other on the covers of a bed, Bell defensively curled up next to Ike as if protecting him in her sleep. He moved through to the next room. Leonardo stood over the body of Jewl. Silently inspecting as if by some miracle she would like him just because he was there. "Hey" Zack whispered to his friend. Leonardo spun around to see his friend. "Hey Zack, what's happening?" "I was about to ask you. Where are we are exactly?" Zack's friend perked up and took out his phone. Handing it to Zack showed that he was in his back garden, a massive lab had been built to extend the shed out back. "Why the fuck did you tell people about this?" Zack had become irritated by his current situation. Leonardo looked apologetically before answering. "Your Father came by and asked where you were and I told him you were getting things then he stayed and you weren't there and I spilled the beans then he got the cops who got homeland security and somehow the press knows and the private company we stole the idea from wants to buy our machine." He had to stop to catch his breath as Zack stood exasperated at how far this had snowballed. "Calm it. Nobody put the people here knew when you were due back today." Zack calmed a little. "Good, I didn't want to go through the hiding the evidence ordeal again." Leonardo shivered a little as Zack's mutually unstable side showed. The topic had to be changed and pronto.

"Who is she?" Leonardo pointed at Jewl with an inquisitive look. "How do you know that she is a she?" Zack looked at him, raising his eyebrows with a cheeky look. "Scientists told me." Zack looked somewhat displeased by this. "But nice rack." That set Zack off on his giggle spree. Despite them being totally compatible, Leonardo was still as desperate as ever. Zack was bent over laughing his head off as his friend just stood there and smiled. Zack had to make sure one thing was clear "Leonardo… you can try any of your crappy pickup lines on her as you want but the Zoroark is mine." Leonardo nudged Zack at his declaration "I always knew that you were a furry." Zack tried to defend himself but he had no defence. He was a furry and his passion for Sarah proved this. "S-shut up…" It was Leonardo's turn to laugh. Zack joined in slowly but surely they were both laughing. They both high fived each other. True friends. "So… what is she like?"

* * *

 **Techz: well… that was interesting…**

 **Sarah: Place seems kinda ok… where's the bad guys and action? *Punches air several times.**

 **Jewl: How dare you! I'm not some petty object for people to fantasise over!**

 **Techz: Leonardo? I saw what you did with Zack's phone. Hypocrite.**

 **Jewl:…**

 **Techz: Well that's all for now. Tune in next week to vault channel one oh one to see the latest in this fanatical trope. Remember, anyone can apply to enter, sign up today for more entertainment tapes for your vault (available only to order on pipboy 3000's and onwards)!**


	21. Chapter 21 - reunited

**Techz: Hello everyone! There have been some progressions with everything going on with my account. I have set up a patriot account (on profile) for those who want to fund the fun. I will also be releasing '** _ **A change for the better'**_ **shortly so keep an eye out for that.**

Zack had found Sarah. She was situated in the room next to Jewl's. Zack recalled on telling Leonardo about Jewl. The strong Lucario who could be a little withdrawn from reality, how she could be affectionate and her overall friendliness that could give Bell a run for her money. Zack had more pressing matters that reminiscing on five seconds ago.

Sarah was peaceful as she lay on her side. She was clutching her hair as if it were Zack instead. Her ear twitched randomly as if signalling herself to be in a dream. 'Now to awake the crimson cutie.' Zack slowly bent down beside Sarah and looked her face as she slept with contempt. He reached his hand out and was going to stroke her main but was stopped when a quiet shuffling caused Zack to stop and turn.

"D-Dad… I'm grounded right?"

Zack tried to shrug his shoulders to add to his joke but upon another look Zack saw his father's face. Brow wrinkled with worry and eyes red and puffy. If Zack didn't know any better then he must have been up for a week at least. Zack's father deposited a tissue in a bin beside Sarah's bed, opposite Zack.

"No. I have you here and that's all that matters right now."

Zack was a little unsettled by his father's remark. After Zack's mother died his father had become very protective of Zack. Now imagine if you had an unstable son that disappeared off the face of the earth after his mother's death. Petrified is an understatement for how his father felt.

Zack approached his father and they hugged. Zack could feel pain and relief as his father rejoiced his son's safe return.

"Zack… where exactly did you go for all that time? Leonardo keeps telling me that you were in another dimension but I call bullshit. Where were you?"

"Eh… I don't know."

"Also, what about her?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean, what she is to you. Leonardo told me that she is from a video game series that was discontinued around thirty years ago. I want to know what she is to you."

Zack didn't know what his father was talking about. He knew that Leonardo knew but Leonardo wasn't one to disclose information like that.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Zack wasn't ready to tell his father. He felt that it wasn't time.

"I heard her as she was sedated. She woke before anyone else and went crazy. She rushed to where you were and threatened anyone who approached. It took around seven people to stop her and when they did, she kept going on about how she would protect her 'mate'. Now why was she cowering over you instead of the other creatures?"

Zack had no argument against this. He had told everyone not to say anything to anyone except himself and Leonardo. Sarah, by the sounds of it had gone and lost it all. The combination of a new location and new people must have done it.

 **Flash back**

Four men stood at the door. The tall feral beast hung over the human survivor. She swore her threats at them. The voice in their heads petrifying them. Her long face curled into a smile, the edges stained with red didn't help her cause either. She stood slightly taller than then, looking down from her spot with glowing eyes that would sink and drown those who looked too long.

"Please, calm down! We are only trying to help!"

Sarah did not heed there warning. She runs towards the first man and uppercuts him, sending his body sprawling across the floor. The other three reel back through the curtain with the injured in tow. Sarah breath heavily as the room is empty. Hearing more footsteps approach she readies herself.

The men pile in one by one to see Zack lying alone. It was silent. Seven of them. One holds a large gun, another a revolver. Three stand in medic uniforms while the man with the large gun is in a full protective attire. One of the doctors speak up.

"If our theory is correct, the creature can become invisible. Do not let your guard down."

Six move forth. They gather around the patient at hand. The five then start planning.

"Right, if we stay close then we can spot it when it moves in. I have locked the exit so it must either be in this cubical or in another. We will systematically sweep each room. Rifle at front, revolver at back in case things can't be handled."

They do a quick spin around of the three meter room.

"Shit! Where is Francis?"

They look around briefly before the man with the rifle stops on one of the team.

"Carl… where is it?"

The man with the revolver also notices and points his gun straight at the man's head.

"G-guys… you're freaking me…"

*Bang* the sound echo's through the place as the dart misses the man and stops mid-air next to him. The original target took a step forwards and watched as the dart moved on its own as if plucked from whatever it had hit.

Sarah soon appeared while holding the dart. She squinted at it. Her vision wasn't holding out and she soon fell into the arms of the men. The man with the rifle talked through a radio, waiting through static before the signal cleared up.

"The target has been detained. Keep it sedated until he awakes."

They moved with Sarah out the room and left. All the while Sarah drivelled

"No... Zack… I'm here… please… love?..."

 **End of flashback**

Zack didn't know what to say to his father. It was obvious that she had called him out. Bell protecting Ike was the next step. He wouldn't be surprised if Jewl had been put out before she even came too. They would have gauged her as about as dangerous as Sarah.

A nurse walked in to do a check-up but paused to see Zack up and about.

"Excuse me miss. Could you get me and all these creatures in a large safe room and kill the morphine would you. It will only make them scared."

Zack looked at his father and took a deep breath.

"I love her."

Zack left the room as he couldn't face the possibility of things going sour between them. He looked back as he left to see the bewildered man staring at Sarah. Zack moved back to see Leonardo. He had a plan.

 **Later – safe room, 10 meters by 10 meters… slightly furnished**

Zack sipped on a coffee. He sat at a basic oak table with four chairs and five simple beef burgers from the finest fast food restaurant down the road. In the corner sat a kind sized mattress with the four others piled into a dogpile. Zack would have joined them but the food in front of him was far more tempting.

"Hmm…"

Sarah groggily opened her worried eyes and spotted Zack. He took a bite of the oversized slab between two buns. A gherkin fell out and onto a plate bellow. Zack placed his burger down before getting up. He moved towards the huddle and helped Sarah up. She swayed in his hold before bursting out into tears.

"They h-had guns and they shot me an-nd then they got you and w-where are we?"

Zack hushed the emotional bundle of love and hugged her. Sarah fell contently into his hold and felt safe. They would do anything for each other and would move mountains, fight armies and toy with death for each other. Zack just wanted her to feel safe.

"Here, try a burger. You will love it."

 **2 hours later**

The whole group with an exception to Zack was slightly disgruntled and famished after everything. Consulted by Zack one by one they had all been tended to and now all sat at the table or on Jewl's lap. Ike popped his head up from the Lucario's lap and grabbed a bite of his burger before dipping down beneath again. Sarah sat beside Zack who browsed his phone, casually waiting for them to finish.

"First we finish our meals. We have a couple of friends who will visit, one at a time of course and to top it all off, we are going home for a well-deserved rest."

Zack never looked up while saying all of that. It was almost as if he was going over it for his own sake. Zack chuckled before inspecting everyone.

"Comfortable?"

Sarah looked at the fed lot. Nodding at Zack. Jewl looked calm as she glared at the one way window. Ike had moved away from Jewl and curled up on the mattress once more, the young canine was tired from both everything and the residual sedatives in his system. Bell looked lethargic but nothing else to discerning.

Overall the group was tired. Zack, to be honest, was about as trusting of society as the rest were. 'If they can't control it, they will point a gun at it.' A clicking could be heard from the door, tearing the silence.

Leonardo strode in casually.

"Sup?"

"Not much, chilling with these guys."

Leonardo was wearing a casual blue t-shirt and some jeans. He typed something onto the laptop he was holding. Approaching Zack he edged carefully closer.

"Be cool Leon. They don't bite… well Sarah can be a bit playful when we really get into it."

Sarah perked up at Zack's comment as Leonardo circled the table. Zack felt a little lazy after being reunited with his daily rounds of antipsychotics, life was good.

"Zack, is it alright if I ask them some questions?"

Jewl looked at Leonardo like he was missing a screw or something of the like.

"Why are you asking him? We can understand you perfectly. Just ask us what it is you need to."

Jewl crossed her arms and glared at Leonardo. Leonardo felt a little off put by her straight forwardness. Surely he wasn't that untrustworthy?

"Jewl, chill out will you, Leonardo is cool, he is one of us."

Sarah couldn't understand how Zack was being so calm at a time like this. Jewl on the other hand relaxed a little, taking Zack's thoughts to mind. Bell and Ike were still a little out of it. Their smaller bodies took longer to rid of the foreign chemicals.

"So… where do you guys come from?"

"Earth."

Leonardo and Zack exchanged a glance as the Leonardo fired another question.

"Where are you now? Do you know?"

Sarah shrugged as Jewl thought about it. Zack took a small orange tube out of his pocket and opened it, slipping a pill out and swallowing it dry. He screwed the cap back on before putting it back in his pocket.

No one knew.

"What species are each of you?"

Zack now mentally questioned his friend's decisions. Leonardo already knew the answer. You know what, Zack didn't have any fucks to give right now. He went back to browsing the web in his small docile world. Sarah kept looking at Zack with increasing concern. He was usually so involved and totally energetic but now… what were those small things he took? Are they responsible for the way he's acting?

"I'm a Lucario."

"Ike and I are an Electrike and a Sylveon respectively."

"…oh, I am a Zoroark."

The group just wasn't what it was. Everyone just seemed so… lifeless. Leonardo's voice cut thought the awkward silence once more.

"And finally. Jewl, do you have something called an Aura?"

The Lucario nodded solemnly. Leonardo took the first solid notes on his computer.

"uhh… yes… I do."

With that Leonardo finished up and said his goodbyes, departing from where he came. The group plunged into silence once more. Everyone just looked awkwardly at one another. Even Zack had exchanged awkward glances between them all. Zack pulled his phone up and made a call.

"Ok, send him in."

Zack lounged back and hoped for the best. The person in question is not likely to be happy with him, or Sarah for that matter.

 **Techz: Well, that is another chapter of NRNR. Remember to comment, check out my new patriot account or just keep an eye out for** _ **a 'change for the better'.**_ **It would be great to hear any form of feedback from you… or you could just, y'know, keep browsing the net… whatever floats your boat really.**

 **Techz out!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Password For Your PC

**Techz: Yay! Another episode of another story that you accidentally stumbled across on the internet! I have now released '** _ **A Change For The Better**_ **' so enjoy that too if you are into that kind of thing.**

 **I apologise for all the lives I've ruined with my fanatical writing… Oh wait… Nope. I'm not. Right, onto ruining retinas!**

"Hey Dad."

Zack looked at the disgruntled and very disturbed individual who was unfortunate enough to have chosen the likes of Zack when picking a son. The father in question had fully entered the room and stayed standing despite the free available seat. The older man turned to Sarah and stated rather calmly:

"What is your name miss?"

Zack was waiting for it…

"M-my name is Sarah sir."

Sarah could sense the family bond between her mate and this older much more… scented man. The Zoroark knew that she wanted to stay on this man's good side if she were to be with Zack.

"Mmm Mhm. I see… Do you like my son?"

Sarah nodded with a vigorous nodding that was brief but sure. Zack knew how this interrogation was going.

"Oh, alright. Finally… Have you had any form of sexual contact, giving or receiving, with my son?"

Sarah looked at Zack who looked back equally as worried. Everyone but the man who questioned knew the answer. Sarah nodded once more but less certain than last time.

"Hmm."

Zack father circled around the table. The whole group moping around with their own worries. Zack's father had a look of critical thinking as if he was summing up if his son should go out with some anthropomorphic fox like creature with the emo look and wears no clothing, sporting scarily human like qualities and canine attributes. The twisted end to a Specsavers advert. 'I wonder if Zack really does need those meds more than I do…' Zack's father came to a conclusion.

"Well, since I clearly have no fucking idea as to what is happening anymore with anyone, I have no reason to protests any kind of relationships. Yeah, go ahead you two."

Zack glared at his dad. Had he really lost it? This is good right?

Sarah had shifted closer to Zack and he wrapped an arm around her to show his willingness to be there for her; even against a psychopath on par with his own insanity. Sarah whispered her message of worry into his ear.

"Dad… are you sure you're ok with this?"

Zack pointed to both himself and Sarah who had become fondly acquainted with his left arm. Zack father shrugged before explaining his reasoning.

"Son... the password to you laptop is something I learned a _looooong_ time ago. It was a 'little' hard to accept the felines, the lizards and… canine like creatures that you… exert your needs to but everyone is different. You're just… a little more different than others and somehow… actually found your desires outside an incognito browser, despite it being the furthest from being real, yours got chosen over all others. Congratz Zack on being the first furry to find a canine companion."

Zack's father rubs his forehead while audibly sighing. Zack himself jumps up, face bright red with embarrassment as the group (with exception to Ike due to his cuddly innocence) Stare at Zack with jaws dropped. Both Jewl and Sarah share the look of sheer surprise while Bell was utterly horrified.

"Dad! Not in front of my friends and also, I'm NOT a furry!"

Zack stood with arms crossed while his father shot back a 'you're kidding me, right?' look. Zack slowly realised that just saying something doesn't change what people think of you or what they know about you. Zack had been found out and had to accept that, as much as he hated it.

"And even if I was a furry; why are you so accepting of it?"

"Son. I grew up just as Nintendo was dying, on its last breath. They had released the gen fourteen Pokémon and people could see that Nintendo became desperate for ideas after the ninth gen. over ten thousand Pokémon does not bode well with collectors and the casual enthusiasts who were only in it to enjoy what big things there was to offer. I remember owning all of your types…"

Everyone turned as Zack's father pointed at Bell. The Eeveelution was somewhat honoured by the thought of someone seeing value in her. The thought that someone was happy just being an acquaintance of your kind was a powerful emotion. Jewl was slightly curios herself as to her kind's fate in this game. Do people like her?

"Leonardo craves your kind…"

Jewl was both flattered and thrilled by this news as Zack's father spotted her out. Jewl kept a small preserved blush as she sat there thinking to herself.

"…praises them as if they were some kind of god. A lot of people do actually."

This was exactly what the Lucario had wanted to hear. He did like her… she thinks.

"I still have my copy of the game. Had it before you were around Zack. Never thought that Kayla's specie was actually possible."

This peaked everyone's attention as Zack's father had exposed his past with the virtual companion of a Zoroark. Zack's face was a picture as the coincidence was unreal. His father had owned a Zoroark, only for his son to find love with one. What are the chances of that?

"Do you mean, Dad, that you actually know what Sarah is?"

"Hah! Know her kind? Kayla was the life of the party. First choice for everything. Charismatic little critter. I had once hopped that I may meet her one day but I lost faith decades ago [I would like to explain that most can make it to 150 years of age thanks to the increasing capabilities of health care and that it's free (like NHS)]. Somethings you have to let go in order to get on with reality."

Sarah hugged Zack with glee as she was uncertainly but officially accepted by her love's father. Zack in turn kissed her neck before taking her into a two way hug. They held each other close within loving embrace. Bell finally spoke up from her previous silence

"As much as I like a good dose of awkward silence and a nice topping of exposition. I would just love to be somewhere nice and cosy, like some form of building with some soft things to lie on and relax. I don't like these plain walls and hard beds."

Everyone nodded in mutual agreement as Zack answered

"Your right Bell. It's time you all came home."

An hour saw everyone piled into a weathered Toyota Icon. Zack's father was behind the wheel with Bell beside him. Jewl and Ike were sat in the middle with Leonardo awkwardly squished between them. Zack and Sarah could be found siting in the flatbed, snuggling while lying into each other. The car pulled off and onto the dirt path that the Shed had been situated on. Little bumps caused Zack and Sarah to hold on to each other more tightly and for Leonardo to awkwardly fall against the Lucario, who in response blushed at his contact. Bell was just enjoying the view out front and stuck her head out the open window.

 **Techz: Aww, isn't that an adorable scene? No? Oh, I'm just mushy now is that it!**

 **Sarah: Shut up you daft softy, nobody cares!**

 **Techz: Fine but let me do the outro at least. Thanks you guys for reading, comment and follow if you haven't. I will look forward to posting again in a week so keep those lids peeled for the next episode.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Forgery Beyond Friendship

**Techz: Well, here we are. Another chapter of our epic yet cautionary tale of how two worlds meet. Let's see what humanity has to say about them, shall we?**

* * *

The pickup rattled down the dirt path. Everybody was holding on to anything they could, Zack and Sarah embracing for the sake of not being thrown around like a young kids Gameboy. Zack's father was drumming his fingers to some form of classic music from away in the day before petrol became too expensive to use as fuel.

"Oh baby you can find me. In the back of a jacked up tailgate. Sittin' 'round watchin' all these pretty things"

Bell cut through the man's singing to ask him something.

"What is that?"

Zack's father turned the radio, turning to the little bundle of ribbons swaying with the turning of the car before letting out an

"Ehh?"

"The sounds? It's weird. Like talking but without it being to anyone."

The man looked astounded at Bell and turned around to Jewl who also held her own look of confusion.

"This is music. I can't believe my son hasn't taught you about it yet. You never heard it before, any song?

The Sylveon just shook her head with a small nope from behind. Zack's father switched gear and turned a corner. From the back of the pickup a small curse could be heard as the couple slid into on side of the truck, the Zoroark landing on poor Zack.

"Well, I've never been good at explaining things so how about I put something on and let you figure it out, I find western to be a favorited of mine. My father had a collection of them stored on a pen drive before the switch."

Zack's father pressed a few buttons on the mixture of a modern day computer, a rustic USB device from away back in the day and a more maintained AMF port. The device plinked with the tuning of the radio as it played onto a channel, a smooth jazz soon emanated from the device and sure enough the tune was catchy. Well for Bell at least.

"I don't understand what the sounds mean."

Jewl was sitting with her much more sensitive ears and that made everything a little distasteful with all the background static that was unrecognisable by the Sylveon.

"Here, try this."

Jewl spun to see Leonardo pick earbuds from his trousers and hand them to her.

"You put them in your ears."

Jewl did just that and after Leonardo had done flicking through music, had found a suitable piece that he hoped would work. Jewl flinched as the song came on an Leonardo was quick to adjust the volume. The Lucario sat for a second and listened as a beat started up.

 _I was tired of my lady. We'd been together too long…_

Jewl could understand the music with the phones crispier and fresh audio. She couldn't help but smile a little.

 _Like a worn our recording. Of a favourite song._

 _So while she lay there sleeping. I read the paper in bed…_

Leonardo had located a second pair of less fine earbuds and was now tuned into the phones second jack.

 _If you like Pina Colada's and getting caught in the rain…_

It was just Jewl and himself as they were whisked into the song. Everything was right for them both as they forgot about everything. Jewl was calm and had a gleeful expression as everything melted away from around the two. Leonardo mentally prepped himself as he nervously stared at the beautiful wonder that had finally escaped his dreams and now sat in front of him. Jewl had noticed Leonardo's expression and from his aura, that he was hiding something.

Leonardo could hear her voice as fresh as his ambition as she spoke through her telepathy.

"Is everything alright? You seem anxious and I think your hiding something from me."

Leonardo couldn't wait any longer. He leaned into the unsuspecting Jewl who's eyes opened widely as their lips connected. She stayed perfectly still as Leonardo started to worry. He went to pull back but a paw on his shoulder pulled him into a more loving kiss as she kissed back. Fireworks went off in Leonardo's head as he was accepted by such a sexy and passionate creature.

 _But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine. So I wrote to the paper and took out a personal add. And though I'm nobody's poet, I think it wasn't half bad._

The course once more lit up as the two continued to kiss. Bell had looked back and nudged Zack's father and both were snickering as the two made out with a quiet racket coming from both their ears.

Jewl and Leonardo split and admired each other, the song having passed its climax and settling with the recovering breaths of the new found couple. Leonardo's epiphany kicked in and he immediately blushed, realising that this was real. Jewl Laughed a little as her partner became a Christmas tree with a bright red face.

The car had stopped a long time ago, not at the house but a little way out. The song finished, the two brought back to reality. Leonardo pulled Jewl into a hug, brushing up against the uneven patch of fur on her chest as her leaned his head over her shoulder.

* * *

Zack's father got out and shut the door. He could hear a zipping followed by Zack and Sarah jumping out the back. Zack looked a little tired and Sarah looked relieved as they scanned the area. Bell had now situated herself beside the eldest of them all, Ike falling by the man's son.

There was the house about half a mile away. The front of the property was being overseen by dozens of news vans. There were people who were lounging around waiting for action, some taking photos and one shooting a live broadcast.

"Leonardo!"

Zack yelled at his friend who was talking to his newfound blue bountiful beauty. The younger teen squinted thought his glasses at Zack before pointing towards Zack's father. Sarah stayed close to Zack in case things became a little rough

"Dad, what did you say about…"

"Nothing! I told the police, who told the FBI. How was I supposed to keep 'hey, my son may be lost in space. Can you help me put up fliers?' a secret?!"

They both sighed and nodded with their own looks of disapproval walking in unison to the back of the truck and sitting on the open trunk.

"So…"

Zack asked

"…How we getting in?"

Sarah piped up and with a plan stated

"I know!"

* * *

A man was adjusting a satellite receiver on a large truck. The computer array was having some issues as the dish was outdated by over thirty-five years of use and abuse. He pulled out a signal finder and was waving it around. The device was trying to locate the clearest signal. The man followed his machine and was surprised at it fell upon a single man entering the home that he was paid to monitor.

"Shit just keeps getting weirder."

* * *

Sarah and Zack laughed as the front door shut and six characters appeared out of nowhere. Leonardo had already taken his jacket off and was hanging it up. Bell had rushed ahead followed by Ike. Jewl slowly moved to the living room.

It was a nice place, modernised furniture with a nice homely feeling. A white rug lay in front of the electric fireplace and a sofa opposite and a couples couch in the corner. Well-crafted shelves and other various furniture adorned the room, the open planning saw Sarah already raiding the fridge with Zack racking through cupboards for any viable dietary supplements. Jewl and Ike were discussing the texture of the sofa and were tilted as Zack's father joined them. Jewl watched everything happening as Leonardo grabbed her from behind.

"What now darling?"

The Lucario smiled and turned into his embrace. Jewl rubbing her nose on his before asking

"I'm parched. Do you know where the nearest body of fresh water is?"

"Sure, follow me."

Leonardo taught Jewl about how a faucet works and that there are little tubes that deliver water to the taps by the twist of the top. Jewl had tried to lap the water from straight out the water flow, failing as the pressure pushed her tongue away. Leonardo came back with two glasses and after some instruction, Jewl was filling glasses of water like a pro.

Zack and Sarah were going through a packet of Oreos.

"Those two would make an exceptional couple."

Sarah laughed at this as Zack wiped a crumb off his face. The pair oblivious to the new partnership beside their own.

"Really, I thought that your friend Leonardo was up to something. Ooh. I do hope that they get along. They look kinda cute together.

They both watched as Jewl tried Leonardo's glasses on. They looked good on a Lucario but Jewl found out that the lack of sight can cause the side effect of bumping into things.

"Yeah. They do look compatible."

Zack let out a high pitched giggled followed by

"Come on daddy, let's play!"

Sarah let out a chuckle of her own at his poor attempt at imitating a child.

"Oh Zack. I think they would make excellent parents if they got together."

Zack nodded past an Oreo as he ate one. Sarah prompted Zack and so he fed her, placing the biscuity goodness in her maw. Zack and Sarah watched the other two as they chomped the lot.

Ike had moved to the rug and was now sprawled out in front of the warmth of the fire. It reminded him of his last home before he had to leave. Ike rubbed his face into the long fibres of carpet. Sparks were transferred from the carpet to his face. The Electrike soon settled down and watched the fire. He was finally at peace. No more pain and moving around, just calm and serene.

Ike soon fell asleep with the others soon settling down for the night ahead. Today had been a tiring one for them all.

* * *

 **Techz: Aha! another good match for the plot... should there be a lemon for these two? who knows? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this expositional chapter and can find solace in it's contents and have a great day. don't forget to remember to follow and comment. It let's me know that you are alive and well.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Down 'n' Dirty In The Dusk

**Techz: Right here's to another great chapter of NRNR *raises beverage* Anyone… no… All righty then… back to work. Remember to comment and like if you… actually enjoy this story as it lets me know how popular this story** _ **actually**_ **is. On to the story (and P.S. check out my new story '** _ **Don't Worry, I'm Here'**_ **)**

* * *

Zack was lying with Sarah cuddled into his chest. He looked out the large window that covered the area to the fields out back. The rain poured on throughout the dark night, hitting the window and rolling down the triple glazing. Moving his eyes to Leonardo showed him and Jewl to be snoozing in the spot that Zack's father and Bell had been conversing before. The ribbon creature had seen the older gentleman's state of tiredness and had advised him to go to bed. Ike had naturally followed for one reason or another and was probably either with Bell or in his own place of slumber.

And now there were four.

Zack looked back down to Sarah and was now feeling the full effects of her splendour. He lifted her up and carried her limp form (with minor difficulties due to her height) upstairs and soon into his bed. It was bigger that they both needed but was a welcome commodity to them as Zack shuffled in next to the sleeping vixen.

"Night, my dream of the dark." Zack kissed her forehead, pulled her in close and cuddled until the warm dark abys took him to the realm of dream, the realm of her.

Leonardo stirred from a light sleep, hearing creaking from upstairs. Leonardo was lying with his back on the couch and with Jewl sprawled across his chest. Leonardo couldn't help but watch as Jewl adorably snored. She went to rub her eyes with a paw, gently moving a curled hand across her face and down her muzzle. Jewl then opened her mouth for a massive toothy yawn.

Jewl had just awoken from a rather erotic dream and didn't quite finish her acts in the awesome and intriguing experience. She looked up to see her new mate staring half lidded at her. They Passionately exchanged glances. Jewl turned things up a notch by moving her body up his, brushing her ample form along his in a provocative fashion, Leonardo's face lit as the Lucario pulled in close.

* * *

 **Hey, got your crate of lemons here! young one's beware as it may sting your eyes.**

* * *

Jewl brushed her bosom along Leonardo's body until it sat upon his chest. She placed her paws at each side of him and lifted her face just inches from Leonardo's.

"I, Uhh… Are we… Y'know…"

Leonardo was both surprised and pleasantly turned on by Jewl's display of affection. Jewl smiled and lost herself in the glaze that consumed her very entirety. Laughing softly and quietly she whispered.

"We can if you want but only if your completely sure you want to go through with this…"

Jewl wanted to be considerate. She couldn't smell any other female on his body which could only be explained by months without contact. Not even a lingering hint of any sort suggested that

"…And don't worry. It's my first time too."

Leonardo's face became an array of red LED's as he listened to the divine creature say her blessings. He nodded before saying a weak conformation

"Yeah… I'm sure."

With that Jewl took her role and sat up, thighs split over his and she reached for the bottom of her fur, the cream cover rolling up her form as Leonardo's eyes became the next item on the X-files watch list. Jewl took her sweet time as she wriggled the tank top off and deposited it on the immediate floor beside them. Jewl noticed how Leonardo couldn't help but look at them in their full glory. They may have only been B-cups but for a guy who had gone from a loner to laid, it was pure marshmallow like goodness as he raised one had hesitantly. He stopped just before contact, looking up to the lust filled Lucario looming over him, she wanted it as much as him and so he grabbed the right one first. It felt like he was defacing a goddess with his mortality. He grabbed the other one and soon she was moaning with his massaging, rummaging his digits over the smooth cream coloured boobs.

Jewl slowly held his arms in her own paws and lifted herself off the sofa. Leonardo wined weakly as her soft bust was taken away from him but watched her move further down his form until she stopped above his sacred spot.

"Oh. I see what you're up to now girl."

Leonardo hadn't meant that last word but had found that Jewl only reacted positively as she tried to undo his belt but failed. She resorted to using the puppy eyes to get what she wanted. He reached down and undid his belt. Sliding it out caused it to join Jewl's clothing. His trousers and pants soon followed.

Jewl drooled at the sight of Leonardo's masculinity, standing a proud seven and a half inches. He may be short as a man but tall when it came to manliness and both of them were pleased by this. Jewl taking an experimental lick and Leonardo arching slightly under the completely euphoric feeling. Licking it again she elicited a moan from Leonardo as he watched the spectacle of the angel who was tending to his desires. Leonardo gasped as Jewl took the length into her mouth and slid halfway down before moving back up again, using her teeth lightly to test what he liked and what his triggers were. Jewl shut her eyes and kept going in the darkness of the room only lit up by the fire, its light dancing over her form and shadowing her actions. The unspeakable being described by actions and the moans of the human as he went through this otherworldly experience. Jewl had slunk down completely, taking all of the appendage into her maw and moving away again. She did not gag even once as she went down several times, each time bringing Leonardo closer to his sweet release.

"AH. Jewl… Gah!"

Leonardo reached his peak and cried silently as he came into Jewl's mouth. He could feel everything from his gift to her swallowing. Three large gulps made light work of the orgasm that now resided within her stomach.

Despite being satisfied with the results, neither of them were done yet.

"Wow. Jewl, I had no idea you could do that."

Jewl came up close and kissed Leonardo. He could taste herself mixed with him. They were connected in both taste and spirit. The kiss lasted as they both fervently roamed each other's jawline with their tongues. They finally broke for air and that left them staring at each other. Jewl stared at his eyes of sharp marron and him at both her shimmering silver eye and her ruby red eye. They, despite being two completely different colours, complemented each other perfectly. 'Just another amazing reason to love her'

Jewl moved away once more but only to take off her only other piece of clothing. She turned around before she slipped a paw into her pant line, dragging the distinct artefact of apparel down her form, teasing Leonardo as the cloth left her hind quarters and gave him the full view of her snatch. It was a full ass and pussy view that drove Leonardo wild as Jewl stepped out of her shorts and once again neatly tossed them aside onto the now considerable stack of clothing.

"Please…"

She lifted him calmly off the couch to a standing before kneeling herself and bending her front down and butt in the air. Leonardo now venerated Jewl's idea as she presented herself in her full glory, awaiting him with her submissive half lidded gaze, looking back at her partner in lust and passion. She whispered, above a decibel, her final remission into her new found love

"…Take me."

Leonardo didn't need to be told twice and with her command came his fulfilment. He lined up with Jewl before pushing it in. He was about to plough the rest of the way through her cunny but stopped when he felt something push lightly against his efforts before breaking.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…"

With a small cry and a teardrop, she stated

"D-don't worry… I'm fine. Just go."

Leonardo looked at her as she had spoken through gritted teeth. He had to go on and with her behind him, he felt he could do anything. Leonardo pushed all the way in to the point that he could go no further. Jewl then moaned a cute cry of joy as he pulled away and went in again, gently invading her cavern and replacing Jewl's pain with pleasure as she let her tongue roll out and swing with each of his thrusts. They were both so lost in each other that they didn't want this to end but at the same time were dying to reach their climax.

Leonardo sped up as Jewl hushed her moans for subtler grunting. She wasn't going to last much longer and so she moved into his thrusting slightly which in turn caused him to go harder. Leonardo could feel that Jewl was close and so went at full speed as they both came to orgasm. They both let out hushed moans as Leonardo let his load inside her now drenched folds. They both waited for a few seconds before the full extent of ecstasy flushed from their minds.

Jewl without even lifting off him had turned to smooch Leonardo's hunched form. Leonardo went and pulled her waist against his own until she was pressed against him. Jewl now hung from his grasp and they both kissed, deeply and caringly. Leonardo lay back with Jewl now being on top. She nuzzled into his chest as he pulled a blanket over both their forms. They were both shattered after their first ever love making session. Leonardo fell asleep with the now resting Lucario lightly snoring in him. He closed his eyes to join her.

* * *

 **Double whammy of a lemon. Let's go!**

* * *

Zack and Sarah had heard the whole hullabaloo downstairs and this had set them off in the mood. Sarah was riding him cowgirl style while Zack was also tongue deep in their previous threesome fuck buddy. The secondary was fondling and kissing Sarah and all three were really into what was going down.

"Sar…ah, I… am… glad… we are… finishing… off…"

"…What we… started? I agree… Zack… The… car ride… was not… enough… time."

They both were referring to the journey home when, out of view from the rear view mirror. They had performed a covert and sneaky sixty-nine in the back of the pickup. They almost got caught too but luckily they finished just in the nick of time. They had both wanted to finish what they had started and all they had to do was…

"I think I'm…"

Zack felt the vagina in front of his mouth lean forwards as the secondary groped one of Sarah sumptuous C-cups. The other hand now playing with her clitoris. Sarah let out a tiny yelp as she came, the secondary no longer existing as Sarah felt Zack fill her up. Sarah fell forwards and now lay on Zack before moving to his side.

Zack rubbed his nose with hers before they intimately kissed. They both smiled before tiredness washed over them. The long day and the ones to come would prove a challenge but with each other they could pull though.

* * *

 **Techz: Well that was a rousing chapter. Remember to follow and comment (I know one hand might be busy but at least try. I won't mark you down for misspellings) but other than that, have a…**

 **Sarah: Oh Em Gee! Jewl finally got laid. 'bout time you and Leonardo knocked boots.**

 **Jewl: Sh-Shut up! It's not a big deal, stop acting like it is. *Blushes furiously***

 **Techz: Well I'm leave these two to chat in peace, See you in the comment section and watch out for another episode of the iconic and now mentally engraved** _ **NRNR**_ **, have a great day!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Coffee you two?

**Techz: Hello everybody and welcome to your semi-intelligent web series that is liked and adored all around by people and Pokémon alike. Let's see what is happening now with the group.**

"Ah shit."

Zack awoke with a migraine. He opened his eyes to see Sarah lying peacefully and lightly snoring. Zack turned to his bedside cabinet and cringed as light seeped in through the gap in the blinds. He reached out for the little orange tube of pills that always accompanies him.

Gone.

Zack had remembered placing it exactly there las night but now it had gone.

"where is it"

He muttered under his breath as he slid his hand into the open drawer to check it hadn't fallen. It wasn't there. Zack sighed heavily as he jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and shuffled to the bathroom. Zack tried to jump into his only piece of clothing and managed to do so in a sporadic fashion before making it to the bathroom.

Zack opened the classical cupboard behind the mirror to see the top shelve full to the brim of orange bottles. None were Zack's. With a groan he shut the small door and moved to the hallway. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

 **Sarah's pov:**

Sarah woke up with a laboured yawn. She didn't feel great but there was no reason not to get going. She reached out to try and find Zack but found an empty, slightly warm section of mattress and this gained her interest. Sarah was about to call out but before she had she heard both a blender and some dinging from what could have been the 'magic invisible wave cooker' that Zack called the microwave. It seemed like an impossible idea but Sarah didn't care enough to pursue. She needed to use the bathroom.

Sarah finished her bathroom session, rubbing her mouth against her arm and moving downstairs where all was silent. She walked in to the scene. Sarah was absolutely speechless as to what was going on. Zack was drinking from a flask full of white translucent liquid with other pots full of different coloured liquids. She gawked at the different jars, cups and containers. One glowed with a green tinge and another looked to be a worrying shade of grey. The blue and transparent liquid appeared to be swirling around its container, leaning towards Sarah's general direction as she went by, towards Zack.

"Zack… what are you…"

"Oh. Hey Sarah. I was just… making some… Y'know what. I don't even know."

 **Normal pov:**

Zack looked around while Sarah rubbed her left arm in a worried fashion. There was some… molten copper, a little bit of... Zack never finished as he moved from the glowing liquid to the one that was now eager to jump out of its glass and meet Sarah.

"I think I was making something along the lines of asenapine. It's what I usually take but I couldn't find them beside my bed. I found the old hydrogen can I left out back and decided to do a little DIY chemistry of prescription meds. And I managed to make it taste like orange juice _without_ it randomly combusting this time."

Zack smiled while Sarah looked at Zack with genuine concern. She reached into her hair and produced a small bottle with an orange casing and little white label on the side.

"You just weren't the same without it. I thought that maybe you would… be you again… The other day you were calm and quiet as if, despite being back in your own world, were in another."

Zack took the object and inspected it. It was indeed his antipsychotics. Zack sighed and opened it up. He snapped a single casual in half and took half the pills worth. Discarding the other half with the leftover materials from his dangerous bakery.

"I was on morphine yesterday. Profs couldn't get me some meds as soon as I awoke and so they used morphine to keep me calm while they got some. They had somehow lost my jeans in some sort of 'I won't do the laundry, will you carl?' fight and had never needed to empty the pockets for anything but my phone. Hang on…"

Zack slowly walked towards the living room, leaving the whole mess of pots behind and moving to a very suspicious pile of clothing sitting between the fireplace and the sofa which was covered in an extremely large and puffy blanket that even outmatched a duvet on the best of days.

Zack moved to the sofa and lifted away the covers for a peak. He removed his head from the gap before blushing madly.

"I never knew that removable fur was a thing. What has been seen cannot be unseen. Hey Sarah. Can you remove your fur like that or what?"

Sarah stood there, speechless as to Zack's question.

 **Later**

Everybody was up and moving. Zack's father could be seen discussing something with Bell, she smiled apologetically while his face looked glum. Either it was a terrible joke or the 'reason' for Zack's mother moving on. It was the story never to be dwelled on but told a thousand times. Zack's father then said something which got them both to laugh a little. Zack's father had always been charismatic.

The two with blue were in the shower and with Zack's recent findings. They had to clean up before others found out.

The classic couple could be seen talking on what could now be called Sarah's second most enjoyed piece of furniture beside the bed, the couples seat. They both sat while talking about the day's plan.

"Well, if I'm right then we still need Leonardo to filter through the data we brought back and make sense of it all."

"Yeah what are we going to do with all the data? I want to see what this world had to offer."

Zack was about to contest but as soon as Sarah had whipped out the puppy eyes, he couldn't help but cave in to her adorable looks.

"Fine… we will go around town but first you need a disguise."

 **Later than later later**

Zack and Sarah shuffled out of the house. Sarah was focusing on cloaking them as they made it to Zack's Mazda. The old rundown MX5 still worked but wasn't anything special. They both slid into their respective seats before the cloak went away. They were far enough from the reporters to not be seen.

Zack pulled out some photos from the dashboard and showed one to Sarah. It depicted a woman the same age as Zack with silver hair, pink eyes and a really skinny frame.

"That is Abbey. She is one of my ex's… ok the only ex of mine. We were good until she found out about my… mental instability. See her father, from what I had deducted, has the same mental issues as I do and he wasn't exactly a role model. So now she hates me and I'm pretty sure she is plotting to kill me. Metaphorically speaking. You could use her form until you develop your own."

Zack looked from the steering wheel to the Abbey sitting beside him. Zack was a little disgruntled but with a twist of the keys, they sailed out the driveway. The slow humming of a nuclear engine let them sail over the tarmac as they headed to the metropolis like city ahead. Zack could only hope for the best in such an unpredictable and overwhelming place.

 **After laters after laters later**

Zack slowed the car outside a busy Starbucks's, the place seemed lively from the outside but not jam packed and quite frankly Zack could probably do with a coffee about now. Abbey… Sarah looked eager to see this place as she still looked the large tall cuboids that loomed overhead. She couldn't help but feel scared in case one came down just by one collapsing under its own weight. Sarah could see why Zack lived in the country.

They both got out the car and walked across the sidewalk and into the door. Sarah had to be careful or face losing her illusion, one bump or cut would be enough to break her subconscious concentration. She treads onwards, staying behind Zack and using him as a form of human shield to move pedestrians aside. Zack opens the door and with a "m'lady" they were both situated inside of the warm and inviting café.

"Oh shit."

Zack remembered something.

"Sarah, can you physically talk without the whole telepathy thing?"

Sarah panicked before saying her solemn denial of such ability. Imagine if she was to just start ordering without moving her lips to talk. Someone would notice. Zack told Sarah to act like a mute and so she did. Only using telepathy to speak to him. He had to be her mouth for today. This would be interesting.

Zack and Sarah walked to the counter and were soon be met with a

"Hello and how may we help you today?"

Zack stopped, looked at Sarah who produced no sounds before turning back again.

"I will have a Frappuccino as will my partner."

Sarah couldn't help but blush a little. The fact that he had openly announced them as being together made her feel special, even if it was under a different alias to protect her actual identity. Sarah wondered how people would react to her existence and if even, one day they could live as one in an equal society. Sarah envisioned holding hands with Zack and walking down the street with no illusion present, other people and other Pokémon mingling and working together in harmony as other mixed couples walk the street.

"Here are your drinks, that will be eighty bizon dollars which has been billed to your account sir. Enjoy your day."

With that Zack lifted the two drinks and they made their way to the back of the place to a vacant table and sat down. Sarah followed shortly after and they were now both situated at the booth with nothing but the bustle of city life, talking and dull clattering as a cup slithered its way along the formica only to be picked up by an apologetic employee.

The two slowly conversed silently in the corner, their discussions bore no words. Everything was running smoothly until the front door opened and Zack spotted her. Abbey, the real one. She strode in with her casual apparel on her. She still hadn't taken that necklace off that he gave her. Sarah noticed Zack worry and so she turned around. She bore her gaze from left to right before settling on the mirror image of her mirror image staring back. Zack spelled the whole situation out with his curses.

"Shit nuggets."

 **Techz: well there we go. Another episode of NRNR successfully done. It's that time of the week where I now ask you to type your opinions and thoughts below so that I may try to better the story. Hope you enjoyed and that's me for just now…**

 **Sarah: you just stuck me and Zack in some pretty deep bother and now you're going to just waltz away?!**

 **Techz: Yup, remember to comment *dodges claws***

 **Sarah: If you mess with the Zoroark, you get the claws *swipes again***

 **Techz: Aww shit. Gotta run, bye! *barely moves before being attacked again***


	26. Chapter 26 - Business Never Changes

**Techz: Right, time for confrontation and exposition, merry christmas… let's go already.**

* * *

Sarah freaked and ducked in her seat. She tried to change subtle pieces of her features. Her eyes shed from a cerulean to a deep crimson which was both weird and cute. Her face became slimmer at the cheeks and her face smoother. Zack had taken a part in becoming paler and somewhat sick looking.

"Hey Zack… Long-time no see. So… how you doing after…"

Abbey noticed Zack's partner who looked awfully familiar yet wildly different. Abbey didn't know what to say. Her original plan for a conversation was completely shattered by the fact that Zack had moved on.

"Oh hey Abbey. Meet Sarah. She is my girlfriend."

Abbey looked at the woman sitting opposite Zack. Both females felt intimidated by the competition of each other but Zack had everything under control.

"Sarah is a mute so… she isn't much of a conversationalist but she is still great at communicating."

This just had Abbey completely flabbergasted. Zack motioned for Sarah to sit next to him and so the vixen shuffled next to her mate while allowing Zack's ex to sit within the same mile radius of her partner.

"So Zack, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a work project. You told me that you would always help me…"

"Abbey, that was _before_ we broke up…"

"…no matter if we were together or not."

Zack was angered by this revelation but sure enough.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Hey Zack."

Zack was working on something big. He thought that he could make a machine that could convert radiation into matter. This had only been theorised and continued to elude scientists. Zack would show them all how it was done.

Abbey slung her arms over Zack's shoulders and rubbed his chest. She reached over and kissed his check affectionately. Zack stopped with his working and turned his head into the kiss. He watched as her hair shimmered a silver glow under the poorly lit shed. Abbey closed her eyes and jumped on Zack's back. He had issues balancing but was soon fully adjusted to her around his back. They pulled out of the kiss and with two light screams they were lying face first on the ground. Neither were hurt, just laughing at the events that had just happened.

"Hey Zack, I need you to do something for me honey."

"Sure, anything."

"Are you sure, sure?"

Abbey was teasing Zack as she prodded his back in a playful manner. Leonardo leaned over an old looking monitor. He pushed his specs up and looked at the two who were giggling and prodding each other playfully.

"Get a room you two."

They both stopped and looked at the odd one out.

"Get laid Leon."

Abbey went back to prodding Zack's poor shoulders.

The Asian grumbled an obscenity before going back to his furious key tapping. Mumbling about how he was socially unable to find and appropriate human counterpart.

"Zack I need you to build me a microwave, the old kind. The ones with the glass dish and the turning and the boops and beeps. Like the ones that the old fashioned people used before the particlewave, when they had phones like yours."

Abbey poked Zack some more as he squired under her hold. He eventually rolled himself over to where she was sitting on his stomach. Zack hadn't upgraded from a battery to a core as he felt he didn't need to hold a nuke to his head every time he called his mother.

"Hey that's not fair, you know how I feel about phones but yes. I will build the microwave… what is it for?"

"A friend heard a 'golden oldies' story about how microwaved hotdogs are better that a particlewaved hotdog and we want to taste what a microwaved hotdog actually tastes like."

Zack rolled his eyes but he was also curious as to what this old thing had over todays inventions.

"I will always help you. No matter what it is, I will always help you with no strings or conditions attached."

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Hmm, you're right… those hotdogs were good… and about me helping you."

Abbey smirked as Sarah silently watched on. This person was trying to take advantage of her precious Zack. Sarah tapped Zack's shoulders. She motioned random gestures while telepathically conversing. Somehow, despite Abbey being the human. Sarah thought Abbey to be the bitch.

"Ahh, Sarah. Your totally right. I'm so sorry Abbey but me and Sarah have plans for this evening that…"

"That what? So far the only thing you have planned is dodging the press. I think your free tonight."

"That's not fair Abbey, we do have plans."

Zack took Sarah's hand under the desk and held it tight. Zack had his doubts but knew that Abbey was manipulative. He had to keep the situation under control…

"And you can bring her… whatever she actually is. I heard that she is a Zoro something. You always liked strange. I will give you that. First the albino and then a completely different species."

Zack glared at Abbey as Sarah became extremely worried. He was about to go off on one but now was not the right place. Zack pulled Sarah into a hug. It was clear that she knew about Sarah's true identity. He had to play along or fear the consequence of being ratted out.

"Hmm. Fine. I will see what I can do but you only get two hours."

"That should be long enough."

With a grin and a grimace, the group finished their coffee in quiet and slid out the booth of the cosy café. They exited and made their way to the car. Zack opened the passenger side door and allowed Sarah into the warm car. Abbey invited herself into the back and sat in the middle. A few seconds later saw everybody in the car.

"So, where are we headed?"

Abbey spoke from the back.

"My place."

Zack looked in the rear view mirror to see Abbey on her phone. She was tapping wildly on the screen before glancing up.

"Go on."

* * *

 **Later – Abbey's place**

* * *

Zack pulled the Car up at the relatively large house that embodied power and status. It was one of the larger houses in a market where ten billion were competing for a roof over their heads. Zack pulled up in the driveway and had stopped the car.

"So what now Abbey? You got stuff to grab or are we heading in?"

"Were heading in."

Zack looked at Sarah who glanced back. Something was about to go down. Zack glanced to Sarah and then the glovebox. Abbey and Zack stepped out and Sarah took the chance to look. She opened the compartment and gasped. A small cannon lay in there with a menacing feel. Sarah picked it up and spotted a place to put her arm in. The device whined before clasping gently onto her arm. It then proceeded to fold off her arm in a cool sliding mechanism. Sarah now held a metal cube that looked more like a toolbox than a weapon. Sarah took the box with her and ran to catch up with the two figures at the doorway. Sarah handed Zack the box. He kissed her cheek as a thanks and took Sarah's hand in his free one and they walked into the doorway. The place was open but dark.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Jewl slid a large black box into a server rack. She was kneeled over to reach the lower

"So, what do I do now?

Leonardo looked from his chair as he typed casually at the keyboard. He got up and strode over to Jewl.

"Next we plug it in to the others."

Jewl looked back to see Leonardo glancing from his own task. Her glorious rump was a sight to behold while working. Jewl had shown a fascination in computers and Leonardo jumped at this opportunity and was now guiding Jewl in his line of employment. He couldn't help but admire her athletic physique.

"Stop staring at my ass. There is plenty of time for that but for now, you're my tutor."

Leonardo straightened his glasses before approaching Jewl. He knelt down and showed Jewl which port to plug in the cable. He guided her paw to the right placing with his own. He revelled in the softness of her fur. He couldn't get enough of her paws.

"Thanks for the assist."

Leonardo smiled. He then got up and strolled back to the computer array and back to typing. Leonardo belted a reference from an earlier video game session (Jewl thrashed Leonardo at seek and destroy thanks to her being a natural hunter and him a lazy human).

"You stole my kill.

"but the servers online and running."

Jewl got up and swayed towards Leonardo. She sat on the immediate desk next to his computer. Leonardo looked up at the canine looking down with an affectionate gaze. Leonardo just had to say a crappy pickup line. It was inevitable.

"You know; software can be changed to hardware depending on the user's interests."

"Ooo, is that a plugin request?"

Jewl and Leonardo leaned in closer but could never connect the kiss as a certain bundle of blue ribbons ran in while stating:

"Has anyone seen Zack or Sarah? They have been gone since this morning and its getting late"

* * *

 **Midnight – Unknown**

* * *

Zack felt sick. The blow to the back of the head was enough to knock him cold. He couldn't see anything as felt covered his eyes. Zack tried to call out but found that a piece of rope prevented him from anything above a squeal. Where was he?

Zack shook around in his restraints as he struggled to move. He remembered being in Abbeys room before a lot of gruff men had broken in. He wasn't sure if they were planned by Abbey or part of an external operation. Zack knew one thing for sure. It was bloody freezing.

"Well hello."

It was a strong voice that boasted a proud Texan accent. Zack struggled once more against his bonds but failed again, only receiving cuts and rope burn. He stopped to catch his breath. He felt the blindfold drop and blinding light to fill his vision.

The room was a small concrete cell that was two meters cubed, contained one large iron door and a security camera. A stout man walked in front of Zack. the person had a large white jacket, a cowboy hat and some really old and tacky boots with crimson stains adorning the front. This was a holding cell and if Zack was right, the man is the one in charge.

"Hello _Zack_. you look like an interesting character. The young man with a passion for machines, social problems and of course, severe schizophrenia."

Zack listened to the imbecilic ramble on. How he had acquired this info was worrying. What else did he know?

"My name is Richards, nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but you seem a little tethered right now."

Zack was now blatantly confused, had this man kidnapped him or was he throwing a surprise tea party. Either way, someone was getting an ass kicking.

"I was wondering if you might want to work for me and my organisation…"

'It's a fucking job interview. Great.'

"…we deal in the dealing of exotic and strange creatures and we have found that one of your machines could make the both of us extremely rich. You would be getting a nicely cut of ten percent and all you would have to do is allow me and some of my friends to… rebuild your fancy, world crossing machine. I'm really hoping that you will help me because I don't want to do it the hard way but I will if I have to."

Zack looked at the man as if to say 'you high bro?' but at the view of a Taser, Zack changed to a more frightened expression. Richards moved behind Zack once more, this time removing the rope from Zack's mouth, him gasping as he could now breath again.

"Gah… Never you fuckwad. Where is Sarah you sardonic nutsack!"

Richards laughed at the young man's attempt to be intimidating.

"Oh. I was hoping that maybe you would be a little more compliant but it seems not… you have really bestow upon yourself a horrible fate my friend."

Richards readied the Taser before slowly striding towards Zack, a menacing smile spread across the older man's face.

"This might hurt… a lot."

* * *

 **Techz: Well then… that escalated quickly. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas (or other religious/ non-religious gathering) and I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts on this series. Till next time.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Wait A Megaton Bomb?

**Techz: Right, seems like this may be interesting… let's see if it is!**

* * *

A large thunk resounded in the back of a pickup truck.

"Are you ready Leonardo?"

Bells head stuck out of the passenger side window while looking back to the short and youthful Leonardo giving a thumbs up as Jewl strapped the last of the equipment down. Jewl nodded at Jewl and they scrambled to climb into the rear window and into the rear seats where an arsenal of two laptops await.

"Is the dish running?"

Leonardo looked at Zack's father who looked back with a solemn and glum look, fearing the worst had happened to his son.

"Hey don't worry…"

It was the charismatic yet equally worried Bell who spoke.

"…I'm sure he will be fine."

Zack's father looked at the Sylveon. He smiled before replying

"You sound just like Karen. Reminds me of the times we had to fetch him when he got lost in the field. Except this time, he's over twenty, not twelve and is accompanied by a being with hopefully more common sense than he does."

Bell chuckled a little before pondering her own thoughts aloud.

"So you have absolutely no objections to Zack being with a Pokémon?"

Zack's father started the vehicle before concluding the conversation with

"Pfft. I'm worried for Sarah being with a human. He can be a handful sometimes."

The two silent entities seated in the back finally piped up.

"Right, we have a rough location."

* * *

 **Zack's pov:**

* * *

The room was bright and cold. Zack was slumped in his seat while thinking about recent events. The burn marks on his chest kept itching as he tried to move his bound wrists to free them but failing pathetically. This place was similar to the psych ward he was once in before they had passed him back to his father. That story is for another time.

'wait'

Zack thought back on his many ventures around the fort like prison. He would usually just get out the room by… altering, for a lack of better terms, his surrounding by changing his views of them. All Zack had to do was to wait for his meds to wear off and he could escape.

'ninety-nine bottles of Molotov on the wall, ninety-nine bottles off… I can't be bothered with this crap.'

Just as Zack was preparing for the long run he heard the faintest yet audible sign that gave him the utmost of relief. Zack tuned his weakened self into the small call for resolve. It was faint and tired sounding but surely enough…

"Hello?"

It was her. Sarah. Of course! Telepathy, how could he have been so idiotic? Sarah's speech wasn't constricted by walls but by distance. It sounded far out but not miles away.

It was worth a shot…

Zack raised both his legs as high as he could get them and pushed down again, making a large thud. Zack reached inside for the last shred of hope as time went by and the sound died out.

…

"Zack?"

That was all he needed to spur his scarred body and fractured mind on. Zack raised his legs once more, dropping them to the floor to make another resounding thud.

…

…

Nothing. Zack tried again to respond, frantically slamming his legs against the floor while scrapes accumulated on the back of his legs. Zack screamed against the rope in his mouth, futile attempts to destroy his fears.

"No… Stay away… no… what do you mean… He's alive… I know it… No!"

Zack joined into Sarah's crying as she faced whatever sick and demented torture that bastard had devised. Zack was powerless to do anything to help her. Sarah cried out further with intervals of tear-jerking screams. Zack figured that Richards had the Taser once more, torturing the poor Zoroark as she writhed in pain. Zack's sobbing became worse as he shared her pain. He wanted it to all stop. Why the cruelty?

* * *

 **Regular pov:**

* * *

Leonardo was franticly typing into one of the laptops with Jewl peering over. On the monitor a large map of the local area was splayed across the monitor. The computer kept dropping pins on and off the map in a form of heat mapping. It looked to be showing any sigh of life from people walking on the sidewalk to the average alleyway cat.

"What exactly do you plan to do with all that tech?"

Jewl looked at her partner to see him concentrating on the task, looking out the window at regular intervals.

"Well, that dish back there detects heat in the form of infrared radiation and maps it here where a second beacon will send a ping… a shout out to Zack's phone which should return the ping and my laptop will tell me where it came from. It works from anywhere several kilometres underground to most of the solar system above. I already checked the portal but it hasn't been fired up since we arrived. I think he might have gone out and attracted unwanted attention, knowing him."

Everyone had been silent during Leonardo's explanation and understood what they had to wait for.

"But what about the other boxes that I had to put in the back?"

Leonardo continued his incessant fury of key clicks, quenching their thirst for knowledge with the chilling truth.

"three plasmatic rifles, an EMP, a super suit thing and a one megaton neutrino bomb."

The car plunged into complete and deadly silence as they all conjured the thought of high tech weapons and explosives being on board. Zack's father spoke up with his concern.

"Please tell me my son _didn't_ build all that."

"Oh no… he built the three megaton one that's back in the shed. I built the bomb in the back with Zack's help but the chip work and programing was done by myself as was the case. Zack put the volatile compounds and other pieces in."

Zack's father reconsidered his life choices with adopting a son with both psychological struggles and intelligence that verges on omnipotence. After a while he realised that his son was amazing and also something to be disturbed but kind of proud of. Zack's father really didn't know what to think. How do you quietly tread around someone who can find other lifeforms and simultaneously take out humanity in an instant if he wanted?

"I need to keep a closer eye on Zack."

"I could help with that."

Bell had chirped from beside Zack's father. She looked at him as he looked back. Zack's father had a mild suspicion as to the implication of Bells statement and with a raised eyebrow proceeded to question the ribbon creature.

"What do you mean. Like a friend or what?"

Bell had caught on to the full meaning behind the man's reasoning.

"I was thinking maybe more figure with more authority in his future up bring. Perhaps a mothe…"

Zack's father cut in abruptly. Stopping the Sylveon in her tracks.

"Nope. He has taken years to move on and myself even longer. I don't need a repeat of losing the person closest to me."

Bell sat in silence with the crushing reality of what he meant. He digressed.

"I mean; how can you look after him when you hardly know him? And how do you expect him to obey your commands while looking all cute and adorable like that, seriously?"

"You really think I'm cute and adorable?"

Bell had Zack's father on a hook as she caught him out. Zack's father let out a sigh and grumbled as he leaned back. Bell had a triumphant face on as she sat in the passenger's seat while looking out the front and at the continuously changing streets.

Leonardo had settled with Jewl looking at his monitor from a view on his shoulder and his left hand on her ears. His hand rubbed delicately at the soft fur and her ears made subtle involuntary twitches with the movement of each finger. She cooed at his touch and shuffled in even closer to his grasp. Leonardo had half focused on task as her revelled in the furry delicacy of her ears. Leonardo kept glancing back at the monitor.

There it was. The purple pin sitting in the middle of reds, oranges and greens on a google map.

"Halt!"

Zack's father promptly pulled the car over in the middle of nowhere.

"Err. Leonardo, there is a good reason that I just stopped us?"

"I found him."

Everyone rushed out the car only to be told what to do by the only geek among them.

"Right, Jewl, could you unload the left box and place it in the clearing away from the car?"

Jewl did that. She reached around the back and took out a large box with a few warning stickers. The Lucario promptly jogged out into the closest deserted fields of many surrounding. The Jackal put the cuboid down and turned it on. Jewl rushed back to Leonardo's side as he tinkered with his phone.

"This ultrasound that _I_ built… with only minor help, should tell us about the surrounding areas and any hidden lairs that evil rich nerds might have buried around here."

Zack's father spoke as the voice of reason.

"What makes you think that Zack would be out in the middle of nowhere instead of the many other areas that would be much easier to run next to civilisation?"

…

Jewl also looked around and added

"It seems somewhat isolated here. I don't think your completely wrong but…"

"Found it!"

Leonardo showed his phone which displayed the data from the now ringing device in the middle of the desert.

"They don't need a civilisation as they are one. They must be independent of external resources or… that large cylinder I see is some really big cargo lift that they use for access."

The blueprints showed an incredulously large complex that must have either taken a long time to build or had some amount of man power behind it. Each character took their time to marvel in the sheer size of the place.

"We should have brought Zack's bomb."

Leonardo sheepishly admitted as he went to the pickup.

* * *

 **Ten minutes of action suit up scenes later.**

* * *

"How do you work this thing?"

Zack's father had been entrusted with Zack's super suit that he had finished just a week before the portal was born. The sleek suit looked to belong to some sci-fi game as the suit made some whirring noises.

"Hello"

The suit sounded sharp with a rather pronounced accent and a good amount of articulation. Sounded like a British man with an umbrella wedged way up his ass.

"Uhh… Hello?"

"How may I be of service today sir?"

Everyone watched as Zack's father awkwardly interacted with the machine.

"Umm… what do you do exactly?"

While the oldest among them got a lengthy tutorial, the rest had moved to their own preparation. Leonardo was at the back with Jewl.

"Hey Jewl, do you want to use a plasma rifle or a laser pistol?"

The Lucario just looked at each weapon in confusion before asking about her own abilities.

"Can't I just use aura?"

Leonardo seemed sceptical as to what aura was and doubt that it would stand in a gun fight.

"Jewl, unless you are firing plasma from your hands, I doubt you will…"

"Like this?"

Jewl stopped and looked at her own hands that centred around nothing. Leonardo looked worried but before any further protests he saw it. A tiny ball of blue plasma sat in the paws of his love. It accumulated into a decent size before being fired off into the distance. It exploded into a violent mass of flames before burning out.

"B-b-but… that's not biologically possible never mind logically…"

Jewl just smiled while walking away with a smirk to contest Jewl's. Leonardo had fallen for the most beautiful and deadly being of nature. He had to figure out how she did that…

Zack's father was the first ready and decided to do a prep talk… or as close to one as he could in these circumstances.

"Right. Today we fight for the freedom of two individuals. We will show them what the power of friend and family have over futile weapons."

Leonardo shook his head before stepping forth to move Zack's father out the way.

"Let's nuke the shit outa them!"

* * *

 **Techs: Well then… neutrino bombs… yay? Remember to comment and follow for more updates and also if you love this series, why not favourite! See you all next week for another episode of** _ **New Reality, New Revelations.**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Warped Truths and Bullets

A soldier sat behind a command console while unwrapping a sub.

"Ah, peperoni and chorizo sub, oh so delicious and…"

He never finished as he noted a monitor showing the main cargo lift descending with just a single object in the middle.

"What the fuck?"

The man left his office and swiftly walked to the awaiting entrance as the lift had descended all one hundred and fifty meters. The security barrier rose and the officer made his way to the lone package, the ceiling hatch was wide open but no-one visible at the top. The officer thought back on to his training.

"Check it's not a bomb."

The man walked up to the device that had a little screen on the front.

"Cool, I've got a whole ten second… OH SHIT!"

* * *

 **Surface:**

* * *

Leonardo peaked at his watch.

"And… Zero."

A cascade of flame bellowed into the sky for several kilometres as the device had detonated in the bottom of the shaft. It would have only crippled open corridors and uncovered manifolds as well as door less room.

Leonardo looked back to Zack's father before quoting

"In the words of Zack Atles: College is a steaming hunky dory stinker of a shite that needs to teach me things that I can't use to piece a bomb together!"

Zack's father scowled but couldn't argue the truth as the evidence was clearly shown by the rising column of smoke and debris still funnelling out of the now heavily damaged hole.

"Just shut your wise trap so we can rescue my son. I have a tow rope we can assail with."

Leonardo was quick to correct Zack's father.

"You mean everyone _but_ you. You can just run down there just now, see you at the bottom."

Zack's father had no idea what Leonardo meant but was soon going to find out as Leonardo prompted him to follow to the edge of the large hole that had now calmed to a light fog. Zack's father noticed that a small screen warning had appeared on the suits hud. 'Warning! Radiation armour is now in effect.' Cringed the British accent behind the suit as the two got farther to the edge.

"Look down there please."

Leonardo started back to the car and left the older man to his own devices. When Zack's father looked over the edge he was intrigued by the new information that was on the screen. The was a curve leading over the edge and a projected pathway _vertically_ down as if he could just…

Leonardo shoved Zack's father and soon the older of the two was flailing to keep his balance before toppling over the edge.

"Sorry Mr. Atles but…"

"Activating: Gravitational thrusters."

With a whoosh and a whining, the suit had now firmly placed Zack's father against the wall in a standing position that was causing him to almost piss himself.

Zack's father stood there for a minute while soaking it all in.

He was standing on a wall…

Of a hole…

Without falling…

"This is somewhat unexpected…"

He would have stayed longer but a message by the British voice told him that the fuel level had gone down a whole percent and in a way was politely telling his that he better hurry or the voice can't be held accountable for the results of a one hundred and forty-nine-meter drop.

Zack's father took a step. Then another. Soon he was casually strolling down the wall with a whistle and a sway in his walk as he made his way forth with more swagger than one usually does while walking on walls. A noise caused Zack's father to turn around to see a cable rushing down the hole and past himself as it raced forwards ahead to the bottom. It only took another minute for another message to be displayed by the oh so helpful display the suits visor.

"Hostilities detected, deploying high temperature rail gun."

As soon as the voice had stopped something gabbed onto his arm and sure enough his arm looked like a rapid fire fully automatic gun with revolving barrel. And to top it all off.

"Activating aimbot."

The screen flashed red before settling down. It left lots of tiny red diamonds on the ground below and every time he would look at one it would shift to orange. Zack's father, not knowing what it all meant, pulled the trigger and a single shot was loaded and fired. It took a second but soon the words of promise echoed from bellow.

"Man down! Take cover!"

All the little diamonds started moving around, some disappearing, but ultimately most could be dead by the time the middle aged man had finished his midday stroll.

Leonardo had completed the daunting task of getting bell hooked up to a harness and the harness to the cable. Each gave their own look of concern before taking themselves to the hole. Leonardo looked down to hear gunshots of various pitch, a couple low pithed followed by a mechanical grinding and a lot of high pitched crackles.

"Let's try and get down before he hurts himself"

Leonardo grumbled to Jewl and bell as they now sat on the edge.

"Heh… Ladies first?"

* * *

 **At the bottom:**

* * *

Zack's father felt alive as he swivelled the suit to an upright position, bodies scattered around him, he sauntered over to the middle and looked around. A groan let up from between two fallen. Upon inspection Zack's father could see a soldier that had been shot in the leg and was bleeding out badly. The earlier warning of the nuclear fusions radiation seemed to have subsided greatly as to where it was safe to remove his helmet and talk to the man.

He wore a military attire, had brown hair and matching eyes which one had a large scar down the right side of his eye. When the soldier had sighted the menacing looking father that had singlehandedly taken down his squad he reached out for an ancient gun that looked like a sniper rifle from those movies back in the thirties.

"Please don't man. I've got a wife and a kid just leave me alone."

Zack's father stepped closer and in retaliation the wounded man raised the rifle and fired. Nothing but a futile attempt as the suit spoke.

"Armour integrity at ninety-nine percent."

The poor fellow didn't know what to do as the faceless being raised the oversized weapon to point directly at himself and so he closed his eyes.

Crying emanated from the soldier as whirring began but instead of pain and suffering he was met by the warm hand of empathy. The man bawled his eyes out at his near death encounter but the pain in his leg was increasing as time went by and his adrenaline fuelled boost wore off.

Hissing came from the suit as the mask rolled back to reveal Zack's father with look of utter shock as the full extent of his actions weighed down on him. Every one of these people could have possessed relatives, loved ones, friends and hopes. He had been blind sighted by his own curiosity and found that it didn't kill the cat but instead an entire infantry. Zack's father looked to the man's leg before panicking.

"What's your name?"

"Ehh… Ah! My name is Jupitter. Oh god my leg!"

"Just hang in there and I will have you all patched up."

* * *

 **Zack's pov:**

* * *

The room sat quiet as time ticked by. His medication had worn off about ten minutes ago and a mild headache had set in. He could now escape but was worried. What if he found Sarah and couldn't recognise her? He had to go on anyways. For her.

He shut his eyes and let his mind slip, the walls started melting around him and soon all was pitch white.

"Ok… any second and…"

Soon enough the room appeared again but very different. Zack was no longer strapped to any chair and so sat from the yellow recliner that he was sat in. He looked around and moved towards the door which was now a lot less intimidating by having become a simple grey door with a handle. Zack opened it and walked down the corridor. He smiled as he saw two men chatting and said "Hello, wonderful day!"

 _The two armed men had tried to raise their assault rifles but two punches to the throat incapacitated them as they lay unconscious. "Hello, wonderful day!" The escapee continues down the corridor._

Zack was free to move as he pleased, moving from room to room and meeting all sorts of interesting individuals but couldn't stop as treasure was buried in the labyrinth somewhere, he was sure of it!

 _A maniac burst from room to room. People had started running as the freak opened fire while spurting random tropes about pirates and secret hideouts. The bloodshed was not limited to anything as soon the place was bathed in blood. The figure sprinted down to the next corridor._

Zack laughed as he reared his head on a party full of people and food and assortments of other fun things. And he stayed for a while and enjoyed some beer pong and even managed to win a game of darts afterwards but soon found that he needed to move on but couldn't remember why.

 _The escapee ran round the corner and had taken a gun from previous encounters. Slaughtering everyone brutally he met some wounded individuals who he had taken a nearby oil can and had layered it over their struggling bodies, he took a lighter and a screwdriver and heated the tip._

" _Bullseye"_

 _He yelled as he threw the tool at one man's eye and igniting the flammable liquids drenched over them all. The room went up in fire as the shaded figure walked out while mumbling about anthropomorphic foxes and some conspiracy about time travel._

Zack pulled up to a door marked with a bright red X and found it intriguing so he went in. he shook hands with several budding scientists before finding a somewhat seductive and very bountiful creature tied up. He couldn't help but untie her.

 _Sarah witnessed the man run in and take out a man by twisting his arm into unnatural positions before ripping it off. Zack asked a simple_

" _Who's next? I have so many ideas I want to share."_

 _He then run up to another man who had a knife, easily gabbing the attempted swing and plunging the knife into the heart of the man who had tried to stab him._

" _How very rude of you sir. I wanted tea, not coffee!"_

 _Sarah squirmed as the man hinged his gaze to her. She didn't know what had happened but soon Zack approached with the knife in hand and a wicked smile across his blood drenched face, his tongue reaching the corners for a taste while he complimented the icing off the cake that he had eaten earlier._

 _Zack starred at Sarah while quieting his incessant ramblings into just whispers as the knife moves very gently along her fur._

" _Zack… Zack?"_

 _He made aeroplane noises as the knife was raised and plunged down towards the petrified Zoroark._

Zack held Sarah and soon he proposed they go home. She just nodded and fell behind him as he strode and waved to a couple of passer-by. The vixen spoke up and said something about escape.

"Great idea, let's go!"

Zack barrelled down the halls as footsteps squeaked along with blaring sirens.

 _Sarah cried to herself while following Zack. He had become a monster. Killing without mercy and second thought. He had become everyone's worst nightmare._

" _Zack. Please stop! Your hurting people!"_

" _But we need to find the golden doubloons!"_

* * *

 **Techz: Holy shit that was something to write. Any ways, review your thoughts and I will see you next time.**

 **And watch out for the second half of Sinking heart!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Meds 'n' Miracles

Leonardo became weary as they continued to walk down corridor after corridor. Jupitter had found a first aid kit in a nearby office. The officer had unofficially resigned by the fact that he would likely have no job to go back to.

"Yet again, thanks for sparing me."

"No problem. Sorry 'bout the leg."

Zack's father lead on with caution as they passed lots of different rooms but none were for prisoners. Time seemed to drag on as it wasn't the defending militants that seemed to be a problem no. Not when the person in front is essentially invincible. No it was the sheer length of each corridor.

"Mr. Atles. Can we stop for a minute. I'm kinda tired and I think some others are too.

Zack's father looked back to see Leonardo and his companion to be struggling with the miles of walking but the thing that got him to stop was not them. Bell was falling behind and seemed to be panting heavily as she dragged her blue ribbons across the dry ground.

"Hmm… It seems that a break is due. You guys wait here, I will be back in a second."

With that the man continued to find something.

* * *

 **Sarah's pov:**

* * *

To say Sarah was scared would be an understatement.

"We must find my precious blunderbuss Sarah!"

Zack could be seen twitching and shaking as he held a human head while conversing with it. Sarah held on to her own stolen item but it wasn't a felled person rather the contrary. It was scans taken of herself that scientists had done.

"Today we see the major league bowling…"

Zack rolled the head forward. A soldier rushed out of a room and not so convenient for himself, slipped on his associates head, falling forwards and joining the casualties that Zack had casually tallied up.

"STRIKE!"

Sarah grimaced as the man had made a deafening cracking noise as his neck hit the corner. Zack continued his psychotic rampage. They approached a corner. Sarah could make out the footsteps of another victim dressed and armed with a rifle. The man turned the corner but a mere meter from Zack.

"Oh, how nice of you to drop in for tea!"

The poor unnamed managed to fire the gun twice before thumbs replaced his eyes. Zack kept pushing before his thumbs slid right into the mans head. Zack was bleeding from his right arm but only remarked without flinching.

"Here, I'll take that tray of tea off you, you managed to spill some."

The Zoroark didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Zack but clearly thee was something wring with him. He was seeing something different as if there was a completely different reality that he was in rather than this one.

It took some Sarah some time but surely this plan to work had to work…

"Hey Zack."

He spun round with the demonic smile, blood covered face and deserted eyes as he replied trough an unnaturally wide grin.

"Yes my dear, what does thy queen request?"

Sarah had to act quick and took a regal stance.

"You, by order of her majesty, have been commanded to take your medication as we see you are losing your powers. Take one immediately."

Zack stood still for a full minute before his face contorted into a pained confusion.

"But, your highness. I do not know of this medication of which you speak. Plus my powers are fine once I find my weapons."

Sarah was losing this uphill battle but could still flip thing.

"Fine but I left candy in your pocket."

Zack's face lit up once more as he scrambled through all his pockets. Sarah had to hope that…

"Your majesty is too kind to dk something so generous!"

Zack uncapped the small orange bottle and ate one, then another but stopped.

"These don't taste like chocolate at all."

Zack sat down and pulled his legs up close. He hugged them before resting his chin against his folded arms. Tears started to run through the pooled blood on his face.

"You majesty lies to me."

Sarah couldn't help but feel kind of bad for confusing Zack but surely it had to work. Right?

* * *

 **Zack's father's pov:**

* * *

He had found the thing that he had sought and was returning to the group.

"Hey I'm back."

Leonardo looked up to see the object that had been lobbed to him but he didn't have enough time to catch it before it rebound off his face and into the hands of Jewl. Zack's father threw another to Jupitter who was applying more bandages to himself with aid from a small red box that had been previously picked up. Jupitter thanked Zack's father for the gift before the suited being moved to the last of the group.

"Here. Bell. I got a soda for you too."

The ribbon creatures face lit up as Zack's father poured some into a cupped hand of his and Bell looked at it.

"Why thank you dear."

She then lapped at the sugary goodness as Zack's father watched. He held back a laugh as it tickled him palm, even through the suit. Bell took her time as she drank. As independent as she was.. she sometimes liked the idea of being looked after and when it was being done by him… It made her feel warm as Zack's father went out of his way to help her out. She felt as if they had a connection deep down and soon he would also realise his true feelings.

He is capable of loving.

Jewl handed over the half empty can to Leonardo as he looked with shock.

"Hey, you took more than half!"

Jewl just stuck her tongue out cheekily before bringing him in for a hug.

"I'm sure that you could have sparred a little for your plasma bending girlfriend."

Leonardo couldn't help but smile as she held him close. He felt that Jewl had him wrapped around his finger but he felt reluctant to rebel against her charm. Jewl was just too adorable to say no to.

"Oh fine but only this once."

Jewl stuck her fluffy forehead into the crook of Leonardo's neck. Leonardo drank his portion of the can before tossing it aside. He took the closest arm to Jewl around her back. The other reached around her stomach and held her side.

* * *

 **Zack's pov:**

* * *

Everything was melting as the world of bright colours and parties was dying out. The surroundings of his had all faded to black. Zack felt as if he was falling before suddenly waking up.

"Zack?"

Zack rubbed his crusty eyes from dried blood before swallowing. The grim reminder of why he would always be bound to pills formed in his mind like the fleshy taste at the back of his throat. Zack looked up to see a very worried Sarah with bloodshot eyes and tears running down her muzzle. They embraced as Zack was as glad as Sarah was.

He hadn't killed her.

That had been a worry of his that he might not have recognised her in his complete withdrawal of the truth as his mind built fake walls around him. They both broke down into tears as they still had each other.

The hug lasted for a bit before Sarah pulled back and looked at Zack's eyes, now full of mystery and wonder, and bit her lip. She took a slip of paper out of her hair before taking one of his hands and placing the small picture in his palm and closing it. Zack was confused as Sarah smiled at him, no words exchanged.

Zack unwrapped the ball to see blue and black clouds. He turned it around for a bit before gasping at what he was looking at. The ultrasound showed a miracle that had transcended the boundary of space itself. Something that would change them both.

"You… You're…"

"Yes Zack. You're going to be a father."

They came together once more, this time kissing as they revelled in the news. They would be parent to a child. It had yet to be born but the small development of cells was starting it's great journey to becoming something great, something beautiful, something awe inspiring.

"How about you and me get out of here first. I don't want to over do my stay at the one star shanty."

Sarah agreed with a nod and they both continued on. One man, one vixen. Not deterred by differences but spurred on by similarities.

"Zack. I love you."

"I love me too.. No seriously, I love you too."

* * *

 **Techz: Sorry if the chapter seemed somewhat slow. Things will probably speed back up again in the next chapter. comment and favorite but most of all stay awesome! :D**


	30. Chapter 30 - One more go please?

**Techz: Thirty chapters and 50K words! Woo! onwards to glory!**

Zack clung on to Sarah tightly as he limped on down the never ending corridors. Zack had calmed from his insane adrenaline high and had discovered how bad a bullet wound to his leg and two to his arms could feel. Luckily the arm shots didn't affect him too much as they only grazed him but the lower shot had embedded deep into his leg and had become a serious problem. He needed medical attention and both of them knew it.

"C'mon Zack, keep going. It can't be too far now."

Sarah's ears had folded back as she worried even more. She had no idea where she was or where they were going. The only indication they had to go on would be the irregular and infrequent staircase which would only serve to be another challenge for Zack's crippled leg.

The went like this for a while. Sarah could feel Zack slowly slip away as he kept looking at her with his insecure smile, as if by a miracle, that smile would keep him alive. Each step taken by them only weakened as Sarah became tired and Zack struggled to stay awake, not from tiredness but from the long crimson trail that Zack left with every hobble taken.

 **Leonardo's pov:**

The group had assembled and were now back on their feet. Zack's father led the group as he was quickly able to deal with any grunts that got in the way. Each member was discussing their own point of view on the matter. Jewl was of course taking to Leonardo.

"So Leon… where do you think Sarah and Zack will be? After all, we've been in here for ages and still there is no sign of him."

"To be honest Jewl, I have no idea. Plus, since when did you get the idea to call me Leon?"

The young canine smiled and with an almost nervous look shrugged.

"I may have talked to Zack about your… past endeavours."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow at Jewl's comment before asking about the details.

"And what did he tell you exactly?"

Jewl just looked forwards while her face tinted a shade of purple.

"I didn't know that you had an archive on your laptop dedicated to my species… more specifically… I think you know…"

Leonardo's face lit up even worse than Jewl's as she continued.

"…So… when were you going to tell me about the fur suit?"

"If Zack is still alive when we find him, I'm going to give him a reason to not be."

Zack's father piped up from the front with a worried look on his face.

"Leonardo. This suit says that there's no more rounds left in the gun. What do I do?"

The Asian just shrugged.

"I dunno, tell it to use electrical weapons?"

Zack's father rolled his eyes before sighing.

"System, switch to electric weapons?"

The suit promptly responded. The former gun switched out and the rest of the arm brace fell over the arm.

"Deploying pulse cannon"

The now protruding instrument expanded and several whirring noises came from the device. Zack's father became semi cautious as the thing around his wrist started warming up. The cannon split and started to rotate slowly around as if charging and before he could grasp what was going on the visor piece stated with much vigour.

"Ready!"

Zack's father was confused by the suit still. It seemed to be a never ending series of weapons that are comparable to a small military group. This thing had so much power but most of it was destructive on scary proportions. Could Zack really have built such a machine of pure destruction and controlled carnage?

Zack's father raised the gun and pointed it afar down the corridor. This time when he pulled the trigger the end three pieces span extremely quickly before a small mass was fired from said device, several other particles orbiting the central piece before colliding with a wall. The wall fizzled with electricity before exploding.

The cannon whirred down as Zack's father's mind sped onwards. Is this the benefits of being completely insane and irrepressible? Zack's father had always favoured a simple life where he just lived day by day but clearly Zack looked for more out of life as he tested and questioned every aspect of his genuineness.

"Right, we may continue onwards."

Zack's father finished his statement and continued to march but before the group could get very far Leonardo went into a nerdgasm as he pressed his face against a set of double doors that they had almost dismissed while venturing.

"No effing way man…"

The doors opened and Leonardo strolled into the monorail station. The place looked like an underground railroad with several people littered around the place. Leonardo noticed that something was off about these individuals as the rest of the group followed suit. Everyone was either wearing casuals or were in a business suit which was completely off unless…

"Mr. Atles. May I suggest retracting the weapons? It seems that we are in the civilian section of this underground society. Any misconduct would just seem cruel to the inhabitants of this facility… even if they do take hostages I believe that these people are unaware of such doings."

It could be true what Leonardo had said as they all took on more casual poses and all weapons were holstered. Leonardo was glad to see one of his favourite commodities of society. Jewl sped after Leonardo as he ran to a coffee shop that was along one of the walls.

'yosta coffee'

"I will take a cappuccino with extra sugar!"

Jewl caught up with Leonardo who was ordering a drink. The tall teen who was at the checkout looked kind of pale as he punched the numbers into a cash register.

"That will be twenty-seven Bizon Dollars."

Both human and Lucario looked confused by this currency as the cashier looked up. All three were now the involuntary parts of an awkward stare off. One side confused by this society's monetary values and the other staring at the once fictional blue canine who was by technicality deemed impossible in normal circumstance. It was the pimpled cashier who spoke up.

"du-duh. Did the bio-sect work out how to engineer Pokémon or what?"

"Excuse me sir but I'm simply ordering a drink if I may, now is your currency physical or crypto?"

Leonardo looked strangely pissed by the stuttering teens blethering. He didn't want the attention.

"Umm… It's crypto sir."

Leonardo noted the small digital scanner beside the register. The nerd pulled his phone out and tried to scan it. Nothing.

"Sir… do you not have a card?"

Leonardo was tapping frantically on his phone before he smiled sardonically. He held his phone over the receiver once more and a positive ding came from the machine. The teen looked bizarrely frightened by this occurrence. He had never witnessed someone using a phone before…

"Umm… I'm sorry but… are you from around here?"

Leonardo looked blatantly insulted, as if this young adult should know who he's talking to.

"No. No I'm not."

The teen leaned out the register and looked around the train platform. He glanced around before looking curiously back at the two who he was supposed to be serving.

"Are… are you from the… s-surface?"

This took both of them by surprise. And Leonardo thought _he_ didn't get out much. Jewl looked both intrigued and worried. What exactly was going on down here. Jewl was the one to add input as Leonardo was being Leonard-slow

"Yes. Why? Have you not been to the surface?"

"No, nobody could… or so I thought… Are you really from the surface, like, totally one hundred percent sure?"

The Lucario smiled a toothy gleam as she nodded her positive agreement to her earlier claims.

"W-what's it like, y'know… on the surface. Is it a wasteland or are there people? Oh wait no… It's now inhabited by Pokémon! Am I right?!"

Both Leonardo and Jewl exchanged glances. They didn't know what to say to this kid. He obviously deserved to know the truth but they didn't know if he could handle it and more over they didn't have the time to explain. Leonardo cut the conversation to an abrupt end:

"Look man, I don't have time for twenty questions, can I just get my coffee and go please?"

The teens pure white face sulked as he did his job. He probably has been born down here and will most likely die down here. It's a shame when you think about it.

Zack's father had found a newsagents and was browsing the articles on display. They were either on some political 'bunker madness' or another that was less invitingly titled 'Richards to riches, how to sustain a bunker bazar' They were all oddly named. But now was no time to be reading, they had to find Zack and Sarah in this ever expanding labyrinth.

"Hey Bell, lets catch the monorail and see where we end up. Maybe this place has some form of prison. I would imagine that they would keep them in some form of containment."

Bell put down her magazine that was titled 'The way to a man's heart in five simple steps'. She looked a little displeased from being torn away from her read but Zack's father was right. They were on a mission.

The group assembled at the platform and soon enough a monorail came thundering along only to quickly stop at the platform and have come to rest in a time that even surprised Leonardo. That was some solid engineering.

They all climbed aboard and took a seat (with Leonardo paying at the terminal) and soon enough the train took off at an astounding pace. Everyone held on to something or someone as the acceleration was rather extreme for an underground bunker relay. They only had so long before the news of the bunkers breach hit the news and then everyone would be after them. They were working against time as they sat patiently.

 **Zack's pov:**

Zack had stopped. He just couldn't go on. His leg was bad and Zack's vision was starting to fade as he couldn't muster the energy to keep himself going. Sarah could see that Zack was a dying light that was about to burn out but she refused to let go. She could save him. She didn't know how but through the bitter taste and burning feeling from where her wrists had been restrained she knew that there would be a way out. Sarah had many questions run through her head as Zack tried to look at her. He lifted the corners of his mouth for one last smile before his eyelids slid shut.

Zack couldn't hold on. Everything around him was warm and fuzzy. He tried to hold on but… it was easier to let go. He could just succumb to the afterlife and be freed from the world that he was born into. Life was… great…

 **001101000011000000110100 – – (-0,-0,-0,-0)**

Zack woke with an acrimonious taste of copper on his tongue. He couldn't open his eyes and he felt as if he was balanced in some form of fluid.

'Is this death?' 0110010101110010011100100110111101110010

Zack felt a presence as if somehow he wasn't unaccompanied. Despite being in such a scenario, he couldn't help but feel tranquil. He had no reason to dread or hurry or be distressed at this time.

"Hello?"

Zack called out of curiosity. 01110101011011100110000101101110011100110111011101100101011100100110010101100100

But nobody answered… 011110010110111101110101001001110111001001100101001000000110000101101100011011110110111001100101

Zack strained again.

"Ciao?" 0110001001101100011010010110111001100100

This time Zack could perceive a voice. 011000110110110001100101011000010111001000100000011100100110010101100011011001010111000001110100011010010110111101101110

"Hello my youth."

Zack freaked at this. He had never believed in a god but now…

"Who are you?!"

Zack tried to sound intimidating but soon he just felt foolish. This being obviously had more power than Zack. He heard a laughing before the voice spoke.

"I am the master of this reality. My name is irrelevant but for the sake of simplicity, call me Arceus."

…

Zack refused to believe in a god. He took what little power he could muster and crossed his arms in defiance. This was scientifically impossible… Holy shit. Zack had an idea.

"Are you god or something?"

Without being able to see, Zack could sense the being frowning as if unhappy with the statement.

"No. God is something beyond even myself."

Zack muttered to himself.

"I knew religion was bullshit!"

Zack did an air punch as he rolled around in the void.

"But wait… If you're not god, then what are you?"

The being was brief in replying.

"I am one who has simply mastered the fourth dimension. Time."

Zack thought this over. This was a lot for him to take in right now.

"So… is the fourth dimension easy to control… like could I build a machine to do the job or what?"

Zack was silenced by a chuckle that sounded deep. Deeper than Zack's.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" 01101001011101000010011101110011001000000110110101100101

Zack scratched the stubble on his chin, shrugging afterwards and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nope."

"Well, I came to save myself and in order to do so I must save you so I guess that I will do my job and be off now." 01101101011010010111001001110010011011110111001001110011

Zack didn't have time to respond as he felt an agonising pain overwhelm himself. He felt his body being stripped apart and reassembled. The world span up to meet him.

 **Sarah's pov:**

Zack's body could be seen glowing. Sarah held on and with tear stained cheeks as Zack's extremities were visibly repaired and healed. Zack muttered something before everything went back to normal. Zack's eyes opened and he smiled with both joy and resonating pain.

"Hey Sarah… What did I miss?"

 **Techz: My works done. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to follow, favourite and comment the shit out of this series. Any questions will be answered with a PM so don't feel as if I'm not snooping around. All those comments that make me grin or laugh are what pushes me. Keep it up people.**

 **~Techz out**


	31. Chapter 31 - Far From Over

Zack and Sarah bound forth. Zack had found an unknown sense of power as he ran with Sarah past, yet another, winding corridor. Sarah, who had been quiet due to internal turmoil, had finally found her voice.

"Zack where are we going exactly, all these halls look and smell the same."

"I honestly still have no idea where we are but If we keep going, we will eventually escape."

"But how? We have been running for ages."

"I told you that I have no idea where we are and…"

Zack screeched to a grinding halt as he glanced out at the glistening light. The area beyond the door was well lit and was populated by people who looked far too casual to be running a secret testing underground repository.

"I think… we just have found our ticket out of here."

Sarah looked to Zack as he said that. His smile and tear soaked eyes told her that he was being honest. They might just make it out. Zack reached out not to the door but to Sarah's claws which he held in a tight hold. They both glanced at each other. Zack was the silence breaker.

"I've been thinking about us lately."

"Really?"

"Uhhuh."

"And what exactly have you been thinking of about 'us'?"

"Different positions for sex… No, actually I've been thinking about our worlds. If we stay in yours then I will leave the comfort of civilisation behind but if we stay here then we will be constantly hunted. Unless we could allow people to cross the world barrier free of charge and create some form of legal system regarding the capturing of Pokémon then we might have to either live in your world or hide in mine."

Sarah stared at the ground. Staying in her own world would mean that Zack would have to leave everything that humanity had built. Sure they would have a home and food but no computers (Sarah had become engrossed with the fact a little box had so much potential) or the box that cooks with invisible light (pop tarts were a favourite) and most of all the long nights where she and Zack would cuddle in front of the artificial fire and basking the warmth while in the big round couch would drift to sleep while in each others grasp.

They would have to leave it all behind if they wanted to stay safe. Everyone would want to grab out for their own Pokémon wither it be for a oversized living plush that enjoys hugs, a companion who understands everything you say or even a partner of less human nature who reciprocates your feelings on a level like Sarah and Zack had for each other.

"Hang on…"

Zack marvelled at his own brilliance. He might have a solution to this crisis.

"What is it Zack?"

"What if we create a blueprint of the tunnelling device and mail it right to cern, the owner of the words second largest particle accelerator and then they recreate the device on a massive scale for public use?"

Zack thought tediously for a full minute.

"It would solve the whole 'fossil fuel just ran out a decade ago' problem that almost caused the mining industry to collapse and several world powers to collapse. But there would always be people who would try to monopolise the machine… Unless…"

Sarah thought her self but ultimately she caved into temptation to know.

"Unless what?"

"Unless I distributed the blueprints to all platforms of social media and hope the news spreads like wildfire which it will knowing how furaffinity will respond... There are going to be some _very_ happy furries out there. News companies would soon catch on and then political figures could spew whatever they can to seem relevant after the near collapse of governing power."

It was the true proposition to just give away the device but ultimately it would avoid a lot of problems as others would discover this new word by themselves and could respond without restriction.

"But I could claim to own the new world so that there would be law. Knowing that someone out there would happily start their own _mystery dungeon_ for nefarious purposes… There are so many factors when figuring out how to go about finding a new planet."

Zack sighed and ran a hand through his stubble. Zack realised that he wasn't too fresh in his several day old attire. The dishevelled psychologically disgruntled and mentally unsound man pushed the doors in front of him open and went through but not before letting Sarah through first.

"Ooo, such a gentleman."

Sarah remarked as she strode onwards. Zack made sure the door shut on its automatic hinges. A sign pasted above the door read '/!\ military zone! Authorised personnel only! /!\' that really calmed Zack as the whole 'shooting people' no longer held it's appeal to the calmer and exponentially controlled Zack

"Hey, were no longer in the holding portion of the bunker…"

Zack never finished as noticed Sarah to be over at a far window. He rushed to join Sarah. Both peered out of a far window to see the scary but awesome truth. The window viewed out to millions of other windows that surrounded a light core which, if correctly assumed, was a fusion reactor for the whole place as the sphere of windows encased the large column of pure light that burn with a controlled ferocity. This whole underground compound was self sufficient and was as technology advanced as the space age…

Zack was officially technologically outmatched…

"Damn..."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the look on Zack's face as he jaw dropped at the sight before him. The illusionary fox couldn't help but use this short period of mystery to her advantage.

Zack was about to turn to say something more but was cut off by a muzzle meeting his. Sarah had executed a well timed kiss and Zack instantly caught on to her not so subtle attitude. They both locked lips in a well needed passionate reconnection. Zack slipped his tongue into a fight with Sarah's as they finally remembered what they were fighting for, each other. Nobody won the duet as they were just happy to be together again.

Their arms roamed each others backs, giving the fox a firm grasp on the progressively strengthening back and neck muscles while the human rummaged his hands through the never ending softness that was Sarah's hair. The groping continued for a while before they both had to pull away, the comical saliva strand connecting the two beings as they held each other close. Sarah leaned forth once more but instead of going for his lips she went under. She placed her head into the crook of Zack's neck before squeezing him a little. Zack was dying from how affectionate the gorgeous vixen was being. She was too cute with her ears folded back, a grin plastered face, closed eyes and the most content face he had seen yet.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Why so cuddly?"

Sarah never moved to respond as she stayed in her spot.

"I'm just glad to have you after all the things we've been through."

Zack smiled but responded with a equally powerful point

"It ain't over yet and not by a long shot..."

Zack placed a hand on Sarah's stomach. He would have never have known without the tip off but now he was happy for both himself and Sarah. Who knows what's in store for them?

* * *

 **Leonardo's pov:**

* * *

The train rattled onwards as it sped down the line. Leonardo clung onto Jewl who only clutched onto Leonardo tighter as everyone held on to something or another in order to beat the force of the train.

Leonardo took another glance at his phone. The little blue dot in the middle was catching up to Zack's little red dot a bit off but his dot was...

"He is in the middle of the compound?"

The group all turned synchronously towards Leonardo. Each had their own look of confusion or excitement. Bell spoke up.

"And how do we get to the centre?"

Leonardo looked up from his device to answer.

"We have to get in through the bottom and then make our way up through the main shaft apparently."

* * *

 **Zack's pov**

* * *

Zack held Sarah's hand in his own as he pressed a button that called an elevator. They waited for a bit, enjoying each others company, before a ding sounded followed by the doors opening. The two ushered each other in to the elevator. Zack pushed the well polished light that was labelled with the single letter 'C'

The metallic doors shut and the lift then shot up, it reaching unknowingly up to the main quarters of the unsuspecting ruler of the place. Neither party's were ready for what was to come...

* * *

 **Techz: I'm terrible for missing a chapter but I have a fair reason for doing so as an unforeseen event cropped up and totally drained all my time away. The only things that I can offer is that I am starting an art channel and as soon as it is populated with works on my oc's then I will guide you guys and gals to it but for the mean time you can see an example that I have used for the cover piece of 'sharp shooter'. I may start taking in requests for drawings as well as story requests so keep an eyelid peeled for that too...**

 **And I may release chapters of DWIH as often as NRNR... depends...**


	32. Chapter 32 - Bad To The Core

Zack held Sarah tight as the elevator ascended towards the core. Sarah was clinging on to Zack in a fashion that was possibly, maybe, accidentally… Suggestive.

"So… How long do you think it would take for us to reach our floor?"

Sarah spotted the lifts display screen showing them to be a little under a tenth of the way to the top.

"how long does it take to get you off?"

Zack bluntly stated as he looked at the semi surprised Zoroark. She leaned her body and arched her back so that her hold on his arm would present her endowments a little more generously. Zack grinned. It had been a while since they… Who am I kidding? They were at it last night at the latest.

Sarah struck a curious look before placing her foreclaw on her lower lip. She folded her ears back and looked around, faking a puzzled look.

"Well Zack. I don't know? How long does it take to do that?"

Zack changed his grin for a serious look.

"Well it seems we need to check what such a delectable creature like yourself would holler and howl for."

"Ooo. Test away."

* * *

 **Leonardo's pov – I know I'm evil**

* * *

Leonardo was reading a pamphlet that he had found with the local map of stations on it. He looked at it before turning it upside down. It still made little to no sense.

"Well it looks like no more stairs for us. If this map is to be perceived correctly, then we will end up at the bottom of this compound?"

The line on the map wound around in a perfect circle. There were four stations, each with its own name and colour. Thing is though… Each station had five names.

Everyone had noted this fact before going back to what they were doing. In Bells case, this meant gazing back at Zack's worried father as he looked into his own hands. He seemed to have become lost in himself as questions.

"Bell…"

She continued to look at him as he asked his question.

"…Do you think that what I did earlier was right?"

Bell turned through her thought before responding.

"Did they kidnap your son?"

Zack's father looked up to join Bell's gaze.

"Yeah? So? Does that warrant me mowing an army of people over?"

Bell was blunt with her next sentence.

"Yes."

Zack's father stared with a hint of disgust and fear at the response. Why would she…

"…They stole your child and you're just going to sit and do nothing? No. You have showed them the true power of family… and over powered weapons but mostly family. Your fighting to protect your bundle of joy and if anything, what your doing is brave, courageous and mostly charming."

Bells face lit up as the gears in Zack's fathers head turned. He thought about the bloodbath that had been of his own doing, not only at the entrance but when they met any form of resilience in the corridors. She was right.

"Oh Bell. What would I do without you?"

"Not kiss me?"

Bell covered her mouth after her slip up. It was quiet but there was no way he never heard that. So much for subtle advancements. Her plans were ruined!

"What was that? Never heard you."

Bell sighed in relief.

'Never mind'

"I said you would probably miss me. You seem to have gotten attached since we first met… Wait… Is it the blue fur or my big, sparkling eyes that you find attractive?"

It was Zack's father's turn to lightly blush as he tried to dismiss Bells taunts. He was about to make an excuse as to why he didn't have feelings but before that could happen the whole vehicle that they had been in started to shift. Leonardo piped up from his seat.

"Once we get off this train, we make our way to the central area of this floor where an elevator will take us right to headquarters. We all set?"

There was a few yesses and a maybe from the group as the train grinded to a halt. Everyone waited in anticipation for the doors to open.

* * *

 **Zack's pov:**

* * *

Zack wriggled his trousers up as they were awkwardly obstructed. Sarah was panting while licking her claws clean. Both of them were somewhat tired after their 'activities' but neither would complain.

"Still tight as ever and how does your fur not get matted?"

Sarah just tapped her nose before the two composed themselves. The elevator had a fair amount of time before it reached the top but the two waited it out until the lift could be felt slowing. Zack grasped for Sarah's slightly damp paw but held it firmly as the door slid open.

Two guards lifted their rifles and pointed them at Zack who raised his hands instinctively. The two guards hoaxed the lone being out the elevator. Zack was pointed out and walked away from the elevator. Now pressed up against the wall, Zack decided to play if humerus as he shaped his hands into guns.

"To be… Or to be two."

Zack made pow noises and with that the two guards dropped forwards. An outline formed before being filled with colour. Sarah now stood between the dead guards who each had a large puncture mark on the back of their necks.

"Did you really have to do that Zack?"

"Yes. Problem?"

Zack pulled another quirky smile before grabbing a gun and heading to the door located at the back. Zack stopped before turning to Sarah.

"Sarah, let's make bets on what we find on the other side of the door!"

Sarah rolled her eyes before smirking. She folded her arms while Zack rubbed his chin.

"Bad guy, wielding two revolvers and a _really, really_ bad beer belly."

Zack chortled for a bit. He could recall the bad smells and alcohol breath usually affiliated with such people. Zack quickly composed himself once more and gave his bet.

"Hmm… there's got to be… another Pokémon or something along the lines. We'll settle the wager later."

"Deal."

Sarah pulled off a grin of her own before the pushed the door open.

The room was dark spare from a single, large, suspended monitor that hung from its fixture. It towered above a small black blotch that blocked the blearing light. Both Zack and Sarah squinted to make out the person.

"Zack…"

Sarah jumped back while the named stood his ground. He could remember the heavily accented, shit faced man who had stolen not only Zack's work but also the person he cared most about.

"Richards."

Zack clenched his fists in a futile battle to resist the urge to beat the shit out of this sorry excuse of a man.

"…So you are the Einstein behind the gate. Should have thought better than a military group stopping you…"

As Richards continued his speech he withdrew two silver revolvers. They gleamed under what little light was available; sick angry slaves to their master in whom they would chew through the opponent of to protect.

Sarah could sense something was off by Zack's stance. Why wasn't he just ploughing through Richards like the rest.

"You think an army would stop me from finding you in your lair, Richards?"

Richards was becoming increasingly infuriated.

"Why don't you take your pride and leave kid? You saved your girl, now leave before I have to take things seriously."

Zack had started to bite his nails. He would tear the clear tissue off before spitting the nail of the ground. Sarah was confused. Why is Zack, just now, deciding to play it casual?

"Oh k'mon Richards. Can't you take a joke? I mean I'm laughing…"

Zack pulled a completely artificial laugh. It was more disturbing than anything. Richards was looking somewhat uncomfortable with Zack's attitude as the unnatural echo rang through the room. Zack smiled for the full duration of his next dialog.

"Wasn't it so funny when you got me back at the house. Watching me panic as I was torn away from home. Pure genius! And then dragging us to such a warm and cosy shelter to politely ask for the privilege of using my machine for a charitable cause like commissioning the replication. Why… I think this has been an experience for us all… but…"

Zack withdrew a small pistol from a back pocket, playing with it and inspecting it casually.

"…But I have to warn you. I have come across you like before and… people like you…"

Zack tuned the gun and watched as the barrel slid out and folded outwards, a larger intricate working causing the gun to multiply in size as it became more menacing. It clicked and whirred before settling into a gargantuan, automatic machine gun. It now required both of Zack's arms to lift.

"…Should be burning in hell."

Richards caught on as did Sarah. Both chubby man and Zoroark ducked for cover as a wave of bullets was sent cascading in all directions.

Zack directed the fire at the desk that Richards resided behind and watched as each bulled peeled a little chunk off the oak desk. Richards tried to reach over and take a shot but found that too many bullets were being shelled out by the purely insane being he had tried to detain.

The fire kept going and going as the weapon in Zack's hand seemed to be on an endless rampage to avenge the events that had previously gone down.

"Kid! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Zack started walking towards the table which by now was struggling to beat each wave of fire.

"You touched Sarah you pathetic… moronic… imbecilic… dilapidated… sorry excuse of a man. Richards, I will kill you!"

With each words the firing slowed until the gun made the dreaded click which signalled an empty barrel. The gun made some weird noises as bullets could be heard being loaded, one by one back into the gun despite the clip not being touched. A signal on the top turned red.

"Ha! You wasted you bullets and most importantly my time, kid!"

Richards picked himself up from behind the desk. Zack just stood with a straight face as his gun continued to make a series of clacking and other mechanical grinding. Striding around the table, Richards looked peculiarly at Zack before waving his two revolvers in Zack's direction.

"You thought you could kill me. Your nothing but a measly kid. Why on earth did you waste all your bullets?"

Zack smiled and shrugged. Richards looked at Sarah who in exchange looked back with both disgust and curiosity. Richards started spinning his guns as if proving something. The two silver guns holding some sentence of unruly pain.

"Because… greenlight means go."

Zack smiled as the gun fell silent, the light on top signalling it was once again ready. Richards tried to pull the triggers to his own revolvers but he hadn't been holding them right. Zack's rifle was raised and fired as the storm pelted on Richards chest. Ceramic could be heard shattering behind the Jacket of the elder gentleman.

After a full second of cracking the first bullet penetrated. Tearing chunks in an unorderly fashion as each casing poured out of Zack's gun. Shock was written over Richards face as his willpower faded.

Zack's rifle turned red once more. The battle was over. Won.

Sarah jumped forth from hiding and embraced Zack's side. Richards looked on through vacant eyes, clutching but a fraction of his blood soaked overcoat. It rained blood as Richards sank to his knees and then his stomach. His life ebbed away as too his dreams.

The two lovers held each other while watching such a horrifically sacred event. Zack pulled Sarah in properly for a tight hug as she embraced him back. They rested on each other's shoulders as time sank away. Sarah smiled but soon heard a light sobbing from Zack.

"Oh my god…"

Sarah still held on.

"…I almost lost you."

Sarah smiled as he said this. Zack pulled back and instantly lifted Sarah into a kiss. Sarah jumped into Zack's hold and wrapped her legs around him. Sarah could taste Zack's tears through the passion and love as Zack poured his heart out through the fervent action of the kiss.

They both pulled away from the kiss. Heaving to fill their lungs with air once more.

"Please, Sarah, don't let me lose you again."

The Zoroark spread her check into yet another grin, this one full of contempt.

"Oh Zack. You've already shown me that we were made for each other. I don't think you could lose me."

Zack smiled at this through glinting eyes. They pulled together for the embrace of a lifetime as they finally hold on for dear life as if they depended on not letting go.

* * *

 **Techz: God… I am a terrible person for leaving this for so long. I will try my best to restore the order and timing of my stories but I can't make any promises.**

 **Bell: And why has it taken so long for this chapter?**

 **Techz: ehh… I'm not going to answer that.**

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of my cautionary tale of unbreakable bonds and peril. Stay lively and remember to comment and follow!**

 **~Techz out!**


	33. Chapter 33 - To Be Grateful

Sarah and Zack broke away from the embrace. Zack looked into Sarah's eyes with a burning passion. Zack opened his mouth to talk but stopped when the elevator made a ding sound, telling them that someone was arriving.

"Zack must be being held captive in this… Oh hey Zack. We were just…"

Leonardo stopped rambling as he unframed himself out of the others piled in the elevator.

"Zack? You escaped?"

Zack nodded at the Asain as Jewl joined his side. Bell and Zack's father soon joined the group. Zack furrowed his brow at the sight of his father.

"Why are you wearing my suit dad?"

"Leonardo said I could use it…"

Zack's father lifted the weaponised arm into the air and placed the other hand on his chest.

"…Plus it's really cool."

Zack just mumbled as he looked at Leonardo. Leonardo looked to Jewl then Zack."

"I thought I could trust him with it and I was right, right?"

"Ugh… Fine! But no more… Suit disengage!"

Zack's father felt as if he was being pushed out the back end of the outfit before being placed at the back of the micro armour piece. Zack's father protested as he no longer possessed all the supremacy that instrument had to offer.

"Hey, what's the big idea son? I was using that."

"Dad. You'll go power hungry real soon if you keep using it."

Zack clapped thrice and with a straight stance and a salute, the suit presumed to walk itself to the side of Zack that Sarah wasn't holding on to. It fell beside him and stood deathly still.

"b-but son? Why can't I just…"

"Dad. I can see that you have become attached. I wouldn't be surprised actually. You're now on a high dose of morphine."

Everyone looked surprised at Zack but more so at his father. Bell looked at Zack. She looked to be visibly angered by this news.

"Zack. How do you know this and why would he do such a thing?"

"Don't blame him. You don't need to worry. The suit has automatically injected him. How does the right foot feel dad?"

Everyone looked back to the older gentleman. They recoiled at the sight of his foot. The appendage was crippled at an odd angle and there was a noticeable, purple lump protruding from the top of his converse.

"You probably broke it Dad. Been doing any jumping around or wall climbing? You look somewhat… tired. And your pupils look constricted. Sure signs of administration."

Now it was Leonardo's turn to looked pissed.

"You said we were done with the suit. Complete!"

"IT WAS A COMPLETE _FAILURE_!"

Zack's words echoed around the room. The silence afterwards continued for a full minute.

"Dad, Leonardo… I'm sorry. The suit works, It's just that… humans aren't strong enough to withstand even the reduced forced that the suit provides and when you wall climb it just…"

Leonardo cut in. He may have only been the programmer but he knew the physics behind the suit as well.

"…Puts pressure into weak spots. Causing… bone breakages…"

Zack stood his ground as he finished up the conversation.

"I never fixed the motors, just… got rid of the immediate problem by adding a mechanical syringe and some stuff I had from my trip to the psych-ward. Now you've been walking around on that busted foot, the morphine will run out… god knows when and we are buried in the depths of a compound that I doubt will be too happy about giving us any help after we killed their leader."

Bell stood forth.

"Well. There is no point in squabbling. If we can get to the surface fast enough then we may be able to get him out in time."

The Sylveon backed her statement by hopping onto Zack's father's shoulder before wrapping his leg with her ribbons.

"Zack. Let's get your father out of here."

The group started moving to the elevator once more. They all had concern but soon Leonardo struck up conversation with Zack.

"Let me tell you about the train ride here. Got some juicy gossip that you might want to know about your deaf dad and the bewitching ribbon creature."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the surface."

With that the group piled into the small cube like structure and pressed the down button. The lift descended into the pits of the compound as the group was headed to leave the compound.

* * *

 **The entrance – I would tell you the time if my watch worked…**

* * *

Sarah was the first to spot the tunnel that lead directly up. She stared up at the small light at the top. Zack watched as Sarah swayed in the light. A gentle dust layered the surrounding area.

"Hey, Sarah. How far up do you think this place goes?"

"All the way to the surface?"

Zack laughed a little.

"No silly. I mean how far as in measurements? Not to the top…"

Sarah let out a sigh of understanding as she continued to gaze upwards. She was just baffled as to why the tunnel went up so high.

Jewl was seen to look at Sarah and then join her.

"Wow. I never thought it would look so tall from the look on the way down… This really shows how there are so many ways to perceive things…"

Leonardo just walked onto the platform. His vision wasn't as good as Zack's or even the two Pokémon's that stood in a goofy fashion as if being abducted by an alien. Zack and Leonardo gazed at their respective partner, both of them gazing upwards.

"Damn Leonardo. How did we get so lucky? Y'know. It's like we hit the sweetest, mouth-wateringly succulent creatures imaginable."

"I kay arr. Pe kay emm enn gee effs eff tee double-u."

"I totally agree with you Leonardo. We did win. How many people would kill just to know these creatures actually existed?"

Both Leonardo and Zack turn towards you and then back to the girls.

"Well I would love to gawk at them all day but I don't think my dad would like that too much."

Sure enough, Zack's father was sitting towards the edge while holding his foot which… by the look of it, isn't going to be pretty to listen to once the medication has run out.

"Bell. How's my father doing?"

The Shiny was cleaning up a ribbon by licking it clean. Zack didn't know if she was genuinely concerned about her hygiene that much or if his father just tasted too good for her to resist… Having a Pokémon for a mother. That was something Zack didn't really want to think about. It's not that he objected to Bell or anything it's just… Zack had gotten over his adoptive mother death and it's just that… How long would she live compared to Zack? In fact…

How long would Sarah live compared to himself?

Or even their kids? Or their children's children?

Would them being anthropomorphic, provided that they turned out that way, save them from being outlived by Zack for several generations or would he be cursed to walk the earth for a long time after his great's greats had long gone?

Zack swore as he jogged to the platform control station. He pressed the ascend key on a panel before jumping back on the now raised area. The whole group sat quiet as the ground rose slowly with the aid of several flashing amber lights.

Zack sat down next to his father who was propped against a crate labelled as 'ammo' His Fathers teeth were gritted as the lump stayed the same grossly odd colour. Zack gazed at his father. It was strange how, despite how he wasn't related to his father, that he got along better with him than his real father. Zack was similar to his real father but different in one striking way that made him completely different. Zack had morals.

Zack would have continued his self-loathing had he not been hit on the head by a droplet of water.

"What the…"

Zack felt another droplet.

Sarah instantly grabbed her hair and held it close. Jewl held her head as several droplets fell around the place. Sarah had a look of worry on her face as she frowned.

"No. My hair will be ruined!"

Zack looked at Sarah and as he did, Jewl had her words to say about the situation.

"Why, rain, must you ruin my day and my fur!"

Bell just stood there while licking a rain drop off her nose. The platform continued to rise towards the ever increasing light as both Zack and Leonardo smiled. Zack even patted his father's shoulder.

"Jesus. Dad, it's raining! It's actually raining. Woo Hoo!"

Zack now began to run around the platform, darting into as much rain as possible. Both Sarah and Jewl looked as if their day had been ruined; both standing with damp hair as Leonardo joined in with Zack.

"Oh my… I haven't seen this stuff in years! What day was it when we last saw it?"

Zack tagged Leonardo before answering.

"It was the last time we played this game!"

Leonardo took his stance.

"Oh Zack, You're so on!"

With that Leonardo jumped in Zack's direction who sidestepped out of Leonardo's way. Zack immediately ran behind some boxes and hid. Leonardo sept his hair back and out of the way of his face as he sprinted towards the much more physically fit Zack who was bearing a grin the whole time. Leonardo lunged, Zack dodged but this time instead of Leonardo stopping he skidded in the same direction as he lost traction in a puddle that had formed.

Jewl ran towards Leonardo with concern but stopped when he got up. Both of the young adults were pissing themselves laughing. Jewl cracked a smile as she enjoyed the idea of Leonardo having fun but as she stood she hadn't realised Leonardo running towards her.

"Tag! You're it Jewl!"

The Lucario just stood in the thickening rain. She looked saddened by this and Leonardo slowed down before walking back to her. She looked down as the rain pelted her head.

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to…"

"…tag you're it!"

And with that, Jewl retracted her paw before running off. Zack bore a shit eating grin as he laughed. Even Sarah smiled at this display. Leonardo tried chasing Jewl who passed Zack. Zack tried running away but couldn't speed up fast enough as he felt the warming touch of defeat.

"Hah! Zack's it!"

With that he rose from his stumble and looked around. Sarah now noticed his lock on and dropped her hair before running. Sarah was able to weave around boxes and various items with incredible speeds but Zack was able to keep up, much to the Zoroark's surprise.

The elevator was approaching the top. Sarah quickly ran around the edges of the wall, going faster and faster before propping herself up against the wall and running up the last thirty feet. She grabbed the top and hoisted herself up.

Sarah looked in to the platform.

"Ha. Try catch me now Zack!"

She looked around but only found Jewl and Leonardo gawking back up.

"Sarah. It seems that you underestimate me. A vixen such as yourself must know that I, the great Zackary Atles, am capable of many tricks and not all of them require a bed!..."

Zack leaned over before patting her head.

"…Tag. You're. It."

And with that Zack strolled casually to the pickup truck that he had spotted. It took a minute of Sarah's disbelief and everyone else to pile off of the lift to actually get to Zack's father's pickup truck. This time Zack reserved the front for himself and Sarah. Seeing as his father was in no condition to drive, Zack would use this time to use his father's burly beast of a truck.

"Hurry up. I'm waiting and I think the morphine might not be working as well as before."

Sure enough Zack's Father was bearing a full face full of pain as he returned to the truck.

Bell helped Zack's father into the car. The ribbon creature was now at the swollen ankle of Zack's father. She was running her tongue along the purple and blue bruising.

"Well. Bell. It seems you like licking my father's flesh."

Zack's father piped up through gritted teeth.

"Zack, shut up! She doesn't like me in that way and vice versa! Just start the godamn car and get me to a hospital! This hurts like hell!"

The car fell silent as Bell took her tongue back into her mouth. She felt ill as she lay on the floor of the car. Zack felt like a pile of steaming shit for saying what he had.

He might not have liked the idea of having a Sylveon for a mom due to him outliving her but still the idea of having a Pokémon for a mother sounded cool in itself. What had he done?

The truck spluttered into life as it pulled off the dirt path.

No words spoken.

* * *

 **Techz: that's the end of chapter 33. Damn this series has gone on longer than I originally planned but still have a lot of major plot points and ideas left, like… a truck ton left. It seems I'm outdoing myself but really I couldn't have made it so far without the support from you guys.**

* * *

 **I would like to list a few people who have really, I think deserve to be noticed!**

 **-ThisGuyLovesSubbyLucario – gr8 banter. It really is.**

 **-AGuyWithNoSkill – I enjoy every comment you post. It fills me with… the shits'n'giggles.**

 **-Spudbud16 – I'm loving the 'voids odyssey' series.**

 **-Vulthurin the Shadowed – may you always be blessed by our lord Satan. Hail captcha code 6666!**

 **-HAMMERFALL314 – have you heard of the song 'bombs over Brooklyn'? I think you might find it relatable.**

 **-The titanium Glaceon – I really like your username. Plus, I can't make a book… I don't have skill stats high enough to do that…**

 **-November Red Angel – You've been gone a while… I would like to remind you that I have patent pending on the portal device…**

* * *

 **No really. Thank you all for keeping me going. You guys (and gals) give me the determination to write this and I know how much my stories mean to you all!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Techz out**


	34. Chapter 34 - Reality Hurts It Does

Metal doors creaked and slammed against their respective walls as Zack father was wheeled through the A&E corridor by a fair skinned doctor, wearing a large white coat and despite wheeling in a hurt man, had a rather optimistic disposition. Zack ran alongside the wheelchair as a woman with skin as pale as Zack and red hair that trailed past her waist before tinting a shade of black before the tips. Leonardo trailed behind with a petit girl with long, blue hair and these burning gem eyes who could have been Leonardo's sister had she not been his romantic partner.

"Nurse! Prep a table in the biotech unit. We have a complex orthopedic issue with the right joint in his ankle."

With that a woman in a blue uniform walked off for what could have only been the better part of five seconds before coming back with a clipboard.

"Room three eighty-one in the seventh wing off the west reception."

When all was said and done both Zack and Leonardo were behind a glass wall overlooking the operating table. All was deathly as each of the machines performing the operation moved with lightening reflex yet mastered precision as tools were passed to and fro. Zack had never endorsed in the automation of clinics but who can argue the facts of them not getting tired, bored or even worry about the responsibility of opening up different models of the same species until their motors and processors gave out afterwards.

"So… Zack, what is your opinion of Bell sitting in the car while the man she cares about needs her most."

Zack sighed as his friend left the question to mix with the stale, disinfectant smells.

"She'll be fine. I rolled the window down a little. No, in all honesty, I don't think it was _him_ talking y'know. I feel as if… he secretly holds back his feeling and I don't blame him."

Sarah looked up from her gaze. Zack and his father always seemed to dwell over the true reason for both of their reluctance for a new member to the family that would fill two roles.

"Zack. I was wondering…"

Zack had turned to Sarah but he already knew the question. Leonardo had also figured it out and was silently waving behind Zack that Sarah should drop the subject… She didn't.

"…What happened to… your…"

Sarah swallowed as Zack's face instantly fell to look at the floor. A tear hit the polished floor as Zack stood perfectly silent. Sarah's face contorted into worry and fear as she wondered if she had gone too far. Should she comfort him?

"…Mother?"

The last word slipped out of Sarah's mouth without command as another droplet of pain slammed against the floor. Zack sniffed in through a blocked nose as he broke out into sobbing.

"S-she…"

Zack couldn't face up to the accident. The tragedy that tore Zack away from his mother. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to say but then… and…

He ran out of the room, bursting through door after door as he attempted to run from his problems. He couldn't face up to the truth. It just wasn't fair. Why Kayla?

Zack ran up a flight of stairs as he tried to escape past misty eyes and clenched fists. He focused on nothing as the world swayed to and fro like his mother had once done.

Sarah ran after Zack. Clutching her chest as she gasped for breaths. Zack had never run like this. He felt no pain from his body but he could feel his emotions shattering like sugar glass between his sweaty palms. Zack turned another corner before rising to the top floor and along to the only door on that level.

The door crunched like it had the first time he had come up here. The cool air felt like a blade in his lungs as he exposed himself to the rainy skies that poured down in thick droplets to pelt anyone who dare get in their path. Zack cried and yelled out into the evening air as he searched for the missing sign.

"MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLE-E-EASE! ANSWER ME! I'M BEGGING YOU?!"

Zack continued to call out to no one. He stopped his incessant howling and rambling as he felt his body become heavy and weak as the adrenalin high wore off. Zack keeled down on the roof while staring at his now bleeding palms. He had cut into his own hands throughout his strike of anger but he didn't care. He continued to weep pathetically as the cold rain took its toll on Zack as he rolled up into the fetal position where he knelt.

The rain soaked her hair as she emerged from the protection of the building. Sarah closed her eyes as one got pelted. She trudged on towards Zack's position, each step taking more and more effort than the last as Sarah could feel pain and disinclination as she got closer to Zack.

Zack let out but a few raspy breaths as he remembered his past. The passing. And the post accidental destruction that the tsunami of his mother death had dealt on everyone who loved her. Drowning out the truth that was left and lingered on.

Kayla was dead.

There was nothing he could do to change anything. The once charismatic and controlled person he once was, the person that could put a smile on anyone's face just by the mentioning of his name was dead as well. Now the anger and pain and fear…

Warmth covered Zack's back as he felt not smooth skin but the warm fur of the grey illusion fox. Sarah wrapped her hands around Zack as he bawled his eyes out into the puddle of rain and washed blood.

"It was a cra-a-ash…"

Zack sputtered out past his sorrow. Sarah just exchanged a queried

"Mmm?"

Zack continued as he stayed in the one spot. Sarah's hair now shielded them both as Sarah continued to hug him. The Zoroark ran her claws along Zack's front before interlocking them across his torso, squeezing lightly to let him know that she was there for him.

"It was a cra-ash that killed her."

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

The autumn air swirled as a leaf fell. Ir rolled in the wind before circling around a blue ford as it sped across the road. The speedometers needle crept along the display as the sports car bound across the highway. The smooth road whizzed under the car as the paving approached and them receded.

Zack swiped his phone as he looked around a website. He picked a fanatical literature to read and so clicked the link to begin the pages loading. The page displayed as Zack tweaked the volume on his mobile down while also pulling off his headphones. The air felt crisp against his ears as he got up from under the tree he had been sat against.

A bump in the road was no competition for the soft suspension of the motor vehicle. It hurdled over the road without second though. The wind rippled as the car continued forth. relentless.

Zack strolled over to a small wicker basket, the sand mixing and moulding under his feet. He pulled up the lid and picked out a foil package from the abundance. He unwrapped it. Zack mentally cursed.

'I told mom not to make cheese sandwiches. How many times do I have to say that I don't like cheese?'

Zack placed the sandwich back, taking another and repeating the process.

'I can deal with ham I suppose.'

Zack bit into the bread as the moist taste of meat began to fill his mouth. Zack nodded to himself in satisfaction as he walked back to his position under the shade of the tree, sitting back down and looking back to his phone.

The sun beat down on the road. A small humming accompanied the silent buzz of the engine as it on no account had to struggle to produce more power, the driveshaft could be heard whining under the sheer friction that it had against its bearings. Trees were just a blur for the blue automobile.

Zack heard someone call out his name. It was faint and indistinguishable from any select person. He looked around to see his mother. Kayla. She stood with her hands on her lean figure, annoyed look plastered across her dark brown eyes. She pushed some hair from her face.

"Zack we are going. Can you grab whatever is left and get your butt in the car please?"

Zack rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He strolled back down the sand to the basket, picked it and and began strolling to the car parked by the roadside.

The blue dynamics of the car speed quietly onwards. The car continued to accelerate. Three hundred and fifty… Three hundred and sixty… The meter piling on more miles per hour as the rattling of the car was increasing, the framework stressed against the late afternoon air.

Zack looked left across the horizon… Nothing. He placed the first sandal onto the road and then the next. Striding over, his father hopped out the car to help.

"Zack, take your time and hurry up."

His father took the basket out of Zack's hands but Zack's headphones cable was wrapped awkwardly into the handle.

"Hang on dad…"

Both men began the arduous task of untangling the wire. Weaving and moving around each other in a comically spoofed fashion.

"No… Hold still Dad… Now turn clockwise… You're other clockwise."

The evening air had settled into a light breeze. The engine of the blue car was now at it's limit. The deuterium couldn't react fast enough to propel the car faster than this gear would allow. It maxed out at four hundred miles per hour. A display on the dashboard warning of people on the road up ahead. The driver never heeded the warning from his position slumped over the wheel.

The car slowly guided itself along the lane. It couldn't slow down. It wasn't allowed to. Doomed to follow the commands of nothing other than a floored accelerator pedal. The automatic vehicle whined for a short period, slowing down as the gearbox shifted up once more. It now whirred even faster, the humming of the engine grew. A small temperature light appearing, warning that the car's core was dangerously hot. Four hundred and twenty. It continued onwards, adding more to the already insane total.

Zack plucked the cable's end from within the basket handle.

"God. Finally, Now we should…"

Zack never finished, his fathers Qashqai was crushed as the blue sports car smashed through the front of the family car. Both cars meshing into one lump of metal as they span in an awkward direction. The blue blur was flung upwards as it detached from the mess, the sports car flying almost perfectly upwards. The Qashqai screeched and span as the contorted frame screeched across the road, tire marks lay across were it had been, leaving a perfect mark of destruction as it came to a halt.

Zack watched as the second car slammed down on the hood of the family car. His father quickly scooped Zack into his clutches before placing his own back in the direction of the wreaks that were coming together. Zack couldn't see what happened but could hear everything.

The first blast was epic as the overheated, damaged car burst open. The nuclear engines strongbox had crippled too badly to be able to stop the detonation. The second blast happened not a second later as the family car went up in a massive cloud of fire and flames as its reactor gave out too. Zack's father yelled out in pain as a piece of metal was lodged into the left shoulder blade. Zack could feel the heat from where they were and once the wreckage settled, Zack and his father hesitantly moved their gazes toward the mess.

Molten metals laden with fire and charred remains of whatever wasn't obliterated. Both gawked at the leftover mess and debris.

"M-mom?"

Zack called out a feeble cry as he realised that Kayla had been in his father's truck. He waited but got nothing. Zack was about to call out but soon a sickening smell invaded his nostrils. It was the smell of burning and plastic and flesh.

Zack fell forwards onto his hands and was sick on the ground in front of himself. Where was Kayla? There was no way that she was actually in the truck. Right?

Zack brought himself up on shaky knees as he waddled towards the still melting mesh of metal and bone. After just two steps, Zack felt a weak but firm hand on his shoulder. Zack's father said nothing as he dragged Zack away from the crash. Zack tried to call out one more time.

"M-mom?... please answer me?"

Zack's father continued to drag Zack away from the crash site. Zack wasn't thinking as he mindlessly hoped for an answer to such a cruel question.

Once both guys had gone far enough from the site, they both stopped to cooperate their thought.

"Kayla. NO DAMNIT FUCK NO!"

Zack's father had started rambling his own aggression of swears.

"W-where's mom? Dad, where is Kayla?"

Zack stared up through eyes filled with pain as his mother was ripped away from him. Zack's father said nothing more as he stood there. The front of the t-shirt on Zack's father's back fell off to expose the back to have been completely burned off and blistered skin now riddled his back.

Zack watched as his father raised a single finger and pointed at the scrapheap.

"Heaven."

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Zack was now standing on the edge of the roof with Sarah right beside him. He stared at the distant clouds as a huge weight was lifted off his back. He thought that bringing up the accident would cause him to lose himself but he stayed in control. Zack had won over the internal mayhem that ruled him.

"The next car my father got was the truck we came here in. It runs off of ethanol so… no more bomb in the bonnet? Who in the fuck am I fooling? It doesn't matter what the bloody engine ran on. The speed of the car was enough to kill her instantly… or that's at least what the doctors said the crash showed. Fuck. I wouldn't trust those guys as far as I can throw them. The… look on their faces… I think they just told me what I wanted to hear. The tow man in charge said that he couldn't recognise how many people were in the crash. It was just a pile of… god knows what."

Sarah just looked on. What do you say to the one you love the most about the worst thing that's happened to them? That sad? Cruel? Impossible?

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sarah… but it's not your fault. What's happened has happened and… I'm just glad that I could talk to you about this and not feel like a burden, I… Thank you."

Zack leaned into Sarah's shoulder for a hug. It took her no time at all to mirror his in an embrace as the final tears left his eyes. Zack ran his hands along the small of Sarah's back, the fur was soaked but still felt nice to touch.

"We could go back inside Sarah… if you want to?"

Sarah nodded as she held on to his torso.

They needed to say nothing as they made their way inside the hospital. Zack felt as if a fog had been lifted. No longer did he have to run from his past. One thing still remained though. Zack may have finally moved on, maybe, but his father wasn't. Zack knew the man had feelings but now he would have sort out what he started…

But not after him and Sarah had dried themselves and rested. Zack was tired and by the looks of it so was Sarah. Maybe they could find a hotel nearby or even some free room in the hospital? Maybe… things would get better?

* * *

 **Techz: There we are with a… rather disturbing but enlightening chapter. *exhales* I will have things pick up in the next chapters so as to not be all doom and gloom. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter and if you want to you could comment it or PM it if it's something personal. I'm sorry if this chapter depresses anyone but with that I wish you a good day or evening (depending where you are). See you next time.**

 **~Techz out**


	35. Chapter 35 - The False Truth Of A Lie

Zack felt the sun pouring in and resting across his face. He grumbled before reaching out and moving a large tuft of red hair over his eyes. He sighed for a second but immediately after Sarah reached out to reclaim the hair that was once covering her eyes. Zack mumbled before deciding that sleeping wasn't a feasible option and so lugged himself up into a sitting position as to where he could see his trousers and various other pieces of clothing strewn across the floor as if placed in a hurry.

They had both found a nearby hotel and so had gotten a room on behalf of Leonardo's near to limitless cash supply of legally questionable tender. Zack, not being able to stand the light blearing in, pushed himself up off the bed and made his way over to the curtains that lay ajar as the breeze from the above vent fanned the white veils around. The day was bountiful as it was fresh and glowing by yesterday's rain.

"Fucking 'ell these curtains are a bitch."

Zack pulled them shut, plunging the room back into darkness before moving back into bed. Him muttering the whole time.

"Fuck getting up. I'm too tired for that shit."

Zack instantly fell back under the duvet and once he was in bed once more, curled forwards until his head met Sarah's neck. The Zoroark grunted as she moved her head onto the crown of his. They both cuddled for a while as they both tried the dubious task of sleeping.

Zack fell back to the events of yesterday as he began to slip back into a light slumber only to be brought crashing back to reality by a noise.

Three loud thumps at the door, followed by a sequence of knocks that corresponded to those used by Leonardo.

Zack let out a growl that could contest Sarah's as he contemplated wither he should actually get up or just leave his friend hanging.. Zack got up but this time around, rolled towards the side that he was to get out of. He opted to let gravity do all the work this time as he fell off the side of the bed and landed on the cold, hard, dusty floor. The sheer chills from the white carpet caused Zack to jump up in shock as his body was assaulted by the freezing conditions that it was subjected to.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

Zack bent over and grabbed his jeans. He dipped his hands in several pockets before finding the keychain that held the apartment keys. He proceeded to the door, rubbing his arms and jumping to try and keep his feet of the ground. He took no time with swiping the lock as a little light changed from red to green. Zack twisted the handle before yanking the door open.

"Oh hey Zack."

Leonardo was stood out in the hall, Jewl standing attentively by his side. Zack stared with glazed eyes at the red ribbon that was tied to her left ear. Zack just tilted his head and pointed at the cloth while both Jewl and Leonardo figured out what Zack was pointing at.

"Oh, that? Jewl wanted to put a bow in her hair."

Jewl smiled as her tail swished behind her. Her grin was accompanied by a brief though of hers:

"I thought it would look cool."

Zack continued to stand behind the door. He pulled at the hem of his underwear as the elastic was irritating his skin in the way that tight bands of rubber do. There was the snapping sound as the elastic struck Zack's side. He yawned, yet again, before answering.

"You do that then… Why exactly did you come to my door?"

Leonardo and Jewl just awkwardly stood there while shuffling around on the spot a little. Zack could feel something was about to arise and so far Zack had a feeling that he knew what it was about. Bell, the ever so charismatic creature, was supposed to be with Leonardo in all of her sunny dispositional glory. She must have still been up in his apartment sulking over yesterday.

Sarah had now sat up in her position on the bed. Her face looked as if she had gotten a good night's worth of sleep after all the trauma of the kidnapping and Zack's outburst. If anything, Zack was jealous that she had rested better than himself who was currently gasping for caffeine but knew that the sweet creamy beverage could wait… for now.

"Hey Sarah, d'you sleep well."

Yet again Leonardo and Jewl were suppressed from the situation as Zack prioritised the person he cared for most. Sarah yawned a toothy yawn as her tongue curled; Zack smiled in contempt at the sight. Sarah was just too cute for Zack to handle first thing in the morning. Her silky grey fur and her gorgeous crimson red and cosmos black locks of hair that trailed and acted like a multipurpose head piece and blanket. Evolution had never looked so fine.

"Yeah Zack… I'm fine."

" _Das good…_ "

Zack stated with a spoofed accent. He turned back to the two at the door. Glancing back and forth between the human and canine, Zack told Leonardo his idea.

"Can you give me and Sarah, like, five minutes then we'll meet at yours?"

Leonardo gave off a small nod and a roll of his eyes before strolling off. Zack overheard his friends snarky comment as the Asian conversed with the Lucario.

"Their probably gonna screw in the shower for the better part of thirty minutes or so."

Zack smiled at Leonardo's statement but not without calling down the corridor.

"Then you better find a way to occupy yourself cause my vixen has a libido higher than a crack dealer and she ain't going to wait for her wakeup call with sugar.

By the sounds of light laughter, it would seem that the woman in question was now awake, she had been listening in the whole time that the three at the door had conversed. Sarah was now up and around the room. Stretching, she reached out and grabbed a small box off the mini kitchen's counter top. She poked the lid open with a claw and removed the last doughnut from a box of four and promptly shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Zack watched as the other two silently retreated down the corridor.

"Right Sarah what are you going to do while I shower."

Sarah strode over to the curtains and pulled them open. The whole room filled with light as both Zack and Sarah had to stop and adjust. Zack let out an audible hiss of protest. The vixen just rolled her eyes at his childish antics and started a casual conversation.

"We could always fuck. I'm still waiting for you to rut me sideways… you know; my 'morning sugar'."

Zack grinned. She was humorous, even when just up.

"I think you'll just have to settle for the doughnut for your sugar just now… But if you so desperately wanted, we could always share the shower?"

Zack raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he tried pulling off a really creepy facial expression. Sarah once again laughed before dismissing Zack's attempt to seduce her.

"Nah. I'll just watch t.v. or whatever."

And with that the Zoroark fell back onto a couch. Sarah moved to lie across it before pulling her hair over herself. A hand was seen to protrude from her hair while holding a remote.

Zack was ok with Sarah keeping herself occupied and so with his temporary state of freedom from his own worries on the waking day, he moved to gather up all his clothing from the floor and moved to a closet. Zack grabbed a light blue towel from near the top before sneaking into the bathroom. The lock for the door quietly clicked as Zack was now left in the gleaming, white, pristinely clean room.

'Wow what a busy morning. Well I'm up now I guess… Probably should talk to my dad when we pick him up. Hmm… I know exactly what I'm going to do about him and Bell.'

Zack threw his towel next to his clothes that were piled on the floor. He slid the glass door open and reached out for the showers control.

'Jees, you'd think it was NASA designing these damn showers with the buttons and adjusting knobs. Christ!'

Zack spent a while messing around with the shower before finally being satisfied. He stuck one foot in and then the other as the hot water beat down on him. It was both relaxing and unwinding for someone with as much worries as himself.

'And what in the living hell I'm I going to do about Sarah. I can't keep hiding her from the world and disguise her and if anything I'm surprised that nobody has found her out yet. Heh. I wonder how people will react to her…'

Zack stopped lathering his hands with soap. How would the public react? Some would obviously be overjoyed and others would despise the idea of another sentient being but ultimately… Zack thought long and hard about the situation. If biologists deemed her to be extremely valuable, which of course a being that is capable of telepathy and creating sensory illusions to masses while possessing a biology that is highly different to humans, then most medical firms would be backed by the world leaders in a manhunt or in Sarah's case a Zoroark-hunt in which they would pull her apart in various ways just to justify their work in 'forwarding a constantly evolving society'.

And of course the infamously infamous rule thirty-four would have a percentage of the internet pouring their heart (and bodily fluids) out at the sight and thought of her. And quite frankly, that's Zack's job.

Zack moved to washing his hair. He lifted the complimentary shampoo that had been placed on a nearby rack and emptied a decent amount onto his hands.

'Well, as long as they don't figure out that there is another planet waiting at the other side of that gate then 'earth version two point oh' should be fine for now. Knowing humanity, it would do anything within its clutches to leave this dying scab of a planet.'

Zack chuckled slightly as he thought out an old man with a cane walking through the portal while waving the long oak stick and flipping the bird back on this planet. Zack put on an old gruff voice before speaking out loud to himself.

"Fuck you earth. You can suck a bag of hairy old dicks!"

Zack smiled and calmed down from his stupid rants.

'Ah… Life is good once more.'

And with that, Zack turned off the shower and stuck a foot out of the glass panel door. He hooked his towel on his foot and pulled it towards himself. A moment of drying and dressing left him in front of a mirror. Zack put the final touched on his hairdo with a jet black comb and concluded his bathroom session.

"Hey Sarah. I'm finished in the shower. You ready to head…"

Sarah was stood in front of the T.V. Her mouth was agape as the news bulletin played out.

"… _And with that it is believed that the scholar and free time mechanical physicist and chemist engineer, Zack Atles, Is now out there somewhere. Experts have confirmed that the snapshots are of a living and breathing creature that originated from Nintendo's biggest game franchise before it's inevitable demise. The creature is known as a Zoroark and at this point, officials suspect that this feral beast may be dangerous. People are warned to stay away as it can take on any form or person. Now to our specialist…_

Zack watched as the air shot of Sarah and Zack riding in a red Mazda as they went to get coffee that one day. Turns out that one of the news vans parked outside had spotted the young man's escape and alerted a news chopper. They had been found out.

"Shit."

"Why do they think I'm feral?!"

Both of them were left with a pit in their stomachs. As per usual the news had taken the situation and had blown it way out of proportions. Zack felt a small vibration from his pocket. He picked out the phone and noted a text from Leonardo.

'Houston, we has a problem. Has u seen teh news? D='

Zack tapped away on his phone as Sarah continued to be gobsmacked by the announcement.

'Eeyup. /(-_-)\ This is some deep shite. Be up in a sec.'

Zack snapped his attention to Sarah. He noticed her eyes were all puffy and her lips quivered as she watched on. She honestly looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Sarah… What's the matter?"

Zack pulled Sarah into a hug as he attempted to comfort her. This only served to start her tear-fest as she lost it and broke down into his arms. Sarah began with a bombardment of ramblings as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Oh Arceus what is g-going on. How do they know we are he-ere and why do they think I'm d-dangerous? This makes no sense. I'm sc-cared that people are going to try and hunt me, Zack."

Zack pulled Sarah away from himself, looking her straight in the eyes showed her now damp but still adorable face as she glanced at Zack and then away. It wasn't fair for her. She didn't want this. She never asked to be kidnapped or marked as a highly dangerous creature that is made out to be a fugitive.

"Sarah.."

Zack wiped a tear from her face, the fox closing an eye instinctively as to avoid it being poked by accident. Sarah sniffled as she calmed herself.

"…Nothing has changed… Nothing _will_ change. I will do anything and everything within my power to protect you. And don't forget it… Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Sarah smiled a little. Through everything that she had been through, Zack had been there. The vixen took a deep breath. He's right. They won't do squat to her while Zack's overlooking on things.

"Y-yeah… Your right… I just… I don't know how or why but…"

Zack chuckled lightly. He let go of the dark fox. Sarah looked to the floor and then back up. They would make it through, Sarah was sure of it.

"Like I said; don't worry. Now… We ought to go see what Leonardo wants."

Sarah had almost completely forgot about Zack's friend but surely enough it must be important if they had to meet now.

With a nod from Sarah, Zack grabbed her hand and they both strode side by side. They found themselves walking the empty stretches of corridor in a sort of serene peace. Zack looked to Sarah for one last time and flashed a smile. Her face lit up slightly under Zack's charm.

Everything was alright.

* * *

 **Techz: well, there you have it. Another chapter to the now infamously known NRNR. Remember to comment your thoughts and caress that sweet, succulent favourite button. You know you want to!**


	36. Chapter 36 - Near Reality Nightmares

**Techz: I'm sorry that it's been a while so to make up for it, this chapter will be 4K instead of the regular 2K so enjoy the crisp, fresh resolution… I mean story.**

* * *

The group had assembled, save for Zack's father and Ike. They were all seated in the lounge of Leonardo's spacey and well-furnished room.

"Right. As you know, Zack, Sarah, Bell, Jewl, we have to deal with the issues between Bell and Zack's father. Any ideas?"

Leonardo passed his phone from one hand and back, repeatedly doing so as everyone formulated a plan. Zack sat back before lifting a hand, waving it around as if to annoy a teacher, his juvenile side prevailing.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea. Pick me sir, please!"

Leonardo sighed and with a roll of his eyes spoke with a notable amount of sarcasm.

"Fine. What is your brilliant plan?"

Zack leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees as he slouched forth.

"Let's get my dad pissed of some Guinness, Bell off of… Whatever she wants, a piña colada if I was to guess, lock them in a cupboard for a bit and see if we can't make a bodged breeding centre… Remember to remove the clothes though, wouldn't want to confuse the old man with more than one pair of jeans"

Zack managed to elicit some giggles and a chortle from the group, a slight blush being emitted from a certain Sylveon.

"Hang on… Bell, I've been meaning to ask but are you a hundred percent sure that you have feeling for my father? To be honest, I've only been working off of a sneaking suspicion."

Leonardo made some dire hand gestures, the message being along the lines of 'Zack… y u no shut up' the rest of the individuals turning to look at an ever reddening shiny Sylveon.

"Y-yeah… well I… ehh... yeah… I do."

Zack smiled a little. Having a woman back in his life would do his father some good. Might solve his issue with paranoia… Zack might even be able to keep his car keys after a late night at the shed.

"Well I'm ok with you hitting on my dad but if you're going to do it then you might want to know how to do it right…"

Zack stopped for a second to grab his breath. Turning to the group, he makes a revelation.

"I think I actually have a decent plan this time… but It still involves drinks!"

* * *

 **At the hospital**

* * *

Zack strode through corridor after corridor. He held a bottle of spirit and another of red wine. Sarah (with the disguise of a nurse) wheeled along a tray table. A variety of objects were sat upon the tray as it was guided through a narrow door with aid from Zack holding said door open. Zack's father lay on a bed, his ankle wrapped in a variety of solutions and wraps.

Zack motioned a variety of hand gestures to the red haired nurse before moving over to do his own part of the plan. Zack and Sarah worked in total silence as they set up for what was to come. Sarah set out the tray off food while Zack lit a candle on the bedside table.

It only took them both ten minutes but surely enough they gave each other the thumbs up before quietly exiting. When the pair of them had left the room they gave each other a high five. They both proceeded to Zack's fathers truck. Zack was sure that his father wouldn't mind him borrowing it for a while.

Sarah hopped in the passenger side while Zack opened the middle door behind the drivers.

"Right. We set it all up for you. Don't screw it up. And try not to get spotted."

Bell was sat patiently. She nodded her acknowledgement before hoping out and casually strolling in the building, her ribbons flowing behind her with confidence as she went to seek out Zack's father.

Zack sat with Sarah in the truck as the evening air settled around them both. Now with everything done, it seemed somewhat serene to just… sit there.

"So… What now, Sarah?"

The vixen just shrugged. Neither of them had planned for what they _themselves_ would do. Zack felt like both an idiot yet somehow relieved.

He sat for a moment before gently grabbing Sarah's hand, intertwining his digits with hers. Sarah looked to Zack with a smile. Zack perked up as he found an idea in the back of his mind.

"Do you wanna grab some coffee, without one of my ex's? We should be able to get some peace to just talk or whatever"

Sarah rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her maw. It was undoubtedly a pleasant idea given that they had time to kill.

"Sure. Just try not to attract the attention of every woman you have previously gone out with, magnet man"

Zack scoffed, he scrambled in his mind for a second, leaning back in his seat before playing it cool.

"Well… I'll try but it isn't easy being this good looking without grabbing the foxiest women in the universe, literally."

Sarah laughed at the compliment and the horrible pun. Zack just continued with his cheesy smile as he turned the key in the ignition.

"You got me with that one. Fine, let's go."

* * *

 **Zack's father's hospital room – midnight.**

* * *

Zack's father awoke with a light stirring and a curse.

"Oww, fuck!"

He opened his eyes as he sat forwards, he was about to pull away the covers when he spotted her.

Bell was lying on the foot of the bed. She appeared to have fallen asleep while waiting for him to wake up. Zack's father cursed once more, his mind filling with his own stupidity as to what he had said.

' _Zack, shut up! She doesn't like me in that way and vice versa!'_

Zack's father felt like a complete ass. A dick actually. Bell had been kind and affectionate and he goes and turns her away as if, despite her efforts, she hadn't proven herself worthy.

Zack's father didn't know what to do or say. It was somewhat… cute to watch her but every time she twitched or furrowed her brow it made him feel responsible for crushing her feelings. Zack's father had dismissed her as a person, a rational, caring, passionate person, who wanted no more than to be loved back.

You can more easily get back one million dollars that have been stolen that a single word spoken.

"B-Bell?"

Zack's father leaned forwards with an outstretched hand, reaching for between her ears and stroking the silky fur that adorned her. She muttered incomprehensible ramblings before slowly opening her eyes. She felt as his firm hand slowly ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Bell had to think for a second. Her face contorting into a nervous scowl. Bell was a mixture of angry, desperate and worried. The apology felt dissatisfying to say the least.

"Is that it?"

Zack's father was slightly surprised by Bell's sass but she was justified with her feeling.

"L-look. I know I fucked up…"

"Yeah. You really 'fucked up'. Did you ever think for one second about how I felt, back when you called out, to everyone in that car, that you didn't like me and 'vice versa'? Did you know how I really felt or were you just assuming?"

Zack father couldn't speak. He failed to muster up any courage. Bell may have stood at just a few feet but right now she towered over Zack's father from her spot at the end if the hospital bed.

Zack's father shook his head.

"I understand how Kayla's departure was hard. I get that. But several years later and you're still grieving? How long do you need to be alone for? I have tread on eggshells around you and Zack when I first figured out my fondness of you. You were strong and bold despite your loss but as time has passed, I have come to realise that you suffer every day. I watch as the man I have grown to love, gets up and painfully starts his day. He stands at one side of the bathroom mirror, the other side barren. Watch as he takes care of his son who he loves dearly but who doesn't realise that his kid needs a mother as much as he need a father. I'm trying to make things easy but now… now I don't see a point in trying anymore… It doesn't matter what I do, it's still not good enough."

A tear rolled down Bell's cheek. Her loneliness and wanting finally getting the better of her. During her rant, Bell had slowly made her was up the bed and now sat directly in front of him, resting her forepaws on his chest as they were less than a foot apart. The dim light from the surrounding candles cascaded dancing shadows across them both, only adding to the emotional turmoil the Pokémon felt.

"Bell it's not that I don't like you it's just that I…"

Bell had had enough of these petty diversions and dodges. She had to know _now_.

"If you like me then prove it! And no more excuses. Prove to me that you love me!"

Bell stood there with a sheer look of determination plastered on her face. She sat there as she awaited her response, she lightly shivered as her nerves added to the pool of her thoughts. Bell was out on a line and he was either going to have to reel the relationship in or have to cut the line that was them, she would…

"I love you."

"W-what?"

"Bell, I love you."

It was as if time had frozen. The whole world just paused for this moment as everything that mattered to them both hung in the balance. Bell didn't know what to feel. Happy? Sceptical?

Zack's father watched on as Bell began to cry, not in sadness but in a sheer, pure, unrestricted joy that she had never felt before in her entire existence. Zack's father ignored any feelings of discomfort and pulled in the bundle of ribbons and fur for a hug. Bell wept as she was brought into the embrace of Zack's father, her in turn wrapping her various ribbons around him to simulate a hug of her own. Bell stayed snuggled under Zack's fathers chin, her head lightly leaning into his as she was consoled by the man she had come to love.

They both stayed like this for a while. Bell had settled down and was now enjoying the cuddle. Zack's father was a little rigid but it didn't take long for him to ease into the hug. It had been a while since he had embraced someone, it was… nice to finally show affection after such a long time.

It took a full five, drawn out minutes for them to finish with the gesture of intimacy but for Bell it just wasn't enough. She had to know _how_ much he loved her. She now stood once more on his chest

"You've told me that you love me but you haven't shown me."

Zack's father looked at her for a moment but with one look at get face he instantly knew what she meant. With their faces closing in on each other, they lined up before connecting for the first kiss of many. In the moments when Bell's furred lips met the rough stubble of Zack's father's own it felt to them both as if everything was just right. It was as if nothing else mattered but them and them only.

The kiss had to be reluctantly broken by Bell as her small lungs begged for air, her chest heaving as she replenished her breath. Zack's father could also be heard audibly panting from his seated position. Bell knew her true feelings and also that of Zack's father. They loved each other. Bell had hope that they would both flourish into something beautiful and awe inspiring. The Sylveon smiles as she tucked herself into his chest once more, her ribbons wrapping around Zack's father with passionate intent.

"Bell... I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you too… But for now we cuddle."

Zack's father just grinned, Bell was decisive, he'd give her that.

* * *

 **Zack's pov – near closing time**

* * *

It was just Zack and Sarah left in the coffee shop as the light outside slowly morphed from a blood orange to a deep marine blue. Zack had Sarah's hand in his. She was currently without a disguise as it was only them and an employee who had gone in the back to do some mundane task.

"So… How's the iced coffee?"

Sarah could be seen with her muzzle wrapped around a straw as she attempted to reach the contents of the ever emptying cup. Sarah released her grip on the cup and straw as she composed herself after her final taste of the ground up goodness.

"Great. It must be difficult to farm so much coffee for twelve billion people though?"

Zack was glad that Sarah had enjoyed the drink and it also seemed that she was learning the lore of earth.

"Nah. We have machines of huge size that can harvest a whole acre at a time."

Sarah scoffed at the sheer capability of such a machine.

"So what _don't_ you have machines for?"

Zack chuckled slightly. The answer being one of the most ironic ones of this century.

"There were parcel delivery drones but all it took was one smart ass with a gun on his porch and suddenly no-one in the nearby district got their parcels. So it seems that postmen still have a job… who would have thought."

Sarah couldn't help but smile with Zack. It was strange how even the littlest of things can fail by one simple yet fatal flaw. The vixen sat there with one hand playing with a straw and the other held by Zack.

"Not me. That's for sure. I would have never thought of delivering packages with robots."

The conversation was quick to dry up after the small session of small talk. It seemed as If the best course of action would be for them to go home. Zack was feeling lethargic after the seemingly endless day and almost as if it was a testament to Zack's thought, Sarah let out one of her infamous toothy yawns that bared her fangs for Zack to admire as he watched.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm getting pretty tired, shall we?"

Zack motioned towards the door and with nothing more than a nod from Sarah they both moved for the door, Zack holding it open as he was a good willed gentleman somewhere under all the madness and spontaneity of his usual self.

The late evening air was nippy for both the human and the dark fox as they made their way to the borrowed pickup truck. Zack once again held the door open while Sarah got in. He closed her door and slowly waded around the car before getting in himself.

They flashed each other a smile as the car started and Zack pulled away. Them driving into the night as they made their way home.

* * *

 **Leonardo's pov**

* * *

He sat hunched over a keyboard in the shed. Leonardo had been working for a good while, trying to extract the data from the servers that Zack had brought back. Jewl sat next to him, watching as his hands waved over the keyboard in a rhythmic fashion as he commanded his army of computers.

Leonardo sat up as he leaned back from the machine. His eyes burned and his back hurt as he had been working for at least a few… a glance at the clock showed it to be one in the morning. Leonardo had been working for a solid five hours since they had arrived from the hospital and if anything, Jewl looked both bored and tired as she stretched, Leonardo getting a quick glance of her figure as her back straightened and her endowments were pronounced. Jewl was sure to take her sweet, sweet time as she secretly enjoyed the attention that Leonardo gave her when he wasn't working.

"Hey Leon, I'm tired. Can we go back to the house?"

Leonardo couldn't have agreed more with the wash of sleepiness and the puppy dog eyes that Jewl was exploiting to bend Leonardo to her will.

"Yeah. Sure. I…"

Leonardo let out a large yawn as he rubbed his eyes. The Lucario couldn't help but catch a glance of her own at her partner.

"…sure wouldn't mind calling it a day."

There was no time wasted as Jewl lifted Leonardo from his seat and into a bridal style hold. Leonardo was a little jumpy but soon realised what Jewl was doing and so relaxed into her hold. Some would find it strange for this configuration of carrying but they had tried it differently before…

Leonardo was light and wasn't as strong as the being who was comprised of at least a hundred kilos of pure steel. It had ended with Leonardo having pulled muscles in his arms and legs, plus Jewl got her own kind of kick out of carrying Leonardo as if, on her dropping him, he would break into a thousand shards of glass and so she was entrusted with keeping him safe and happy. Leonardo on the other hand just enjoyed her warm and soft fur that rushed him all over as he was encased in her grasp.

Gentle stepping could be heard as Jewl made her way through the field, over the busted stone wall and around the side of the house that they had taken refuge in. The door was opened with mild difficulty but as they entered all that could be seen was Ike resting on the sofa, on his side and lightly snoring. It would seem that either Zack and Sarah were still out or were fast asleep already. Neither of them exchanged words as Jewl put Leonardo down.

They both made the begrudging walk up the stairs and along the hall. Jewl opened the door to the bathroom while Leonardo made is way to the guest bedroom. As Leonardo entered, he spotted various items of his strewn around on the floor. He decided that a quick tidy up wouldn't hurt anyone and so with his plan in mind, he set out to pick up a pair of black jeans.

"Gees, I own a lot of crap…"

Leonardo picked up at least three tablet computers off the bed and stacked them on a nearby dresser. He then wiped pringle crumbs from the duvet… Leonardo couldn't recall if it was him who ate the pringles or if Jewl had snuck in a tube of the chips.

Speaking of the devil, Jewl entered and with the wipe of her muzzle and a smile she moved towards Leonardo who now sat on the bed and looked up attentively at the canine.

"Hey…"

It was barely above a whisper but Jewl could still hear him perfectly.

"…You doing alright?"

Jewl admired his concern but there was none to be had.

"Still negative."

Leonardo let out a sigh of relief. He didn't feel ready for the responsibility of a couple of Riolu or human or whatever they would be, running around just yet.

"Cool… so d'ya wanna?"

Jewl laughed a little. She strode to the spot in front of him, she stared seductively at him just before she moved close, they went to move together but without warning Jewl bit straight into Leonardo's face, gaping teeth marks as he bled out, his face contorting to agony as he screamed…

* * *

Zack awoke with a start, his heart racing as sweat ran across his face. His ability came with a curse. He knew _everything_ … even the stuff that _shouldn't_ happen. Zack sighed as he calmed himself. He could hear the light moans from the actual Leonardo but they were not of pain but of joy of the news. Zack would talk to his friend tomorrow about it but for now he would reach over to the bedside cabinet. Zack grabbed the orange bottle on top and took two capsules out, he replaced the lid and then proceeded to swallow the pills dry.

Zack turned to face Sarah who was fast asleep. He didn't want to rest but if he did now while facing her… He would know. Zack sighed as he closed his eyes. His body becoming tired as he dozed off.

Zack now stood in a large machine, a war machine. It was large and was armed to the teeth with weapons. Zack felt angered for some odd reason as the machine wined with the sound of several engines, he looked out to see Sarah kneeling on one knee as Zack reached forwards, pressing a button on the control panel, several rockets could be heard lighting up from the side of the machine as Sarah rose. The Zoroark dashed this way and that as she swiftly dodged all the missiles, large craters being created around the place as they missed.

Zack picked up the control column and pulled back, the war machine moving to run away but it was too late. Sarah had climbed the front of the panelling and was pummelling the front glass panel with her claws, metallic clanging filling the cockpit. Zack reached around for a jaw of life. The large hydraulic pincers slipped onto Zack's hands and just in time.

Sarah was peeling away parts of the glass with her jaws as she tore through the machine. Zack held the jaws of life and waited as Sarah reached into the cockpit. Zack grabbed her with the metallic claws, pressure building as Sarah felt her wrist being crushed. She yelped and retreated as her hand was ripped clean off, it lay limp in the arm of the mechanism attached to Zack's arm. He let go before jumping out of the machine, landing in a field with a soft thud as he spotted the feral beast once more.

Sarah snapped out in disgust as she wrapped a portion of hair around her bleeding arm. She tied it tight before running towards Zack once more, he lifted the melee weapon once more but this time managed to catch her neck in one stroke. He held her there as her face turned to one of pure fear.

"Dad? What are you doing to Mom?"

Zack turned around. Instead of the large machine that he had just been in, there was instead a small four legged, quadruped with markings similar to Sarah's. The Zorua looked to both Zack and Sarah, the Zoroark shouting at Zack while still held in his frozen clutches.

"Leave our son alone, you don't have to do this."

Zack looked between Sarah and the Zorua. Zack felt confused, fearful, angry at himself. Zack knew he was a monster but not like this. He felt his lips move.

"You will not take my son with you! He will stay in my world and that's final. I will _slaughter_ every man, soldier, coward who comes between me and my son or even threatens to! You, Sarah. Want to take him away. I will not have it."

With one last whisper Zack sobbed as he spoke one final time.

"I love you Sarah…"

And with that the hydraulic claws tightened, Zack watching as Sarah's head was detached with an agonising plea for mercy, one which was discarded along with her corpse. Her form melted into the field as Zack felt weird.

* * *

"Gah!"

Zack awoke once more to find himself on the floor, crying his eyes out at the horrific nightmare that had just happened. Zack heard as Sarah moved over to peer over the edge of the bed and with a concerned look asked;

"You doing alright?"

Zack nodded lightly as he looked up at the tired vixen, the oceanic fire roaring in the back of her eyes as she beckoned him back onto the bed. Zack got up and slid back under the covers, the warmth filling his bones as he lay down comfortably. He faced away from Sarah. He wanted no more nightmares of her… of them.

Zack let out a drawn breath as he tried once more to sleep. He took a dosage of four pills, his world fading as his mind became tamer, the many voices and songs calming to a dull silence. Zack closed his eyes but felt Sarah hug him from behind, she managed her arms right around him as she held him close. Zack held her arms around him. Zack didn't like the idea of letting go.

Please let this be one of the wrong dreams…

Please?

* * *

 **Techz: There we go. I hope that this longer chapter will solve any issues that have arisen (and saved you from losing your mind over a mundane job) Anyhow, keep your seekers peeled for another chapter of the epical-** _ **NRNR!**_ **Until next time.**

 **~Techs out**


	37. Chapter 37 - Moving Mega Machines

**Techz: right… I… I need to apologise for the delays, it's just that… I've been… busy to say the least. I know that chapters appear to be spacing out a little more but hopefully, in a few weeks, my schedule will free up. Anyway. I need to ask you all something, more lemons, yes or no and if so, which pairings? Feel free to either comment or PM me with your answer!**

* * *

Sarah awoke. She reached forth to try and pull Zack in for a hug, only to find a cold and empty space where he had once been. He had been acting irrationally all night and despite being woken up several times by him, the Zoroark couldn't help but be concerned.

Moving from under the duvet, Sarah could already pick out fairly quiet scratching sounds from downstairs as well as the low reverberation of someone talking. She went to investigate.

With each step she took, paper could be seen on the floor. There was only a few sheets to begin with but as she got to the bottom of the steps, Sarah could see the true extent of Zack's nightmares. Paper was stacked in un-orderly fashions as the sheets were piled everywhere, on the sofa, coffee table. The sounds of a pen scribbling on a piece of paper filled the room as Zack was sat there.

"Zack?"

"Shh!" It was Leonardo. He and Jewl were standing in the kitchen, admiring from afar.

Sarah made her way around Zack and joined the two in the kitchen.

"What exactly is he doing? Is he writing down the universe on a piece of paper or what?" Sarah was genuinely confused as Zack blurted out incoherent rantings.

"Four, nine, nine to the inverse…"

Leonardo stirred a cup of something as Jewl opened the fridge.

"You probably got a first-hand experience of last night's events but what he is doing, I… I think he's writing out the blueprints for something." Leonardo deposited the spoon he was holding in the sink; he took a sip of the coffee he had made for himself.

"And women complain of having a menstrual cycle." Leonardo retorted before heading outside through the front door.

Sarah sat down on the countertop. She had no idea as to what she should do. Sarah heard ceramic as a cereal bowl was slid next to her. Sarah looked to see Jewl with her own bowl, the Lucario raised a spoon before digging in. Today was going to be a strange one.

* * *

 **Later on – scrap yard**

* * *

The two humans, dark fox and blue jackal were piled into Zack's father's truck. Zack sat behind the wheel as the truck was manoeuvred into a set of gates, an overhead sign stating that this place was 'Honest Bob's Scrap Yard and Spare Parts.'

"Right. Here's your list, Leonardo. You know what to do." Zack said through a voice that implied a dry, tired throat that had probably been used to recite numbers for at least a few hours.

'I should be able to find everything and if not then I guess that that dream is wrong but… Can it? I mean it's only been wrong once before.'

Everyone looked at Zack with a concerned expression as he spoke to himself.

"That's quite the ability." Sarah stated while returning to her own thoughts. Zack started talking directly to his friend.

"Oh yeah, Leonardo. If you and Jewl are planning a kit or not. She will only conceive during her heat so… Plan accordingly, I guess."

Jewl looked concerned.

"He can hear us doing it?"

Leonardo just sat with a solemn look.

"His ability… isn't just limited to audio..." Leonardo confessed. The car falling silent.

"Just try not to think about it and you eventually get over it." Leonardo added, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone sat quietly as the car rattled along. Leonardo's face turned from boredom into a mischievous grin.

Sarah was thoroughly freaked out by this. She had just been thinking about that.

"Are you sure you can't?" Sarah implied with a sarcastic tone. For all she knew, he could have been the human version of Arceus. All knowing and all powerful.

"If you have any secrets, he will confront you about them later." Leonardo said, nonchalant about himself being dumped with the task of explaining.

Both Sarah and Jewl glanced at each other. They both had looks of confusion and bewilderment at Zack's possession of such a… strange mind.

The truck stopped and everyone got out. As they exited, Jewl naturally stayed with Leonardo while Sarah stuck with Zack. The two groups went their separate ways.

Zack motioned for Sarah to follow him as he made his way to the back of the scrap yard. His steps accompanied by the clanging of metallic claws on metal as Sarah navigated over old bits and pieces of steel sheets and copper cables. She hopped over a small box and continued to weave in and out of varieties of bits and bobs.

"So, Zack… What exactly are we here for?"

Zack kept going. He moved to a pathway around the side of a hut to where a man was seated in a car. The person tried to start the vehicle, the engine making a high pitched squeal before turning silent.

"Fucking nuclear bastard!"

Zack grinned as he approached the man. Sarah was silently in tow.

"Hey Bob. What's up?"

"I do believe the sky hasn't fallen yet. What can I do for you Zack?"

Zack pulled out a piece of paper with a print of a large mech, one used by the police force. Zack held up the sheet as so the man could view it.

"A police walker?..."

"Yeah. I need one." Zack was somewhat nonchalant. His voice was laced with worry and anticipation as if the whole world depended on it.

"Yeah. I got one in the other day. It doesn't work but I'll give you it if you can get this thing working."

Zack silently cursed. He wanted to run, tale Sarah somewhere and hide for whatever was left of her life but… How do you hide the one you love the most from yourself?

Zack couldn't.

"Sure. It's a nuclear engine, right?"

The man gave a grunt of confirmation. Zack strolled before leaning in. It was a complex of a miniature particle accelerator, a small fusion cylinder and a whole bunch of coolers.

"Hey Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a bottle of nitrogen, a bar of thorium and a set of Alan keys?"

The man got out the car, moving to go to the hut but not without spotting the Zoroark, standing somewhat nervously and holding her left arm.

"Oh… Zack?..."

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Is this a friend of yours?" The man quizzed. Taking a second to look dumbfounded, he darted his eyes around her form. Sarah just waved.

Bob waved back.

Zack looked up from the hood of the car to see the interaction.

"Yeah. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Zack stated with a tone of genuine appeal for the creature.

"So how long did she take to build? Must have taken a while, especially with these improvements in craftsmanship. It looks so… Real."

Zack chuckled as Sarah looked at the man moving around her. It was the sort of inspection that was thorough but not perverse. Sarah followed the man with her gaze as he moved around her, Sarah glanced over to see Zack snickering as he left her to be subject of curious eyes.

"Umm. I _am_ real."

Bob jumped back. He quickly straightened up and conformed himself to his character once more.

"Oh me. You really splurged out on an AI? Wait… I remember this one…"

Zack strode over to Bob. A cocky look riddled across Zack's face as the scrap yard owner guessed.

"It's a… Zoro… Zorua?" Bob guessed.

Sarah looked stumped. How would this man know what kits are called? Was he also a world traveller?

"Nope. But it does start with a Z."

Zack was having a jolly time. Zack knew that Sarah was a little concerned but Bob couldn't hurt a fly…

even with the aid of an air gun, old cans and nails.

"Ooo. C'mon… I know this… God damnit! It's… It's… It's a _Zoroark!_ "

Zack went up into an uproar of praise.

"Huzzah! You actually know! Your first guess was better than mine."

Sarah had had enough of the wash of awkwardness and so spoke out loud.

"Hey. I'm not just some… AI, or whatever you call it. I'm a living breathing person!"

Bob stopped his inspection and turned to Zack with a puzzled look. Zack nodded to confirm the Zoroark's statement.

"Well bugger me. Holy shit. It's real." Bob remarked. His face was of both shock and disbelief.

"Well, it has a name and that name would be Sarah!" Sarah exclaimed with both venom and irritability.

Bob raised his hands as if surrendering.

"Jees. Fine, fine… Nice to meet you Sarah." Bob said while extending a hand.

Sarah had calmed. She was assured there was no need to be aggressive now that they were all seeing eye to eye. She took Bob's hand with claws of her own and went forth with the handshake. Bob's grip was firm and one of confidence.

"Nice to meet you too, Bob."

"Great. Now that were off on a good foot… Can I feel your hair?" Bob asked, a look of complete curiosity overcoming all of his face.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Zack was hunched over, he tugged at a pipe inside the car's engine before it came loose. Zack reeled back, expecting a large whoosh of decompression from the connected bottle of nitrogen but nothing came out.

"Bob, where is that gas canister I asked for?"

The man himself was several meters away, conversing with Sarah about her own planet.

"So the grass really is greener on the other side." Bob stated. Sarah nodded.

Bob took a second as he and Sarah looked at Zack.

"What?" Asked Bob who had now turned towards the only one actually doing something.

"I can't fix this thing without that bottle."

"Oh! Ok. Just a second."

Bob lifted a blue canister from the ground immediately in front of him. The cylinder was large but effortlessly hoisted and raised onto a shoulder of Bob's. With a casual pace, Bob made his way over. As he approached Zack, he let the canister fall next to Zack. Zack jumped back as the nitrogen canister made an almighty thump.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I'm not augmented, drop that on me and I'll be crushed! You know that thing weighs a literal ton!"

Bob reached towards the canister, stopping it before it could roll over Zack's foot. Sarah watched on as the two men faffed around.

"What do you mean by saying he's 'augmented'?" Sarah inquired.

Zack rolled his eyes as Bob perked up.

"Sarah, you shouldn't have asked that…" Zack sighed as Bob began reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

It took but a mere two seconds for Bob to whip off his shirt and expose his back. There was a large metallic covering over his back that looked as if someone had poured molten silver on his back and left it to set.

"This puppy…" Bob flexed, a small whirring came from the panel.

"…is the thrust master version two point three. A company that used to produce hardware for gaming consoles started making tech to try and solve the issue of muscular dystrophy after world war four caused mass damage to those who went into the gas ridden fields. They created a type of hydraulic lifting system that goes inside you and makes you super strong."

Zack rolled his eyes.

"It's just a sub-dermal layer of artificial muscles and batteries that allows the user to enhance themselves to do more. Employers try and get their employees to use this stuff to become stronger, faster, smarter etcetera. That's why Bob can haul stuff around that would be dangerous for me." Zack finished with a blunt edge to his voice.

Bob walked to a crumpled truck nearby, lifting the front with a single arm and flipping it back. Sarah was impressed by this and let off a small clap to applaud the display.

Sarah moved to a small car that was upturned. She grabbed the side with both hands before heaving the car over, with a grunt and deep breaths, she managed to get the car upright. Sarah brushed her hands as it was Bob's turn to clap. Zack had also stopped to look at the spectacle.

"Wow… You never told me you could do that. When were you planning on telling me?" Zack asked, a form of disbelief lingering as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think you would have liked me overturning your car." Sarah shrugging as she said this. The Zoroark stopped for a second, thinking before a puzzle look covered her face.

"Wait… Zack, do you have one of these… implant things?" Sarah's muzzle contorted into a quizzical gesture of unknowing.

Zack shook his head, a small frown covering his face, his arms folding into a look that could be compared to regret or reminiscing.

"No… but my nursery teachers though, that as a kid, one of these augmentations would 'fix' me. I wasn't normal as a kid, I hardly fit in but could manipulate other people really _really_ well. The school board didn't like this. They want kids to fall in line, do as their told. If my dad, my biological father, had been sober enough to sign the papers, then I would be a walking drone. They would have stripped me of my quirky nature and created a mindless and complacent moron out of me."

Zack sounded sour. He didn't like dwelling in the past but sometimes, people have to know.

"Oh… Sorry for asking." Sarah felt a little guilty for ruining the mood.

"Nah, don't be. It's not your fault." Zack replied. He turned to Bob once more to ask:

"Hey Bob… I can't put this thing in. You have to, remember?"

Bob was now peering inside a decommissioned washing machine. Zack sighed.

"As strong as hell but with the attention span of a fly…"

Zack thought for a second. He just thought of something.

"Sarah?"

The Zoroark looked from her spot, leaning against the car she had flipped.

"Uhhuh?"

"Can I ask you for a favour? Can you put this gas can in there for me?" Zack finished by pointing into a very obvious gap where something could be slotted in.

"Sure." Sarah strolled with casual sway as she stepped towards Zack's side.

Sarah grabbed the canister with one hand. She tried lifting it but with no luck.

"It's heavier than you think. It's ok if you can't…"

Zack never ended the sentence. Sarah had taken both her hands and with a large heave, had brought the can onto her shoulder. Sarah let out a laboured breath as the nitrogen weighed her light and nimble form down.

"Yeah, yeah. Quick, put it in." Zack exclaimed as Sarah lugged the cylinder into the appropriate slot.

"Arceus! How heavy is that thing?" Sarah asked between pants.

"One tonne." Zack revealed.

"Oh… I have no idea how heavy that is but I guess it's a lot?"

Zack nodded, a he wore a look that showed the truth of him being impressed. Who wouldn't be if your partner can lift half a car.

Zack gave a quick look in before stalking around the side of the car. Zack swung the door open before reaching in.

The car made a predominant _ding._ The sound of gas being released filled the air.

"Ok. It's recognised the can. Let's hope it fills the cooler right or were going to be scrapping solid nitrogen of the side of the engine."

The filling sounds continued and as if a symphony had been called upon, a fan joined in followed by several clicking sounds.

"C'mon baby. Do this for me…" Zack prayed as the car continued its whirring and clicks.

The final noise to start was the high-pitched whining that echoed off the car as the headlights lit up. The car gurgled before settling into a low hum.

"Ha Ha! World zero, mad scientist four hundred and eighty-two!"

Sarah could help but smile along with Zack as he got in the car and drove it forwards. Zack was in hysterics as he rounded the corner that led to a pathway. Bob had spotted what was going on, jogging to catch up with the machine.

"Yes! Zack, you so totally did it!" Bob rejoiced at the stopping car.

"I believe you owe me something." Zack smirked while leaning out the window.

"Touché, right you are." Bob stated while going up to the front of the car.

Zack looked to Sarah. His smile dropping slightly as he remembered what was happening or more importantly, what was going to happen.

Sarah was at the driver's side if the car. Zack got out and immediately hugged Sarah, who in turn, hugged him back. They stayed like this. Stayed in each other's embrace as time dribbled away like the fracturing of time as Zack's mentality slowly crippled under its own weight.

Zack pulled back and both himself and Sarah locked gazes.

"I love you Zack." It was the kind words of Sarah's that would cripple them.

"I love you too." Zack replied, a sincere type of passion in his voice that trailed off into an abyss.

* * *

 **Late afternoon**

* * *

Time had waned into the cool evening hours, the time where the air felt cool, yet the sun still had vigour. Sarah could be found in the cockpit of the hunkering brute of a machine.

Zack stood on the outside. The large beast stood upon two, grotesquely large stompers that would be nasty if they landed upon you.

Wires contorted from this place and that. Zack looked up, torchlight met his eyes as floodlights placed upon the front grill, suspended several metres up. Zack wielded an adjustable wrench as he screwed back on a plating of leg armour, the letters ZPD inscribed across the front.

'What would make the zeta police division give this away? This thing must have cost two million at least.'

Zack tightened the last nut as Bob could be seen a little while off, having nothing but a metal polisher and an adapted car battery. Zack grabbed a hold of the ladder on the side of the mech's leg. Zack raised himself to a panel with a yellow triangle. Peeling it open revealed a variety of cables.

"Hey Zack, what do you need me to do?" Bob had finally reached the large machine. Bob's power was no contest for the towering vehicle of war.

"Polish all of the plates, would you? Make sure that none of the logos are left. I don't want to grab the attention of the police now, do I."

Bob saluted.

"Sure thing." Bob wasn't usually this complacent but his curiosity to see the machine in action. It reminded him of the days when robots would fight for entertainment. The 'Sheer shrill steel' competitions were a monument of civilisations progress. That and WWE had finally lost its spark.

Zack poked around. A broken wire with a yellow insulation looked to have burnt, severed into two, frayed ends. Zack reached for his waist. He grabbed an ion wielder, he lifted it and shook the small torch like object. Zack lifted the device towards the cable, pressing a button and wielding the severed cable back together.

"Zack, how's things down there?" Sarah leaned out the side door, a radio inside could be heard slowly emanating a harmonious tune.

Zack leaned back and squinted through the bright light to see a silhouette of the Zoroark, her ears raising and lowering with the beat. Zack chuckled at the sight.

"I think… I think it's done. Can you run the diagnostic once more?" Zack asked as he started moving up the ladders. It took a while for him but Zack hoisted himself up and into the cockpit next to Sarah. It was a bit of a squish but they were both comfortable after they huddled together.

Zack looked at the display on the dashboard, a touchscreen showing a lot of 'working' and 'online's as he reached for the ignition.

Bob was working on the first panel as he hears the whining of a large nuclear engine start up. Instinctively he moved back, not wishing to be crushed un the case that it moved or toppled.

Both Zack and Sarah watched as many screens round the front one lit up, air conditioning started blowing through the cabin and outside, many more floodlights illuminated the ever darkening world.

"Yeah, I'm the best, I'm the best!" Zack chanted as the machine roared into life. The cockpit jostled around slightly as gasses hissed from pneumatic piping below as the mech took a stance. The crisp sound of rust being ground away reverberated.

"Initialising…" it was a voice of silk and grace. The on-board computer finally awakening from its slumber among the other piles of scrap and deathly silent devices.

"Welcome aboard." It added, finally thinking as it steered away from a destiny of dust and decay.

"Your welcome." Stated Zack, the machine not responding.

"So…" Sarah asked.

"…what now?"

* * *

 **Leonardo's pov**

* * *

Leonardo took the old computer and hauled it into the pile of other components and devices in the back of the pickup truck they had arrived in.

"It's kind weird how Zack knew about us and stuff." Jewl said while effortlessly moving the objects in the back of the truck to fit together better.

"Mhh. It's weird how he pointed out specifically, the fact about… Y'know… mating." Leonardo stood by the side of the truck, watching as the Lucario moved from one place to another.

"Maybe Sarah's expecting?" Jewl joked. Leonardo grinned while chuckling.

"Wouldn't surprise me but seriously. Wait. Jewl… Are you… do you want to tell me something? Is there something you want to discuss?" Leonardo wanted to know that everything between them was alright.

"Nah. You know I would have told you. Why is there something you want to tell me?" Jewl had tethered down the last hi-fi speaker and hopped down.

Leonardo shook his head. It seemed that the conversation was drying up and with paranoia on the high, transparency was becoming an issue.

"If your done with tying everything down then we could see what Zack is up to?"

Jewl nodded, they both walked to their respective sides of the truck before opening the door.

"Wait, umm…" Jewl was giddy as she spat out what she was trying to say

"Yes Jewl?"

"…can I try and drive?" Jewl smiled, employing her eyes to lure Leonardo into saying yes.

Leonardo left the open door, striding around to Jewl's side and pointing the Lucario towards the driver's side.

"Just… Try not to crash." Leonardo kept in mind that this wasn't his own car…

Even more reason to let her.

* * *

 **Zack's pov**

* * *

Zack was manoeuvring the mech around various piles of scrap. Clanging and the occasional crumple mixed with the whining of motors and the moaning of an engine. Sarah had gotten out of the mech and was now atop the moving structure. Sarah held on to a rung that was above the large glass front. The swaying of the vehicle was enough to prompt a firm but not tight grip as Sarah tried her hand at being atop the metal mobile

"Hey Zack! Target inbound at ten o'clock!"

Zack heard Sarah and so leaned forwards to see his father's pickup truck weaving along the path. Zack decided to give chase.

Jewl was driving along. The vehicle felt powerful as she tried her hand at manoeuvring. It wasn't until Leonardo pointed out the large figure behind them that caused Jewl to turn her head.

"Holy…" Jewl never finished as the rear of the car was hoisted by two large arms.

"What the fuck!" Leonardo opened his window to peer out backwards and was surprised to see a large machine, the large window on the front was too tinted to see inside but Leonardo had an idea as to who it was. As if to top it off Sarah was perched on top and waving at the confused couple in the car. The truck was now suspended a fair distance from the ground.

"Where in the hell did you get that?!" Leonardo yelled his voice drenched in worry and fear.

"Oh, c'mon. I couldn't have gone far." Zack casually conversed over an intercom.

The truck was lifted in front of the glass of the mech. Sarah hopped on by Zack's instructions. Zack's father's pickup was lifted even higher as the truck was placed atop the towering being. Sarah, Jewl and Leonardo could do nothing except look around.

It was a brilliant view as the junk yard went on for miles but away off, the sun could be seen slowly setting on the horizon. Zack decided to walk home from the comfort of the cushioned seat. The sun set and Zack finally had it.

The destruction of the one he loved most had been set out in stone. Zack wore a smile. It was not one of joy or hope but instead the dying light that was slowly burning out. A nagging fear that he should live every moment like it was his last, because it would be hers.


	38. Chapter 38 - Airport! Airport! Airport!

**Techz: Attention everyone! I have a free one-shot slot free and open but only for a limited time. If you want to see an idea of yours become a short story and/or are just too lazy to write it yourself then, please, contact me and I will see what I can do!**

 **Also, I have employed the use of a beta reader. I have read your comments and so ThunderHawk14 has agreed to this position and for that I am thankful!**

 **Without further delay; let's begin!**

* * *

An early morning dew lingered in the air. The sky was now clear after the few days of rain that had blessed the surrounding area. All was calm and peaceful…

It was six in the morning and Zack was staked out on the front doorstep, watching the street as he waited for fate to occur. He had nothing but a piece of paper and an erasable pen to entertain him as he sat there with little to actually do in this moment in time. Zack drew lines in a shape of random delicacy as the form of a quadruped was born on the page. He was about as curious to know as Sarah is now and if there was anything Zack wanted to do, it is to show Sarah how proud he was, that he was committed to their future.

Zack stopped scribbling. What was the use? Sarah's dead anyway, a supernaturally selected demise. But maybe he should do it to reassure her before then? Make Sarah feel as if, the last days before… whatever it is that eventually kills her, are the best she's ever had.

With a newfound will, Zack put pen to paper once more.

He was five minutes into the critical facial details when the door behind him opened up and there Leonardo was, stepping out. The programmer looked tired and somewhat out of it as he seated himself next to Zack.

"Hey… Buddy. What's up?" Zack asked as the current state of his friend was somewhat perturbing. Bags sat under Leonardo's eyes as he stared into an abysmal void of space that seemingly had Leonardo focusing on nothing.

Leonardo was silent as he held a piece of paper of his own. Zack looked back to his own concealed sheet. Looks like the cat was out of the bag. Leonardo clenched his empty fist into a tight ball, wringing out his palms as he vented his anger into his palm.

"How the fuck could you keep this from me, Zack?! Do you know what this picture means?! The full extent of what this tells me?! When were you going to tell her?!" Leonardo spat with a calculated venom that cut into Zack. Leonardo always knew how to get at Zack.

"I was… I was going to leave that to you, dude. Plus, it's not my duty to tell her." Zack felt disheartened. Surely Leonardo shouldn't be so sour about this.

"Then what in the hell do I do? It's not like you're wrong when you draw these things." Leonardo pressed on. He was determined in his efforts to make Zack feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"Hey! Hang on. They are not one hundred percent accurate! You can change things if you want but…" Zack quietened as he finished. Zack swallowed as to clear the congealing truth in the back of his throat.

"But what? You say I can change this, Zack. Can't I?!" Leonardo was raising in volume as the argument progressed. Zack visibly cringed at his friend's aggression and at this display, Leonardo stopped, realising that things were going too far. He sat next to Zack while patiently awaiting a response.

"Don't you want to be a dad? Y'know… Have a tyke running around and have someone that looks up to you without question? And what would Jewl think? I bet you she would be the happiest Lucario to walk the earth." Zack smiled a little.

Sometimes… Looking at the good bits is what kept Zack going in life.

Leonardo sighed in defeat. There was no point in fighting against Zack. In reality, this revelation was a big one for Leonardo. The most he could do was act maturely about it.

"Well… I… She would but… What would you do if you were in my shoes, Zack?"

Zack had an answer in his head. Leonardo continued.

"…I don't know if I can support a family, never mind myself. I've been essentially freeloading while living in a guest bedroom and a shed and well… You know my 'money' can't be spent anywhere near a shop with coin tracers so… I'm technically a jobless hobo with nothing except someone else's family to lean on for support."

Zack no longer had an answer.

Leonardo covered his face with his hands. The weight of the situation was bringing Leonardo's mood to an all-time low. Zack could only grin slightly with the eyes of empathy. Zack always had the job of bringing news and sure as hell had its ups and downs but the job was necessary.

"Well… Jobless? You're about to get a cracker of a job in the next thirty minutes if I'm right. And as for me…" Zack showed the drawing that he had hidden in his grasp and unfolded it to show to Leonardo. Zack tapped the paper onto the hands covering Leonardo's eyes. Leonardo moved them to see what Zack was talking about.

There it was. An exquisite line drawing of a tiny Zorua. The kit looked up from the page with the most curious of button eyes as an ajar maw accompanied the look. It was adorable, two little paws leaning out of a blanket. The child was wrapped in larger, furred arms that could only belong to the fox back inside wrapped around the child.

Leonardo was about to speak but was stopped as another picture, a photo, was placed in his hands.

"Look, Leonardo, both Sarah and my destinies have been chosen and… I'm glad that were together. Please… Don't let Jewl suffer. Let her guide her own kind into a new world. I've seen her look at you with her eyes that just scream for the loving of her own partner and the caring grace of an innocent child. She wants a family. But it's not my choice. Just… be wise in your decision."

It took a second before Leonardo looked at the image in his hands. It was the ultrasound that Sarah had taken during her captivity. Zack just stared out to the surrounding fields as Leonardo took it all in.

"You're going to be a father soon. Huh. So it seems that both our kids will be Pokémon. Seems kind of peculiar, a little specific, doesn't it?" Leonardo questioned. Zack still sat there next to Leonardo; the crazy mind of his rattling away.

"I guess they take after their mothers. I mean, it seems logical form a biology stand point. I wonder if my kid will end up a mental head-case like I am. I guess it would be somewhat fun to have someone to argue about the weather with. It would be like driving a younger version of myself up the walls and vice versa. Just the two of us against the world!" Zack laughed lightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Leonardo wouldn't see Zack's pain, only hear the joy in his voice as they sat not two feet apart, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Well. I hope that you and Sarah will be alright. Especially with her having to deal with two loonies driving her nuts." Leonardo joked. Zack smiled alongside while looking off to one of the roads directions. Zack could make out a small red van.

"Oh. Wait a second… He's early." Zack commented while sluggishly getting up. There was no rush as Zack took a leisurely stroll to the sidewalk. Leonardo was still sat as he watched Zack's back. The van pulled up and a man in a uniform of varying blues stepped out. He strode with the walk of experience, one that suggested decades of service without a lavish topping of holidays. The gentleman never even had to look up to know exactly who was waiting. It was the same day, every month of every year. Zack would be there without fail.

"Howdy Zack. I see that you're waitin' for stuff. I'll just go an' get it." And with those words the small van's rear doors were creaked open and the man stepped inside. Zack could hear the rummaging of several boxes and containers as the man clambered down with a variety of different items.

"Here yah go." Zack gratefully took the items with a grin as the man tipped his hat before leaving. Zack was always fond of the postman. It didn't matter that Zack already knew what was inside. It still felt like Christmas, every singled time a parcel arrived.

Leonardo finally rose from his spot. Zack didn't waste any time handing a rather large envelope to Leonardo who gazed at the letter and back up.

"I could read it now before you open it but I want to see your face as you do it, so I'm not going to tell you!" Zack teased as Leonardo opened the front door, allowing Zack to enter and then closing it behind himself.

* * *

Zack was hunched over the table. Pieces of machines and small devices littered the table and even some ink cartridge looking cuboids marked with the names of different industrial compounds. Zack was currently looking at a microwave that he had purchased, he was already halfway through dismantling it.

"So were being hired by fucking Cern?!" Leonardo glazed his eyes over the forms with disbelief and scepticism. Zack chortled at his friends display.

"April fools!" Zack said weakly as he proceeded to pry a side panel of the metallic box.

"It's nowhere near bloody April. Cut the crap and tell me if it's real or not! Are we actually going to Switzerland?!"

"April fools!" Zack repeated with jazz hands thrown in for good sports. Leonardo looked even more angry before Zack cut it out, coming clean with the details.

"Yeah, it's real. We got prepaid tickets and shit, so if we want to go then we need to go today, so be quick packing." Zack poked a screwdriver into the microwave. He drew out a screw before the remaining pieces of the assembly fell apart and flowed out of his grasp. The parts now littered the ground with a loud clatter.

"Well shit. Now I got to pick it all up." Zack's focus had shifted completely away from the discussion and to the circuit boards and panels on the floor. Leonardo, on the other hand, had already left. He wanted to discuss with Jewl whither they should go or not.

'Oh the fun of teaching my girlfriend what a plane is." Leonardo remarked mentally as he ascended the stairs.

The assembly of four stood amassed. Both Pokémon had disguised themselves with Sarah's illusions and Zack was wearing a pair of aviator shades for good measure and that Zack thought of the glasses to be pretty nifty. They had just piled out of a yellow cab and were now in front of a bustling airport. People moved this way and that as the lively facility ran like clockwork. Sarah and Jewl marvelled at such a large building as the sight of the white structure towered over everything in a non-intimidating manor.

"Zack. Are you sure we should go? What if this is a trap or something?" Jewl asked with obvious reluctance to travel. To be honest, she was somewhat afraid of the idea of being stuck in a flying metal tube for hours on end.

Zack stayed glued to his phone as he read small chunks of text from it. Zack strained his shirt collar as he continued to read the words, a look of regret staining his face.

"Well, it's this or go back to my dad who just got home and found the missing screw that I lost from the microwave… with his good foot. It's either the humble folks from Switzerland, who could theoretically be armed with anti-matter weaponry, or my raging father… _Hmm_ … I know what I'm choosing!" Zack's decision was definite as he picked up his suitcase and speed walked his ass into the large doors of the airport.

Everyone grumbled their own curses as Leonardo picked up his own case full of clothes for a week. The inside of the airport was welcoming as the decompression zone breathed a calm atmosphere that eased them all up as they looked around. Zack looked around as they edged their way to a line. Zack searched his pockets as they made it slowly to the front of the line.

"Crap… Where did I put the tickets?"

* * *

 _The flight was long. It may have been several hundreds of years since_ _the invention of air travel_ _but still, delays were still a prevalent problem. Jewl discovered the amazing properties of caffeine as she failed to sleep during the entirety of the flight while Leonardo remained out for the count for the full duration. Zack and Sarah just 'Netflix and chilled' but without the euphemism for 'chill' being serious. it was cool for them both as they shared a pair of earbuds. Zack had his head leaning on her head leaning on his shoulder. They had found the blessing of the third 'kill bill' volume._

* * *

"So where exactly are we going? This place is too huge for us to just know where to go. Do we go to a person or some checkpoint or what?" Sarah asked through a tired yawn.

The flight had been exhausting for the group (except for Leonardo who had slept for the entirety of the flight) and left everyone itching to leave the cubic rooms and corridors of the terminals. Four wall syndrome was starting to get on Zack's nerves as he tried to calm slight involuntary spasms in his hands.

Zack held two tickets in his hand as he searched for an overhead sign before turning to the red haired woman accompanying him.

"Well Sarah. How about I take a wild guess and walk to that man with a sign?" Zack pointed to a man holding a sign with a bunch of numbers on it.

'01 20 12 05 19'

The canine, fox, and equally confused human switched their looks from the cardboard sign to Zack.

"I don't get it?" Jewl stumped.

It took a second before Leonardo reached an epiphany.

"Hang on! I get it. The number corresponds to the place of a letter in the alphabet and… Ahah!"

The two remaining people, who could in this situation be seen as more normal than the _actual_ _humans_ , still remained stumped by the puzzle.

"So what does it say then?" Jewl asked Leonardo with the burning desire to know what it says. Sarah had started counting on her fingers while spouting off letters.

"It spells… and that being the 's'… 'Atles,' hah!" Sarah burst out before Leonardo could answer. Zack looked back at his partner with a look of satisfaction.

"Well done. It would seem that you are becoming sharper. Kudos to you Sarah." Zack satisfied Sarah efforts with his praise. Leonardo just rolled his eyes as Jewl flashed a smile at this small victory.

"Well, in all our efforts to 'figure the sign out' we've stood here for a full five minutes like a bunch of foreigners and grabbing everyone's attention." Leonardo scorned the immaturity and at the fact that he'd beaten at his own little go at deciphering the message. Zack was quick to snap back into reality.

"Fine, Mr justgotoutsmarted, let's get a wiggle on then." Zack contorted as they set off once more in the direction of the man with the sign.

"Hello. You called?" Zack asked the man.

"Are you the man by the name of Zack?" He was a tall, lanky figure with brown hair, matching eyes and boasting a purest of white lab coat. The man was a fair amount taller than Zack which was somewhat unnerving for Zack who now bad to look up to two people, the other being Sarah but not by much.

"Yes, that would be me. I assume that you are the one in charge of taking me and the gang to the compound?" The man stuck out a hand for Zack who was apprehensive at first but returned the gesture.

"Yes. Yes, I am. The names Steve. I will be your guide and partner during your time working with us." Steve wore a beaming smile as if he just met the worlds smartest man… By technicality, Zack is the smartest man. To Steve, Zack was the key to teleportation and not only that, discovered alien life while accomplishing it. Zack wore the biggest shit eating grin while he followed Steve. The other three tagging along as already, Steve was firing questions at Zack.

"So how'd you actually figure out how to make a tele-porter?"

"Well… It goes away back when I managed to get my hands on a fallen space probe. I didn't realise what I had done at the time when things put into the first model just disappeared, I assumed that I only had a vaporiser but upon learning about the processes involved, I learned that there weren't even any stray signs left of the vaporising process so… I remade the machine and found that a radio transceiver that was sent through was now buried in the fields behind my house. I later forgot about it when some more interesting project came forth and so it was only recently that I dug out the old project by request of my friend Leonardo…"

Zack had rattled on for ages, all throughout the car journey and all the time up to arriving at a hotel. Zack talked and Steve listened. It was a learning experience for everyone as they listened to the rambling and now in context madness that consumed Zack's life.

"Well, it was truly great to talk to you Zack. Here is the hotel that we have booked you into. I'll be here to pick you up at eight tomorrow in order to take you to the hadron collider. I hope you and your friends have a safe night and I'll see you tomorrow."

Steve gave off one more charismatic smile, nod and a hand shake before getting in his car and driving off.

"Here we are guys! We finally made it!" Zack pointlessly announced while they stood in front of a cramped lobby.

"Well, your decision to involve a bigger organisation may be a good idea just now but what if they… Try something?" Leonardo had been cautious for the duration of the trip so far and if everyone guessed right, then Leonardo would be on edge for the whole trip.

"Oh please…" Zack patronised.

"…the last guy to interfere with us got a healthy serving of a flipped bird, fucked fiasco. You have to realise that me and Sarah are a force to reckon with!" Zack stated with pride as he held Sarah close to himself. He let out a laugh that would be on par of those used by evil geniuses or mad scientists. Sarah wore a proud and worried face as Zack did what he did best. Be strange.

"I think you forget that me and Jewl went in the guarded way and with a decent amount of resistance too. Me and Jewl should also be recognised as a fighting force to be feared." Leonardo was more assertive in his statement as he calculated the full potential of him and Jewl as a team.

"Leonardo, my friend, you forget that it was my invention that let you enter, not to mention the skills I taught you for making the megaton mark three… That explosion was still as cool as shit though… I can't deny that." Zack replied. General nods around confirmed Zack's last point.

"hey, wait a second…" Sarah interjected with a causality that was close to as if someone had taken your food out of the fridge and eaten it.

"…You practically died after being shot twice and then survived. How did you pull that off?" Sarah wanted to know.

Zack shrugged. He had no clue himself in all his maddened glory.

"I dunno." Zack accompanied the shrug with.

"But I guess all that matters is that we are all still together, right? I mean, no-one has died or anything like that, right?" Jewl pointed out. Neither intelligent human nor delectable dark type could contest this point. Other than injuries, some which were still healing, everyone was breathing.

"ohgodnotafriendshipspeach… I don't know about you but I feel as if me and Sarah are way overdue some alone time so if you guys are alright, then I will take her up to the room and do the unmentionable behind the apartment walls." Zack cut to the chase. He took the hand of the mentioned and guided the blushing woman whose disguise fell off and revealed her true form. The human and Zoroark disappeared up the lobby stairs as the jangling of keys followed them.

Dusk was setting and all around the feeling of passion and peace wrestled its way into the reddening skies. Life seemed to be calming as the day came to an end.

Leonardo turned to the now revealed canine as she stood in front of him. Leonardo had briefly gotten used to her disguise and seeing her true form once again, he just couldn't get enough of her smile or the cute way her ears swung around as different sounds echoed off the walls. It was these little things that Leonardo enjoyed the most. His heart would flutter a little when her tail swished when she looked at him. Every second felt as if they had been warped into millennia as time left them be to play out their romance.

"Hey Jewl?" Leonardo was somewhat nervous.

"Yeah?" Jewl didn't know how to appropriately respond but being near the one she loved filled her with an optimistic bias.

"You know I love you right?" Jewl became a little worried but still kept her hopes tucked up close as she held her paws tight to her chest. She smiled.

"Of course I do… Why? Is there something up?" Jewl was on edge as everything stopped around them.

"Well… I've been thinking, thinking for some while now…" Leonardo pulled a small, folded piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to Jewl who wasted no time opening it with her paws. She stared at it, her eyes jumping around the page like an infant hyped up on sugar.

Tears rolled down her right cheek as she covered her mouth with one paw, her other firmly clasping the drawing made earlier. Jewl asked:

"Really? I just… Are you sure about this I mean… for me?" Jewl was in utter disbelief as she looked at the gorgeous rendition of a future yet to happen. She kept looking at the kit hoisted on Leonardo's shoulders. It didn't matter how many times she looked, it was still the same feeling of pure, bone rattling joy that had her shivering.

"For us. Let's… Let's do this." Leonardo confirmed. He was undeniably nervous but Leonardo felt that it was only right. Anyway, how hard could having a child be? Leonardo though this over.

'Oh god… Umm… Screeeee!' Leonardo internalised his panic as he remained cool on the surface, both just stood facing one another.

Jewl pulled Leonardo in for a kiss. Leonardo's face lit up like a freshly picked tomato, it took him a second to process and once he had, Leonardo brought her into a hug while returning the intimate gesture. He also found himself to be petting one of her ears, both loving each other's company as the two stayed like this for a fair while.

"Come on. Let's get to our room." Leonardo said before moving to the stairs with Jewl in his grasp Leonardo attempted to break the hug so they could walk but without giving him a chance, Jewl scooped him up from her clutches and carried him up the stairs. Leonardo just sat in her hold in defeat, rummaging an open palm around the back of her left ear, and by god was it soft.

* * *

 **Techz: There we are, another chapter to build onto the hype train that I have set out for you all. Please remember to follow, fave and comment. See you in the next episode, so long for now!**


	39. Chapter 39 - Front Page Fox

**Techz: Hello people! I'm now free and able to bring back more regular updates to this series and so without delay, feast yer eyes!**

* * *

The warm air spun around the sleeping human and accompanying fox. The morning was early but still the sun was up to greet Zack early as he tossed and turned under a light blanket.

"Will you ever be happy?" Sarah moaned from her side of the bed as Zack rolled to his other side for the millionth time. The heat was getting to him.

"You're lucky that you don't sweat. I feel like I'm melting under this thing!" Zack threw the blanket off himself, it quickly arcing to drape itself over Sarah who was also using her hair as a comforting wrap for herself.

"Fine… Suit yourself… And make me one too." Sarah stated as Zack instinctively got up to seek coffee to rid himself of the residual tiredness and icky feeling that his sweating had provided.

Zack made his way to the mini kitchen. He swept his glassy eyes around the kitchen counters before walking to the closest cabinet and looting for his salvation.

"They don't have coffee… Would hot chocolate do?" Zack muttered to the half dozing vixen. She just gave a curious whine before Zack explained.

"It's basically a liquid form of that bar of dark stuff that you ate on the flight here."

Zack spotted a thumbs up from a hand protruding from a pile of hair and blanket. Zack said nothing more as he filled the kettle and put it on to boil.

"I was thinking that today we could…"

"Shaddap, I'm trying to sleep!" Sarah interjected. Zack fell silent once more but as the water he had put on came to a boil, knocking was heard coming from the apartment door.

"Enter." Zack yelled. Sarah only served to cover herself in Zack's pillow as she further blocked out the world around her.

The door glided open to reveal Steven. He was wearing casuals as he wandered into the main area of the small apartment. Steve noted that Zack was the early bird while Sarah must have still been asleep.

"Hey, I'm just here to say that you've got the day to yourselves while some guys back at Cern collect a PR group that can handle the news of a portal."

Sarah's could no longer handle the interruptions to her valuable sleep and so sat up to deal with the problem.

"Right!..." She growled, peeking out from under her covers but didn't get far once she saw Stevens face go from tranquil and serene to an expression of fright and disbelief.

"Woah… You aren't… Shoot, your…" Steven saw the frustrated Zoroark as both Zack and Sarah had completely forgotten about her disguise.

"Steven, wait I can explain…" Zack stopped Steven verbally as he attempted edging slowly back out of the apartment.

"…She doesn't bite, now calm down and I'll tell you the story." Zack poured dashes of milk into two cups full of a brown, swirling liquid, the cups of hot chocolate formulating.

"I thought she was a human. When did she suddenly become… This?" Steven asked while gesticulating the completely pissed off fox that had her morning ruined by the discussion that was still going on.

"Y'know, not only do I come with voices and actions but if you look really close on the back of my tongue, you can see a name tag!" Sarah snarled, sticking her tongue out as she sat on the edge of the bed, roaming her claws through her hair. She had given up all hopes of ever going back to sleep.

"Hey, Sarah, calm it. Also, Steven, haven't you ever seen the news. I thought that Sarah and I were plastered all over the damn place?" Zack remarked to, the now less on edge but still alert, Steve who just couldn't stop watching the dark illusionary fox.

"We only have news that you made a breakthrough in the tunnelling field and when word spread of the device working, my boss wanted dibs but… How the hell do they cover up that?!" Steve revealed, once again indicating at Sarah.

"You really want to see my name tag again, don't you?" Sarah remarked as Zack contemplated the significance of the anonymity of the group. No longer were they labelled a threat.

"Well. That gives us the upper hand I guess but you said we have a day off today?" Zack looked to Steven who confirmed the last part with a nod.

* * *

Leonardo progressed around the mini kitchen, seizing some golden syrup from a nearby cupboard as he moved to scrape a pancake up and load it on to an already generous amount of them with a siding of buttered toast and the coffee that Leonardo had run across the road to buy along with another few items.

Jewl was fast asleep, resting on her back with her dreadlocks sprawling around her head, Leonardo could even see tufts of fur protruding from her ears as she lay peacefully.

Leonardo hoisted the breakfast he had made for Jewl on a tray over to where the Lucario was and placed it where he had once been asleep himself. Jewl felt as a set of lips kiss her on the forehead, gently arousing her from her sleep.

"Morning, love." Leonardo greeted from just above a whisper. The canine could already smell the saintly meal and her partner's efforts as a smile spread across her cheeks.

"I made you breakfast and I was just told by Zack that we have the whole day to ourselves so take your time." Leonardo softly informed as Jewl shifted up in bed to gaze upon the delicacies that Leonardo had prepared.

"Wow. You really have outdone yourself." Jewl beamed as Leonardo just continued to admire the form of such a divine goddess such as her. Jewl shifted her attention from the food to the figure of her mate. She pulled Leonardo in, pecking him on the cheek, a token of gratitude.

"Aww. Thanks, I really worked on this and I hope that I didn't wake you up to early." Leonardo concerned himself with finer details while Jewl sank her canines into a pancake. She shook her head.

The room, now filled with the sounds of the eventful streets below and soft chomping, had become rather small. Leonardo grabbed a chair from the dining area and set it up in front of the large window that viewed out onto society. Countless architectures littered his view as citizens roamed their day to day lives.

It had once been even more simpler.

* * *

Leonardo would stay up late at night, absently listening to the odd car whizz by while he sat hunched in his bedroom. He watched a little red lava lamp next to his laptop. Time would tell how late he had stayed up and now Leonardo remembered why nothing would ever be the same as just a year ago.

Footsteps. Leonardo shut his laptop in dread and ascended from his desk chair, he snuck across his rooms and hid under his covers, the faint glowing globs of oil climbing and sinking to light up the room in a faint glow of blood orange, _he_ was home.

The bedroom door creaked open. Leonardo remained absolutely still while the concealed figure glanced over the room. It was a terror that was beyond human comprehension. Leonardo waited.

His father gave up and left.

The door closed and Leonardo let go of his breath. Saved once more by his fast acting. Leonardo listened. It was a curious horror that played out like so many times before it.

The door for the next room opened, the soft begs of a woman soon filled the walls. A yelp let out at the sounding of violence. Grunts of pain mixed with grunts of brute strength. His mother was abused, as time would tell with the showing of scars and bruises.

 _"Well, at least he goes for me and not you… That's all I'm glad about…"_

* * *

Leonardo was now sat back in the kitchen chair, his mind filled with fleeting memories of a time now gone

"Hey Jewl?"

The Lucario perked up while finishing her last pancake. A small morsel had lost its way into one of her teeth, a lick soon got rid of the last traces.

"Yes?" She replied

"Do you think I'll make a decent father?" Leonardo had an idea of what she would say but still, he had to hear it from her.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. Why do you ask?" Jewl responded, a hint of care laden in her voice.

"Nothing. Just wondering…"

Jewl could feel something was troubling Leonardo but didn't want to pressure him for details.

"Hey, Leon?" Jewl sought to switch the conversation topic as there was something in the back of her mind that had been festering for a while now. She felt somewhat guilty for going out just now but there was something that was urgent.

"Can I take your card? I want to go and buy something, real quick." Jewl asked, raising one ear and tilting her head to put on her puppy dog look.

"Sure." Leonardo kept his focus to out the window as the fished though his jean pockets to fish out a small blue card.

Jewl took it and left, closing the door with a quiet click, leaving Leonardo to his lonesome as he quizzed his mind for the secrets of the universe.

* * *

Zack and Sarah had found their way to a bridge, the long path across held a view that was unrivalled in beauty.

"I hope your plan works. These jeans of yours are rather tight…" Sarah pointed out while people stared at the human and the clothed but not disguised Zoroark as they toured the city. Sarah felt as if this was a horrible idea but with some persuading and some benefits pointed out by Zack, Sarah agreed to let her hair loose and go without her illusions. And so armed with a spare blue shirt and pair of jeans, they set out into the world.

So far so good. Sure she got the odd look but for some reason… nobody seemed panicked. People either looked, complimented, questioned or stayed out of the way.

"I had no idea that it would play out like this." Zack was confused. Where were the screams and the sirens?

"Oh, I know. Let's go grab lunch at a restaurant or something… for science of course." Sarah stated while looking up at the buildings and such. Zack was too busy looking around. So far, the closest things to any law enforcement was a council worker tidying up a grass patch while giving the occasional glance at the bipedal fox.

"Ok… but be ready. I still have a fleeting feeling that something isn't right." Zack cautioned but by the look on Sarah's face, she was too busy loving the attention.

They both kept moving through the streets. They made their way to a place where shops littered each side and you couldn't move ten feet without dodging someone. Sarah stuck out like a sore thumb as she not only possessed a very colourful mane but was like Zack in that her head poked out above the crowds.

Zack kept his ears open to all comments but by far. There were many of varying topic but most still relevant to Zack's social experiment. the most interesting conversation so far was by an elderly man.

"Hey Cate…" The old man spoke to a child who was accompanying him, must have been his granddaughter.

"I remember that. See that creature?" The old man pointed out Sarah who was oblivious to her own lore on this planet. The child put on a face of pure wonder.

"Is that a big dog?" The child questioned while the man laughed a little. Evan Zack couldn't help but smile at the naivety.

"No. That's called a Zoroark. It's a creature from a long lost game that I think I might still have." The aged gentleman was riding in the waves of nostalgia from his days of youth as he kept glancing.

Zack stopped Sarah. There was something inside that made Zack want to let this man get his chance. Clearly the image of Sarah represented something great to this man and somehow, despite being of older age, this man showed nothing but childlike giddiness for having spotted the illusionary being.

"Never thought I would see one…"

"Hey, let's try here. They look like they know how to make a meal." Zack was pointing at what looked to be a burger joint.

Sarah had no idea as to how the whole idea of ordering food and then having it brought to you, pre-made and cooked, worked but from the sounds of it, it would be awesome.

"Sure." Sarah replied with vigour. Zack was glad that Sarah was keen now that things were going public. What was the point of hiding something that you know will eventually happen?

They went in, the smells of meats and different sauces filling their nostrils as they slid towards a till. Zack glanced at the menu while Sarah had a longer, more drawn out contemplation.

"Right I'm going to get a big mac with large fries and maybe a Coke… Sarah?"

Sarah was still looking. She couldn't decide what to get. There were a variety of burgers, sides and drinks. This was weird for Sarah. Usually you ate what you could scavenge but now… she couldn't find an opinion as to what she wanted.

"Umm…"

Zack sighed.

"Well I can't blame you. As long as you order within this year then you've beaten Leonardo…"

Sarah just kept staring, not losing focus as she made the arduous decision, _a decision in which would affect the world in its entirety and would determine the future of the universe and all that it contained as the fine details of…_

"Do you want to just get what I'm getting? It would make things easy but don't feel pressured… I can always sleep on the floor." Zack suggested with a playful tone.

"Yeah. I give up." Sarah admitted as Zack moved up to the counter.

They ordered and then waited. They had been shown to a couples table while the food was prepared.

"This is totally weird." Sarah said while looking around.

"What? You really haven't seen anything like this before?" Zack was a little surprised but he guessed that in a world like Sarah's, you had no form of economy. Sarah shook her head.

"Well, I hope you like it…" Sarah watched as Zack added a bit of pizazz.

"…Welcome to Earth, the one stop spot for all your dining needs." Zack goofed.

Sarah rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin at Zack's enthusiasm.

"Hang on a second…" Zack started as he noticed a news crew setting up outside the large glass entrance to the establishment. Zack felt a little scared. They could be one for good press or completely side screw the two's recently acquired positive image.

"…Sarah?" Zack began a discussion as things kept on going on outside.

"I see them too… I think we…" Sarah was about to elaborate but Zack cut in.

"I'll grab the food while you go to the bathroom and disguise yourself and then well leave to go to…" Zack was halted as Sarah completely despised the idea of going back into her false persona.

"No. How about we see what they want and assume that they aren't out to steal me."

This struck a chord in Zack. It was true, the kidnapping was still in in his head and he still had the perception that somehow, everyone wanted a piece of her. Zack realised that they couldn't hide forever and if anything it was his own idea to expose her to the public.

"Are you sure? I mean they can be a little…"

"I'll be fine, you'll be there and if things go bad then we'll met at the hotel." Sarah wielded a tender expression as Zack mentally flipped out.

"Fine… Let's go meet the 'he-you-mans' but I'm grabbing my meal first."

Sarah nodded, it all seemed to be coming together. It was a plan.

Soon enough, the burgers came and when they did, Zack lifted the bags that the meals resided in and they marched casually towards the door.

"You absolutely a hundred percent sure that…" Zack tried to steer Sarah's relentless desire to make a good impression.

"Yup." Sarah reinforced while exiting.

"Fine, let's do this. Leroy Jenkins style."

"Who's Leroy?" Sarah asked.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Zack murmured. They both advanced towards the main doors.

As soon as the door opened, the cameras were rolling. This was Sarah's time to gleam. Zack straggled just a single step behind. Zack thinking about the whole situation.

'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

* * *

 **Techz: that's all for this week but now the ball is rolling.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Threat Detected

**Techz: So I got myself a new temporary beta reader within five minutes of the ad being up so, I guess I'm lucky to have such a keen editor base. Vulthurin the Shadowed will be filling in for a while and all his information can be found on my profile page.**

 ***Zack strolls in with a large pull cart. On the back is a cylindrical trash can like device***

 **Zack: It seems that you're not doing very much other than blabbing about your issues and so I thought that you could babysit the megaton mark five while me and Sarah grab nibbles 'n' shit.**

 **Techz: hell no. Get that shit out of here. I don't want a nuke sitting here beside me.**

 ***Zack tampers with the device, it arms***

 **Zack: yeah, you have fun trying that.**

 ***Zack leaves***

 **Techz: well, shit…**

* * *

Leonardo sat in his apartment's living room. A bowl of instant noodles sat on his lap as he glared at the telly with a mixture of shock and relief.

"So, Zack. How did you meet such a creature and when?"

Leonardo grinned as Zack stuttered his way through each question. His answers either being the truth or a horribly inaccurate lie. The reporters had no trouble asking away as the Zoroark showed herself off to the world.

"We just bumped into each other a while back on a hill…"

Leonardo laughed as Sarah went in behind the poor genius and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Zack tried to appear indifferent, but was failing miserably as his hands instinctively moved to hold her hands. Leonardo took some time to calm down and decided to see what kind of crowd had shown up. Typical news reporters, curious citizens and…

'hang on a second…' Leonardo stared intensely at the TV, noting a couple of law enforcement officers seemed to have arrived at the scene and were scuttling around in the background. The more he looked, the more the programmer realised that his friend was in increasingly escalating danger.

Leonardo whipped out his phone, tapping with blinding speed as he unlocked the device and punched in a warning, sending it to Zack. Leonardo looked up to the TV to witness as Zack jumped at the shock that the vibrating phone in his pocket had given him. Zack calmed before taking his phone out.

Leonardo watched as Zack read.

"Sarah, we need to go. Now." Zack sharply warned. Sarah looked disappointed but took in to account Zack's words as she looked around, she noticed that a fair amount of suited people moving towards the situation. She could hear the chatter of walkie talkies in her head.

"The subject…"

"Beast…"

"Target…"

Sarah knew what was unfolding.

"What do I do?" The frightened fox asked as the individuals in blue slowly made their ways to the front of an impressive crowd.

"Go invisible and meet me back at the apartment." Zack instructed. He turned to see if Sarah had heed his advice and to his relief he was met with a blank spot next to him and a variety of confused faces.

Now it was his turn to escape. Zack moved to…

Zack felt agony in the back of his head. As he reached behind him a soaring pain filled his cranium as a baton made contact with the back of his head once more. Zack fell. The pressure was too much as Zack crippled to his knees, toppling forwards into the arms of an awaiting officer.

"And stay down!" one of the officers aggressed.

Sarah watched in horror from a perch, invisibly watching as numerous police men surrounded him.

"The beast has fled. Take this one in for 'questioning.'"

Sarah couldn't let this happen, she must help him. Sarah recalled the several times that Zack had saved her. Now, it was time for Sarah to pay off old debts. She had to be quick, though.

The vixen leapt down from her spot, revealing herself as she appeared in front of two officers who were dragging Zack's bloodied form across the ground and towards a white van.

"The fuck do you think you are that can just do that! Give him back!" Sarah reached out, grabbing Zack with one arm and pummelling one of the officers straight in the face with a fist. There was a slamming sound followed by the crunching of ground teeth as one of the carriers fell, defeated.

"Halt!" One of the backup officers behind lifted a Taser and pointed it to the Zoroark who quickly positioned herself between the weapon and the torso of another officer.

"Fire!" Sarah barked, causing the officers to panic. The stunning device was fired at Sarah, who disappeared in a blur. The remaining officer holding Zack was opposite of where she had once been was met with two prongs in his chest bringing him surges of pain before collapsing.

Sarah appeared behind the officer who looked upon his own mistake of tasering his own side. With one swift rage induced punch, the man was launched across the street, trails of crimson fluids seeping onto the path below.

"The beast is killing, switch to lethal force!" And with that command, the remaining officers each withdrew their own handguns. Sarah looked around. Two more officers were close to moving the limp form of Zack away, but Sarah felt rage built up inside of her.

'This can't be happening. Why? Why us? Leave us alone!'

Sarah strained her mind as there was only one way out of this. She had to use the only thing that would clear the area without any form of mercy or caution. A devastating move.

She bound, a blur, as she passed whizzing bullets. For Sarah time had slowed down, she could watch as chunks of metal swam through the air. She began moving towards Zack and as he was dragged, Sarah watched Zack's dark, tired and lifeless eyes opened to beg for mercy as Sarah approached Zack. It was a depressing sadness that was written on Zack's face. It reminded him that he was merely mortal.

She leapt straight at Zack, yanking him from the clutches of the law and covering his body with her own.

"Shh…" Sarah soothed to the silent form of Zack.

She had him once more.

"It's alright. I have you." Sarah held Zack close for a hug. She felt as Zack's warmth danced like the flame of a candle, refusing to be trapped under the blanket that surrounded them, trying to starve herself and Zack to surrender.

'Prepare for a living hell!'

Sarah concentrated. She could feel energy form as she pinpointed her rage into a single focused ball inside of her. All her anger and spite mixing with her worries of being taken from Zack against her will had her seeing pools of blood as she yearned to be free from this carnage.

A bullet came close to grazing the cowering creature, but officers watched as a small bubble formed around her, an enclosed force, pushing all projectiles away, but absorbing all light as the sphere became smaller and smaller.

"Retreat, fall back! It looks dangerous!

Sarah released her Night Daze in a blinding storm that was absent of any colour. Far away officers watched at the growing explosion engulfed cars, busses and a passing tram. Everything within the grasp of the now dissipating ball had been vaporised. The edge of a skyscraper fell victim as tiny bombardments of pure energy caused the building to begin to crumble.

Sarah stood in the wake of the aftermath, clinging to the quiet but alive form of the genius she had fallen for.

The large building that had been disturbed decided that it could no longer hold out. The mile-wide structure was slowly sinking towards the fox who paid no attention to it what so ever.

Sarah looked around to gaze upon the disturbed and distraught faces of people who were witnessing their places of home, work and leisure being instantly grabbed away in the vortex that was Sarah's newfound hatred of these people.

She disappeared, along with Zack, leaving nothing but a meteoric crater and a landslide made by the now destroyed tower complex. People scampered out of hiding to see the aftermath of the attack.

* * *

Leonardo watched as the headlines rolled in. He watched as they tore down every part of Zack and Sarah's reputation as the words 'Zoroark tore building apart' scrolled as reporters tried to appear relevant by twisting the details in their vice like grip.

Everything was now a horrible, irreversible mess. No longer were they safe. Jewl was under threat now and if they linked him to Zack and Sarah then it would only be so long until they caught up to...

"Leonardo!"

It was Sarah. She knocked on the door as she checked the corridor she had just come from.

"Yeah. What is it?" Leonardo replied.

"Zack's hurt. Please let me in." Sarah whined from behind the door.

Leonardo hesitated for a second.

He looked to the TV.

'They struck first. She's not dangerous…' Leonardo played the events that had just unfolded on screen over in his head once more.

Leonardo looked once more at the glaring screen baring down upon him.

'Correction. She is just about as hazardous as Zack is…' Leonardo mentally noted.

"Leonardo? You there?" Sarah asked with increasing uncertainty.

Leonardo moved to get off the couch but he was beaten as the swiping of a key card brought not only the Zoroark and cargo inside but also Jewl into the now full apartment.

"Lay him on the sofa and I'll see what I can do. Hey Leon? Could you move please?" Jewl coached the situation as Sarah tread towards the couch and placed Zack down with such delicacy that it made Leonardo think Zack to be made of a very fine china.

Jewl came back from having been to the kitchen and now exhibited a medical kit. The Lucario promptly thrust the box into Leonardo's hands.

"I have no idea how to use this. You try." Jewl said with honesty as she tried to inspect the unconscious human. She wasn't sure if she could restore humans as well as Pokémon, but if any time was a good one, now would be the time to figure out.

"I think he may be bleeding in his head..." Jewl said aloud while moving her paws over his head. Sarah had become more that her fair share of concerned at such news.

"Nope, that's just a lump forming from a bruise." The canine corrected, much to the vixen's relief. Leonardo had rifled the medical kit but the only useful was a small vail of adrenaline.

"Maybe we could use this..." Leonardo contributed while the Lucario looked doubtfully at him.

"will it help?" Jewl asked while Leonardo read the label on the bottle.

"It'll sure as hell wake him up."

Jewl beheld the look on Sarah's face. The Zoroark looked crushed without reassurance of Zack being fine.

"Let's give it a try." Jewl approved with Leonardo as he prepped the shot.

Leonardo saw the needle in his hand. It was ready to be inserted but there was a problem. Leonardo detested needles with all of his existence. Whether he was giving or getting, the task would be impossible if it involved needles.

"I can't do it." Was the simple answer.

"Well I won't be able to." Jewl backed her statement by lifting a paw up and wiggling her plump stubby digits.

"Oh. Give it..." Sarah perked up with a tone of anger as the couple bickered.

"…where do I put it?" Sarah asked while taking hold of the syringe handed to her.

Leonardo pointed her to a vein on his neck.

"Here should do." Leonardo reassured as Sarah lined up for the shot. She took the implement and poked it until the tip broke through, a slight outlining of red covering the point of contact between Zack and the needle.

"Is this far enough?" Sarah quizzed with a puzzled look. Leonardo shrugged while Sarah resorted to rolling her eyes and muttering.

* * *

This was space…

Or at least somewhere devoid of any sensory stimulants.

Zack couldn't move as he lay, curled up, floating around in the pitch blackness.

'Wh-Where am I?' Zack was puzzled. He had never been here. In all of his hallucinations there was always… Something…

"Gah!" Zack was now panting as he regained his bearings. He was now stood in a field. Grass lush, a lone tree swaying and below and sitting by the base of the tree…

"Sarah?" Zack called out but the only thing moving was the wisps of wind that gently tore through the leaves. Sarah remained absolutely static, save her hair, which danced like some form of silk spirit.

"This… I'm not awake. At least I…" Zack thought aloud but was halted by the form of Sarah rising from her spot.

Zack didn't know what to do but as the figure spotted him, Zack knew instantly that something was off.

Soulless, devoid, deathly eyes that displayed no form of colour or passion.

Only pain.

"Sarah. Honey… You. You alright?" Zack felt, as if for the first time in his entire life, scared. His mind was taking the thing he loved most and was twisting it into a sickening lie and Zack knew he had no control.

Zack took a step back, however, the nauseating being only smiled, dripping a dark liquid that became red in shade as it struck the floor. Sarah treaded forwards with a wicked hunch as she held her claws in a tightly balled fists.

"Sarah?" Zack now gained speed in the opposite direction. He spun to face away and bolted outwards into the darkening fields that were wilting as he ran. He feared what Sarah was capable of. Zack could feel a horrific power of devastation and desolation.

Zack was now at a full out sprint as the ground died out to reveal a gloomy grey, Zack slowing as he raised his hands to meet a wall in front. It stretched to infinity in both directions as Zack was confronted with shallow, cold breaths beating on his neck from behind.

"Sarah… I'm sorry… I don't know what I've done but please… forgive me…"

Zack kept still. The breaths still rolling over his body as he waited, for something…

Anything…

Some time passed before Zack felt the creature behind him speak. It wasn't so much as talking as it was a mesh of vocals and scratching that Zack could interpret as a terrible orchestra of words.

"You killed me. You will kill me."

Zack became confused but didn't question the logic.

"You fucking slaughtered me, kid."

Zack turned around, having grown weary of the uncertainty. It was impossible but…

The form was no longer that of a beastly being. Instead globs of pure black pooled to form the shape of a recognisable figure. Zack spoke out.

"R-Rich… You're right. I did fucking slaughter you like the cowardly pig you fucking are."

Zack's esteem was kicking in and now, Zack was fighting back the urge to bury his enemy once more.

"But… Y'know something, Richards…" Zack spat with a fervent rage coursing through his veins.

"…You can't spell slaughter without laughter. I'll enjoy putting you back to hell." Zack swung for the form but as he went to strike, a stifling pain ripped its way through his torso.

The figure holstered his revolver once more, taking pride in his dastardly handiwork as Zack clutched to his blood soaked shirt. Zack held on to the bullet wound as he glared up at his nemesis.

"Y-You… You are nothing… but a bloody c-coward."

Zack started hacking away, forcing him into silence, specs of blood soaring outwards as Zack lost the will to stay conscious.

"Yeah. sure. whatever. See yah in hell, kid."

Richards lifted a leg before slamming his foot into Zack, toppling him backwards as to where Zack fell into a void like blackness.

* * *

Zack's head hurt and he could feel slashes and cuts all over his figure. Zack tried opening his eyes to meet his own reflection. Not only did the whole ordeal hurt but Zack had destroyed the bathroom that had woken up in, in the process.

Lifting himself, Zack brushed shattered glass from his arms and front as he sat up.

"Sarah?" Zack called out. Nothing

"Sarah." Again, nothing

"Sarah!" This time, footsteps.

Zack yelled which prompted the bathroom door to slowly slide open to reveal the presence of Leonardo, the programmer sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed down at the sheer carnage that Zack had committed to the bathroom's interior.

"Hey…" Leonardo tried but failed as Zack threw daggers into him.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where Sarah is." Zack threatened without consequence to his friend who in turn pointed to a sofa.

"She was waiting for you but…"

"Shut up. I don't care." Zack hissed as he limped through the doorway and to the mass of red fur stretched out on the sofa.

Sarah lay on the sofa, having fallen asleep while awaiting Zack's awakening. Zack sunk to his knees before her. The Zoroark sharply sitting as she was disturbed by the loud thud of Zack's fall.

"Ah. Oh… Hey Zack. Great to see that…"

Sarah went no further as Zack moved forth to embrace the confused Sarah in a hug. Zack couldn't hold it in anymore, all the torment and the pain, so he broke down. Zack was reduced to tears as he sat upon his partner's lap, leaning his head into her neck as he let the tears flow.

"Well. Someone's upset." Sarah said in a mothering tone as she hugged Zack back, consoling him as he tried to quiet himself down. Zack tried to grab onto any fleeting idea of rationality but as the Zoroark pulled him back to look into his marble eyes. Sarah flashed a worried smile, but was ultimately glad to see him awake again.

"S-Sarah?" Zack murmured to Sarah. She was curious as to what Zack had to say and so, with her hands holding his asked:

"Yeah. What is it?"

Zack kept his stare as tears rolled off his face.

This was too much. Zack didn't want any of this and so, with heavy eyes and a trembling lip, went on to babble on what he needed to say.

"We-e… we n-need to-o le-eave. Right… right-t n-now."


	41. Chapter 41 - Ingenuity And People Issues

**Techz: Right! Let's get stuck into the ever deepening tale of bonds and bombs. Only got a couple of things to say before we begin so…**

 _PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!_ **Now that I have your attention, shout out to** _ **spudbud16**_ **for helping me out with some of my work and ideas so go check out his awesome and action packed works that make you feel like you're watching an actual animated show (that Nintendo went ahead with despite there being more intimate scenes). He really captures the true emotions of what a good story can convey. So check your gas light and take a pit stop by his profile!**

 **And also. I really want to hear what you imaginative, talented (and seemingly 'lethargic') people want to see happen, whether it be a simple scene or if you want more violence or even for there to be more orders of lemons. Anything you ask will definitely be considered and I'm in a good mood so fire away!**

* * *

With the help of Leonardo's anonymity and the endless supply of fake cash, the group's supplies had been transferred into brand spanking new backpacks and now left the group doing final prep before setting off.

"Hey, Leonardo! Have you seen my homemade frag grenade?" Zack casually inquired as if there was nothing wrong with him loosing such a device.

"How in the actual fuck did you get that past airport security?" Leonardo shot back with concern as Zack produced a sachet of what could be presumed as a ready bake rice but with a menacing device attached to the top of the tampered packet.

"Don't worry. I found it! They're about as good as the TSA is when it comes to stealing laptops and doing _actual_ security checks…" Zack weighed the value of public security while searching through his suitcase for the last few belongings.

"…I'm more surprised they never found this!" Zack played around with his infamous pistol that, if one where to already know, is much more deadly that meets the eye.

"Zack…" Sarah had heard Leonardo's concern for her mate but she herself wasn't that bothered. She thought it out for a second before she piped up with concern as she fixed up her long mane of hair after a shower.

"But I don't want to leave you at home." Zack pointed out to Sarah with arresting intelligibility. The Zoroark was, ironically, the deadliest asset in their arsenal. A reusable nuke that can become invisible and move at blinding speeds.

"Ugh… You know what I mean, Zack. No guns and grenades." Sarah shot back with slight annoyance at Zack's attempt to defuse her request.

"But… I thought you were friends with Leonardo's girlfriend. Y'know, the walking, talking plasma rifle…" Zack took a second to rub his rather smooth chin and with a darting glance to the not so candidly coloured canine began to talk to himself.

"I really need to investigate and implement that into my _toys_ …" Zack lost focus as he sized up Jewl's arm with the size of the fully deployed rifle that sat in his hands. The gun, despite being unfolded, was still taking its time to reload. The death device produced an awful sound as the light atop the machine turned from crimson to a calmer, field green.

"Zack! Will you just… I give up." Sarah lost the plot as she no longer had the patience to deal with the maniac. You just couldn't win against Zack. Only when he wanted you to, would you have the possibility of doing so.

"Cool. I win again. Hey Leonardo! Wanna grenade for your arsenal?" Zack looked at his friend. Leonardo looked up from some sort of computer strapped to his wrist and with a long cable feeding into his sleeve and into his backpack being connected to the device, Leonardo looked up with a look that said that he was happy with his setup.

"You know I go for the Watch Dog's approach. Computers only." Leonardo finished by taking a cap from his suitcase. It wasn't a particular brand but one embroiled with the letters 'NZ' that was bought for a nifty ten coins. Real cheap considering recent inflation.

"Fine, suit yourself… We all ready?" Zack holstered his refolded gun into his pocket and with shades and cap on he looked to the other three.

"Ready!" Spoke a man with a variety of technology attached to him.

"Ready!" Spoke a heavily clothed canine figure with everything obscured save for a protrusion in the bandana covering her blue muzzle.

"Ready!" Said nothing.

"Let's go." Zack walked to the apartment door, unlocking it and holding it open for a second to allow the invisible figure to leave before walking through himself.

* * *

The streets were lively with a morning vibe as the city woke up from its nightly dealing of slumber. The group merged casually into the large bustling crowds. Zack lead as Leonardo and Jewl stuck close. Sarah stuck to the roofs as she had little difficulty in doing so undetected.

"Right. We're going to have to travel all the way home with no air travel or anything that requires a passport. We need to get home before those bastards do and find my dad and Bell. They're particularly vulnerable and so we must be quick. Leonardo, how's the vehicle coming along?" Zack spoke out as the programmer tapped away at his display.

"Well… There is a few nearby… But I think we'll… Play safe… And go for… This… One… Right…" Leonardo looked to the street to see as an older car lit up like a Christmas tree, warm and inviting as the car started up.

"...There. Everyone hop in."

Zack moved towards the vehicle as did Leonardo. They both got about halfway before an empty feeling forced them to look back. Both regretted doing so as it only confirmed the realisation that the third wasn't following.

"Hey, Jewl. C'mon honey. We need to go." Leonardo beckoned Jewl towards the car but she just kept glaring at it from behind her mask. The Lucario didn't like this one bit. She knew the importance of their mission but… She felt disgusted by this moral dilemma.

"So… We're just going to steal some guy's car with no second thought as to what that'll do? What if this person relies on that to get them-self to work so that they can feed their kids or pick them up or if their family need them cause a relative of theirs is ill?" Jewl held it in her heart that nobody needs to be harmed. Even if indirectly.

"Right. I know that you wanna be temperamental and shit but we really don't have the time for this so let's just get all our asses in the car and then discuss this, alright?" Zack hastily spat as he himself had moved to the car and held the door open as the passenger seat slid back on its own to reveal an empty occupancy.

"But we're stealing and I don't want to sound like a kill joy but we might be ruining someone's life here. I don't want to be responsible for having done that." Jewl stood firm by her decision as Zack left the passenger side door to get in the driver's side.

"You have ten seconds before we go without you…"

"Hang on!" Leonardo finally spoke up and began arguing the case.

"Jewl. This car is registered to some random guy named Jack or something. He owns several cars and he sure as hell ain't going to miss this one. Hell, his next worse car is a beauty of a truck. Here, look for yourself…" Leonardo let Jewl catch a good glance at the monitor.

Jewl let out a sigh.

"Fine. But this better not affect him too badly… I don't want to think of him whenever we drive." Jewl stated. She was still thoroughly against this decision but surely she could make an exception considering the circumstances.

Zack looked through the passenger door at the couple. Sarah was sat in the back and they were both waiting on the couple outside to join them.

"If it's any consolation…" Zack began to sarcastically strike.

"Thinking about how terrible _I_ am should take your mind off him." Zack giggled a little at what he said. Not because it was funny but because of how ironically true it was.

Leonardo didn't even respond to Zack's foolery as he escorted Jewl into the car and then himself. Everyone was seated and so Zack pulled away. The more they moved, the harder it would be to be tracked by the authorities.

* * *

"Hey, Leonardo. Could you figure out a ferry that runs from here back to home? One that preferably turns a blind eye to what species we are, never mind that we are fugitives." It was with worry that Zack queried Leonardo.

"Really? You know that ferrying is the slowest form of transportation ever right? Even if we get back over to our homeland then we still have to deal with the airtight security that we'll return to. Whatever we go with needs to be fast, faster than it takes for news to travel." Leonardo shared while browsing online for the cheapest ride that Zack had originally asked for. Sarah leaned forwards in her seat to chip in to the conversation.

"Well… I thought news travelled fast in your world. We would either need to find air travel or something faster. I don't know how fast this 'ferry' is but if I were to guess, it's probably not the best option since time is a valuable resource. We should probably look for an even faster alternative, like teleporting or something." Sarah looked first at Zack, then to Leonardo and finally back to Zack. Leonardo turned in his seat and informed the vixen.

"Unfortunately, Zack is the only one to have figured out the secret of teleportation, so it isn't popular or commercial yet. It's not like we can go to a warp station and just get placed wherever. It would be hard to access the only portal from anywhere that isn't the shed that the portal is in, so your idea isn't a great one. Sorry, Sarah." Leonardo chirped with lingering regret. It was true but…

"Actually, Zack. Could you fit a…" Leonardo couldn't finish before Zack cut in.

"Nope. I can't fit the teleporter to this car. Don't even ask." It was stated clearly by Zack who almost seemed annoyed at the prospect of such a preposterous idea. The size of the teleporter and the fact that you would have to move the machination with you as you 'jumped' would be…

"And it wouldn't even have to hit eighty-eight miles per hour to jump… Leonardo! You're a mastermind! If I invert the sides in which the device makes the portal, then it should catch itself in the field and get hauled along…" Zack rambled on and everyone toned in with a look of wonder as Zack spoke his thoughts aloud for all to hear.

"And so by now being tailored to my car… Actually. No. My car only has two seats and isn't large enough… By 'borrowing' my dad's truck, I can fit the device to the back of the pickup and make it into a truck with the ability to clock in at infinity miles per gallon."

Zack paused for a second. His rambling turning to muttering as he went over all the details.

"It can be done… A transportable version of the 'jump drive'… I like that name. And the truck, being part of the gate and vice versa, will be able to tow each other around. The truck will be able to warp and the gate will be able to be driven." Zack finished up with a huge smile spread across his face. This is what he lived for. Zack had to test the boundaries of what he could do.

"Wait a second. So we wouldn't even have to be in the shed to go from one world to another?" Jewl asked with a positively puzzled look on her muzzle.

"No. We could be anywhere." Zack answered. Leonardo looked glad while the two canines lit up at the news of being able to jump back and forth whenever.

A cheer was let out as the atmosphere in the car was at an all-time high. This was news that everyone needed. This would put them one step ahead of everyone else. The threat of being hunted wouldn't be as great once the jump drive was fitted. Imagine if, as they were being chased down the motorway, engine revving as the sound of sirens blared in the background, the car vanished. Lost in space as they were instantly removed from harm.

"But we have to get home first." Zack concluded the discussion.

The road ahead straightened out, the car cruising as a large sign aside the road informed them that they were leaving the city. Zack pushed down on the throttle and the car took off. The vehicle clocking in at eighty as it sped along.

* * *

Silence joined the roar of the motor as the conversation ran as dry as the fields on each side of the road. Barren, fields of wilting greenery.

Small thump after small bump ensured that everyone was neither asleep nor alert. It became mundane to a point that Sarah took the liberty to roll down her window and stick her head out. Her hair flowed naturally in the wind and she leant her head to rest on an arm perched on the window frame.

Jewl joined her, pressing the button that summoned a mechanical whine as the window was drawn down.

"I've never tried this before." Jewl stated before taking a deep breath, removing her mouth cover with matching hoodie and plunging her head into the racing air. The reverberations of Jewl's maw flapping around was as comical as Sarah's first time. The Lucario's dreadlocks trailed along with the frantic motions of her tongue.

"Thith… Ith… Sue… Coooool…" Jewl yelled into the wind. Sarah on the other side kept her mouth closed as to let the air flow across her sleek, aerodynamically designed face. The Pokémon, despite having already been aquatinted with the mechanical beast that was the car, still took a fondness to exposing their faces to the wind and letting nature flow freely. It was almost instinctual, the way they craved the coolness of the rushing air.

It didn't last long. The novelty wore off and after several more hours of mind numbingly unentertaining distance covering driving. Everyone but Zack had taken to sleeping to pass the time. Leonardo had set his chair into a more comfortable reclined position and with both guy's permission, Jewl and Sarah cuddled up like a pair of lap dogs in a curled up position atop each other. Sarah offered to share her blanket of hair.

Time still kept flowing. Zack looked to the vast landscape out the side window. He then turned to face the slumbering Leonardo who showed no shame in the line of drool that trailed down his chin, off his slumped face and into a dark stain that had housed itself on his collar.

Zack sighed. Not the sort of sigh that you could associate with relief or dismay but one that held the connotations of drowsiness. It had been hours. Time kept ticking with the engine of the car, the harmonious hum kept Zack's mind at ease as his brain tried to match the tune. Relaxing… The tone kept roaring and Zack forgot about the world. One hand on the wheel and one hand on the…

* * *

"Hey. Hey!"

Zack jolted upright in his seat by the sound of a feminine voice. They were stopped off the side of the road, in a shallow embankment. Looking around, Zack could see that the other three were still fast asleep. He must have drifted off behind the wheel… oops.

"Uhhuh… Thanks, brain… _You really helped me out on this one_." Zack spoke to himself sarcastically. Sometimes he would hear voices. Random surely but Zack would dismiss them.

"At least we didn't crash." Zack went on to say.

"Hey…" The voice replied.

"… _jackass_." It added.

Zack looked around the stolen vehicle. Surely upon inspecting the first time Zack would have found the voice but even on a second glance, even out the window, nobody was present.

"On the ground outside numb-nut."

Worried, Zack thought that this could either be a midget that was somehow lower than the car door or…

"Oh…"

Zack beheld the dark figure. Like Bell but with scarcer ribbons and more yellow hoops.

"Fucking hell… I was hoping you'd be a little sharper but your intelligence seems on par with a dictionary. Lots of content but good luck finding anytime soon." The Umbreon kept loud-mouthing Zack who was somewhat bewildered by the presence of this, literally, otherworldly creature. Zack wasn't going to miss out though. He attempted a Texan accent.

"Howdy lass, what can I do for you in this here blisterin' heat?" Zack looked down at the quadruped to see her look back with a face of bewilderment.

"Y'know I heard you talking to yourself right? You can knock off the accent." The being replied while looking around at the gigantic fields that encircled the road.

"Fine then. What the _fuck_ do _you_ want?" Zack sharply shot at the cat-like canine. He kept a smirk all throughout while she wore a cocky smile

The Umbreon looked around once more. It was as if she was looking for something… Or someone.

"Well. I need a lift. You got me into this world and I want out. Humanity is shit and isn't very courteous to my kind. So you, fucker, can get me back home. Because this earth is a bitch." She spat back with vulgarity strongly laced into her opinion of Zack's race.

"Y'know what…" Zack had dealt with enough shit in his life so far and with this blabber mouth… He didn't have to deal with this.

Zack laid a finger on the button for the previously open window and with one exaggerated push, rolled the window up. Zack observed as the Umbreon's face turned from confidence to fear. Utter dread showed as he turned the ignition for the car and shifted into reverse. It would take Zack mere seconds to get back on the road.

"Please. No. No, no, no! Wait! I take it back. Humanity is great. I might have just met the wrong people. Stop! I'm begging you!"

Zack freed the hand brake. He now knew why the car wasn't moving before. He brought the clutch up and let the accelerator down. The car slowly rolled backward and up the small kerb. The car revved as it struggled to climb onto the road surface once more.

"Wait. Nah. This ain't cool man. Stop or I'm telling the police where you are! You better stop!"

The car came to a halt. The Umbreon breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to the reapplication of the handbrake.

"Thank god you changed your mind. I thought you were…" The Pokémon kept talking all the while Zack got out of the car. Zack said nothing as he twirled a small item in his hand.

Locking the car, Zack started walking along the road. The Umbreon continued after Zack while bombarding him with praise.

"Ok." Zack looked at the car that was a decent distance from himself. He bent down to come face to face with the stalker.

Zack's hand grappled around the Umbreon's neck, him lifting her squealing form before slamming her form down as to where he had her pinned on her back. She writhed and wriggle but couldn't break free from Zack's firm grip.

"Taser. Ten thousand volts" Zack stated. The gun that he had been toying with reacted. The barrel sprung out into two large prongs. Zack held it up and with a pull of the trigger caused a large ark of electricity to jump from one thorn to another. The air hissed and spat with a cackle as did the poor Umbreon who was defenceless in Zack's unrelenting clasp.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But No-one and I mean _No-one_ threatens my family. Not even some fucking dog like you." Zack spoke calmly with no malice or anger laced in what he said. If anything, the Umbreon could make out remorseless pleasure. This only scared the captive creature more.

"I can promise you one thing. This may sting a little."

It stung like nothing she had ever felt before. Amperage danced along and made harmony with each surge of voltage that twirled under her skin.

"Yarg! Ack! Yeow!" Were her final passing words before her world span to meet the darkness.

Zack was now knelt with the limp body of whatever he had fought. He pocketed the gun and decided to lift her form from the ground with utmost care. He proceeded to move to the back of the car. Zack lifted his shirt off to tie up the female and when he was sure that the knot was secure, Zack closed the trunk. Zack got back in the car, making sure to be quiet with every movement.

"Hmm. It's getting late." Zack casually remarked before starting the car up for the final time. He manoeuvred to take off and set off with speed. The other still out and unaware of the kidnaping as the recovered from a long day of travel.

'Where the hell did she come from?' Zack thought but, ultimately, the answer would have to wait. They had places to be and people to avoid. Just another day in the life of Zack… not the kidnapping though…

* * *

 **Techz: And there we have it! Another episode of your seizure inducing and headache causing case load of confusion!**

 **?: Did I really have to be put in the back of a car, tied up and knocked out? Is that the only way you could put me in the story?**

 **Techz: It was the way I planned so shut your gob and quit complaining.**

 **Zack: You better** _ **shut the fuck up**_ **before you get** _ **beat the fuck up**_ **. Oh wait. Already happened.**

 **?: Fuck you!**

 **Techz: Shut it the pair of you. Wow you two are annoying. Anyway. I would like to say that I'm totally not sorry for being a tad late as I've been enjoying my holidays and working. Things should speed up as I get back from my summer holidays but I'm making no promises. Until next time!**


	42. Chapter 42 - Bitch Potato

Time.

Timing?

Time is running out...

The dark form lay bound and gagged in the confines of a small, dark, rattling space as the sound of an engine dragged on. The small chatter towards the front was the only sign that she was currently being held captive.

"Mmmph!" The voice tried but her paws couldn't reach the restraining bonds that stopped her screaming. This was it. She had been fucking kidnapped by a serial killer and they were on their way to wherever she would be strung apart in a bloody mess that would be painfully unrecognisable.

The journey went on. Bump after bump. The car would slow and speed but as of late, it had been doing so more often. Other cars could be heard. It wasn't in anyway comforting but she was otherwise too tired to care.

[break]

"So who wants cake!" Zack asked the now lively, awake and aware group. Everyone possessed an energetic and upbeat spirit as the trip had so far gone without a hitch.

"The cake is a lie!" Leonardo cried out in vain.

"Hell to the yeah!" Sarah exclaimed with a passion for not starving.

Jewl nodded and threw the hood over her head and covered her smile in anticipation for the trip that she and Zack would have to make to actually go into the store. The plan, a simple one at that, had been made beforehand that dictated Zack and Jewl would go in so that the two couples had a representative but still in two even 'one human, one Pokémon' teams, as to have both weapons and brains if needed. And so with Zack pulling up next to the store and Leonardo checking the 'secure' security cameras for any threats, both the schizophrenic and the dog left the car.

"So… What did Leonardo ask for again? Chocolate? Sponge?" Zack taunted in the form of small talk as the two made their way to the front door. An older man pushed out through the store door and with him out the way, Zack opened a way for Jewl to pass through.

"Victoria sponge, you divot. Also. You better have what I asked for." Jewl went on to quiz the mysterious character that was Zack. The man in question threw his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. We cool dawg. I got your stuff." Zack played all gangster while Jewl glared at the mastermind. They were soon both at the counter.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" The sales assistant rattled off in the… second most monotonous fashion that Zack had ever witnessed.

"Well, hello yourself. I can't be bothered waiting for the beep so I'll just start ordering. I'll have a Strawberry like that one…" Zack finished his voicemail shenanigans by pointing to a tart that sat upon display.

"Umm… Actually, make that two. A Victoria sponge and…" Zack hadn't received word of what Jewl herself wanted and he just realised that she couldn't talk as she used telepathy.

"Oh... Err… Shit…" Zack was dumbfounded by what to actually do. Jewl had begun tapping the glass for the display.

"Wait... Do you know morse code?" Zack questioned the Jackal. All she could do is face-palm as she pointed once more and looked at her choice. Jewl couldn't have made it more obvious.

"Or do you want to tap the glass, proportional to the position horizontally and then vertically? Or vice versa?" Zack kept on guessing but by this point, even the assistant knew what the canine wanted.

"Dude, he wants a banoffee pie." The man stated with a level headed patience that suggested that Zack wasn't the first moronic genius he had encountered.

"Oh. All-righty then. And that'll be all." Zack mindlessly trailed off as he quietly assessed his own incompetence. Zack also failing to pick up on the gender mismatch that had just occurred.

Jewl looked to Zack. He had gone from hero to zero. As if he had lost all of… himself.

"Hey Zack. You alright? You dislodge a processor or something?" The Lucario masked her concern in a light-hearted joke.

"Nah… I'm just…"

Zack raised his hands. Opening and closing them let Zack feel the accumulated sweat that resided on his skin.

Reaching, Zack looked to his pocket. He took out a soundless orange container with a distinctive label on the side.

The medicine bottle was empty.

"It seems I've finished them… I'm… normal." Zack spoke out to the confused canine.

"Normal? You and normal can be in the same sentence?" Jewl quizzed this impossibility.

Zack looked around, seemingly taken aback by what he was looking at.

"Yeah. These meds try and deal with my problems… by slowing my brain down to normal levels. I'm like an uncapped machine. I see data everywhere. Usually I can predict physics and do near to impossible feats by calculating a shit ton of information but…"

Zack looked in disbelief at the bottle once more.

"I took the recommended dosage."

The world was new. No voices, numbers or calculations.

Zack looked at the cash register…

Nothing.

No ideas as to what it could be transformed into…

No…

Zack felt…

Free.

He wasn't confined to his natural logarithms of thought.

"You sure? You seem out of it." Jewl waved a hand in front of Zack's face. This caught him off guard. Jewl then proceeded to lightly punch Zack's arm. He recoiled in mild pain.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Zack shot at Jewl.

"Say something smart. Talk about the portal like earlier." Jewl commanded in worry.

"What do you mean? What do you want me to say?" Zack, confused and out of his comfort zone, was starting to become passive instead of his typical front-line-engagement methods. He was passively trying to stay out of Jewl's reach. As if she would threaten him once more.

"Teach me about vacuums. About superconductors. Anything damn it!"

Zack shrugged as he looked at the crumbs on the counter.

"This surface is pretty grubby. Could do with a clean." Zack remarked the unremarkable.

Jewl looked at Zack in disgust. How could a man like him give up his talent? His ability? It was obvious that this was voluntary. Nobody force-fed him the pills so that left Jewl wondering… why?

"Holy shit! You're dumb." Jewl near to yelled in frustration.

"Although the crumb count is below fifteen thousand and eight hundred which gives it a pass rating for most health organisation." Zack snapped back with a grin on his face. Zack reached in to his other jean pocket, pouring the little capsules back into their respectful bottle.

"Oh I got you good. Elevated heart rate, glistening fur and quickened breath. I diagnose you with 'being within the presence of a super-dick'" Zack smiled evilly as he ended his test on the poor pooch.

Jewl flung a fist towards Zack, he easily dodged it and threw the fist away from its original trajectory. Jewl's balance was offset as to where Zack could easily pull at her hoodie and pull her face next to his in a rather intimate fashion.

"Sarah would be putty by now. But your loyalty lies in another." Zack casually pointed out before returning a very startled Jewl to where she once stood.

"…" Was all Jewl could say. She knew of Zack's speed but… It was still beyond Jewl's comprehension as to what limit Zack actually had. He had her completely fooled.

"You failed the test… don't worry. Everybody does." Zack humbled the Lucario with. The human actually smiling as if despite her failure, she had performed better that most.

"What the…?" Jewl was abandoned by her mind. Ironic considering Zack's 'ordeal' a second ago.

The assistant arrived, bringing the blessing (and the bill for) cake. Zack stared calculatedly at the various pastries. If Jewl knew what was going on in that twisted head of his then he was probably back to counting the number of atoms in the crust.

"Zack, you're twisted, y'know that?!" The Lucario glanced to the semi evil genius.

Actually. Jewl just thought about it.

He acted differently but…

Zack was the good guy or?

Jewl was now muddled up in her thought process. Everything was writhing and twisting as her mind melted on itself.

"Wait!" Jewl barked.

"The test isn't on what just happened. It's about what didn't. You made yourself my enemy by being useless… more than you usually are. Which either _is_ the test or a crappy reminder that you can't rely and trust on those you know." Jewl theorised to the now pleased Zack.

"I just needed to make sure that you were independent and don't rely on my reasoning alone for your decisions. Leonardo asks me tons of questions so he clearly relies on me and Sarah follows me without a second thought. I'm glad that one of you can kill me if I go rouge." Zack finished up.

Jewl was both horrified. He needed someone to kill him? but yet…

That was admirable…

Zack knew that he wasn't perfect. He acknowledged it but why?

With Zack, it was always a question of why. Jewl had picked it up and now questioned the leader's every move. Every subliminal trial and question swarming with the others to cloud her mind in a blinding fog.

"Zack. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Jewl openly allowed Zack an opportunity to explain himself as Zack handed over money for the cakes.

"Well… there is that body I tied up and threw in the boot and there was another guy I killed but other than that, no." Zack clowned around, messing more with Jewl's already hurting head.

"I don't know if I should take you literally." Jewl answered his antics with.

"Fine but we need to get back to the car. The longer we wait here, the more time they have to reach my father." Zack moved on to.

Jewl rolled her eyes, took a couple of boxes and followed Zack back out to the car.

Zack laughed to himself. Jewl was beyond the point of wanting to find out what it was about but didn't have the energy to care.

And so the figure remained unknowingly in the trunk of the car. The vehicle set off to its final destination for today.

[break]

The rest had gone in. Sarah, Jewl and Leonardo were now in the motel. The darkening air enclosing the figure out next to the team's car. Zack was, of course, the one outside in the dark opens of the parking lot.

Zack scanned the area.

Clear.

He opened the boot. The dark figure blended in with the dark fabrics of the interior, save for her glowing rings of molten yellow. Zack thought she looked somewhat cute but the bounds ruined it for him.

She was weak. She didn't even writhe as she glared at Zack. Her glazed eyes struggled to stay open as she tried to pry remorse out of her captor. She was concerned and her uncontrollable shivering showed this.

"Look…"

Zack raised his hands as if to surrender.

"I'm sorry."

The creature froze. She still held on to her pawsful of apprehension but had ceased in her anxious vibrating. Why was he apologising?

"I know that the trip was unpleasant…" Zack tried to sympathise.

"…Hellish, to be more accurate. And you were just trying to grasp onto the only guy you knew that could get you home."

The Umbreon's look changed. It no longer held disgust but instead was a display of relief. It was clear to her that her captor understood her.

"And I also know that you weren't being deliberately foul… I knew a guy with Tourette's syndrome. You can't help yourself and now… well. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you."

Zack reached to lift her head and slid his hands behind her head. She felt as the tight cloth fell away. Her mouth now free to taste the air, her nose able to smell something other than her own spit.

"Fuck me..." Was her first words as she found her hind paws to be receiving the same treatment as her gag.

"No thanks, I've got a Zoroark waiting upstairs." Zack joked in an attempt to lift the mood. The Umbreon couldn't help but smile. He was the only one who had _ever_ understood her and realised her inability to just… not bloody swear.

"So what… Gah…" She tried to speak but her dry throat burned after having nothing to drink since a day ago.

"Here." Zack held a water bottle. He poured a small amount into his hand before holding the enticing liquid just in front of the parched feline/canine mix. She looked up as if he was mad but she probably wasn't far off the truth in her eyes.

She stuck her flat tongue towards the body of water. She held back as the coolness of the water was a stark contrast to most of what she had previously drank on her journeys. She tried again, this time lapping up the water with a refreshed sense of hope. It was flavourless yet she welcomed the taste. She tried to pull herself closer to the outstretched hand but was halted by her front paws which remained bound.

"I can't have you running away. I take what you said, despite it being an empty threat, to be real. The cops haven't seen Leonardo and Jewl and so only me and Sarah are at risk. I can't let Leonardo and Jewl become a target too."

Zack pushed his hand closer to the now more healthily glowing creature. Zack found it to be interesting, the way the brightness of her rings correlated to her well-being.

The way her still dry tongue hit his hand with force told him that she still thirsted for more and so he poured even more of the clear liquid into his cupped hand. He liked the ticklish sensation her drinking brought.

"Aww man. You would be such a cool teammate if you weren't so loudmouthed." Zack said with disappointment as the Umbreon finished rehydrating herself.

"Hey… You aren't no ray of sunshine yourself Mr. 'leader of the ragtag group' so take that and shove it up your shitter."

Zack laughed. He wasn't upset in the slightest and knew she didn't purposefully whip out that insult. The Umbreon joined in with the mad man's chuckling a little, realising that Zack actually understood and knew her problem and was being patient… that and she had not expected such a snippy retort from herself.

Zack calmed and got right to the questioning.

"So. D'you have a name?"

The Umbreon appeared to be fishing for words.

"Naw… You don't say. My name is woopa-dee-doo and a big middle finger for you." She hissed.

She instantly dropped her ears and sighed. The words of pain pushed past what she was trying to say. This hindered her answering as she couldn't just say it.

"Come the fuck on, you shitty mother fucking brain…" She began rambling to herself in frustration.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to start you in a swearing loop." Zack tried to sooth the self-angered creature. How could he extract a name?

"… chubby ass little cunt that can't babble the right word 'cause you never went to school and now you're a dumb little shit!" She kept going. Failing to cease her own abuse.

"Can you try tell me again?" Zack requested the writhing ball of frustration.

"Little bitch potato can't even keep itself out of fucking trouble cause her brain is rot and…"

By now, the creature was writhing and struggling against her bonds. She was stressing herself and with her circumstances, she felt imprisoned while being interrogated. She needed to be free…

And then she was. Zack had gone and untied her and now she was free to stand up and dash out of the boot of the car.

She ran. Sprinting around the grounds of the concrete path and rolling around in a nearby patch of grass. Her nimble form speedily darting and diving into the lengths of greenery.

Zack calmly watched as the dark type went from relishing nature to dashing towards a nearby lamppost. She ran straight at it before head butting the metallic structure with enough force to topple the pole as to where it landed with a large crunch on the floor.

She stood readied but rapidly drooped in posture as she felt her energy die out. All that could be managed by her was the dragging of herself to the feet of Zack and gently bumping her head against his leg, signifying that she wanted lifted up.

"Wow. You tuckered yourself out fast. But I bet that felt good."

Zack could relate to the Umbreon. He had recalled the times he had used various weapons he had built to reduce broken cars further into their eventual state of entropy.

The black being had become comfortable in Zack's hold. She yawned. Zack on the other-hand, had locked the car and was hastily moving back to the apartments before somebody held him responsible for the now grounded street light.

"We can try again later. You'll tell me your name. we'll find a way." Zack thought aloud. The heavy form of the yet to be named, lay peacefully. She made no motions or movements as she rests. All except one.

"Call me Usha." She spoke in a calm breath that laced the night air with a solemn warmth.

They both smiled. Content on the answer that Usha gave…

Usha… Zack couldn't wrap his head around the strange pronunciation but held no objections. Now all Zack had to do was introduce her to the others.

 **Techz: And there we have it. The new and mysterious character has been revealed but not to the rest of the group. Join us next year for the next chapter of NRNR! Nah I kid, I kid. Join us next decade…!**


	43. Chapter 43 - Exposition and Sex Position

Grammar Notes: Delete after reading maybe delete suggestions Other

 **Sarah: U-um… hey** **,** **humans! I uh… Are you sure I can do this?**

 **Zack: Sure, Hon. Just say what you want and everyone will be cool with it.**

 **Sarah: Ok. Hello** **,** **people! I want to tell you about another story that Mr. Techz has made. He's already got the first ten chapters stockpiled but he says that no one has noticed it. If you like my kind as well as Jewl's then you should go check it out. It's a romance story so lemons will be in it… what are those? Anyway, go see and comment if you want more of the chapters to be released!**

 **Zack: That was great. I'll do the hard part.** s/12204710/1/2-Beautiful-Two-Miss

 **Sarah: I still don't get how you can say that.**

 **Zack: But you already know what my tongue can do…**

 **Sarah: Stop talking dirty, Zack. They can hear us…**

 **Zack: Is that a complaint or do you want an audience?**

 **Sarah:…**

 **Zack: You look cute when you're flustered.**

 **Sarah: Shut up…**

* * *

Zack pushed the apartment door open with his foot. Usha lied silently without a word as she let Zack deal with the confrontation.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet…" Zack looked to see only Sarah in the living room of the two-bedroom apartment.

"Hey, Sarah, where's Leonardo and Jewl?" Zack asked to the completely splayed and awaiting Zoroark. Sarah was quick to cover up on sight of the new arrival.

"They, umm… They're doing… each other. Who's that?" Sarah was slightly disturbed but more shocked that the one time she tries to surprise Zack, he manages to outdo her attempt without trying.

"Oh. Her? Meet Usha. She's part of the group now." Zack declared as the Umbreon finally decided to open her eyes and examine the other voice.

"Woah. Zack, you never bloody told me you were fucking a Pokémon. Hey, Sarah, is it? How good is he when it comes to rutting your cunt?" Usha said with little restraint. Sarah looked morbidly offended by the statement which only turned to further confusion by the calmness of Zack. The poor Zoroark was unsure of what was happening.

"Zack, please tell me that you didn't start practicing polygamy without talking to me first?" Sarah asked with slight apprehension. Zack looked down to the black bundle in his arms and then realised what Sarah was talking about. Zack didn't have plans to start a harem… but the idea that Sarah wanted to be told first opened an interesting question.

"No. Don't worry about Usha here. She just has the inability to control most of what she says. She may talk a little rudely but she means the best. Also. What is this about me being allowed to have several mates?" Zack shot away to the slightly calmer Sarah. Sure, her plans for tonight were ruined but at least her long-term plans weren't scunnered.

"What your mate is trying to say, is that if you wanna go stick your dick in other cunts then you need to grope her tits and ass first. Wasn't that bloody obvious?" Usha said with little thought as to the complexity of the interplanetary relationship. Both Sarah and Zack rolled their eyes but while Zack's was aimed at Usha, Sarah's was directed towards Zack.

"Usha, Be quiet. You're not doing yourself any favours…" Zack warned the Umbreon. The quadruped just rolled her eyes before relaxing into Zack's arms once more. Zack's attention became fixed on the upset vixen that he's fallen for.

"…What I was trying to say, is that I'm not sure if Zoroarks had several partners or not. I'm not sure how your people did it and so, Sarah. What did you mean?" Zack felt as Usha raised her head, to which he gave her a cautioned squeezed. The Umbreon took the hint and so kept silent. Sarah, still sat on the couch, began gesturing her speech.

"Well. Back before my home was destroyed, my people lived in a society kinda like this but without quite as much in terms of technology. There were three rings to our village.

The outer ring is where the working class went to work whether it be mining, hunting, farming or building. This band is usually all male except for a couple of females who choose to work there.

The middle ring is housing, where families would meet up after long days to… be a family.

Finally, the inner ring is the driving force, the brain behind the city. It is a collection of leaders and scientists that work to advance the whole society. They make history by inventing new things and running the entire cycle…

and almost consists of purely females. There might be a single male but it's not likely.

You may wonder why we separate because of what sex we are… the simple version is:

Males and females of our species develop differently. Males usually grow to be strong while females adapt to become the most intelligent. Of course, there are effeminate males and muscular females, but it's rare. And so, with the addition of a drastically smaller ratio of females to males; the females research in safety to ensure the city can't lose all its females in the event of an attack.

Females are usually the leaders of their own… 'harem', as you called it, but… with how smart you are… If you stood in the same room as the leaders for five minutes, they would be offering themselves to you at your choice. Your species isn't superior but… then there's you. You build amazing machines to do the labour and so you have time to grow exponentially smarter. You are completely independent from others and can live by yourself. If anything, you could turn a lot of straight males gay as well…

Does that answer your question?"

Sarah finished her explanation. Zack was completely sunken in the power he possessed over… Sarah. Zack had looked up and envied Sarah for what she was. He had no idea that she envied him more. Usha just yawned, completely unenthralled by the seemingly boring chit chat that she ultimately knew would lead the two to screw each other's brains out.

"Wait… what was your role before we met?" Zack asked Sarah who was now able to enjoy Zack's complete, undivided attention. The Zoroark was now lying across the couch, she patted the area of the sofa between her legs as if inviting Zack to use her as a seat. Zack placed Usha down to the Umbreon's dismay.

"What the fuck! Why'd that bitch get all the attention? What about me!" Usha cried from the carpet. Zack smiled before replying:

"Unless you can ride me better than her, which with legs like that I know you can't, she wins." Zack stated to the slightly taken aback Usha. Sarah, while being mildly offended by the insult thrown at her, couldn't help but smile at Zack's witty and very flat comeback. Usha looked to her own stubby legs then to Sarah's muscular and rather shapely legs. The Umbreon hmphed in defeat as Zack was right. Sarah had better legs.

"She might have better bloody legs but I fucking know how to wreck a man's dick with my tight cunt! I can get any shitty man around my claw, so get fucked!" Usha bawled from the carpet while Zack was now perched against Sarah while the Zoroark patted Zack's head and petted him. Zack found Sarah's acts strangely comforting.

"Yeah. I'll get fucked but not by you. Go find your shitty man to deal with you, cause I ain't him." Zack stated as if it were a matter of faculty. Zack shuffled his head to be more comfortable in Sarah's cleavage. By this point, the Umbreon was more disappointed by Zack's unwavering calmness while being tested by her insolence. Usha came to the realisation that Zack somehow gave less fucks than she gave herself and so parked her ass on the floor for a nap. Sarah now wore a cocky grin. She was assured that Zack was hers and that the new member was no threat to what she and Zack had. Sarah remembered Zack's question and so decided to continue the captivating, casual conversation.

"I was too young to have a job but I wanted to be an inventor. I kind of like messing around with things like you do but… without the whole 'let's go to another world because…'…"

Sarah paused. In the vixen's mind a huge realisation had occurred. The idea of Zack meeting her was on all scales, astronomical. Zack had travelled impossible lengths and ventured to where no one dare tread to be with her now. A tear of sheer joy rolled from her eye, getting lost in the expanses of her fur.

"…Zack. I know you told me that your trip was accidental but… can't you help but feel as if maybe, just maybe, there was something else that brought us together?"

Zack smiled at the cute thoughts that Sarah rattled off. He remembered asking himself that very question when he had first spotted the new world of lush rolling greenery and trees.

"I'm afraid, Sarah, that even I don't know the answer."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Leonardo sat with his head on his work desk. His room was filled with the warm glowing of the lava lamp as Leonardo cried into his palms. He was pathetic, weak, denied.

Leonardo thought back onto the conversation that brought him here.

* * *

"Hey, umm… Amber… I umm… need to admit something before I can say yes…" Leonardo stuttered to a ginger girl, cute long hair with oceanic eyes. She held Leonardo's hands in hers.

"Umm… sure? What's stopping us?" She asked with wavering assurance.

"I… I'm kind of a… Please don't laugh."

"Ok." Amber assured.

"I'm into anthropomorphic animals… more specifically… I sort like canines in an intimate way." Leonardo's face twisted into deep shame as he admitted his innermost secret.

"So… You fuck dogs? What the fuck!" Amber contorting into pure disgust like no other as she misunderstood the deeper meaning of what Leonardo truly meant.

"No! No, no, no! It's not like…"

"I don't care what it's like. That's completely wrong never mind illegal!" Amber continued to verbally assault Leonardo with her ranting.

"But it's not illegal…"

"I don't give a flying fuck! And here I was asking if we could be together! You sick bastard!" Amber spat while raising from her own bed.

Leonardo could say nothing as tears streamed down his face as the only chance he had at intimacy walked out of the door. Only looking back to threaten.

"Don't come back. Leave me and never talk to me again and I'll pretend when I'm in school, that I don't go to one with a dog fucker." And with that, she was gone. Leonardo wiping tears from behind his glasses as reality sunk in. Nobody would accept him. His family in shambles and his future in shreds, Leonardo only had one more option.

* * *

Leonardo clutched the article in a wavy haze of blurriness as he held back the tears. There was a one in a million chance that this would work.

" _Hey, Zack!"_

Leonardo heard the slamming of brakes as he misjudged Zack's distance, the poor Leonardo held onto his salvation as he was mounted onto the front of Zack's Ford. Leonardo now lay against the windshield.

"Hey! What's happening?" Leonardo spoke through a calm breath to try and get Zack to listen to his idea. If there was anyone that could help him, it was Zack.

"Howdy, Leonardo! Any new developments with the world?" Zack spoke casually, carefree as he pondered the meanings of life.

Leonardo was extremely edgy in waiting for Zack to finish while holding back the troubles that brought the Asian to where he was now. Leonardo went to speak but every time he did, he could feel the tsunami of emotions collecting in his gullet.

"Well, Zack, we can't talk now but…"

Leonardo looked around as he fished out the document that he had been basing his suicide chances on. He managed to find the document and with mechanical precision, handed it to the grubby grabbers of Zack's. Time was running out…

"A private company just signed a contract for a supposed 'dark energy influx field' or something like that."

Leonardo didn't care how cliché he sounded as he spat the news.

"So?" Zack dismissed which brought up the feeling of dread for Leonardo. This couldn't be something that Zack let go off.

"Can you… build it?"

Leonardo hung on a hook as Zack thought out if something like proposed was even possible. The conception of this machine would let Leonardo go on. This would be his purpose in a meaningless world. Zack smiled his classic cocky grin.

"Leonardo. You know I can't say no. Give me some time and I'll see what I can do."

The programmer let go of his breath. Leonardo flinching as Zack handed him a list of his own agendas.

"See yah." Zack finished before striding away with unrivalled confidence. How did he do it?

"Bye, Zack." Leonardo feebly whimpered as his only friend left… left.

On the way to class, Leonardo did a casual fly by, dropping a full box of paracetamol into the bin below his hand.

"Time to wait for one more build… Then we'll meet." Leonardo assured the set of co-ordinates that sat in his hands. He would prove humanity wrong and that they were the twisted fucks.

* * *

Sarah held Zack in her arms as she lifted Zack to the small bedroom.

"Y'know, Sarah, I find the idea of us being alike to be quite kinky." Zack purred to the cute cerulean crystals that lay behind the dark type's facial fur.

"So you want to be held by a guy who's hung like a Lucario?" Sarah shot at Zack.

"Wait. Are Lucarios… big?" Zack asked as the sexual tension in the air ripened.

"Huge." Sarah answered as she shut the bedroom door with a foot. Zack chuckling away between the cleavage of the fox.

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Poor Jewl." Zack stated to which both burst out in hysterics. Sarah laughing for the poor Lucario next door while Zack laughed in vain for his friends 'little problem'.

The laughter died down to leave the couple right where they left off. Sarah shifted from a sappy to seductive glare while Zack wore that ever-plastered cocky smile.

"I'm gonna fuck you till your brains fall out." Zack told the vixen to which her reply was a growling while calling back:

"Only if I can ride you first."

Both just gazed as they brought both maws together into a kiss, each fighting for dominance as they rolled onto the bed, Sarah now lying on her human partner as they kept their eyes shut. Both battled for control until Zack decided to slip his tongue back into his own mouth, Sarah's jerking in surprise as Zack sucked Sarah's tongue into his own grasp where Sarah couldn't fight the sheer power that Zack flaunted.

* * *

 **Lemon warning /!\**

* * *

Zack lay, groping Sarah's back as she straddled his waist. The rising arousal brought Zack's hands to Sarah's chest as her endearing whining only pushed Zack into a further state of arousal. The grinding of their bodies pushed Sarah into wanting to progress and so she pulled herself up and off Zack. They both stood momentarily, gazing into each other's oceanic pools of colour.

"Hey, Sarah. I want you to try on my jeans." Zack asked to the slightly confused but more curious fox.

Zack wiggled out of his shirt and then slid his jeans off, throwing them at the awaiting vixen.

"Can I ask why?" Sarah questioned while slipping on the jeans that were slightly loose. She stepped into the bottom of them, mimicking the way that she had once seen Zack doing it. She danced the cloth up her legs before it sat at her waist. As she went to pull up the zipper, a pair of hands wrapped around from behind, moving past the trousers folds and into hers.

Zack pushed his hands further in. The resistance that the clothing provided was only adding to the force of Zack's vigour. Sarah leaned back into Zack as she let her mouth hang open, tongue lolling out, as she held back the growls that she felt building up in the clouds of passion and lust. They both, with blind eyes, leaned into each other as Zack's nearly naked body pressed up against Sarah's nearly bare form.

The rushed kicked in. Sarah arched as she came onto Zack's hand. Both smiling as Sarah rode out her high. Seconds flowed by as Sarah relaxed, finally having come down from her heaven and back into Zack's awaiting hold.

They both stood there, awaiting the others input. Sarah only saw that it be fair that Zack gets back what he gave and so the Zoroark snaked a hand behind her back and to the elastic of Zack's undergarments.

"Felling naughty, are we?" Zack whispered on his breath as Sarah slowly spun around to face Zack. The dark type pulled off a naughty grin as she eyed up her prize. Zack just stood there dumbfoundedly as he let Sarah sink to her knees. Zack liked where this was going.

"Hell yeah." Sarah replied before dropping the shield and firing her tongue at Zack. The fox leaned in, taking the entirety of Zack into her muzzle before pulling back and away, smooching the head before taking it back in. Zack became paralysed in ecstasy as Sarah went in, without mercy, on his twitching shaft.

"Oh god… You're so fucking good!" Zack exclaimed as he watched the beauty below. His eyes focused on her swaying rump as they hung out of his jeans. The combination of seductive sensations and showing off was driving Zack ever closer to his peak.

Sarah looked up to see the rising tension in Zack's face and so before he could get off, pulled away to leave Zack to simmer down. It took a second for it to register but once it did, disappointment was written on the young man's face.

"Umm. Sarah, why'd you…"

Zack never concluded his stutters as Sarah faced away, bending over the bed, slowly dragging the jeans to reveal her peaking prize from between her legs. Zack could only watch as Sarah ran a claw between her legs to gently pull the jeans further down, unveiling what Zack was truly after. Sarah's tight cooch laid open and splayed for Zack to use and abuse to his liking.

Sarah waited patiently as she awaited her partner to start. She felt tempted to slid her claw into herself but didn't need to as she felt Zack's length press up against her. The canid part of her mind went wild with lust as Zack pushed in, Sarah yelping lightly, while Zack took her once more.

"Do you want me to go fast or slow, considering that you're… Y'know?"

Zack referred to the kit that lay in production inside the womb of Sarah. The decision was pondered in her mind before she calmly spoke.

"Just go for it. I don't imagine that you're hurting anything since there isn't even a bump yet."

With both of them assured, they went on with their menstruations. Zack pushed against Sarah, both moaning as they became one once more. The sheer force of Zack ploughing the gorgeous fox, rendered her pinned to the bed as she yelped and howled into the covers. Both were reaching climax rather quickly as they continued like they were.

Sarah was the first to spill as her juices leaked onto Zack who quickly toppled. They both clenched onto whatever they could hold, Sarah's claws piercing the covers and securing her to the mattress' springs as her metallic claws held on for dear life, Zack's hands sinking into the flesh mounds that were Sarah's ass. They both cried out as their nerve-wracking orgasms flooded their senses.

Zack was the first to topple as he fell onto Sarah who remained up before sinking into her own afterglow, lying in a lazy heap with Zack on top.

"Amazing?" Sarah mumbled with a mouth full of duvet.

"Epic!" Zack corrected from his position atop her back. Neither moved as their heavy breathing carried them into the night. Both falling to sleep in each other's company…

'So that's how they do it.' Usha mentally noted as she sat by the ajar door. Her pitch-black form sat silently, radiating no light as she had stealthily watched. Was it technically porn or research if she watched them fucking? Usha soon lost interest and left… still curious as to what it felt like… Usha noted that she needed a human partner of her own to try out but for now, the sofa seemed like a suitable spot to curl up and sleep.

* * *

 **Remember** **to check out the top description. There's important shit there!**


	44. Chapter 44 - No More Misunderstandings

Zack had awoken. His crusty eyes struggled against the darkness surrounding as he stumbled out from under the covers. The fox snoring behind Zack was a stimulus for silence as the human tried to navigate across the harsh landscape of discarded jeans and undies.

Zack hooked a pair of the cotton boxers as he trudged toward the door, tugging on the garment as he shivered. The genius would have happily stayed in bed with his living plush toy but the call of nature was too loud to be ignored.

Baited breath was held as Zack closed the bedroom door behind him, the mechanism making the dullest of pings. The sigh Zack released was enough to challenge the volume of the door itself.

"Well, look whose sorry ass is hauling themselves to the shitter."

Zack turned to look at the black and yellow styled canine at his feet. Her tail flicked and swished like a cat mooching for attention.

"Oh, hey Usha. I would've stepped on you had the 'black lives matter' parade following you not talked."

Both the Umbreon and the human smirked as they rattled their minds for witty insults in the likely event that they'd be needed. Zack was halfway to the toilet when the little dark type started bumping her gums again.

"I never knew that Sarah's huge ass could fit in those bloody jeans of yours. How you got your hand down the front, I will never fucking know."

Usha smiled as she tried catching the human off guard. Zack however, had been expecting her to bring this up and so had already shot a cocky grin at the dark type.

"Well. For someone as inexperienced as you, I wouldn't expect you to understand how having a man treat you would feel, never mind the practicality of having opposable thumbs."

Usha tried to return fire but Zack finished the poor creature by dropping the bomb.

"Oh. Next time you peek on us, ask and I'll let you watch from somewhere better than the floor." Zack casually remarked. Usha had been caught out. Her torturous butchering of Zack's perversion against foxes had been thrown back at the peeping tom.

Zack chuckled as he pushed through and into the bathroom. Usha watched as the human strode in, only to then moonwalk back out.

"You could have told me that Jewl was in there." Zack stated with a frown across his face. It was the Umbreon's turn to laugh. The black blob raised herself onto her hind paws to point at the now disappointed Zack.

"You just got pranked, bitch!" Usha half yelled, half cried as she fell onto her back with tears streaming from her eyes. Zack would have shot back a remark or look but after seeing his best friend's girlfriend's… uhh…

"Has Leonardo not taught you how a lock a door?" Zack asked Jewl who was sat there with a mildly disturbed scowl.

"What's a lock?" The canine inside responded. Zack couldn't honestly believe Leonardo. Why couldn't the programmer get off his ass and teach his partner about the ins and outs of society and how technology works…

"You see that little button under the door handle with the green light? Press the black part until the light goes red." Zack instructed the blue figure behind the door.

Waiting, both the human and Umbreon listened as a mechanical while could be heard from the door. Usha sighing as she could no longer exploit the Lucario's naivety for a cheap thrill. There was a lingering fallout as a silent war broke out between the dark kind and the mastermind.

Usha kept her gaze fixed to the human as he made his way to the window. Usha was curious as to what Zack was doing but soon the humming of machinery could be heard rumbling outside. It took a second for Zack to process what he was looking at but as soon as his brain had refined his eyes screaming into one image, he perked up with hurry.

"Shit… double shit… quadruple shit…" Zack murmured as he hastily made his way back to his room. The black dog-cat observed as the man made his rounds, carefully waking Sarah, putting on some better clothing. Usha's face then turned to a grin as Zack made his way to and slammed his fist against the door of Leonardo's room.

"Wake the fuck up. We got company. And by company, I mean cops!"

The place fell silent save for the scurrying footsteps from behind the door. Sarah emerged from her room just in time to watch as Leonardo burst through the door with a variety of gadgets hanging from him.

The timing was perfect. Jewl emerged not a moment later. The gang was more or less assembled but they had no plan of action. Zack and Leonardo had begun to troubleshoot the possible actions available while Sarah fixed her gaze on the rather pale Lucario. The Zoroark took a glance to the two bickering humans and then back to the Jackal.

"Hey, Jewl. You alright?" Sarah asked with one ear raised and a tilting of her head. The blue canine looked up to the other. Sarah could see weakness in Jewl's eyes as the Lucario couldn't muster a sentence. Sarah, instead of pursuing, opened her arms and brought the poor fluff ball into her arms. Jewl looked troubled as Sarah embraced her.

It was a smell that was distinguishable from all other known smells. Sarah had no problem picking out the particular pheromone that was bound to the anatomy of both canine and fox. Sarah could only smile as her claws linked behind Jewl's back.

It was a curious thought. Both Pokémon meeting aliens, that was the technical term. They had picked up these completely estranged species and somehow disregarded all laws of relationships, throwing all rules out of the window and now…

"Hey Jewl… You're in heat. Aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Was…" Was all the Lucario spit out past the overwhelming nausea.

"So… you and him...?" Sarah asked again.

Jewl nodded for the fear of adding vomit to the colouring of the Zoroark that she clung on to for both physical and emotional support. Sarah clung on tighter. Jewl wanted to call out the restricting nature of Sarah's bear hug but it was helping Jewl's now dulling need to puke.

The evidence was clear in pointing to one answer.

"Did you and him plan this?" Sarah poked her muzzle into the Lucario's business.

Jewl shook her head.

* * *

Leonardo took another peak out of the window before barking at Zack.

"Those are the _new_ peace keepers! Those are offline units which rely on an AI. I can't hack them without a physical connection and that's virtually impossible!"

Zack looked to his friend and then back out of the apartment. The odds were stacking up against them as two officers went room by room with four heft robotic guards and a large soaring brute of an in-atmosphere hover jet that pointed at the parking lot, more specifically, the stolen car.

"What about a mad dash out of the back?" Leonardo asked with panic lace in every word. The programmer didn't want to get caught but at this rate, they only had a few more minutes to conjure up an idea.

"Wait…" Zack paused as he went to his room, coming back with a small pouch.

"Really?" Leonardo asked with doubt as Zack held the homemade grenade. The tiny pocket contained a highly unstable and violent mixture of chemicals that would combust upon contact with air. It would be enough to take out both officers or a peace keeper but the huge overlooking craft would not be affected in the slightest…

"Well. We have a grenade and two weaponised girlfriends… we could always…"

"No! I'm not throwing Jewl into the middle of that lot! Are you fucking mad?!" Leonardo blurted out in vein as he stared, the very definition of insanity, right in the eyes. Thinking over the situation at hand, it was likely that Zack would look at everyone in the group based on what they could do and not what they meant to either men.

"Hey, Sarah! Wanna kick some ass with me?"

…

"Sure, but Jewl is out of action." The dark fox replied with a hesitant but determined tone to her decision. It was clear that Zack's army was at a capacity of two.

"You can't seriously think of fighting back?" Leonardo now worried as his friend was about to throw himself under the bus to try fetch a spanner and survive…

"Usha!..."

Zack didn't even have to ask before two seats of ears led the Umbreon to appear from atop the sofa.

"I have the burning urge to kick some poor fucker right where it hurts!" Usha stated with maybe just a little too much eagerness for the task at hand. Zack, however, grinned as his amass of fighters were ready. It was almost comical the way that the group was coming together. A simple but effective call to arms.

"Great. Now let's go over the plan…" Zack stated while the fox and cat-dog gathered close.

* * *

 _It was simple. Zack and Usha would go out first and attack the peacekeepers at a close range, neither the cops nor the craft would intervein in fear of damaging the expensive combat droids or themselves._

"Go!" Zack yelled as he swung the apartment door open, Usha bolting out to jump straight towards the large machines.

'zig zags. Zig zags…" Usha kept repeating as the craft overhead tried to spray an excessive number of bullets at her, all missing thanks to Zack's knowledge of the powerful but slow craft. The dark quadruped made her way up to the gathering of four mechanical soldiers, all had noticed her and were ready to engage… a human target that is…

Zack watched from his sprint as Usha belched a sphere of pure darkness at one of the droids. The machine toppled over, devoid of life, the other three organised themselves in a close formation as to avoid another casualty.

"Usha! Circle around! You'll know when…" Zack said while erratically jumping from side to side as the hovering beast tried to try its luck with the fugitive. Usha ducked to avoid a punch from one of the metallic fists as she made her way, opposite of Zack's position. The mad man made his way over to the bots, calling out as soon as he had reached the trio.

"Hey, Bolt brains!"

Two of the hunkering brutes turned to face Zack. Both looked at the human before calling out an automated cry in unison. The other kept its gaze fixed on the small black creature.

"Halt by order of the ZPD! Zack Atles, you will be detained for questioning."

Zack was now able to stroll leisurely, being too close for the overhead death-copter to attack and yet too far for the droids to attack him. Usha, on the other hand, began sniffing the ground and wagging her tail pretending to rummage for trash. Zack was surprised by how fast the remaining droid was willing to forget the threatening creature to capture the villain.

Zack turned and ran with the group of machines clambering across the parking lot with their bulky, steel plated feet. The whirring overhead stuck with Zack as Usha was free from the dumb computer's watch.

 _Usha and Zack would pick the robots off one by one, leaving one remaining. This would allow for Sarah to…_

Zack and Usha were down to one final droid. They kept repeating the baiting then the act of innocence from the Umbreon, allowing her to charge up another shadow ball but this time they had to wait. If that mechanical menace that was chasing Zack were to fall, the overhead vehicle would have no issues with opening fire.

Zack, within the brunt of the punches that were being thrown at him, was scanning the surroundings. The two human officers had clearly finished their investigation and were standing at the side, a smug smile written on the older man's face while the younger, black cop just grovelled as he assessed the damaged pile of automated warriors.

"C'mon girl… where are you?" Zack mumbled as he switched between dodging and watching the hovering bird.

It was small at first, the top of the craft sparked as if it had been struck with metal. The flying contraption didn't care at first but when another invisible attack breached its hull it was evident to the on-board intelligence that it was being pummelled alive.

"Now!" Zack yelled. Usha spat out her last, pent up ball of destruction as it cleanly decapitated the last fighter, the exposed wires and components sparked away. It took mere seconds for the heavy carcase to crash to the floor. Both Human and Umbreon looked up to watch as the large craft swayed from side to side, tipping to each side as it tried to shake the unescapable damage that was being afflicted out of nowhere.

Futility set in and so the machination set itself to go down with the aggressor.

"Target located." Sounded one of the police radios.

The ship brought the rotor engine holding itself up to point up as the ship tried to invert itself. Sarah clung onto the edges of the hole that she was making, her claws peeling open the top like a can of tinned beans.

"Sarah! Dodge!" Zack screamed to the Zoroark who held on to the upside-down craft. The sound of engines could be heard dimming as Sarah looked up, the ground approaching at an ever-increasing rate. She sunk her claws into the craft once more as she peeled up another layer of the metal menace. Sarah looked back to the ground once more, she had only seconds. There wasn't enough time for her to penetrate the last layer of armour but there also wasn't enough time for her jump.

Both Usha and Zack watched in horror, time slowing as the craft reached the ground…

In fact, time wasn't slowing…

Sarah felt the craft being jerked from her grasp as she fell onto the paved road, the hulking pile of scrap hovered over her head by just a couple of inches. The vixen looked around, she was still alive. An aura surrounded the scrapheap as Sarah scrambled from under the mess. It didn't take long after for the machine to crash back down to earth. Everyone watched as Sarah climbed the now overturned vehicle, she took her claws and stabbed at the belly of the beast, the sounding of steel clattering was met with Sarah waving a sore hand.

"Sarah. It's dead." Zack declared to both the dark fox and the grounded flyer.

The Zoroark didn't pay attention as she went to the front of the craft. She punched the windshield of the craft, the glass popping out of its frame in a raining siege of confetti. Sarah couldn't crawl in without cutting herself as so moved to the next pane of glass.

"What the fuck stopped that hunkering bitch?!" Usha yelled in disbelief to the equally confused Zack who could only shake his head.

"Sarah, I had no idea that you could do that! How on earth did you stop that seven-tonne vehicle in mid-air?" Zack cried out incredulously. It was a first for the group to hear Zack being genuinely surprised. It looked like the man with all the answers finally didn't know.

"I can't…" Sarah declared with brutal honesty.

"…but she can." The fox pointed to the dog by the apartment door. Jewl stood there with the pale look of illness on her face and a heavy shaking of her entire body. It only took seconds for Sarah to ditch her vandalism of breaking the threat down as much as physically possible and for her to try to catch the slowly crumbling Lucario who looked to be passing out.

Sarah sprinted across the lot, arms stretched as she tried to catch the leaning tower of Lucario. The Zoroark could only watch as her friend crumbled to the floor.

Jewl's limp form was yanked out of thin air but not by Sarah, no. Leonardo stood behind her, arms wrapped around her as he held onto the furry lump in his arms. The sheer weight of Jewl was still as heavy as when they'd first met but Leonardo had grown used to lifting the curvy canine that he'd fallen for. It took effort but soon Jewl had been lugged over her human's shoulder. Leonardo was glad that Jewl's chest spike was no more, the incident between her and Bell (explained in full detail by the blue canine herself) was both admirable and advantageous. He had never realised it before but Leonardo recognised an apparent strength that he didn't have before. Carrying Jewl wasn't cumbersome but instead was enjoyable as Leonardo rubbed the soft pooch's back.

Zack, Sarah and Usha were dealing with the two remaining officers. The two disgruntled men held tasers as they thought to either to fight or run.

"I'm going for the red one Jim." The older officer stated as he lifted his taser to point directly at Sarah.

"Shit…" Zack stated as the vixen held her ground, she bent down to be on all fours, planting her claws into the ground below. Sarah looked back to her partner with a look of reassurance. Zack couldn't help but be comforted by the dark fox's smile. Zack was sure that Sarah could handle this or had some form of plan.

The older cop fired the weapon. Both prongs flew with incredible velocity, striking Sarah's torso to release their burst of voltaic flare into the beast. Sarah just held her ground. She could feel the mildly stinging ripples of electricity travel through her arms but took no serious damage as her claws grounded the potentially harmful energy.

Both officers looked on in dread as the Zoroark calmly tugged the two dead nails from her chest and discarded them to the floor. She seemed unaffected, if not slightly more pissed off than when she was peeling open their ship like a tin can…

"I think we should fuck off…"

"Eeyup…"

Both men in blue turned and bolted. The two men gripping their hats as they made their way across the lot. Both were close to having left the car park but not without the tall dark form of burning rage standing before them.

The officers turned to run to the other edge of the car park. Their footsteps squeaking on the dry road as they tried to flee the situation, neither wanting to become fox food.

The kerb for the lot was close but in mere seconds, the dark blur circumnavigated the carpark in an instant to cut them off once more.

"Where the fuck d'you think you're going?" The dark type spat at the two who were thoroughly surprised as they fell to their asses. Each scraping their hands across the ground to crawl away to the behemoth of a creature. Tears were shed as the officers feared the worst…

"Please no…"

"I have a family!"

Sarah's scowl grew. She was not amused in the slightest as she grappled the older officer by his ankle, hoisting him in the air, like a sack of potatoes. The man hung there, upside down as it all boiled down to this… the end. His gaze met hers. Utter terror was the only way to describe it. Her eyes were the hottest of flames, her body engulfing the rest of his sight like blinding night.

Sarah reeled back her other fist. The powerful string of muscles could easily decimate this frail human and any chances of him surviving…

"SARAH!"

The fox was startled as she scanned around. Her eyes piecing the landscape as they fell across another human. This one cried another word.

"MERCY!"

It was Zack. Sarah's mind clicked back into reality as she focused on the world around her.

There she was. Fist curled into a horrid ball of hurt while the man hanging in the air had already passed out from the idea of perishing in such a way. Zack waved his arms in the air while running towards the towering fox, trying to stop her doing something she would regret.

"Put him down! There is no need to harm them!" Zack told her once more… and he was right.

It was Sarah's turn to cry as she placed the limp human on the ground with the other, extremely fearful and confused officer. It was almost maternal the way she laid him out. There was no malice or ill intent as she let him go.

Zack had caught up to Sarah. Both instantly embraced as they came close. Zack clung on to the fox as Sarah poured her mind out to her partner.

"I don't wanna die, Zack. I don't want them to get us." She sobbed into Zack's shoulder. Zack pulled Sarah tighter in response. This seemed to work as the fox hung herself over her partner's shoulder. Sarah felt as Zack was willing to help carry the weight of what had transpired and so she relaxed further into the hold, Zack just smiling as he held up the emotionally disturbed ball of floof.

"Shh… It's alright. You're safe now. Calm girl…"

The remaining officer had yet to evacuate with his boss in tow but chanced a look back. The sight was completely tangential to that of before. This venomous being of destruction was… crying…

Unbelievable. Fearsome, Hateful, killing machine. These were all words used to describe the creature standing before him. The image painted to him about this colourful fox was that of bloodshed. Not rose red, emotion fed.

The officer took one look to the couple then back to himself.

Sarah looked over the tear soaked shoulder of Zack's in time to see the remaining officer. The black man wasn't fleeing, instead he tossed his gun away from anybody's grasp, even his own?

"Hey." The officer spoke to both mad man and bipedal fox.

Both Sarah and Zack whipped around to see the unarmed officer, arms out in the air and clearly vulnerable, slowly approached the two. It was Zack's turn to be apprehensive to the cop before them.

"What do you want? Can't you see that you've lost. We're not coming with you no matter what you try." The mastermind stated.

"It's not that. Does it… think like we do?" The officer spoke with genuine curiosity. Had all these teaching been false? Had his superiors lied or did they not know either? Was this being just a weapon or defending itself because it feels threatened?

"Yes, Sarah does. Why do you wanna know?" Zack coldly replied.

"Wait… Sarah? She has a name?" The cop revealed his lack of understanding for Zoroark. The fox herself was the one to reply.

"Yes. But why are you chasing us?!" The fox fretted.

"We were told that you destroyed a skyscraper barehanded. I… They see you as a super weapon. Are you telling me that you've just been defending yourself?" The officer inquired as he slowly made his way to join the two in having this conversation. The man wanted to be on their level. He needed to know both sides of the story. Sarah had begun to cry out in pity as it seemed that they finally understood what was going on.

"That's exactly it! I was protecting Zack. They were going to kill him, all because he stood in their way of capturing me. I hadn't even done anything wrong until that point but NO! You just had to bring an army and now we have no option but to fight back!"

It was heart wrenching. The skyscraper, the host of robotic fighters laid to waste to this fox, all because she was protecting something she held dear to her.

This was it.

Self-awareness.

Sarah reeled back a little as the officer closed the final step to being directly in front of the two. Even Zack flinched slightly but stayed put as the fox crept behind him. It was shocking to see this large red vixen try to hide behind her partner, as if throwing her own power out of the window.

The next words were foreign, almost unheard of.

"I'm sorry."

The man in blue stuck out his arm. A handshake that would seal the deal. The protector no longer wished to fight but to defend the now skewed image that the world had built of her. The younger officer knew of her potential, not as a terrorist but instead to be just another person.

"You don't want to detain us?" Both Zack and Sarah spoke at the same time.

"No. quite the opposite. I may not be a high ranking official but I am training to be a lawyer. I'ma try what I can to clear your names and explain what's going on but all I can do for now is let you go." The man explained.

The whole group (including the programmer at the doorway and the Umbreon who had been searching through the debris of the previous fight as if for a particular object) had heard this. The relief was unmatched as each gave their own call of approval.

"Fuck yes! This wanker's alright!"

Usha seemed especially gaudy with her call, throwing the cop out a little as she bounded up to rub her face against the officer's leg for some bizarre reason. The cop lowered the handshake into a cautioned head pat as the Umbreon accepted the gesture.

This was it. Yet again the mad and the motherly hugged as the news filled them with something they had been needing for a while now. Hope.

"Zack?"

"Yes, hon?"

"We might just make it home again." Sarah decreed.

Nothing afterwards was said from the duo as they basked in each other's warmth…

"hey, umm… Zack? Can I get your phone number in case the I need to call you for proof for the ZPD? It's best that they hear the story from you."

Zack stuck and arm out, a thumb vertically protruding from his fist.

"Great. No more misunderstandings." The cop finished with. This simple act of talking might have just saved everyone a lot of effort and hurt… if it works of course.

* * *

 **Techz: Merry Christmas to all and I hope y'all don't get too steamed before new year. As usual, leave a comment in the desolate review section to let me know if this story is still decent and I'll see you next time! Cheerio!**


	45. Chapter 45 - Journey To A Halt

**Techz: Guess what? I'm not dead!**

 **Zack: Glad to hear it but you've been gone a little too long… I bet someone had to pester you to release this chapter.**

 **Techz: Well, you're… right. Either way, thanks to being pestered, I bring you the latest chapter of this tale that I will finish or I will eat several hats!**

* * *

Zack and the gang were back on the road, closing the distance between them and their mark. They hadn't seen signs of any threat but still realised that leaving the portal alone may be a grievous mistake.

Surprisingly, the cops _hadn't_ found them via the stolen car that his in the parking lot. It was still usable for now.

"So, we have to head through the main city that, if I'm aware, Sarah has already seen with Zack. Then from there all we have to do is drive the straight road that leads right to the house. Hopefully some jackass company or governing body hasn't fucked us up our asses while we've been gone."

Leonardo was always optimistic and this was one of those moments for him. As he sat in the driver's seat (with Jewl beside of course), it was Zack and Sarah's turn to enjoy the back seats as Sarah lay across the row with Zack on top.

The fox liked the feel of the cold glass on the back of her head and the warmth of Zack on her front. She smiled with shut eyes as they shared a pair of earphones; Leonardo wouldn't give up the adapter and the spare pair he had. According to the computer expert, either Zack's ears were too waxy, or he didn't want fur inside the actual speaker; as if those weren't the pair he loaned to Jewl, the canine with the fluffiest ears on planet Earth.

Either way, both Zack and Sarah relished in each other's company as they waited out the trip. The world rushed past as Zack looked out the window. Time was starting to irk Zack as there was so much of it. Why couldn't the portal be remotely activated…

"Shit… Leonardo… do you have the portal hooked up to the internet?" Zack asked as he looked to the front of the car.

"And leave it open to hackers? No. As cool as that would be, we would need quantum processors to even think of having a secure connection." The tech geek replied as his eyes never left the road and his hands the wheel.

"Okay… Is there any way to speed up this long ass trip?" Zack asked, a little defeated by doing nothing. He always had to be doing _something_.

"You could always time travel back to the start of the trip, pick yourself up and drop yourself off at the end or something like that." Leonardo sarcastically noted as he had to deal with Zack's boredom. Jewl was intently listening but was unsure of something.

"Wait. Does the portal travel through time as well?" The Lucario questioned with a most confused look across her face.

"It travels space instantly. Traveling time would involve compressing all the energy in the universe into a single point and then hoping that it didn't detonate. Even still, the portal is nowhere near capable. Sure, every jump puts us a fraction of a nanosecond into the past but there's no way to upscale that to anything meaningful…" Zack tried to simplify his work to be understood by the off world being.

"We could use it to be in and out of a bank vault in mere minutes…" Leonardo joked once more. Zack smiled at his friend's intuitive thinking.

"How do you think I'm going to pay for that repulsion unit for the hover bike?" Zack asked with a smug look across his face. Leonardo wasn't sure for a second if Zack was actually going to fix that old thing. Those who weren't taking part in the conversation listened in eagerly. To them, everything was new and interesting, especially the technological advances that were so far out that it beat fiction.

"You know that thing is dead. You were the one who said that the HoverMax was dead... finished. A write off." Leonardo called out Zack on his bluff as the man in back threw up his hands.

"Alright… but what about a new one?" Zack asked with that grin that he wore around like it was all he owned. Leonardo fell quiet for a moment. Those bikes were unthinkably expensive. The one he had was 'conveniently repossessed' from a roadside, abandoned.

"No… No. I know what you're thinking, Zack, but we're not pulling off a bank heist just because we have the technology." Leonardo was adamant in his standpoint as he snapped at the madman.

"No, no heists and no theft. Just colonisation, technological prowess, and another species." Zack proposed. The car fell silent as they all thought it over.

"You mean… Going to the other world and teaching the locals about how to mass produce things?" Jewl spoke as she looked quite surprised by the idea of such a plan being conceived. The rest of the car was surprised that she even knew what mass production was.

"Well, we go there, then we teach them how we live. We give them medicine, machines, give them a chance to skip the carbon fuel crisis that had led our shit hole to where it is and let everyone reap the rewards of the fusion energy revolution!" Zack went on. He was now at the stage of waving his hands around as if trying to make his point bigger, and thus more valid.

The idea was quite a strange one. It would take time to teach the species how to adapt. The cultural shock might be too much for them, potentially sparking a war or even worse, bombing themselves or other species out of existence. It would be a test of time, trying to compress millennia of discovery into a generation.

"Wouldn't that be… dangerous? For both parties?" Leonardo asked with severe doubt.

"It depends. The species have clearly lived around other built up settlements by evidence of the town we found. I spotted machines that require power, meaning that there was a point in time that it was available. That and they left us an only slightly outdated supercomputer." Zack explained his theory. The creatures wouldn't be too surprised to see electricity being used to do things.

"Wait… do you guys mean metallic power?" Sarah asked, finally catching on. It seems the concept was familiar to said bundle of fur.

"What do you mean?" Leonardo wondered aloud as he thought it humorous to think about a red-haired fox trying to change a lightbulb while wearing paint stained overalls.

"Energy that you can move using acids and metals." Sarah tried to explain. She remembered having picked it up when attending the school like system back with her clan.

"You just got, like… twenty percent sexier and ten percent nerdier." Zack told the fox as he looked up to her. Sarah leaned in to give Zack a quick upside-down kiss. She was one to love compliments from Zack. They both gave each other a dopey smile before going in for another, longer kiss. Zack brought a hand down into the wild fox's leg. His thumb ran over her fur.

"No sex in the car." Jewl joked as she rolled her eyes at the two, a light heat to her cheeks. She could sense the rising temptation between the two to get onto each other like wild hounds through the means of aura. She could spot the two laughing and generally being loving towards each other. Looks like the topic of electronics was lost in the love.

Leonardo squinted at an electronic road sign, his glasses in the way of him seeing.

"Uhh… We've got like… Twenty minutes until we hit town." Leonardo stated as the sign flew by at incredible speed.

"Cool. Wake me when we're there." Zack muttered past Sarah's maw as he properly broke away from the kiss. He would happily employ Sarah as his temporary mattress. The Zoroark didn't mind. She was just happy to hug Zack while watching the world fly by outside the window.

* * *

"Police!" Leonardo yelled, Zack instantly sitting up only to whack his head on the car roof. Leonardo laughed as the poor mess of insanity rubbed his head.

"Why the actual fuck did you do that?" Zack asked, a little pissed off by the rude awakening.

"You said 'wake me when we get there' but nothing on how I was to do it." Leonardo pointed out with a cheap grin. Jewl couldn't help but smile a little at the overgrown kid's antics. Sarah instantly moved in to console the injured partner of hers. Zack found Sarah giving him a head pat while hugging him from behind and it did admittedly help.

Leonardo and Jewl both got out of the car. It had been parked a small while away as to avoid the whole 'we found a stolen car in your driveway… We also see you have bipedal talking animals' scenario when the police eventually found it. Zack and Sarah got out, sticking close to each other. The fox was passionate towards the human as she tried to hug him all the way in.

"You seem very passionate lately, Sarah. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked the illusion fox. Zack stopped for a second, leaving the door open so a certain waking quadruped could crawl out of the foot space.

"I can't feel my legs." Sarah admitted, which accounted for why she was walking funny while holding onto him. The poor vixen had been sat on for so long that her legs had long lost their sense of still being attached to their owner; Sarah couldn't actually tell if she was standing or just really bad at hovering.

Leonardo wiped down the car, ridding it of hand prints before the accompanying Lucario and him walked their way up to and into the house. There were the sounds of the T.V. and a light giggle coming from a certain pink canine/feline creature.

"Zack didn't actually destroy the window, did he?" Bell asked with a grin plastered on her maw as she sat on the lap of Zack's old man. Her pink ears swivelled to hear the door go. Zack's father stopped his story to see who it was. He calmed when he spotted Zack's permanent guest and the side kick canine.

"Zack's just coming." Leonardo stated before the inventors father had a chance to moan at him. Even Bell seemed a little antsy to see Zack as her chance to actually enjoy a romantic night with the man's father was ruined thanks to a single screw left over after Zack had disassembled the microwave and not collected everything.

"Sup biatches?! The fuck is up with the smell of dogs fucking in here. This must be Zack's bloody home." Usha called out the non-existent to human smell as she entered the home for the first time. Bell was more than confused as Zack's father rolled his eyes at the foul-mouthed fox thing. Clearly his son had dragged in another sickly wordy mouth to feed…

Usha plodded over to the sofa. She looked up to Bell who seemed to scorn the Umbreon's very existence. The Umbreon didn't speak, instead rolling her eyes at the _obviously_ snobbish Sylveon before heading to sit on the very comfy floor fluff. Bell was only glad the dark dog stayed on the carpet.

"Right… let's get settled in. I'll unpack if you wanna grab nibbles." Zack offered to Sarah but before he could even flee the scene of the crime, his father cleared his throat, reminding Zack of his crimes against his sole.

Sarah would happily flee to the kitchen while Leonardo and Jewl had fled upstairs. It was clear what was going to go down… Here we…

"No building _anything_ for a week. Now get out of my sight." Bell chimed in. This caught both men off guard.

"Wait, Bell, what are you…?" the older man replied but soon found a paw meet his mouth to hush him as the ribbon creature gave him a look to say that she had things under control. Zack's father could only let the Sylveon take the lead.

"Wait… Who made you my mom?" Zack asked, both men looking at ease but internally petrified of having to bow down to the little pink ball of intimidation.

"Who said I needed to be your mom? You hurt your father, is a punishment not fair? He cannot walk and since you ruined my fun, it's only fair I do the same. No building machines, disassembling things at all and no getting Leonardo to do things for you not unless you want important things to start disappearing."

Zack froze and Bell stared at Zack's very soul. The mad man was unsure of if this small pink puff of terror would actually hide things. He can fix the broke, build with few tools but if the things he made just poofed? Sarah could destroy building and Jewl could summon plasma with her bare hands, Zack could only reason that Bell was just as capable, if not more in her petite sized package. Zack's father was amazed that Zack wasn't shouting back or debunking Bell with logic. There was something about the Sylveon that just made Zack… weary.

"Okay…" Zack sheepishly agreed. He felt weird… There he was… Answering to authority, no, a tiny little pink ball of surely nefarious deeds.

"Good. Now go. Your father and I were in the middle of something. And take the Umbreon with you." Bell told him before laying her head into the chest of Zack's father. The older man was still a little weirded out by the idea of being romantic with the cute pink fluffball Bell but, maybe, maybe it would be all that bad. She was mature, cute and was actually able to control his rebel of a son (a skill he wished to learn).

"Hey, Bell. You wanna take this conversation upstairs?" The older man asked, noting that it grew darker with each passing moment.

"Sure, darling but you're hugging me to sleep again." The Sylveon cooed before being surprised as a kiss met her forehead, her eyes curiously wandering up to meet her man.

"Just a hug?" Zack's father suggestively toyed with his words. The Sylveon grew more joyed by the second. All her work to get closer… Would this be _the_ night? She gave him those sweet bedroom eyes. She was ready. He thought he might be too.

"We'll see." Bell dopily answered, happily allowing herself to be scooped up by the gent to be slowly hobbled along and upstairs, a hope in her heart.

* * *

 **And! That's all for today folks! Hope I didn't interrupt anything important. Gotta save those juicy bits for next year!**


End file.
